Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi
by Bruce Cougar
Summary: AU Ranma, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon crossover. What happens when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru show up at the Tendos?
1. The Wandering Youth

Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi

By Bruce Cougar

Disclaimer: These characters, settings, and events are the works of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am merely borrowing them for this story so don't sue me please. Note: This is an AU story so events might be a little different, or really diferent, or not happen at all. If this makes you unhappy that this isn't like the anime or manga THEN READ OR WATCH RANMA 1/2 AND DON'T COMPLAIN! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story.

"Indicates spoken"

'Indicates internal thought'

-Part 1-

The Wandering Youth

How long has it been?

He wondered this to himself as walked down the dirt road. By his rough guess, he had been traveling for more than ten years. This made sense considering since he was six, he had been on his own. Well, more or less on his own. He gone from dojo to dojo, from temple to temple, learning what he could from the various masters and priests he had stayed with. When he was old enough, he set fourth into the world on a quest to become the best martial artist he could. He eagerly studied martial arts throughout his life, always wanting to improve upon his skills.

Why martial arts, of all things he could have been interested in?

Legato stopped for a moment to think back on his childhood, which brought up the painful memories, that had been his life early on. He had been a martial artist. The man who by name only was is father. He had never known his father, he had left shortly after getting his mom pregnant, taking off at the first sign of responsibility. This left his mother to raise him herself.

The task had not been easy, as the village people looked down upon her as an outcast for bearing an illegitimate son. This, of course, made Legato an outcast as well in many people's eyes. Even his mother's family refused to acknowledge the person that brought dishonor and shame upon the family name.

Despite all of this, Kirika managed to rear her son to be a nice boy. She taught him manners, to be polite and considerate, to help others, and most importantly, to take responsibly for his actions. This did not help win people over as they still considered Legato a shameful excuse, but Kirika could rest easy knowing that she had set her son on the right path.

When Kirika died of lung cancer when he was six, Legato was left all alone. His relatives were less than enthusiastic to accept him, and more than willing to pawn him off on anyone that wanted him. The teacher at the local dojo was the first of his surrogate parents. It was there that he began learning martial arts. The master was a little reluctant, knowing Legato's father had been a martial artist, but the boy showed interest and the man soon discovered the he had a lot of potential.

From there, Legato had traveled all over Japan, never staying in any place for very long. With his uncanny learning curve, he learned much faster than the other students. The longest stop on his journey was about a one week. The reason he remained at that particular spot was to learn a secret technique from a civil engineer.

This engineer discovered that by using one's depression as a medium and to fuel their chi, a person could then release chi attacks with devasting result. The man named this move after a lion who roars with despair as it falls down a cliff and loses it's own kingdom. It's name was the Lion's Roar Shot(Shi Shi Hokodan).

"With my past and all those bad memories, getting depressed itn't exactly something that's hard to do. I guess a walk down memory lane can really be usefull sometimes." Legato muttered to himself.

Legato thought back to when he had come across the tiny man. He was taking shelter in a abandoned mine one night when the ground had shifted, causing a cave-in. Legato tried for hours to clear the debris, but to no avail. He had all but given up hope when he was approached by a small man. The man said in order to get free, Legato would have to learn the Lion's Roar Shot.

He said that a martial artist like him would have no problem with this move. After taking him through the move step by step, the man said the most important thing was to have the right frame of mind. The key to making the move work was to have a heavy ki, for that you had to be thinking unhappy and depressing thoughts. That was something Legato wasn't in short supply of.

Together they blasted away the rubble with no problem. The engineer was impressed by the youth's power and offered to train the boy personaly. Of course Legato accept the man's offer after seeing firsthand what an amazing technique it was. He was given a scroll with instructions to the move on it to study and told meet at the mine everyday.

Legato spend the rest of the week working beside the man, clearing away rocks and other material. The more he practice, the more powerful he could make the Lion's Roar Shot become. Legato was shocked to read in the scroll that what he was doing wasn't the perfected form of the technique.

When he asked the engineer, the man man said the move had two forms. The first was the way he had been doing it up until now. The other, the man said was something Legato had to learn on his own. Legato looked over the scroll several times before he figured it out. The scroll only had an arrow pointing down saying that this is what the move should look like perfected.

Legato was puzzled until he thought of the old saying 'what goes up must come down'. He thought back to the heavy ki that was required. Heavy things sink, but inorder to do that they have to be higher then what they were. That realization made the solution obvious: release the energy skyward to have it fall on the opponent.

When he related this revelation to the tiny engineer Legato was congrugulated, told he had figured out how to perform the Ultimate lion's Roar Shot, and was told his training was complete. The boy was then told to wait till his ki was at its heaviest.

That time came on the annivesary of his mother's death, a very difficult time for him every year. This time it had been especialy painful since it was the ten year anniversary. On that day, it was like someone had opened a locked door unleashing grief, depression, and bad memories.

When he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Legato released all the built up ki inside. the result was a massive chi pillar ascending directly above him. The energy ball hung in the air for a moment, as though it was suspended by some invisible hand, before violently crashing back down to earth.

all of this Legato was only somewhat aware of. He remebered releasing his chi, then everything became distant in his mind. when he came to his senses again, he was standing in the middle of a crater. He knew then and there he had perfected the Lion's Roar Shot. while this in no means relieved him of the grief this day had brought, it did to help raise his spirt by this acomplishment.

'To each his own I suppose.' Legato thought to himself as he continued down the direction to the training ground. He always prided himself about his quick learning skills that had allowed him to pick up any technique or fighting style in a matter of days or even hours.

Although his fighting skills were quite impressive, he was a little saddened by the fact the besides the Lion's Roar Shot, he had no other special attacks. He had strength well above most people, his speed was considerable, and his reflexes made very few people his equals or his betters.

He was way ahead of anyone else in his age group by a noticable amount. All of these things were the results of years of dedication, hardwork, and vigorous training. Legato wasn't given any of that on a silver platter. He had worked hard to achieve all of the good things in his life.

Legato stopped next to a small pond to gaze at his reflection, to look at the man he had become. He was tall, well muscled, lean, and fit. He had long black hair, brown eyes, and a face that most considered handsome. He smiled and started walking again.

He wasn't full of himself like some people tended to be about their looks or abilities, he just was proud of who he had become. His mother had taught him early on not to be cocky or a show-off because those people alienated others with their attitudes. She told what his so-called father had been like. He had been greedy, selfish, arrogant, and deceitful. His mother said that she never really loved him, it was more of a passion-of-the-moment that brought them together, but she said that she didn't regret it. Although all he left her with nothing more than his name, she ended up getting much more. After all, she had a wonderful son in her life and despite what others said about them, she loved him with all her heart.

Early on Legato had vowed to himself to become the opposite of how his father had been. He trained hard every single day and the journey had been a lonely one. He never really had any friends due to his constant traveling and had gotten use to being a loner.

Legato shrugged these thoughts off as he was nearing his destination. When the opportunity to travel to China relatively cheap arose, Legato was more that eager to take it. In exchange for work, he was given free passage over on a cargo ship.

True, he didn't know how to read or speak Chinese, but it was too good a chance to miss. The training and knowledge he picked while in China was invaluable to his journey. While on the road, he had managed to learn of an ancient Chinese training ground.

From what he heard the place was legendary and all the great martial artists had been there to train. When Legato arrived at his destination he was greeted by a large man.

"Welcome to Jusenkyo, place of cursed springs." The large man said in bad japanese.

"Is this the ancient training ground that martial artists used?" Legato asked with curiosity and hope.

"Yes sir, this is site where many martial artists train, even though it place of many tragic… Wait sir! Where you going! I haven't finished my story! It very bad if you fall in!" The guide found himself talking to air as Legato had long since set his pack down and leapt onto the closest pole.

Legato shrugged off what the man had said. He wasn't here to here stories, he was here to train. 'Places like this have always got a story, easier to sell souvenirs that way.' Thought Legato as he began his balancing practice. 'This place doesn't seem that bad, wonder what that guy was worried about...' He put these thoughts aside as he immersed himself in his movements. He performed flips through the air and landing with the grace of a cat on each pole.

"Please sir, I haven't finished my story, each spring hold terrible curse! I say it very bad you fall in. Please listen!"

Legato increased his speed as he moved form one pole to another. He became a moving blur while performing increasingly difficult aerial moves. 'If I land on each of these polls without falling once, than all my training will have paid off!' He smiled as continued his exercise. About ten minutes later Legato was satisfied with himself. 'Just a few more and I'll be done.' He had made it a goal to land on each and every pole before leaving.

"He might be first one in long time not to… oh, spoke to soon." The guide said to himself as he watched the boy.

Legato had landed a pole to catch his breath for a second when tragedy struck. That particular pole had badly been in need of repair; of course no one was stupid enough to risk fixing it, in fear of falling in. So it was no surprise (except to Legato of course) that the top of it gave under the boy's weight.

SNAP

Legato's eyes widened in horror as he found that he was no longer standing, but instead falling towards a pool below him.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SPLASH

The guide hurried up to the pool to wait for the newly cursed person to emerge. "Too bad, he fall in spring, now he cursed rest of life." Said the guide. For a few seconds, there was no sign of life, and then bubbles appeared on the water.

Slowly, a hand broke through the water's surface and reached for the bank. When it felt solid ground, the head, along with the rest of the body appeared. Legato trudged out of the spring, soaking wet, with a crossed look on his face.

"I messed up, damn, now I'll have to start all over again." He then looked over at the guide, who was just staring at him. "What?" Legato asked as shook excess water from his body.

The Jusenkyo guide had the benefit of working at the training ground all his life. Anyone else would have taken one look at the newly transformed youth and run away. However, it was his job to explain the curses to people and comfort them.

When Legato finished shaking, he pulled away some hair that was in his eyes. It was at that moment that he realized something was wrong; the hair he was holding was not his usual long black hair, but long strands of silvery-white hair.

"That's weird; my hair's all white…" He looked at the guide with a look of confusion on his face.

"I try to warn, you no listen to me, no one ever listen, you fall in cursed spring." The man said matter-of-factly.

Legato laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah well… I guess I should've paid attention to you now I have… Ow! What the..." He pulled his hand away as he felt something dig into his skin. When he looked at his hand received his second shock of the day. His fingernails were longer, and from what he just felt, were sharper then usual.

'Did I forget to trim these?' He looked at his other hand and saw that it too sported long and sharp nails.

'I thought I trimmed them yesterday unless…' He looked back at the guide holding his hands up for him to see.

"Tell me, is this… I mean are these because of… you know that spring I fell in?" Legato said.

The guide nodded. "Yes sir they like that because you now cursed." He then began searching through his coat for a sign with the proper name of the spring on it.

"Cursed!" Legato exclaimed as he grabbed one of the two manes of hair that he usually draped over his shoulders and looked quickly between it and his free hand.

There was a long silence as he just stood there pondering these shocking turn of events. To say that this was unusual would have been an understatement. Legato took some deep breathes to calm himself and look at the situation more logically. 'My hair's white and I have long nails, well I guess this isn't that bad… I mean, I could have it much worse than this.'

Legato sighed "I can always dye my hair back." He then wiggled his fingers in front of the guide. "And as for these, I'll just file my nails down to their right size." He smiled confidently thinking he solved his problems and everything was back to normal.

However, fate would not allow this to be dealt with so easily.

The guide could stare in disbelief as the boy smiled, totally oblivious to the reality of the situation. "Uh sir? They no nails sir. They claws." The guide said quietly.

"CLAWS!"

He found himself speechless; nails were one thing, but claws? The guide decided that this was as good a time as any. "Sir, maybe you should get a good look at yourself." Legato turned around to see his reflection in the pool he had fallen in.

No other event in his life, with the exception of his mother's death, could prepare him or even come close to the shock of what he saw.

Gone was the black-haired martial artist that he should've seen, instead, was a bewildered stranger staring back at him. This stranger had the white hair and claws that Legato had recently acquired, and he had on the clothes identical to what he wore. Even the face was for the most part the same. It was the differences that made this boy a stranger to Legato.

For one thing, he had in his mouth what looked like fangs. He slowly checked with his tongue to make sure, and they proved to be very much so. Another thing was that this stranger's eyes were not brown like his, but golden-yellow eyes that seemed to look into his very soul. But the most shocking feature on this stranger, the one that caused Legato's hope of a normal life to shatter before his very eyes, sat on top of his head.

This stranger didn't have ears on the sides of his head, like any human would, but in place of them were a pair of dog ears that were on his head. Legato slowly reached a hand to touch one, hoping and praying with all his heart that it was just an illusion of the water. His hopes turned to despair as he felt the furry thing was very much real and very much belong to him.

'What happened to me?' Legato thought to himself as he took hold of his other ear with his free hand and gave both gentle tugs to make sure. Unfortunately, he felt the tugs and could not deny they were his. He sank to his knees and stare at his reflection in the spring.

"You fall in Spring of Drowned Dog Demon, very tragic story of dog demon who drown there five hundred years ago, it very cursed spring." The guide said as he showed him the sign.

"All of this because I fell into a stupid pool!"

The demon boy angrily said as stood and confronted the Chinese man.

"Correct sir, whoever fall in is cursed to take body of dog demon when they get wet."

"But I can't stay like this! Look at me, I am a monster!" Legato exclaimed

"Calm down sir, hot water will change you back to old self." The guide went to the house to fetch some hot water.

"It will?" Legato said eagerly as he followed the man.

'A little hot water and I am cured.' He thought to himself as they reached the house. His hopes soared with the thought of being cured just after he was cursed.

"Cure only temporary though, next time you get hit with cold water you change again." He came back out with a kettle.

"Temporary?" Repeated Legato as his hopes came crashing back down almost to what they were before.

'I get splashed with some water and I change back into

this.' A look of disgust spread across his face as he made a quick glance at his transformed claws.

"Here you go sir." With that, the guide began pouring the contents over his head. Legato closed his eyes as he silently prayed for him to be returned to his former self. When he opened his eyes again he found guide with a nervous look on his face. When he looked at his hands he found that nothing had changed.

"That funny, it no do that before." The guide scratched him forehead in wonder.

"Maybe you didn't use enough." Legato quickly said as he took the kettle and dumped all of water over him. When the kettle was empty he looked again to his hands and much to his disappointment, his claws were still there.

"What the hell! I thought you said that hot water changes me back!" Legato's temper was now on the rise and the guide now was worried.

"Hot water should change back, that way it always works."

"If hot water doesn't work than maybe it's the other way around. Maybe cold water does it."

"It worth a try." The guide disappeared into the house. A moment later he returned with a bucket filled with the liquid in question.

"This had better work." Legato's patience was understandably thin.

He took the bucket and upended it over his head. He then patted his head only to discover that he still had dog ears.

"Hey." He said quietly as set the bucket down slowly and got right in the Chinese man's face. He then proceeded to grab the man by his collar and lift him one-handed off his feet.

"I couldn't help noticing that I am not changing back." Legato said, barely keeping his voice in check. Legato was somewhat surprised of easily he lifted the heavy man using not even close to half his strength.

"Please sir; I don't know why you don't change. They always in past change with hot water." The man was now almost certain he wouldn't live to see the sunset.

"You're the guide here; you're supposed to know these things!" Legato angrily shook the man wanting an answer to his demands.

"I tell you not to go, you no listen, no one to blame but yourself."

That was definitely the wrong thing to say in a delicate situation like this and the Chinese man regretted it immediately.

"What did you just say?" Legato narrowed his eyes and pulled back his free hand and made it into a fist.

The man flinched and covered his face. It was not uncommon for cursed visitor to take out their anger and frustration on the Jusenkyo guides, physical aggression more often then not.

"Please don't sir, beating me no solve problem."

The fat man made one last attempt to reason with the dog demon boy before closing his eyes and waiting for the pain.

But it never came.

"You're right." The boy said quietly. He stood like a statue deep in thought with the man still dangling. He hung his head with the realization that this was permanent and that there was no going back.

The dog-eared martial artist knew that hurting the man would do him no good and that it wasn't his fault he was now stuck like this. He waited till he was calm again before speaking.

"I can't change back can I?" His tone was a sad one as he already knew the answer.

"No you can't, so sorry sir, Jusenkyo work in weird ways."

Legato sighed. "Its okay you tried to warn me, you did the best you could, I am sorry I got angry, please forgive me." With that he put the man back on the ground.

"It okay sir, to tell you the truth most people react badly, very hazardous job sometime."

"Yeah I guess I did kinda overreact." Legato replied as he went to retrieve his backpack from where he left it.

"What will you do now sir?" Like many other victims of Jusenkyo, the boy now had an appearance that would undoubtedly cause fear and confuse among most people.

Legato had it even worse because he couldn't hide himself with a little hot water.

"Find myself." Legato said to no one in particular.

He smiled and turned to the man.

"I guess today is a new chapter in my life. That spring changed me in ways I haven't even begun to understand. I still don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing, but now I learn to adapt to this change."

"Where will you go?"

"Into the mountains I guess. After all, this is going to make socializing with people very interesting task even if I could speak Chinese. And besides, I need to be by myself for awhile."

That last part was very ironic because throughout his whole life he had been on his own. Now, he was going to have a hard time dealing with the people he encountered.

"Do you have a cloak I could use? Something with a hood to hide… well you know."

"Yes, I think I have just right size."

The guide went into the house and came out with a cloak that proved to be a good fit. Legato pulled the hood over his head and looked to the man for appraisal.

"How do I look?" Legato asked

"Cloak hide features well, no can tell you cursed,"

The guide replied.

"Then I'll be taking my leave." He put his backpack on and began to walk away.

"Take care sir."

"Thanks."

The guide watched as the youth continued on his way. Meanwhile, Legato was pondering what he should do next. 'My body may have changed but it's still me on the inside. Maybe this isn't so bad after all.' He decided to reserve judgment on his new body until after properly testing it. He wasn't certain what life would be like from here on out, but one thing was certain; it was going to be interesting. The thought of that made him smile his first fanged smile, because if nothing else, Legato enjoyed a good challenge!

-END PART 1-

Coming Soon: Part 2, Legato spends some quality time getting to know himself and starts to discover that being a demon isn't so bad after all!

Author's notes: Part 1 is finally done. Writing the first chapter took more time then I thought. All chapters after this probably won't be so long. I decided to create a new character for this series. A character who is not out for revenge like some characters are in Ranma 1/2 but does have a bad past, emotional baggage, and has been wronged. A person trying to make up for his rough beginning. But don't make the mistake of thinking Legato is a goody-goody pushover, espically now as a demon. Also, try not to think of him as a Ranma clone. From reading this you probably thinking that this "Dog Demon" sounds familiar and you're right, it is Inuyasha. I know he's not in Ranma ½, but read the disclaimer again a little more carefully. Why the Shi Shi Hokodan? I don't think it's so horrible to have a special move at the beginning. Well take it from me, a not so good childhood and the death of someone you loved dearly is all you need to be depressed. Also Legato didn't do anything to make himself depressed like Ryoga making Akane say that she hated him, those bad memories were already there. That said, is it really that bad to use those memories to help him succeed? Think about that. More Ranma goodness on the way so sit tight. I would like to hear from the readers, about mispelled words and other errors I didn't catch, or simply what you thought of it. Constructed critism is welcome but just don't tell I am an idiot or my story sucks, that gets me nowhere.


	2. My Side of the Mountain

Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi

By Bruce Cougar

Disclaimer: These characters, settings, and events are the works of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am merely borrowing them for this story so don't sue me please. Note: This is an AU story so events might be a little different, or really diferent, or not happen at all. If this makes you unhappy that this isn't like the anime or manga THEN READ OR WATCH RANMA 1/2 AND DON'T COMPLAIN! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story

"Indicates spoken words"

'Indicates internal thought'

Indicates Chinese

-Part 2-

My Side of the Mountain

Legato spent the next several hours journeying deep into the mountains. After the initial shock of the day's events had subsided, he found that this new form had many surprises. It turned out that his new ears did a lot more than make him look bizarre. His hearing was now improved to the point where even the littlest noises were picked up by his dog ears. He found he could focus and hear things not even close to his field of vision and things that he never could have heard as a human. His eyesight was also better. While he never had any problem before, the dog-eared youth was now positive his vision was above 20/20.

But the most noticeable though was his nose and his sense of smell. Legato found himself literally bombarded with smells. Like his hearing, he was now picking up things a human's nose wasn't delicate enough sense.

'Now I know how a tracking dog feels.' While he now had senses beyond that of a human, he didn't feel particularly overwhelmed by them. The way his body interpreted and reacted to these new sensations, one would almost say he had been like this his whole life. He laughed inwardly at that notation, still, he couldn't just ignore how he quickly he had adapted to being a demon. That was another thing on his mind.

Had he truly become a demon? That was something that Legato was not conviced of. Jusenkyo by its self was a bizzare and for the most part mysterious place to begin with. Legato then considered the fact that the curse didn't work at all the way the guide said it should. Instead of creating an alternate cursed form like it should have, he now posesed a body that didn't change no matter how hot or cold the water was.

So what had he turned into? Since he didn't change he had reason to believe that his body wasn't really human or demon; He was starting to realize that maybe he was a mixture of the two. That had to be it, there was nothing else he could think of to explain it. When he fell in, his human body fused with the body of the dog demon, creating an ever-present form. A form that was both cursed and uncursed at the same time. It was like he was born again, his parents being a human and a demon. This union creating a most unsual offspring.

"Not that far off really, if that's the case than my mother was the human and that sorry excuse of a father would've been the demon." The last part being said with obvious resentment and disgust.

So what could he be called? Was he a demon-like human, a human-like demon, a half-human, or was he a half-demon. No, he was Legato, he may have changed on the outside but he was still the same person on the inside. Still, of all those names he thought of, half-demon was the one that Legato liked and decided that's the one he'd use.

"Half-demon, that has a nice ring to it. Not that anyone else will care WHO I am, all they'll see is a monster." That last part Legato said with a sad tone.

It was sad but true, he was now alone both on the inside and the outside. It began in the village he grew up in, with everyone treating him like he was some kind of living mistake. Just about everyone there cared nothing for him and were always picking on him and teasing him. They hated him, and the only thing that kept Legato from hating them back were his mother's words and teachings. Looking back on it he really had to give her credit for keeping him on the right path. A path were he didn't end up cruel and mean-spirited.

Then there was the Art, which he loved with all his heart and dedicated his life to, had caused him to be an outcast in a more broader sense. Aside from the the families he stayed with as a kid and when he stopped on his journey; He spent of his time on the road training. This was different from mistrearment in his childhood however because Legato chose to journey to become a great martial artist.

Because it was his choice Legato was more than willing to accept the consequences, both good and bad. With his strength and skill he had proven time and time again through combat and training that he wasn't just good by comparsion to others, he was very good. The opponents he faced and defeated in fights hardly ever respected him or congradulated him. More often the case people were envious, jealous, and even despised him for being better than them. This alienated him from his peers and often left him alone. Again, this was a hardship he could endure if it meant he came out of it a better person.

And now there was this curse, something new to him altogether. After looking at himself again he concluded that he wasn't at all hideous or ugly or even repuslive. In fact, by his rough guess, this curse made him more attractive. It wasn't that it had made him more handsome. His demon side had given him a more exotic look to his features. When he compared himself to any monster or demon he had seen in books or movies, he found he looked nothing at all like them. If not for the dog ears on his head he could probably pass for a human.

With a heavy sigh Legato put those thoughts aside as he broke through the forest and came to a clearing. Upon surveying it, he found it had all he needed. It had a stream for fresh water and to bathe in. It had plenty of wide open space to train and even a cave to seek shelter in on stormy nights.

"not exactly the nicest place ever, but it could be worse."

Legato set his backpack and began to set up camp. When he was done he gave a look of appraisal at his temporary home.

"Not bad at all..." The dog-eared martial artist gave a fanged smile as he started his workout.

One month later...

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

The chi energy shot out from his cupped hands and went flying toward a rock pile, the target he had chosen. The result was as expected as the rocks were reduced to a pile of rubble.

It's more powerful than ever. The boy grinned with satisfaction as he admired his handywork. As powerful as it had been with his old self, the Lion's Roar Shot was now even more powerful in his new form. As Legato continued his training session, he thought back at how eye opening these last few weeks had been.

He had discovered that there were many perks to being the half-demon that he was. His physical attributes, while they were way above average before, were now greater than he would have ever imagined. His strenght was now beyond what any normal human could hope to achieve. His speed was also enhanced to the point that Legato could make himself a moving blur if he wanted to. Speeds that would make a cheeta hard pressed to keep up with him.

The most remarkable thing though was his stamina. It wasn't the fact that he had more endurance than before. It was the fact that his endurance didn't decrease. Legato simply didn't get tired and could run through the forest or train all day if he wanted to. He never even broke a sweat.

He had also honed his canine senses to better aid him. When his food supply began to run low he turn to sense of hearing and smell to hunt for his dinner. He found hunting and tracking to almost be second nature to him.

What was even more remarkable than all the other things was his body's healing ability. He had always had excelent regenerative properties, as did most martial artists, but now he shrugged off injuries like they didn't even matter. Cuts and bruises healed in a matter of a few minutes. Even normaly life threatening injuries were not a problem anymore.

Legato recalled last week when he had an accident while training. He was working on his technique in the air. Upon landing on a rotten branch, he fell about two stories landing flat on his back and on a jagged rock, effectively impaling him.

He could still remeber the pain he felt and the horror of seeing that rock sticking through his chest. His clothes were soaked with blood and stumbling back to camp was quite a task. At first Legato was certain he was going to die from such an injury; After all, this would have killed him before Jusenkyo, wouldn't it?

When he had bandaged himself up Legato could only wait for fate to decide outcome as he lay in his sleeping bag. He wasn't sure if he would make it through the night, he was definetly counting on his body to pull through it. The next day, Legato was pleasantly suprised to see that he was not only alive, but the wound was about halfway to healing completely. The day after that the wound was completely gone, with not even a scratch or a scar, it was like it never happened.

While training he also discovered he could use his claws very effectively in battle. He had developed two claw based techniques, one for hand-to-hand combat and the other used as a projectile. Both of these attacks work by Legato focusing his chi into his nails.

All in all, Legato could honestly say he achieved his goal of finding himself and was now ready to head back into the world. The question was; was the world ready for him?

Legato was now pretty much wrapping up his workout, and ready to call it a day. Before he was done, the dog-eared youth decided to put his body and skills to the test.

'I'll end this with all I got.' With that thought in mind, Legato began focusing his chi. As he charged up his battle aura he also called up all his painful memories, making his ki as heavy as it could get.

'Here goes nothing, maxium power!'

"ULTIMATE SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

The energy ball shot from out of him, climbing high into the sky before it came barreling back down. Any opponent caught under this would be slammed forcefuly into the ground and be in a world of pain. Fortunately for Legato, the use of a perfected Lion's roar Shot also caused one to lose their ki; rendering the massive chi blast harmless as it passed through him.

It was like the world itself became distant and far away. Even with his enhanced senses, he barely registered in his state of willness the energy ball around him. When the world came back to him and he came out of his emotional numbness; Legato could not help but stare in awe at the results.

He now stood in the center of a large crater about forty feet deep and eighty feet in diameter. With the grace an Olympic gymnast could only hope to achieve, Legato leapt out of the hole landing softly on his feet. He was left in awe of the effect of his most powerful technique.

After the intial amazment was over the dog-eared martial artist suddenly found himself panting. He may not get worn down from physical labor, but the Lion's Roar Shot did drain his energy. The fact that he had just performed a perfect Shi Shi Hokodan at full power only made him that more tired.

"Maybe I over did it a little." Legato said with an exasperted sigh and turned back in the direction of his camp. He made the decision that tomorrow would be the day he would head back into the world. After all, he couldn't keep himself isolated in this mountain forever? No, he wouldn't hide himself forever. With that thought in mind, Legato continued back for a well deserved break.

Elsewhere, in a village of warrior women...

Colonge had been in meditation over the day's events. That peace had been shattered when informed of a strange occurance by the village watch. The three hundred year old matriarch had sensed the energy long before ever getting word of it. The sentry reported seeing a huge chi pillar shooting into the sky before it formed a chi ball that crashed back into the forest.

The two and a half foot tall women emerged from her hut carrying a cane three times her size. The village she lived in may have seen primitive to outsiders, but its beauty was in its simplisty. Row of huts along the village walls, stores and shops closer to the middle, and the council long house and challenge log in the center.

She was greeted by a fellow village elder Creme, who also became interested in the occurance. Creme was about the same size as Cologne and besides different clothing and hairstyle, would have looked like her identical twin.

You recognize that move Colonge? It was half question, half statement.

Come now Creme, what kind of silly question is that? You know just as well as I do that was one of our tribe's most secret technique, the Lion's Roar Shot Colonge replied.

And a perfected Shi Shi Hokodan at that, the poor soul seems to have fully mastered the techique. Creme said sagely.

Quite right, I wonder what misery could have befallen the indivdual to make it so powerful?

Does anyone in the tribe know the perfected Lion's Roar Shot?) Cologne asked even though she already knew the answer.

Creme shook her head, then added. No, the last person in our village who could perform the perfected Shi Shi Hokodan was sister Lipstick, and she died many years ago.

Cologne nodded, deep in thought, when her brain came up with somthing else. (The Musk?

Creme smirked. They wouldn't announce themselves like that, Herb isn't what you would call subtle by any means, but he wouldn't give himself away.

Both of them just stared for a moment before both elders came up with the same conclusion.

An outsider Both said in unison.

Predatory gleems appeared in their eyes, and wicked smile began to creep over their aged mouths. After all, there was a chance that this outsider was a female, on the other hand, there was just as much chance this stranger was a male. And the thought of a male outsider with that much power had them both practicly drooling.

I think I would like to meet this outsider.

(My thoughts exactly Colonge.

-END PART 2-

Coming Soon: Part 3, Legato has a chance encounter with the Amazons and finds himself with his hands full.

Author's Note: The stage is now set for Legato to meet everyone favorite Amazon. There are some people who don't like Shampoo. I've seen her portrayed as either a brainless bimbo or a ruthless pursurer of her prize. The people who think that are free to think that all they want. I, however am not one of those people, so don't expect this to be an anti-Shampoo story because I in fact like her. Now Akane on the other hand...


	3. Boy meets Girl, Cat meets Dog

Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi

By Bruce Cougar

Disclaimer: These characters, settings, and events are the works of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am merely borrowing them for this story so don't sue me please. Note: This is an AU story so events might be a little different, or really diferent, or not happen at all. If this makes you unhappy that this isn't like the anime or manga THEN READ OR WATCH RANMA 1/2 AND DON'T COMPLAIN! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story

"Indicates spoken words"

'Indicates internal thought'

Indicates Chinese

-Part 3-

Boy Meets Girl, Cat Meets Dog

Cologne inspected five of the best warriors in the village. There was Rinse; She had red hair that ran down to her waist and carried a broad sword. Than there was Soap, with long black hair and two quarter staffs which she fought with. Conditioner had blonde hair done up in a ponytail and fought with a spear. Perfume had a interesting combination of purple and pink hair and held in both hands daggers. Then there was Shampoo, the village champion, with long tresses of beautiful lavender hair that came down to her waist. She held within her hands her weapon of choice, bonbori(steel maces.)

All of these girl had slender athletic bodies and were also very busty. All of them, especialy Shampoo, had looks and features that could only be described as drop dead goregous.

I assume all of you saw the blast a little while ago, and I assume all of you know why you've been called.

The girls nodded their heads.

Good, I am sending you on a scouting mission to find the one responsible for it.

What do we do when we find the indivdual Elder? Do we fight them? Perfume asked.

That all depends on who you find. If this person turns out to be a female outsider, then it is up to you. But, if this person turns out to be a male, fight him and bring him back to the village if possible.

If possible? What do you mean 'if possible' Elder? Conditioner asked a bit baffled. Surely the elder wasn't implying that an outsider could defeat proud Amazon warriors like her and her peers.

What I mean is that any person capable of doing what I saw shouldn't be taken so lightly. Colonge replied slighty irrated.

So we should test to see if this outsider is good enough to bring into the tribe, right Great-Grandmother? Shampoo added in.

Exactly child. Challenge this indivdual then them back here and try not to do anything too 'aggressive' until I meet them.

Yes Elder! The girls bowed and were on there way.

When they were out of sight Creme hopped over on her cane.

You didn't tell did you? Creme said in an amused tone.

Tell them what? Colonge replied evenly.

How you sensed the faint energy of a demon in the same direction, that's what.

Colonge's senses were just as good as the other village elders so denying it would been a waste of time.

So? what's you're point Creme?

My point Colonge, is that you could be sending them to their deaths.

Colonge chuckled. Oh I doubt that very much. Besides, if I had told them they would go expecting a demon and be more inclined towards violence. That's something I do not want.

But when they find a demon, do you really believe they'll be so peaceful?

What if they don't find a demon. Colonge said in a low tone.

Excuse me?

Tell me Creme did you sense anything else? Because I did.

Do tell, what exactly did you sense?

Another faint energy, this one was human, and just as equal as the demon.

Creme raised a eyebrow. What do you think it means?

Colonge could only shrug. That's what were going to find out.

Meanwhile...

Shampoo and the others made their way carefully through the jungle to the blast site. They moved with grace and stealth that made them invisible to normal ears. The whole village had been in a state of nervousness over the strange event. Not fear mind you, as Amazons where a proud tribe of warrior women who didn't fear anything. When she received her summons, she found her Great-Grandmother was calm and wise as always.

Sometimes Shampoo wondered if Elders ever got scared. She put that thought aside as they were nearing their destination. All of them had one thing on their minds: A handsome and powerful outsider. They were all trained to regard outsiders as inferior warriors, but inside they all dreamed of being defeated by a good-looking and talented one. This by no means meant they were roll over and let a outsider beat them, that was one of the biggest dishonorments an Amazon could have.

Elsewhere...

Legato let out a yawn as he woke from his nap. He stretched his arms and legs before getting out of his sleeping bag.

"Guess I napped longer than I thought."

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawned again when his dog ears perked up.

"That's odd..."

The dog-eared youth focused his enhanced hearing and discovered something moving through the forest, towards him. From what he could tell the movment was very subtle and anyone else wouldn't have even heard it. But then again, Legato wasn't anyone else; and with his canine powers the sounds came in clear.

"It almost sounds like footsteps. No... a lot of foosteps!"

His nose picked up a scent coming the same way as the sounds.

'Humans! What are they doing here? Why now? Unless the Shi Shi Hokodan... That's it, there coming to investigate!'

Legato mentally chided himself for giving himself away after all this time. He might as well have shot off flares and turned on spotlights. In the month he had been here he had become aware of the their presence. They lived close by in a village that was only a little distance away from Jusenkyo. He had managed to avoid being seen or having his campsite found.

The dog-eared martial artist let off a long sigh before dawning his cloak to meet his arriving guests. He went to the crater, he assumed that's where they'd be heading, and sat down to wait. And soon enough, figures broke through the underbrush.

Legato was a little stunned to see five very beautiful teenage girls brandishing weapons, all of them seemed mesmorized by the stranger.

Legato knew the unmistakable hard-edged look they were giving, they were sizing him up, tensing up for a fight.

'Those girls definetly came here for me, and I doubt they're here to wish me a good day. Oh well. I might as well try the diplomatic approach first.'

"Hey there. If your looking for the guy who made that crater, that was me. I'm sorry if I disturbed you or anything like that. I was just training and I didn't mean you or your village any harm."

Does anyone understand anything he's saying? Soap said a bit puzzled.

Well he's speaking Japanese and he doesn't look Chinese so he must be an outsider. Rinse reasoned.

Look at that face, and those golden eyes, what a hunk! Conditioner chirped

Conditioner, Focus! Perfume snapped. He says he's the one, so we know what to do.

Right, since I'm the village champion I should be the to challenge him. Shampoo proclaimed.

Yeah, except when try to speak Japanese you sound like a four year old. Perfume smirked and the other couldn't help laughing.

Keep it up Perfume and you won't teeth or a tongue to talk with at all! Shampoo growled

Relax Shampoo! I was only kidding okay. Beside, aren't we forgeting something? All of them returned their gaze to the stranger.

Feral grins crept across their faces. Their conversation hadn't gone unnoticed, the dog ears hidden underneath his cloak picked it up clearly. But, since he didn't know Chinese, he might as well been deaf.

"Is there um, anything I can help you ladies with?"

Shampoo stepped foward and assumed a fighting stance.

"We strongest warriors of Joketsuzoku, tribe of Amazon womans. Outsider we come to challenge you!"

"Challenge! But..." Legato was cut short as the girls all charged.

Conditioner leapt through the air, bringing her spear down on the dog-eared boy. With lighting fast speed, Legato grabbed the weapon and used it to catapult the girl upside-down through the air. She hit a tree making a loud thud, before sliding to the ground in a crumpled mess.

He didn't have time however to admire his handywork, as Soap was now bearing down on him. He avoided the thrusts and sweeps of her staffs with ease and was about to retaliate when his demon instincts warned him of danger.

"Whoa!"

He barely had time to prevent being sliced to ribbons by Rinse's sword. He back-stepped and let Rinse and her sword pass between the two. He then preceeded to deliver a vicious roundhouse kick as she passed by. Rinse went down hard.

Turning his attention back to Soap, he began focusing his chi into his claws as the Amazon came at him. When the moment was right, he lashed out with his claws.

"SANKON TETSUSOU!"

His claws cut through the weapons, leaving golden arcs of chi in the air. Soap was shocked to see her staffs fall apart into tiny pieces. Legato used her momentary distraction to get inside her defenses. He planted a solid punch in her midsection, knocking the wind out of her. She staggered back gasping for breath, when Legato deliver a uppercut. Soap lifted off the ground and sailed back several meters.

In an instant, he spun around to see both Shampoo and Perfume. He leapt over them, turning while he flew, and landed behind them. He drove his elbow into the back of Shampoo's head, knocking the lavender-haired girl off balance.

Perfume attempted to slash and pierce with her daggers while Shampoo recovered and began thrusting and sweeping with her bonbori. Both Amazon warriors became a frightening pair of whirling dervishes. It took a considerable amount of speed, consintration, and skill on Legato's part to prevent from being bludgeoned or stabbed.

One of Perfume's daggers sliced into Legato's arm. The dog-eared boy winced as the blade cut into him. In a flash, he was out of the fray and both girls where wondering where he had dispeared to. They found he had put a fair amount of distance between them.

Legato examined his arm and saw blood now covered it. Though he also saw the cut looked worse than it really was. That, and the fact that it would be gone in little over half an hour and posed not even the slightest threat to his health.

"So you wanna play rough? Ok, we'll play rough!" He smiled, bearing his fangs at them.

Both girls charged as Legato began focusing his chi. He also covered one of his hands in blood. He wait for just the right moment before releasing his assualt.

"HIJIN KETSUSOU!"

From his bloodied hand flew red crescent shaped energy blasts. Shampoo was able to avoid it, but Perfume wasn't so lucky. They hit straight on, throwing her to the ground like a rag doll. Following up on that, he threw his cupped hands foward and released his chi.

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

The green energy ball collided with Shampoo, sending her crashing into a nearby tree. Her prone figure slumped to the ground. Upon surveying the battlefield, he found none of his opponents where in any

shape to fight.

"Well, I guess my work is done here. I thank you girls. I haven't had a good workout like that some time. No hard feelings I hope. See ya!"

And with that, the cloaked figure vanished into the jungle. Shampoo stirred in time to see the boy making his exit. Her companions were all still unconscious, which gave her a good headstart. After all, if she didn't get to him first this would all be for nothing.

"Airen." She said softly as picked herself up and followed him into the forest. She knew what had to be done.

Legato was bandaging his cut as he reflected over the day's events. While he was doing this, he began to pack up his things. After all, now was as good a time as any to leave. After his little run-in with the locals, he really didn't think he was welcome anymore.

"Man, five against one and I still had the advantage. Those girls could barely touch me, and they where about as well trained as I was! Boy, being a half-demon sure has its perks! To think, I used to think of this as a curse."

A smile crept across his face as he finished packing. Even holding back much of his super-human strenght and power, that fight had been easier than he thought. With one last glance, he looked over what had been his home a month before making his way out of the jungle.

Now he was in a full-blown run, leaping through the treetops with considerable grace. With his attention diverted he was unaware of the fact that he was being followed. Shampoo had discovered the freshly cleared campsite and reason the boy was making his way to the road. Even without her injuries, she had a hard time keeping up with his speed. No matter how far he ran, she would find him. Her duty was quite clear.

Legato was back on the main road he had used before and in a short while he was back at Jusenkyo, where it had all started.

"Good day returning vistor! What bring you back to cursed spring?" A familiar obese guide greeted.

"Hi. Don't mind me, I'm just cutting through. I've had more than enough of Jusenkyo for one lifetime!"

He leapt onto a bamboo pole, taking care not to fall.

'Deja' vu.' He thought as he spotted the damaged pole he fell from. The pole that had single handedly changed his life.

"Another guest! It very busy day! Welcome miss to legendary cur-URRK" The man speech was interupted as Shampoo used him as a springboard. She landed gracefully on a pole close to him.

"You again? What are you doing here!" The demon boy exclaimed.

There was no answer. Instead she jumped at him. Legato expected the lavender-haired beauty might attack him. What he didn't expect however, was the girl to glomp onto him.

Now, Legato had never really been around girls as much any other boy his age. Life on the road had left him a bit isolated and he had virtualy no experience with women. So being embraced by a very appealing girl more or less paralyzed him.

Shampoo looked up at him with affectionate eyes and a loving smile. "Wo ai ni." She said sweetly. With that, she drew him into a passionate kiss.

Legato's brain overloaded and shut down from such action. He simply had never faced a situation like this before. This over aboundance of female affection caused him to lose focus. He lost his balance and for the second time in his life; He was falling into a cursed spring.

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shampoo, who was still clinging to Legato, had also realized what was in store for the pair.

"AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

SPLASH

"You think honored customer learn from last time. Too bad for pretty girl, it very cursed spring."

Legato burst forth from the water and waded out of the spring. He quickly checked himself over and found he still had fangs, claws, and dog ears.

"I thought all these spring were cursed? Shouldn't I have changed into something?" Legato said in a baffled voice.

The guide shook his head. "You already cursed from Jusenkyo. Already fall in once before, no can be curse second time."

The dog eared martial artist breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that's good to hear. I think one curse is more than enough! Wait, what about the girl who fell in with me? Don't tell me she..."

The guide nodded his head gravely. "She fall in Maoniichan, Spring of Drowned Cat. Tragic story of cat who drowned there one thousand, eight hundred year ago. Now who ever fall in take body cat."

Both men watched as a cute pink and purple cat came to the surface. As the feline tried its best to tread water and stay afloat; Legato couldn't help but stare dumbly at it. How could that little cat be the same girl from before? At least in his case he had stayed human. Well... half human anyway...

He reached down and carefully scooped the mass of wet fur from the water. He set her down on the ground and looked her over. His nose told him that with few differences, her scent was pretty much the same.

The cat shook itself off before looking at her rescuer, and found a cloaked giant eyeing her. Shampoo-cat backed away cautiously. Legato squatted down to her level.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Hearing nothing but genuine sincerity in the boy's voice, the cat calmed down.

The dog demon boy's faced turn into a sad expression. "I'm so sorry about this, Really I am! If I'd know this would happened...God I'm so sorry about all of this! I never wanted this to happen!"

Legato hung his head in shame, forcing himself not to look at the furring creature. There was a long silence.

"It's the worst feeling in world isn't it?" Legato said quietly

"Meow?" Shampoo-cat said in the closest questioning tone a cat could make.

"To come out of that pool completely changed. To look at yourself and see a stranger looking back at you."

The cat gave what was closest to a confused look.

"You see..." He pulled his hood off. "I too have been touched by Jusenkyo."

The cat stare wide-eyed at him. Was this the person she and companions had fought against? This boy who had dog ears on his head.

Legato put on the best face he could as he offered his cupped hands. "Here, let me take you back to your village. It's the least I can do."

Shampoo-cat pondered his proposal for a moment before nodding and give a pleasant "meow" then leaping into his hands. Legato smiled in relief.

"I didn't get to tell you my name did I? I'm Legato Sao-uh I ah.. I mean umm... Legato, just Legato." He mentally kicked himself for almost using THAT name. The name given to him by that worthless piece of garbage called his father. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss... Oh that's right I never get your name did I?"

"I recognize her from tribe of Amazon womans. She village champion, best warrior of her generation. She is called Shampoo." The guide informed him.

"Shampoo huh? That's a nice name. So you're village champion? No wonder you're so good. Hey maybe I'll stick around your village, if you want. I hope they won't mind our fight or our curses."

Legato broke into a full run as he hurried in the direction of the village. All the while, taking special care of the cute cat he held to his chest.

'Mind my dear husband? Oh they'll be thrilled! And as for being cursed. Having this curse, changing into a cat will be a big inconvenience, but it's a small price to pay for bring you into the tribe. Won't Great-Grandmother be suprised to see the two of us! What a fine catch I've made! Won't she be happy to see her new son-in-law!'

With that thought in mind, Shampoo-cat snuggled up against her mate, enjoying the ride home.

-END PART 3-

Coming Soon(Okay not soon, but coming none-the-less!) Legato meets the in-laws(pretty self explanitory preview)

Sankon Tetsusou-Soul Shattering Iron Claws or Iron Reaver Soul Stealer

Hijin Ketsusou-Flying Blood Blade Claws or Blades of Blood

Author's Notes: FINALLY! I finally got this chapter done. sorry for the wait, I know took longer than I should've. I'm heading back to college so it may be awhile till the next update. Sit tight, I will get it done, or tell you I'm abandoning the story. PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to hear from the readers(geez I hope people are reading this story!)


	4. Meeting the Inlaws

Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi

By Bruce Cougar

Disclaimer: These characters, settings, and events are the works of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am merely borrowing them for this story so don't sue me please. Note: This is an AU story so events might be a little different, or really diferent, or not happen at all. If this makes you unhappy that this isn't like the anime or manga THEN READ OR WATCH RANMA 1/2 AND DON'T COMPLAIN! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story

"Indicates spoken words"

'Indicates internal thought'

Indicates Chinese

-Part 4-

Meeting the In-laws

The Amazon village was now in view. Legato slowed his pace to a fast walk. The cat that had been in his protective hands, leapt up onto his shoulder.

"Well we're here. Guess I should go introduce myself. I hope your friends like dogs." He gave her a warm smile.

The cat didn't respond, instead it nuzzled up against the boy. The dog eared martial artist laughed playfully, then stroking her behind the ears. Soon Shampoo-cat was purring wildly, which again made Legato laugh.

'Boy she's sure taking this well. I couldn't imagine turning into some animal like she does. Oh well, at least she looks cute as a cat.'

As they approached the front gate, sentries appeared with weapons at the ready.

Who are you! One of the guards barked

What business do you have here outsider! The other glared at him.

Legato was now really wishing he had learned Chinese. It didn't take a genius to tell their tone was less than friendly.

What's with that cat? Is that fleabag his pet or something?

Don't know, but it looks pretty stupid. Not to mention weird.

'You'll pay for that Spice! You too Sugar!' Shampoo-cat thought. 'Just you wait till I change back you two!'

"Hello there. I don't mean you any harm. I just wanted to talk to somebody in-charge."

Spice scoffed. "How does it feel to want? Stranger!"

Both guards laughed haughtily at him.

"Now is that any way to treat a guest of our village?"

Sugar and Spice turned around to see Colonge standing behind them, walking cane in hand. Immediately they bowed in respect.

Elder, this suspicious outsider wanted to enter the village!

That's right! He asked to speak with the Elders! He looks very untrustworthy to us!

Cologne gave them a dismisive wave. "Oh I doubt he's here to pick a fight. Welcome to our village young one."

"Thanks. My name's Legato. I was wondering if I could speak to someone about some things."

"I am Colonge, a matriarch of this village. I would be happy to answer any questions you have."

"Good. I need a few things sorted out."

Legato followed the old women into the village. The dog demon boy's arrival had not gone unnoticed, many villagers had stopped daily routines to stare at the mysterious newcomer. In-fact, when they where crossing through the town square; He received a very odd request. From Colonge no-less.

"Could you please take off your cloak?"

Legato stiffened from Cologne's words

"Is there something wrong child?"

He unconsciously pulled his hood even farther down his face.

"I'm not so sure... that's such a good idea."

"What do you mean?" Colonge feined ignorance.

"Well... lets just say you might not like what you see."

A sly grin crept across the aged matriarch's face. "Oh, you mean because you're part demon."

"You... you know?" Legato asked in a stunned and quiet voice.

Colonge laughed. "It's hard not to know. your aura is coming quite clearly. Not really human, not really a demon. Half and half. A perfect mixture of the two. I haven't seen a half-demon in a long time."

Legato eyed her warily. "Alright I'll show you. But if I get attacked or anything like that, I'm outta here. Got it?"

She nodded in agreement. "Don't worry they won't do anything unless I command it. You have my word."

"Okay." He set down the cat that had been in his arms during the whole conversation. "But just remeber, you promised." He undid his cloak and revealed himself.

Colonge hid what would of been a satifactory smile. The boy was a perfect specimen. Shampoo-cat gazed at her gorgeous new airen. Tall, lean, and well musculed; with a handsome face and furry dog ears to boot! He had on dark blue Chinese style silk shirt, and dark blue fung fu pants with embroidering of a sliver dragon on it.

Gasps, whispers, and a dozen or so conversations started among the crowd.

"I thank you. I know that must have took courage. Come, We shall speak in my hut." She motion for him to follow. He did, with Shampoo-cat following close behind.

Soon they were sitting at a table, Legato petting the cat in his lap."I was very impressed with your display earlier today."

"Thanks. it's called the Shi Shi Hokodan. It uses depression to fuel your chi."

"I know." This statement came plainly.

"You know?"

"Yes. The Lion's Roar Shot is one of our tribe's most secret techniques."

"But I learn it from a civil engineer!"

"The Shi Shi Hokodan was a complimentary move developed with the Bakusai Tenketsu. Both developed for work in the quarry. The move gradually worked its way it into hands of civil engineers."

"Oh, than I've been using it without permission. I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright. Besides, you seem to very skilled at it. May I ask use as a fuel source?"

The dog eared youth's mood grew darker. "Bad past" he simply said.

"I see, forgive me, I didn't mean to dreadge up unpleasant memories."

Cologne decided to change the subject. "We sent out a scouting party to investigate. Did you by any chance run into them?"

"As a matter of fact I did. Five girls. When they found me they challenged me to a fight."

"Really, who won?"

Legato shrugged "I did."

"Well done. Those were the best warriors of their generation. You must be extensively trained to take them on all at once."

"I guess so. I've been training since I was a little kid. That, and the fact that I'm a half-demon."

"That reminds me, where you born a half-demon or is it the work of Jusenkyo."

"I fell in during a training exercise."

"I thought so. Most people avoid staying in their cursed forms longer than they have to. Does it not bother you?"

"MOST people can change back, I can't. And no, it doesn't bother me. I learned to accept it."

"You can't change back? Haven't heard of that before."

"Yeah I fused with whatever drowned there."

"Interesting, now back to the fight. One of the girls we sent hasn't come back yet. She is my Great-Granddaugther Shampoo and I am concerned about her. Have you seen her?"

The boy began to fidget in his seat and became nervous. "Well um... that's ah... the thing."

"Go on."

"Well I had left and was cutting through Jusenkyo. Your Great-Granddaughter followed me. She grabbed onto me and then kissed! On the lips!"

He gave a sheepish smile. "I've never actually been kissed before. It kinda put me into shock and..."

"And what?"

He let out a heavy sigh "We fell in."

"You already bear a curse, so you were unaffected. But what about Shampoo? Where is she? More importantly, what is she?"

He pointed a clawed finger down to the pink and purple feline.

"She's closer than you think. And as for her curse... well see for yourself."

"I see" Colonge said solemly. "Come with me Great-Granddaughter, we'll get you changed back to something more appropriate."

Colonge and Shampoo-cat disappeared into the other room. A few minutes later, Shampoo re-enter the room human and dressed. She darted towards him and soon was in his lap, snuggled up against him.

"You help Shampoo, take her back to village. I too too happy you stay, wo ai ni!" Shampoo bubbled.

Legato tried to fight back a fierce blush. "It was nothing really. After all it's the least I could do after what happened."

"She's right you know" Colonge said as she entered the room. "It took a lot of courage to come here. We could of just as easily tried to kill you for defeating our warriors."

"It too too good airen turn out to be handsome male. No can imagine having to hunt down and kill!" The lavender-haired girl chirped.

"Kill!"

"Yes our laws are very clear about dealing with outsiders."

"Laws? What laws?"

"In the event an Amazon in defeated by an outsider, and that outsider is a female. The Amazon must give the Kiss of Death and kill without delay."

"You mean she'd actually kill somebody for beating her?"

"To avenge her tarnished honor, yes she would have to."

"What about me? I'm defintely not female!"

"When an Amazon is defeated by an outside male the Amazon must give the Kiss of Marriage and make him her husband. All that is left is for you two to consumate your marriage and you will be in the tribe. Congradulations Son-in-law!"

"Marriage!... Consumate!... Son-in-law!"

"Shampoo make good wife for you! You no regret it!" the girl said sweetly.

At that point, Legato's brain had finally come out of deadlock and was working again. Firmly, but gently, he disentangled himself from Shampoo.

"What makes you think..." he said while getting up. "That I'm ready to married yet?"

"You have beaten her in formal combat. She has given you the Kiss of Marriage. If she fails to marry you and bring you into the tribe, it will bring great dishonorment to her. If you will not go along with this willingly, then I will be forced to use more 'persuasive' measures. It is something I really don't want to, but will if need be."

He narrowed his golden eyes at the aged woman. "Are you threating me? Maybe nobody told you, but it's not wise to threaten a demon."

Cologne shook her head. "Not at all son-in-law. I'm just telling you one of the possible outcomes. But don't think this is a one-sided arrangement. You will be getting much in return."

"Such as?"

"For starters, a wonderful wife. You'll find that my Great-Granddaugther is a wonderful girl. Loving, affectionate, and as good as any sparring partner you could hope to find. I also offer to train you personally. I can teach you techniques that are secret to our tribe. In return, all I ask is that you don't turn down the engagement right away."

There was a long pause as Legato pondered these events. 'This girl is supposed to marry me because of some tribal law. What strange customs her village has. Then again, after Jusenkyo I'm not exactly the best person to lecture about being normal. I'm also partly responsible for her getting cursed. So do I simply leave or go along with this? If I stay, I could learn a lot. If I leave I wouldn't have to deal with this engagement. I'd also be running out on my responsiblity... Responsiblity... I'd be abandoning her... Like I was abandoned... Oh gods, if I leave now... Than I'm... I'm...'

"Than I'm no better than HIM." This came out quiet and was really only meant to be heard by him.

Shampoo leaned in closer "What you say Airen?" Her words snapped him out of his thoughts. He met her curious eyes. Legato couldn't deny the fact that the girl was beautiful, or that she was an excellent martial artist.

He took a deep breath and placed his hands on her shoulders. "My mother once said to me 'Legato, in your life you will make many choices. The choices you make, I will not judge you for them. I only ask that you take responsiblity for them.' I may not have asked for this, but I'm not going to runaway from it. I'm not going to bail, because I know what it's like to be abandoned. Believe me I know. So I'm willing to give it a try if you are."

Tears of joy crept into the lavender-haired girl's eyes. She glomped onto him and held herself tight to his chest. "Wode airen! Shampoo so happy you agree! Wo ai ni!" Shampoo cried happily.

Legato was red in the face. Not only from the attention, but also the tightness of the girl's grip. "Y-Yeah don't mention it."

"Please excuse me for stealing Son-in-law away, but the other Elders will undoubtly want to meet him."

Shampoo really didn't want to let go, but reluctantly did so. she looked up at him with utter adoration. "Shampoo wait here till Airen get back. No take too long, have busy busy night ahead!"

Colonge and Legato left, leaving the young Amazon to daydream about her new husband. Sometime later, while Legato was still introducting himself to the Elders, Shampoo and her great-grandmother were having tea and discussing the day's events.

Quite the interesting day, wouldn't you say Shampoo?

Oh yes Great-Grandmother, very interesting.

A husband... A curse... A wife, who is also cursed.

I will miss being able take a nice cool swim. But, it was necessary to solidify my claim.

A cat and a dog engaged, quiet ironic considering those animals don't get along.

Yes, but this kitty cat will be 'very' friendly.

That's something I want to talk to you about.

What do you mean?

As much as you may want to, you can't be aggressive with him.

But why? Why can't I?

Normaly I would wish you the best of luck, but not in this case.

I don't understand.

Imagine you had your hand in ice cold water for some time. Then, you all of a sudden thrust it into boiling hot water. What do think would happen?

My hand would go into shock.

Exactly! Now apply that to Legato. I'm willing to bet this boy has been on his own, by himself for pretty much his entire life. He probably has never been too close with anyone, and now some girl is hanging all over him. He simply isn't ready for such an extreme. That's why you have to take it slow with him.

Slow? Amazons aren't slow in their pursuits!

Either you go slow or you'll scare him off.

But he wouldn't love me if I do that!

He will, eventually, but he has to warm up to you.

Okay... I try my best to go slow Great-Granmother.

Glad to hear it, believe me it will be worth it in the end.

Later, Legato had returned and the village was getting ready to turn-in for the night. The dog-eared boy was led into Shampoo's room with the guarentee that sleeping and only sleeping would occur. He also agreed to let her touch his dog ears. He made the joke that she could touch his dog ears if he could touch her cat ears. She was a little too eager to fulfill his request and he had to stop her from dousing herself. And so, the dog demon boy and the cat-shifting girl spent their first night as fiancees together. Truth be told, it was one of the most peaceful sleeps Legato had in a long time.

Colonge didn't have much use for sleep. In her three hundred of life, she had gained a high level of mastery over her ki. This mastery allowed her to only need a couple hours of sleep. Living to this long past normal life taught her to use her time to the fullest. Besides, the village was peaceful at night. With the exception of the night watch and Elders, no one else was usually up at this hour.

Lotion was also one of the people stiil awake. She, like Colonge, was also a village elder. Lotion found Colonge balancing with her cane on one of the roofs.

"Quite a peaceful night, isn't it Lotion?" Colonge asked.

"It is peaceful, perfect for contemplation."

"Considering the day's events, I have a lot on my mind."

Lotion gave a small chuckle. "I take it you are refering to the new arrival."

"Did you get a chance to speak with him?"

"As a matter of fact I did."

"What did you think?"

"He seems like a nice enough boy. How'd he take the news?"

"A little reluctant at first, but he did agree not to turn it down right away."

Lotion shrugged. "It's a start."

"Yes, and the more time he and Shampoo spend together, the more willing he will be to marry her."

"I'm sure a certain someone wouldn't like that very much."

Cologne's mouth formed a sly grin. "Not much that blind fool can do about it. Legato is more than capable of dealing with that idiot."

"The boy does possess incredible power, I hope he isn't too much for you."

"I think you overestimate him Lotion" Colonge laughed at her peers insinuation.

"Mavbe. Or maybe YOU underestimate." The serious tone in her voice was unmistakeable.

"I'd like to know what you're talking about. You said so yourself the boy is a decent person. As long as we don't threaten or force him into something against his will, why would he be a threat?"

"I'm just saying that when you take away his personality. When you take away his past and his skill. Take away everthing else, strip him down to the very core. There you'll find humanity, but you will also find a demon. Like it or not, there's a demon within him."

Colonge glared at her fellow elder. "I am well aware of that fact. I assure you I will be careful." This being said in a barely even tone.

"Good" Lotion turned away and began to walk. "I suggest you NEVER forget that fact."

-End Part 4-

Coming Soon: Legato endures some interesting training involving blaunt trauma and third degree burns. Also everyone's favorite blind training potty wielder make his apperance. (Be patience Ranma will eventualy be coming!)

Author's Notes: Yes everyone, Legato and Shampoo have been paired up. I paired them up because all my main characters will be coupled. I'll try not to use original or overly used pairings so don't expect Ranma-Akane, Shampoo-Mousse, Ukyo-Konatsu, Ryoga or Ryoga-Akari. Sorry but it just won't happen. If you want it to happen, by all means write a fanfic.


	5. Teaching a Dog New Tricks

Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi

By Bruce Cougar

Disclaimer: These characters, settings, and events are the works of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am merely borrowing them for this story so don't sue me please. Note: This is an AU story so events might be a little different, or really diferent, or not happen at all. If this makes you unhappy that this isn't like the anime or manga THEN READ OR WATCH RANMA 1/2 AND DON'T COMPLAIN! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story.

"Indicates spoken"

'Indicates internal thought'

-Part 5-

Teaching a Dog New Tricks

Dawn broke in the Amazon village. Sunlight seeped through the window, awaking Legato. The dog eared youth yawned, stretched his arms, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. A sleepy mumble came from underneath the covers. He pulled them off, and found a dozing Shampoo sprawled across him.

Legato couldn't help but smile. She looked so peaceful as she clung to him, muttering Chinese in her sleep. True to her word, nothing had happened last night, Legato was pretty certain of that.

"Hey, wake up sleeping beauty." He said in a gentle voice as he shook her lightly on the shoulder. Shampoo stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She looked at him and a smile formed.

"Good morning my Airen. Have good sleep?" He nodded. "Good, Great-Grandmother begin training today."

"Do you know what she has in-store for me?" Shampoo gave a mischevious grin. "Maybe."

"Are you going to tell me?" She shook her head, then added "That ruin suprise."

'Oh well, no point pressing the issue. Besides, I'll find out eventually.' The demon boy thought to himself. "Wanna spar?"

She gave an eager nod and in an instance, both were out of bed getting changed for pratice. When they walked out of the hut, their peace was broken by an angry cry.

"FOUL BEAST! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HAVE MY BELOVED SHAMPOO!"

Legato's demon senses warned him of impending danger. By the time Mousse's weapons struck, Legato was safetly out of range.

"May I ask who you are, and why you are attacking me?"

This newcomer wore a white long-sleaved robe and thick glasses. "You may call me Mousse." The boy with the large glasses said.

"I'm here to rescue my darling Shampoo from your evil clutches."

"Rescue? What are you talking about?"

Mousse put his hands in the volumous sleaves. Even with the large glasses, look on his face was clearly that of disdain and hate. "Feh, It's obvious that you're using black magic to bend her to your will!"

At that point Shampoo stepped forth, unable to listen to any more of the blind boy's stupidity. "Stupid Mousse! He no force Shampoo! Shampoo with him because she want to be!"

That didn't phase the myopic martial artist. He pointed an incredulous finger at Legato. "But my sweet, HE'S the one who got you cursed! Because of HIM you change into a cat whenever cold water touches you! Can't you see that?"

Legato winced. That was something he couldn't deny. Shampoo looked up to see guilt written all over her husband's face. She knew he probably held himself personally responsible for what happened. That just wouldn't do. She didn't want him to stay because he felt sorry for her. The Kiss of Marriage may have brought them together, but Shampoo refused to let pity keep him chained to her. If he was going to be with her, it would for her and her alone.

With that in mind, "Mousse so stupid! No Airen's fault! Shampoo go to Jusenkyo, it her fault she fall in! No blame Airen! It not his fault! Want to blame someone? Then blame Shampoo!"

Mousse was a little shocked to hear those words coming from his beloved's mouth. Surely she didn't mean it? Couldn't she see it was that dog-eared mongrel's fault? There was only one reason she would say something like that to her lover. He glared at the dog demon youth.

"You're using your demonic power to control her mind aren't you! You poisoned her soul and turned her against me! FOR THAT YOU DOG EARED FREAK, YOU WILL DIE!"

Legato narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Freak? Oh that's it, now you're going to get it. I don't what your problem is. And frankly I don't care. But now I've got a problem with you! You want a fight? well you got it!" Legato charged at him.

Mousse threw forth his sleaves and from seemingly nowhere, chains and bladed weapons shot out. Legato weeved in and out of the flying projectiles with his lightning-fast, demon speed. Shampoo could only watch in amazement as her husband avoided knives, hooks, chains, tables, chairs, and she thought she saw a kitchen sink in there too.

Now, Mousse wasn't a bad fighter in the least bit. He was, after all, the Master of Hidden Weapons and one of the best male fighters. That alone would of gained him much respect in the tribe. But, the way he carried on made him a laughing stock in the village. The way he'd mistake inanimate objects for her. How he continued to pester her even after she repeatedly rejected him for so many year. Thanks to him, none of the boys her age would go near her because that fool always chased them away.

For many years now the lavender-haired girl had been feeling quite lonely. Shampoo's mother had died when she was young. From then on, her great-grandmother had raised her. She had been training since she was able to walk. Colonge had groomed her to be the best warrior of her generation. With the defeat of her peers, and the rank of village champion, she was left with few friends. Most of the village girls had given her the cold shoulder. Aside from Blush and Powder, she really didn't have anyone to talk to.

None of this had gone unnoticed by Colonge. She had seen the loneliness in her great-granddaughters' eyes. Being the best came at a price. The girls ignored her, and her unwanted 'bodyguard' scared away any worthwhile suitor. She may have been a strict teacher, and hard on Shampoo at times, but she genuinely cared about her. She wanted her protege to be happy.

After her sixteenth birthday, Colonge suggested that she find a strong outsider and start a family of her own. It was tradition to pass on their strength and wisdom to the next generation. It was also expected that Amazons with husbands give birth to many strong children.

Turning her thoughts back to the present, she watched with satisfaction as her airen moved in closer, and closer to his prey. Legato gave a fanged smile as he neared his target. Mousse was now getting desperate, not one of his weapons had touched the boy with dog ears. The seemingly endless barrage of objects ended as his hands made a blurring motion.

"FIST OF THE WHITE SWAN!"

Mousse swung his mighty instrument of doom with all his strenght; only to have it come to a dead hault by a clawed hand. Legato stared for a moment at the object he held before him.

"A training potty? You were going to hit me with a training potty?" The dog demon said in annoyed tone.

Mousse didn't get a chance to respond. Before he knew it, Legato kicked it out of his hand and planted his fist firmly in his face. Mousse fell to the ground unconscious.

The half-demon gave one last glance at the fallen boy before returning to Shampoo's side "Shall we go?" The girl nodded and lead the way.

"What's with that guy anyway? He have a crush on you or something?" Legato asked in a conversational tone. "Stupid Mousse think Shampoo in love with him! Shampoo turn him down when both three years old! He no get message! He chase after her and pester Shampoo! That happen no more, Shampoo have too too handsome dog husband now!"

The demon boy's face turned red, as he tried to fight back a fierce blush. "Y-You mean it? You think I'm handsome?"

The warrior maiden nodded, "Is true, and doggie ears too too cute." Her lips formed a seductive smile as she rubbed one of his ears. Legato grew even more nervous from her actions; not that he didn't like the attention. It was actualy kind of nice to have someone pay attention to you. She giggled at his innocence, her husband was very naive when it came to women. "I sorry, Shampoo no do again okay?"

"Nah it's okay, I'm just not use to it, that's all. It's not like I hate it or anything, I just was never really around girls all that much."

"That relief. Shampoo worry for moment that Airen no like her. Think she ugly or something."

"Ugly? Are you kidding me? Have you looked in the mirror? You're beautiful! You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen!"

"You really mean it?"

Legato nodded. "I wouldn't of said it if I didn't. Besides, I think your great-grandmother has more important stuff for us to do than flirt. Isn't that right Colonge?"

Shampoo quickly spun around, and sure enough the diminutive women was standing behind them.

"Aiya! How long great-grandmother stand there?"

"Long enough to hear you flattering each other. Good to see you two are getting along."

"I said that I would try it out, didn't I? I keep my word no matter what. Anyway, I'm kinda eager to know what you have planned."

Colonge chuckled. "That's why I came to fetch you two. If you'll follow me, we'll get started."

The two youths followed the old women out of the village and through the forest. They came to a clearing that was already set-up for their arrival. A roaring campfire with several bags of what Legato's nose identified as chestnuts. To his other side, a large boulder was being held in the air by rope attached to a tree. Dangling from the tree next to it was what looked like some kind of harness.

"So what's this stuff used for anyway? This the training Shampoo was talking about?"

Colonge nodded "That's correct son-in-law. I'll let Shampoo demostrate." She gave a gesture and the purple-haired girl walked over to the fire. She took one of the bags of chestnuts and dumped them into it. She stare at the flame for a moment, as if she was preparing herself for something.

"KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

Before Legato's shocked eyes, Shampoo's hands became a blur as she proceeded to snatch every chestnut out of the fire. What amazed Legato even more was that there wasn't a single burn on either hands.

"H-H-How d-did she do that? I've never seen anything like that before.!"

"What you just witnessed was the 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' technique. The idea is that if you are able to grab all the chesnuts out of the fire without getting burned; you are able to master this technique. At her current level, my great-granddaughter is capable of delivering six hundred punches in a mere heartbeat."

The demon martial artist whistled in amazement. "That's really incredible. Hope I'll be able to do it."

"You just might pick it up faster than her. Now, on to the next part of training. Once you have mastered the Chestnut Fist, you will begin to learn the dreaded Bakusai Tenketsu or Breaking Point technique."

Colonge hopped over to a large on her cane. she then held up one finger for him to see.

"Observe. Everthing in nature has a point that, when struck, causes the object to explode. And before you ask, no you can't blow up people or any other living thing, just inanimate objects."

She jabbed her finger into the rock. Cracks formed, and the boulder blew apart. Legato had to shield himself from the flying debris. Shampoo just stood there and let the pebbles bounce off of her. The dust cleared and Colonge say the boy scowling at her.

"Shampoo has also been through the training and learned to Breaking Point."

"Not bad... not bad at all... Now try mine!"

He lept into the air and dove towards another boulder.

"SANKON TETSUSOU!"

The boulder fell apart in three nicely cut pieces.

"Very impressive son-in-law, it reminds me of the Cat Fist."

"Neko Ken? I think I've heard of it. That's the one with the pit of cats right?"

"That's correct son-in-law. Wrap the trainee in dried fish and throw them into a pit of hungry cats. The move was banned for causing severe mental trauma, mainly a phobia of cats."

A wicked smile formed on Colonge's face. A smile that sent chills down both the youth's spines.

"And my great-granddaughter is going to learn it."

"What!"

"Aiya! Great-Grandmother joking right?"

"Child you should know by now I never joke."

"You're going to throw you're own granddaughter in with hungry cats!"

The aged women chuckled. "Do you take me for a fool? I would never do that to my only family. I'm simply going to turn a weakness into a strength."

Legato and Shampoo looked at each other in confusion.

"Shampoo no understand."

"Me either. What are you getting at?"

"All in due time. Shampoo I want you to go back to the village and seek out Elder Foundation. She will handle your training."

Shampoo gave her husband a quick hug before departing. He had to admit to himself that her embrace not only warm, but also in some ways comforting. Colonge could sense what the boy was thinking.

"Didn't I tell you this was a good deal."

"I guess you were right. Well lets begin Sensai."

In little under two hours, Legato mastered the Amaguriken. In her three hundred years of life, Colonge had never seen someone master such a difficult move in so little time. Even her great-granddaughter took weeks to master it. Legato was now capable of delivering seven hundred punches in mere seconds. When it came to learning the Breaking Point however, this proved to be most difficult. Colonge told him repeatedly to see with the mind and not the eye. Legato tried his best, but found himself being smashed into the boulder. Even though it hurt pretty bad the dog demon youth refused to give up.

Shampoo was finding her training equally baffeling. It wasn't that it was difficult, just confusing. All Elder Foundation asked of her was to spend time in her cat form, doing cat things. She said that Shampoo should get used to being a cat, like it was second nature to her. She was also asked to do cat things in human form. All the while Foundation touched shiatsu and pressure points on both forms.

The sun was setting as Legato dragged himself back to the village. He had told Colonge to go back, and that he wanted to keep going a little longer.

'Man it's dark out! Where's the moon? Oh well, it must be one of those moonless nights. I wonder if Shampoo is still up? She must've gone to bed by now. I'll just be quiet so she doesn't wake up.'

Legato for some reason felt strange, like he was completely different somehow. He quickly dismissed the idea due to his strenous day. He quietly stepped into the hut. He walked into the bedroom to find Shampoo awake and awaiting for him. In a flash Shampoo had him in a tight hug.

"Shampoo so happy Airen back! Shampoo train hard and make husband proud! I hope you have good day too, yes?"

She looked into his eyes and he looked into her's. He saw happiness, which turn to a look of confusion, then anger. She quickly pulled away and glared at him.

"Who you! Where Airen!" She demanded.

Legato was confused. "What are you talking? I'm you're Airen! Me, Legato!"

Shampoo got into a fighting stance. "You think Shampoo stupid! You think she no tell difference between white hair boy and black hair boy!"

"Does this look like... Hey! What the...?" He did have black hair. His fangs, claws, and dog ears where gone too. Shampoo didn't give him time to respond, instead she leapt at him. Legato went on the defensive and tried to stay away from her. Colonge came in to see what Shampoo attacking a strange boy.

"What's going on here? Who are you?"

Shampoo turned to her relative. "Impostor try to sneak in! Shampoo catch!"

"Colonge please tell her I'm Legato!" The black-haired boy exclaimed.

"Shampoo stop, he's telling the truth. I remember reading about this in an ancient scroll. Half-demons like son-in-law are all subject to a time where they lose their super-natural powers and become human. My guess is that his time is the night of the new moon. Tell me son-in-law, has this happened before?"

Legato thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, once when I was in the woods. I just thought I was dreaming or something like that."

"See, no problem. Legato will be back to normal at sunrise tomorrow. Now if you two would please keep the noise down, others are trying to sleep."

Still watching Colonge leave. "Well I guess that explains everthing... Hey what's wrong?" Shampoo's eye's were tearing up. Before he knew it, he had a distraught Amazon attached to him.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Shampoo so sorry! No hate her! Please forgive Shampoo!"

"Hey don't cry. It's not your fault. It was an accident right? We both know better now. So please don't be sad."

"Just... Just Shampoo no want Airen to leave. No because of law. Because... Because Shampoo no want to be alone no more." The lavender-haired girl sniffled.

"Hey" He soothed. "Don't worry. It'll take more than that to get rid of me."

"You mean it?"

"Course' I do!"

The girl breathed a sigh of relief as she rested her head against his chest. "Thank you Legato" She whispered.

-END PART 5-

Coming Soon: On that fateful tournament day a strange trio(That right trio!) comes to the village, Legato finds himself fighting for Shampoo against a powerful and dangerous opponent. And it ain't no cute redhead either.

Author's Notes: Our resident half-demon now has lightning-fast fists and a very destructive finger; Not mention his resistance to impact. Some of you might think I'm making my story unbalanced, that my main character is uber powerful and can whoop everyone else. Believe me, when you see who comes next chapter, Legato won't stand out as much. And it ain't gonna be a sassy redhead, I'll tell you that right now. Also gave Shampoo cat-like qualities so she can keep up with her partner. Think of it as semi-Neko Ken, I've read other stories with it and I liked the idea.

Now I'll address the whole Mousse issue in my mind. I know there's alot of diehard Mousse-Shampoo fans out there. Probably as many as Ranma-Akane fans. They believe that Mousse deserves to get Shampoo at the end. Let me ask you this then. Using that logic, doesn't Kuno DESERVE Akane? Think about it. If not him, then how about Ryoga? Doesn't he DESERVE her? Or Kodachi with Ranma? Or Tsubasa and Ukyo? See want I'm getting at? All these people are infatuated with a person, if not obsessed. It doesn't seem like true love to me(maybe in Ryoga's case...maybe) The person keeps turning them down, telling them they don't want anything to do with them. And they still keep going after them. I don't know about everyone else, but that sounds like obession, a crush on the person maybe, but still obsession to me. Then again that's my opinion, you're free to your own.

Many people also think that if Mousse ever got serious, he would beat Shampoo in a fight. It would take some convincing to make me go along with that. Maybe they use Kuno and Akane as an example. Example being that if Kuno ever got serious, he would beat Akane. That I could believe. Look at how Kuno fought Ranma the first couple of times in the first season. Wouldn't you say Kuno could beat her then? The fact of matter is that Shampoo is not only village champion(althought male probably couldn't compete) and was trained by Colonge, one of the best martial artists in the world. In the anime and manga, there are numerous examples of her power and talent. Aside from Colonge and Ranma(if you want to count Ranma as a girl) she is probably the best female martial artist in Nerima. Again, my opinion, don't like it, don't follow it.


	6. Reunion Part 1

Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi

By Bruce Cougar

Disclaimer: These characters, settings, and events are the works of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am merely borrowing them for this story so don't sue me please. Note: This is an AU story so events might be a little different, or really diferent, or not happen at all. If this makes you unhappy that this isn't like the anime or manga THEN READ OR WATCH RANMA 1/2 AND DON'T COMPLAIN! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story

"Indicates spoken words"

'Indicates internal thought'

Indicates Chinese

-Part 6-

Reunion Part 1

Legato sighed in contentment, allowing his body to sink further into the spring. The hot water felt good against his body. Hard to imagine three weeks had gone by so fast, considering so much had happened.

To begin with, both Legato and Shampoo had completed their training. Legato endured the grueling Bakusai Tenketsu training while Shampoo learned a less traumtizing version of the Neko Ken. The results were very positive for the two martial artists. After a week of being bashed into boulders, Legato mastered the Breaking Point. This came with an unexpected bonus. Now not only did he have the ability to blow-up rocks, walls, and the ground; He was now incredibly resistent to impact. Normal punches didn't even hurt anymore. Even harder punches thrown by Colonge and Shampoo hurt considerably less.

Shampoo's training finished around the same time. Foundation's pressure points had done wonders to enhance the purple-haired girl's abilities. By ingraining cat qualities into her human form, Shampoo became stronger, faster, and had better reflexes. She was now able to use chi claw attacks similar to his. She wasn't his equal by any means, she still had aways to go before she could match his power. But, at least she closed the gap. Due to using pressure points on her subconscious, Shampoo picked up some interesting behaviors. Legato saw her sometimes licking her hands, cleaning them like a cat would. She also purred in her sleep.

The next two weeks was spent practicing and honing their skills against each other. He'd never really had a sparring partner that could keep up with him. It amazed him how a person his own age could be so conditioned and skilled. Although, even though Shampoo had gone through the same Breaking Point training as him, he still couldn't come close to using full strength. That would be very harmful or even fatal for the bouncy Amazon.

The lavender-haired beauty was another thing on his mind. Ever since that night were she saw him as a human, something had changed inside him. He knew that by her tribal laws she was required to marry him. In the beginning, he thought that was the reason for her affectionate nature. But after that night, he saw the real reason behind her actions. Shampoo had been just lonely as he was.

From then on, they were always by each other's side. They spent whatever free time they had together. Getting to know each other. Shampoo told him about her life, how lonely she had been growing up. When she asked about his past, Legato was reluctant at first. But with gentle coaxing on Shampoo's part, Legato told his tale. It wasn't easy for him to recall all those painful memories. By the time he was done; Legato fighting hard to keep the tears from escaping. Shampoo's heart went out to the dog eared boy. She embraced him, told him things were going to be okay. That she was here now, and that neither of them had to be lonely again.

Things changed after that, Legato couldn't get the girl out of his mind. It was odd, he was feeling something he'd never really felt before. This emotion was new to him and he couldn't quite place it. He always seemed to be happier whenever she was around. Now instead of blushing at any physical contact, he enjoyed it and even resiprocated the attention. He had a hard time picturing his life without the cheerful warrior maiden. Speaking of which...

His thoughts were cut short as his canine senses were picking up something coming towards him. He imediately recognized the scent as Shampoo's. He also knew from the scent that she was in her cat form. His ears heard the unmistakable noise of four tiny, padded feet working their way to him.

A grin spread across the demon boy's face. 'Trying to sneak up on me are you Shampoo?'

"If you're trying to sneak up on me then I'm hurt. You should know by now my ears do more than make me look cute." He called out.

From the bushes Shampoo-cat emerged and made a beeline for the pool. Moving as fast as her little legs could carry her, she made a graceful leap into the air. She dove into the water, making a tiny splash. Seconds later from the watery depths rose the glistening figure of Shampoo.

"Nihao." She said sweetly as she waded over to him.

"Hey how's it going Shampoo? Great-Grandmother let you out early?"

Shampoo nodded as she snuggled up beside him. "Great-Grandmother say Shampoo have rest of day off. Say she need to be refreshed for tomorrow annual tournament."

Legato draped his arm around the purple-haired girl and pulled her close. "I'm sure you'll do just fine. The way you are now, I doubt anybodies going to beat you,"

She gave a seductive smile as she traced her finger over his chest. "It too too bad tournament only for womans. Airen might of got second Kiss of Marriage from Shampoo."

Legato chuckled. "I think to whole village know we're together... well everyone except that blind idiot! Man, I swear, all that guy does is eat, sleep, and attack me! The guy's delusional! He keeps going on about me possesing you. I may have a ton of power as a half-demon, but mind control isn't one of them."

"Shampoo think Mousse have too many boo-boos to head."

"Nah, I think brain damage might actually help in his case." Shampoo giggled at that notion.

"Still, it be exciting day tomorrow!"

"Yeah, it definetly will be interesting."

"Shampoo agree! Very interesting!"

Little did either of them know how true their statements would turn out to be...

The day of the tournament the whole village seemed alive with activity. This day was about more than just competion, it was a celebration of the Amazon way of life. Legato walked in and out of the crowd, observing the festivities. Shampoo was busy getting warmed up for the pelimenaries. Mousse was still unconscious from their fight earlier. Legato had to admit that Mousse was a very persistent individual. Continuing to pick fights with the dog demon youth, even though he had no chance of winning. Of course that didn't make him any less of a pest.

Legato wore a red kimono for this special occasion. He approached the Challenge Log to get a good spot. The rounds were about to start and Shampoo was up first. He cheered on his Amazon wife as the fight began.

Meanwhile, not too far from the village...

"Got anymore bright ideas you old fool? Because the last one was just brilitant! What were you thinking, taking us to that dumb place? You can't even speak Chinese!" A cloaked figure said in an annoyed tone. This came as an odd statement considering there was no old man-just a panda.

"And did ya have to knock me in too ya stupid jackass!" Growled another person who turned out to be a girl with long brown hair.

You two were just saying you didn't mind! the sign held up by the panda read.

"You're right, I don't mind. Why would I? I'm more powerful now than I ever dreamed possible. Not that it really matters, that guide poured a whole kettle on me and nothing-no change." He patted the side of his cloak, where three long bulges where at. "Then there's these three. Must've been on whatever drowned in that spring. What's weird is I can't even touch one of them. The cloaked figure shrugs. "Oh well, at least Ucchan is back to normal."

"Yeah I don't think I could've taken another minute of that. It's just too... too... cheery, even for me.

"Are sure about that Ukyo?" The cloaked person asked amusingly. "I found you're new form to be quite 'heavenly.' I was expecting any second for you to pull out a harp. He snickered, Ukyo elbowed her companion in the ribs.

"Laugh it up jackass! You're the one with the pointy ears!"

"Come on Ucchan, I was only joking. Besides, it could be worse, you could turn into a pig or a duck or even a guy. Is what you have now really that bad?"

"Well... I guess not." The girl conceded. "The whole flying thing was kinda cool... But blonde is definelty not my color. These curse thing are definitely gonna take some getting used to sugar."

They all nodded in unison and continued on there way.

Some time later...

The crowd was now roaring with anticipation as the final match in the tournament was about to begin. Shampoo had easily worked her way through the ranks. Both Legato and Colonge watched from the front as the lavender-haired beauty faced off against the hulking brute Talcum. When the signal was given Talcum charged her opponent. Shampoo gracefully leapt over her combatant. Talcum never really stood a chance. In mere seconds she was ejected from the log. The villagers went wild as they witnessed their village champion reclaim the title.

Legato rushed over to embrace Shampoo. "You did it! You did it! I'm so proud of you, congradulations!"

"Shampoo do her best for Airen. Now we both get to enjoy too too delicious meal!" she bubbled.

She was refering to first place prize for winning the tournament. This banquet would've been theirs to enjoy, but most of it had already been devoured. They turned to see three strangers inhaling the food like they had been starving for weeks. Shampoo became furious at this and stomped over and started yelling at them in Chinese.

Both Legato and Colonge where frozen in place as they stared warily at the outsiders. It wasn't the girl who had what looked like a giant spatula strapped to her back; or the panda that was making them nervous. It was the cloaked stranger that was setting off their danger senses.

"Do you sense that Son-in-law?" Colonge asked, not taking her eyes off the person in question.

"Yes Great-Grandmother. He's... He's... like me..."

"No, not exactly child. You're a Half-demon, he on the other hand is a true demon, and a powerful one at that. Maybe... maybe even more powerful than you son-in-law."

"Well you better get over there, Shampoo looks like she's about to get violent."

Colonge hopped over on her cane and explained to the group that they had just eaten the prize for first place. The brown-haired girl commented that if one of them beat Shampoo, then she wouldn't have a problem.

Don't look at me, I'm just an innocent panda! The panda signed.

The cloaked boy gave a look of disgust. "I'll do it." In a graceful motion, he leapt onto the Challenge Log. Shampoo followed suit. The stranger stood in a casual stance while Shampoo gripped her bonbori tensely. The signal was given, Shampoo let out a battle cry as she charged her opponent. Before everyone's shocked eyes, the outsider sent Shampoo flying with a well timed kick. She crashed to the ground in un-ladylike fashion. Legato didn't know what to think. How could Shampoo be beaten so easily? Another thing popped into his mind as he remebered the laws.

"Oh no." He groaned. Now what?

"Well that was easy. Is there anything else? Or can we be on our way?" He said coldly.

"Not yet. Normally my Great-Granddaughter would be giving you the Kiss of Marriage right now, but this is a special situation."

"Kiss of Marriage? What's she talking about Ranchan?" The girl asked. She definetly din't like the sound of that.

"I don't know Ukyo. Old woman, what do you mean by 'special situation?'"

"It's quite simple. Shampoo had been defeated by another outsider before you. Therefore, you must fight with the other to see who marries her."

Ukyo stepped foward. "And who says he wants ta marry her huh? My Ranchan is fine with the girl he already has." She said defensively. However, Ranma never turned down a challenge.

"Fine, I'm always up for a fight. Where is this outsider? They better not lose as fast as she did."

"I'm right here." Legato called out. The crowd split as the red kimono-wearing boy made his way to the group.

"And I assure you I won't be beaten so easily." His golden eyes glared at the cloaked figure. He would pay him back for what he did to Shampoo.

Ukyo gasped. "Ranma! Look, he's like you!"

"Yes Ucchan, it appears so." The figure undone his cloak, allowing Legato to get his first good look at his opponent. He wore a white kimono and stood a little taller than Legato. He had claws like Legato and had lighter skin. He had long silvery-white hair like Legato, but did not have dog ears on his head. Instead, his ears were pointed, he had a crecent moon on his forehead, and had two pairs of markings on each cheek. In his sash he carried three sword: two katanas and a long, double-edged, broad sword.

"Follow me." Legato said. Ranma complied, giving his two katanas to Ukyo and his broadsword to the panda.

"You're not going to use the Challenge Log Son-in-law?" Colonge called out. He turned his head to see Shampoo following not too far behind-along with most of the village. He could see the worry in her eyes, the fear she might end up with another.

"This is too important to leave to chance." He called back. He led them to a clearing outside the village.

"What's your name by the way?"

"Why do you ask?" The other boy replied.

Legato shrugged. "I just like to know the name of my opponent that's all."

"Fair enough, they called you Legato right? My name is Ranma. Ranma Saotome."

Ranma looked over to see the Legato stopped dead in his tracks. He saw a look of confusion and wide eyes.

"Something wrong?" Pertending like he cared.

"Sao...to...me, you're name is Saotome?"

"Yes my last name is Saotome, what of it?" Ranma asked slightly annoyed.

Legato barely summoned his voice. "You wouldn't happen to be related to... Genma Saotome... would you?" slight fear in his words. Ranma chuckled. "Unfortunately yes, I'm related to that fat furball. That panda over there, that's him. My father, not much of one, but I am his son.

'I don't believe it. He and I are...are...'

"If your done asking questions, I'd like to get started." Ranma said coldly.

"Yes, of course." He turned his gaze back to the panda standing next to the brown-haired girl called Ukyo. 'Couldn't keep your hands to yourself, could you?' His fists clenched in anger, his fangs appeared as he glared at the furry animal. He pointed his clawed finger at the object of his bitterness.

"And as for you Genma Saotome! Don't even think of leaving! My business with you isn't done!" Legato called out.

"What's that guy talking about? What did you do this time old man?" Ukyo asked with suspicion. She knew from experience what Ranma's father was capable of.

'What'd he do? My mom, that's what.' Legato bitterly thought. He took some breathes and supressed his emotions. He cleared his mind and focused on his target. As much as wanted to cave Genma's head in, beating Ranma and not losing Shampoo took presedence. He was a little shocked with himself. Was Shampoo really that important to him? She must be if he was willing to fight against someone; who is most likely just as fast and powerful as him.

"This match will determine who will marry my Great-Granddaughter. Win by knockout, surrender, or...death. No rules. No time limit. Anything goes. BEGIN!" Colonge shouted.

Ranma and Legato charged at each other. The battle had begun.

-END PART 6-

Coming Soon: (Insert evil laughter) Quite the cliffhanger? The battle is on. Who will win? What is Ukyo's curse. All will be answered in part 2. Till then.

Author's Notes: I know I know, I'm despicable for leaving it off like that, but it was either a two-parter or a really long chapter. Legato as Inuyasha and Ranma as Sesshomaru? Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, and Tokijin Why? Because, #1 I can. #2 I wanted to try something new and I've read few other stories with something like this idea.

Ukyo traveling with Ranma? Hey it's an AU fic isn't? Anything can happen. Whenever I read a story about Ukyo getting cursed, she almost always turns into a guy. I guess some people figure since she pertended to be a boy, she might as well turn into one. Like I said, I'm trying something different. Hope to hear the reader. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Reunion Part 2

Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi

By Bruce Cougar

Disclaimer: These characters, settings, and events are the works of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am merely borrowing them for this story so don't sue me please. Note: This is an AU story so events might be a little different, or really diferent, or not happen at all. If this makes you unhappy that this isn't like the anime or manga THEN READ OR WATCH RANMA 1/2 AND DON'T COMPLAIN! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story

"Indicates spoken words"

'Indicates internal thought'

-Part 7-

Reunion Part 2

Legato launched his fist at Ranma with enough power behind it to put a person in the hospital. Ranma nonchalantly weaved out of the way. That made the boy in red blink, that was fast even by his standards. He threw another punch--only to have it hit nothing but air. he did this over and over again with the same result. Legato then noticed the grin on his opponent's face.

'He's toying with me.' His anger kicked up a few notches. 'How dare he take this so lightly. Doesn't he realize Shampoo's future is at stake? I'll show him.'

The next punch Legato threw connected, sending Ranma sailing through the air and crashing to the ground. There were cheers, gasps, and excited chatter that came from the massive group of villagers. Shampoo could barely keep still from the excitement. Ukyo and Genma were a little less than enthused. Colonge's expression was completely neutral as she watched the events. Ranma quietly picked himself up off the ground. He tasted blood in his mouth and wiped his face off with his hand. He looked at the streak of blood as if it were nothing at all.

"Well your speed is excellent, but your punches are lacking in stopping power. I definetly hit harder." Ranma commented.

"I wasn't hitting at full strength for your sake Ranma. Besides, you don't seem to be putting up much of a fight."

"That one was free, so wipe that smug grin off your face." Ranma said coldly. "Now it's my turn!" He rushed at Legato with incredible speed. Ranma started launching punches and kicks with the deadly percision of a surgeon. The dog eared boy barely had time defend himself from the onslaught. He tried his best to avoid the blows, but several got through to him. They hurt. They really hurt. In-fact, Legato was fairly certain he'd never been hit harder in his life.

Legato went crashing to the ground. 'Okay THAT hurt.' he winced as pain flooded through his body.

"Did somebody get the number of that bus?" Legato groaned as he got to his feet.

"You are indeed resilent, more so than that girl, but otherwise I'm really not impressed." Ranma scoffed.

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to try harder. Afterall... I WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO GET BORED!" He exploded towards the boy in white; his claws flexed and glowing yellow.

"SANKON TETSUSOU!"

Ranma was a little amazed how fast the boy moved and almost didn't react in time. At least Ranma though he evaded, but the burning pain from Legato's claws told him otherwise. Quick glance showed three bloody lines across his chest. A slightly amused grin appeared on the demon's face as he pulled back and leapt onto a tree. He held up his claws, which started to glow an eerie green color.

"Not bad for a mere half-demon, now see what a true demon's claws are capable of!" He swooped down at Legato with blinding speed.

"DOKKASOU!"

Ranma's claws missed Legato by centimeters only. Then, from seemingly nowhere, the area around the two filled with a thick green fog. his eyes stung and his lungs burned from the fumes. His entire body screamed from him to get out of there. He emerged from the cloud coughing and rubbing his eyes. He looked back to see Ranma just standing in the miasma, apparently uneffected. Ranma looked a bit puzzled as he glanced at his hands.

'How did I just do that? It's almost like... I didn't have to think about it,' He turned his attention back to the dog eared boy. The thought of his competitor brought about feelings of anger. No, not anger, bitterness. Ranma couldn't quite place the reason. Sure he wanted to win, but he felt compelled to prove himself superior. To prove that this half-demon wasn't even in his league and didn't have what it takes to beat him.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I forget to mention that my claws not only cut; they can spray out deadly poison? Please forgive my rudeness" Ranma apologized insincerely.

"Heh, believe me I would've remembered the part about the toxic claws Ranma." He jumped back several meters. "But I'm not going to make that mistake twice." He said with a smirk.

"Distancing youself will keep you out of reach of my poison..." Ranma held out his index finger. "But it still won't save you." His fingertip began to glow green. With the snap of his wrist he produce a green, glowing whip. With effortless motion, he sent the stream flying at Legato.

'How am I doing this, and why do I want to win so badly?' Ranma thought to himself.

He dodged the first few strikes with ease. Good thing he did, the missed attacks smashed through boulders and gouged the ground. More attacks came, and these were faster than before. Legato found it increasingly difficult to dodge or block the strikes. One of the attacks was unavoidable, hitting him with just as much force as one of Ranma's punches. He went flying backwards and crashed into a tree with a painful thud.

"Pathetic." Ranma said with disdain as Legato collasped to the ground. On the sidelines Shampoo was had a look of pure anxiety in her eyes.

"Please get up airen. You can't lose. Shampoo want no other. She want to be with you. Shampoo want to be with you since moment she met airen. I believe in you! I love you! Please get up!" She pleaded silently to herself. As if on cue, Legato staggered to his feet. He groaned as the pain surged through his body.

A sadistic smile crossed Ranma's face. With careful aim, he sent the whip wrapping around Legato's neck. The coils tightened and Legato found it very hard to breathe. He gasped for breath as tried to loosen the seemingly unbreakable bond.

"What wrong? You seem to be at a loss of words." The demon in white chuckled evily before giving the whip a sharp tug; sending the other demon flying at him. When Legato was about to crash into him, Ranma drove his fist into the boy's gut. He came to a complete halt as his body seemed to wrap around the fist. His eyes widened in shock as the wind was knocked out of him. He found it an effort in itself to just put air back into his lungs. The whip seem to disappear into nothingness as Ranma held Legato by his collar.

"You should see the look on your face right now... it's priceless." A bemused Ranma said.

"That's funny because I wouldn't pay anything to look at your's." Legato said weakly.

"Cute. Very cute. Too bad words are your only real weapon."

"Don't be so sure of that Ranma, I'm full of suprises." He quickly tapped some pressure points on Ranma's wrist. The paralyzed nerve loosened his grip on the boy. He wasted no time, he focused his ki into his finger. His finger was jabbed into the ground even before his feet touched.

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"

The ground beneath the two martial artists exploded, sending rocks and dirt everywhere. Ranma was momentarily blinded and leapt clear of the debris. His opponent had yet to emerge from the cloud of dust.

"Neat trick, too bad it's not very usefull." Ranma called into the cloud.

"You like that huh? Then you'll love this, SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

A especialy large chi ball erupted from the dust. This was point-blank and too large to avoid. It slammed into his chest, sending him staggering back. Legato burst forth from the debris and was on top of Ranma in an instant. He barely had time to shake off the blast before Legato stuck again.

"KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

Ranma was caught off guard and received the full fury of the Chestnut Fist. He was pummeled 713 times in the midsection, chest, and face in the span of a couple of seconds. His final punch saw an uppercut that sent Ranma flying back several yards. He flipped through the air and managed to land on his feet, but they gave out and he collapsed to his hands and knees. Pain surged throughout his entire body. He had been hurt pretty bad before, but never did he experience this much pain.

"How...? You only hit me a few times. So why am I so... in so much pain?" Wide eyed, with a mix of shock and disbelief in his voice.

"I guess you never heard the phrase 'the hand is quicker than the eye?' You're right. A couple of punches wouldn't hurt that much... now seven HUNDRED punches, well that stings a little."

"Well well..." Ranma picked himself off the ground "I seem to of underestimated you. It's good to know my opponent isn't a weakling. There's no sense of accomplishment in a easy win. A challenge however, is a victory you can savor; don't you agree?"

"You're right, beating you will be very worth wild." Legato smirked.

"Glad we're on the same wavelength, because Ranma Saotome doesn't lose!" Ranma launched at the other youth.

And so it went...

For the next hour, that obscure village in China witnessed a war. A war between two wills. No villager darned take their eyes off the two magnificent fighters. They dare not miss a single moment of this battle.

In the beginning, it seemed like a one-sided battle. Ranma was simply faster and stronger, making him impossible to catch sometimes. No matter what Legato threw at him, Ranma kept on fighting. For every ten hits Ranma dished out, Legato landed one or two. The blows Legato did get in he had to make count. One punch wasn't enough to keep up with Ranma; but using the Chestnut Fist to throw a hundred punches into a single attack helped a lot. The downside to this was that it drained him faster than normal.

The turning point came when Ranma made a slight error in his defense. This left a big enough opening for Legato to blast Ranma with the Shi Shi Hokodan. He fire off more chi blasts in rapid succesion, not allowing Ranma time to recover. The impact from the blasts left Ranma dazed and confused, powerless to defend against the energy assualt. He staggered about trying to get his bearings in the bombardment.

"GET OUT OF THERE RANCHAN!" Ukyo cried out in panic.

Shampoo was jumping for joy, her airen was doing it. He was going to win.

'Keep it up, keep it up Son-in-law.' Colonge thought to herself.

The crowd went wild with excitement.

Legato moved in for the kill, but at the last second Ranma sprayed poison to shield himself. This bought Ranma prescious seconds to clear his mind and pull himself together. He had been blasted about a dozen times. Though it hurt very much so, Ranma stubbornly refused to give in to his injuries.

Things evened out after that, both fighters giving and taking about the same number of hits. The crowd watched each punch, kick, block, and counter like they were seeing it for the first time. There were a lot of things going through people's minds.

For Ranma, it was how annoyingly persistent his opponent was. No matter what he threw at him, Legato just kept getting up. Ranma was also taking more hits than he should've. Although he did show it, Ranma was in a good amount of pain. After being bombarded with those blast he found himself more and more on the defensive. He had to hand it to the dog eared boy. The damage Ranma was dishing out would have killed a human long ago. The injuries to the boy in red were piling up and Ranma was still confident he would win.

Ukyo was caught between a crossroads. While she eagerly cheered Ranma on, his win could be her lose. She wanted him to win, but she wasn't too pleased about the outcome. The last thing she wanted was for her Ranchan to marry some weird girl just because of a fight. Competion was something she could live without. Bad enough Ranma's other 'arrangements' showed up from time to time. 'Stupid panda.' She thought to herself.

As for Colonge, her wizened faced remained perfectly neutral. Not since the great Musk wars one hundred and fifty years ago, had she witnessed such a magnificent battle. She was seeing now what could not of been seen in any sparring or traing session. She was seeing Legato's true fighting nature. He wasn't holding back in terms of power or skill. He was holding his own against a warrior without peers. A warrior that could easily defeat all the village elders put together. Now she truly saw how fortunate it was that Legato chose to accept his engagement. He could of just as easily tore the village to shreads in anger.

Shampoo could only watch in awe. She knew that Legato held back against her in training, but she never imagined this much. Her airen was like poetry in motion as he battled it out with Ranma. It was a pretty messy poetry. Both fighter were getting banged up, but Legato was definetly taking the worst of it. She knew there was no way she could've come close to lasting this long. She also knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. What was keeping him up? What was keeping him going? Her? Sure he was fightning for her, but it was almost like he was afraid. Afraid to lose her? 'Could it be that he... that he truly loves me?' She gazed at the beautiful dog eared boy. She didn't know whether or not to weep for joy or run up and embrace him.

Legato's right hook smashed into Ranma's jaw. he staggered back, fazed for a moment, and merely smiled. Ranma then lashed out with a kick, Legato flew backwards. His lips curled into a wicked smile as he launched into the air. Legato hadn't even touched the ground when Ranma appeared in front of him. He grabbed onto Legato's face and shoved him into the ground. His dug into the ground as he came to a painful hault. Ranma got to his feet and dangled the dog eared boy off the ground. THe energy whip sprang out form Ranma and wrapped around Legato.

'This is bad, my arms are pinned to my sides. I can't hold out much longer. This keeps up my injuries are gonna do me in before Ranma does. My muscles burn and it feels like I have acid in my veins. I think just about all my ribs are cracked. Probably bleeding internally too. I don't think I can win this fight, Shampoo I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry I'll never to tell you that I... Wait, what am I thinking? I can't give up, especially not now. Getting all depressed isn't going to fix anything. Depressed... That's it! Even Ranma couldn't avoid it. And if he does... than I got nothing left.' A calcuated smile appeared on Legato's face.

"What are you smiling at? I must be missing something." Said a bemused Ranma. Legato's mood became downcast.

"It looks like you're going to win Ranma." In a defeated tone.

"Yes it appears so. Don't feel too bad though, you were a worthy opponent."

"Just promise me one thing... promise you'll take good care of her. She's really sweet and deserves to be happy."

"Touching, but I have no intention what so ever to uphold some backwater law. After I'm done beating you I'm leaving. If she follows me and bothers me, then I'll 'deal' with her." Ranma said icily.

"What?" Legato growled in a low menacing voice.

"Are those dog ears not working? I said I'm leaving her here. I don't need some puprle-haired brat taging along." Ranma said sarcasticly.

Something snapped inside the youth's mind. The rage started to build in Legato. The depression from the thought of losing Shampoo combined with the anger of Ranma's uncaring attitude made his ki extremely heavy. His battle aura was now blood red and pouring out of him. The sleeping giant had been woke and Ranma was going to pay.

"I guess it's true what they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Legato's eyes were now glowing red. "At least one of us learned their lesson."

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked with slight intrigue.

Legato chuckled. 'Almost there' "You don't know do you?"

"Know what? Is there a point to this? Or are you going to keep putting off this enraged aura?"

"We have alot in common, both fell in springs and now are dog demons. Both have the same fighting spirit. You said that Ranma Saotome never loses, well than the sons of Genma Saotome are very similar... BECAUSE LEGATO SAOTOME DOESN'T LOSE EITHER BROTHER!"

"WHAT?" Ranma exclaimed

"ULTIMATE SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

Both demons were engulfed in energy as the chi pillar shot into the sky. The energy formed into a massive red ball that hung in the sky. Colonge and the other elders screamed for the villagers to get clear, knowing the heavens were about to rain destruction. The energy ball then flew back towards the ground. Ranma blanked, it was all a trap and he walked right into it. Even he couldn't get out of this one. The orb's diameter was too large for him to escape. He look at Legato's face to see a completely oblivous expression. He could do nothing but close his eyes and brace himself. The blast struck, everything went black...

When the dust settled. Everyone approached the crater cautiously. They peered inside to see two prone figures laying at the bottom.

"Airen!"

"Ranma honey!"

Both girls rushed down the hole. Colonge and Foundation watched the two grils cradle the boys' heads in their perspective laps.

"A draw, all that and they're both out cold. I would laugh if this wasn't so serious." Foundation commented.

"You two" Colonge called down to the girls. "We must get them to the healer for treatment." The girls nodded and slung Ranma and Legato over their shoulders.

At the healer's hut the boys were lying in bed when the villager healer, Bandaid, came into the waiting room. Eyerone in the snapped to attention.

"I'm afraid it's not looking too good for either of them." Bandaid said gravely.

"What you mean?" Asked a concerned Shampoo

"Legato's injuries are worse than what they first appeared. That last little stunt he pulled drained all of his energy. Ranma's injuries aren't as bad but he took the full force of the blast. I'm sorry girls, but they won't last very long."

Tears welled in Ukyo's eyes "Ranma honey... no... he can't die, he just can't... there got to be something you can do for him?"

"I'm sorry but it's out of my hands."

"Airen..." Shampoo said quietly, try hard to fight back tears.

"This is all that idiot Legato's fault." Ukyo said low and angirly.

"What you say?" Shampoo's eyes narrowed.

"It's his fault, he's the one who blasted them."

"Stupid spatula girl no blame airen, he fight for Shampoo!"

"Why would he want to fight for a brainless bimbo like you!"

They were about to tear each other's throats out when Cologne stepped in. "Stop it you two! Killing each other won't solve anything."

"She right, besides... I think I can help them." Ukyo said.

"What can you do?" Shampoo asked unimpressed.

"Just give me a few minutes alone with them alright." A exasperated Ukyo said.

The group agreeded and she entered the room of the patients. She found both bandaged up and breathing shallowly. She looked around the room and found a wash basin. 'Here goes nothing.' She upended it over herself. Her transformation was triggered and she was bathed in light. When the light faded the brown-haired girl was replaced with a celestial being. An angel to be percise. This angel had Ukyo's general appearance; but her hair was golden, she had a halo above her head, and a pair of wings sprouting out of her back.

"Two gallant warriors fighting to prove themselves." She said with a bright smile. Her hands began to glow, she bend down and touched both their foreheads. The glow spread to both boys and when it disappeared, there was not even the tiniest scratched on them. they were completely healed inside and out. They both began to stir

Legato looked and saw the angel. "Am I dead?" He asked unsure.

The angel laughed softly "Do not fear, for I have healed you of your wounds."

"Are you that girl I saw before with Ranma?" The angel nodded "What happened to you? Jusenkyo?"

"Yes my name is Ryoko, I am a angel that became trapped in one of the pools of Jusenkyo."

"How does an angel get trapped?" Legato said curiously.

"I'm a little embarassed to say, but a very long time ago I was taking a break in that valley. I wanted to take a nice dip to cool off. When I jumped in I became trapped in the spring. I waited a long time for someone to fall in that spring."

"So Ryoko... is Ukyo still here or what?"

"Don't worry, Ukyo isn't in the dark or 'out of the loop' as you mortals put it. See hears, sees, and experiences everything I do and vice-versa."

"And she doesn't mind?"

"No, as long as I don't spend too much time out. I don't mind either."

"Does Ranma mind?"

"I'll live with it." A voice from the other bed called. Both Legato and Ryoko turned to see Ranma sitting up.

"Your awake, good, there something I wanted to talk to you two about. You're both brothers correct?"

Ranma motioned to Legato "Acording to him we are, unless he was just trying to distract me."

Legato let out a sigh "If only that man wasn't my father I wouldn't of go through hell as a kid."

"I thought so, kind of ironic considering the two demons of those springs were brother."

"Are you sure?" Legato asked a bit shocked.

"You knew the two demons.?"

"Not personaly no, their names were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." She pulled the two katanas from her waist. "This was Inuyasha's sword the Tetsusaiga." She handed it to Legato. "And this was Sesshomaru's sword the Tenseiga. The other one I'm not sure about." She handed it to Ranma. Both examined their weapons.

"Are sure we should keep these?"

"Of course, you are their reincarnations after all."

"Interesting." Ranma pondered.

"Why were we reincarnated Ryoko?"

The angel shook her head "I don't know. I was trapped in that spring for so long. Well I think my work is done for now." She strolled over to a table and picked up a hot cup of tea. "I'll see you two the next time Ukyo get soaked, bye bye" She dumped the contense over her head. In a instant Ukyo became herself again.

"Ranchan!" She squeeled as she flew over and embraced him. "I was so worried about you, I thought you were going to die."

"Don't worry Ucchan, as my brother and I demonstrated, demons are tough to kill." Ranma replied evenly.

"He really is your brother? Are sure sugar?" Ranma nodded.

"That reminds me, who won?" Legato commented.

"Well neither of you did sugar, it was a draw."

"So who marries Shampoo?"

"I think I've got that covered." Legato said with a smirk. He opened the door and Genma, Colonge, and Shampoo fell in the room. Legato helped Shampoo to her feet. He took her by the hand and led her out of the hut.

"Where we going?"

"Somewhere private, I have something important to tell you." His words made her heart flutter, was he going to say it? Was he going to say those magice words? He led her to a flower patch, flowers of many colors and types lay at their feet.

"I haven't asked how your doing, hope I didn't give you too big a scare."

"It no problem now. Airen alive, Shampoo happy."

"Yeah and since neither of us won it's like the whole thing never happened."

"That good, Legato still engaged to Shampoo!" The lavender-haired girl chirped.

He looked deep into her eyes "Do you know why I was fighting so hard today?" Shampoo eagerly nodded. "That too too easy! You fight for Shampoo!" He took her into a gentle embrace. "I didn't think I was going to make it, Ranma seemed unbeatable. No matter what I threw at him, he just kept coming after me. But I knew I had to win so I'd be be able to tell you... to tell you..."

"Tell me what Airen?" Her voice trembled and she held her breathe. He bent down and said softly into her ear.

"Wo ai ni."

He lifted her chin up with his finger and drew her into a kiss. Shampoo's heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode. After all this time he said it! He had confessed his love to her! He deepened the kiss and she responded to it. They stood there like that for a while. When they finally drew away from each other Legato gave a sweet smile.

"I realized my feelings for you when I was fighting my brother. I feel kind of stupid for not realizing it sooner."

"Same for Shampoo, she find out true feelings during big battle. Think she might lose Airen, it scare Shampoo. She want Legato and Legato only. Shampoo love no other but beautiful demon husband." She said sweetly.

He put his hands on her shoulders and gazed at the beautiful Amazon. "Glad we both feel this way... because now I want to ask if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife." He said gently.

She glomped onto him. "Shampoo so happy! She make best wife for you ever!" She buried her head in his chest and weept for joy. Legato put his arms arounds her and enjoyed the girl's warm embrace.

'How can a warrior of her caliber be so soft and so delicate. Her body feels so good, warm and pressed against me. Oh Shampoo I love you so much. How could somebody with my senses be so clueless about my own feelings. I could stay like this for the rest of time. With you.'

He gently disengaged himself from the overjoyed warrior maiden. "Come my love, let's tell everyone the good news." She sniffled and gave a eager nod. They walked back to the house arm in arm. Shampoo sighed in contentment 'This is the happiest day of my life.'

When the couple entered they saw a bald, obese man, with glasses cowering to the imposing figure of Ranma. Legato didn't need his demonic senses to tell him that was Genma. His mood suddenly dampened as he remebered some unfinished business. Colonge noticed the two youth's joyous expressions.

"He tell you something important great-granddaughter." She gave a wry smile.

Shampoo beamed a bright smile. "Airen say he love Shampoo! Ask her to marry him! Wode Airen!"

The aged martiarch chuckled. "Welcome to the family Legato. We'll have the ceremony as soon as you like."

"Thanks... now to take care of a different matter." He walked over to Genma.

"Hey old man, long time no see. You never called or write, it's almost as if you forgetten about me." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You must be mistaken boy, I've never seen you before in my life" The bald man stuttered nervously.

"Right, you wouldn't remember me. Afterall, I was only a couple of cells in my mother's womb when you left!" He struck Genma in the stomach, he collasped to the floor.

"THAT was for running out on my mother." He glared bainfuly at the wheezing man. Genma staggered to his feet and Legato roundhouse kicked him in the head. He crashed to the floor.

"THAT was for making my life a living hell; when you should've been a man and took responsibility." He picked him off the floor by the collar and looked him right in the face.

"AND THIS is for everything else I missed!" He headbutted the man. Genama fell to the floor senseless. Legato let out a deep breath and turned face everyone with a content smile.

"Well I feel better."

"Something tells me he'd been waiting along time to do that." Ukyo commented.

Ranma looked at his father with disdain. "You're a disgrace to the Saotome name old man." his hand rested on Tenseiga's hilt. "N-Now listen Ranma i-it's not what you think." Genma stammered. Ranma drew his sword. "You have dishonored our family by your actions and no longer fit to rule as clanhead. Therefore I am stripping you of you title and making myself clanleader and master of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." "Y-You can't do that!' Genma blubbered. A devilish grin appeared on the demon's face. "Watch me." He slashed the man. The blade cut deep into his right shoulder and went diagonally down his body, coming out the other side. The cut was bathed in a strange blue light.

"My ungrateful son...how could you? You...break your father's heart..." Genma trailed off as eternal darkness blanketed him. No one move, no one dare say a word. Ranma causally put the sword back in the sheathe. Legato couldn't believe it, sure he had dispeased his father, but to kill him? Even Genma probably didn't deserve that...probably being the keyword.

Ranma let off an evil chuckle. "Get up old man, you're fine."

To everypone's suprise, especialy Genma's, he was alright.

"How?" Legato asked baffled.

Ranma grinned at him. "This is a sword that cannot kill. This is a sword that heals and brings back the dead. From what I can remember, this sword is capable of bringing a hundred souls in one sweep."

Legato whistled. "That's amazing. Hey I remember something about Tetsusaiga, something about slaying a hundred demons in one strike." Genma sprang from the floor.

"You didn't mean it Ranma my boy! I knew you were just playing around!" Genma gushed.

"I wasn't playing around father." He went into the other room and retrieved his other sword, the broad sword. "This sword is called Tokijin and I assure you, this will easily kill you." Ranma coldly stated. He then turned to his brother.

"Brother, you are both skilled and honorable, you proven yourself a worthy opponent. Before we went to Jusenkyo The old man told us of an honor pledge in Japan that needs fullfilling. While he has no concept of honor whatsoever, I do and we will be traveling back to Japan. As clanhead, I invite you to travel with us."

"Sounds pretty good." He looked to Shampoo. "If you don't mind. I don't want to force you from home." She kissed him on the check. "We is bound, where you go Shampoo will follow. It nice to see world outside village."

"That settles it, we'll have the ceremony and leave the next day." Ranma held out his hand. Legato went to shake it, but Ranma pulled away at the last second.

"However, there is one more thing. This battle we fought today, while intense, was not descisive. I'll let this slide because as I already stated, I have no interest in Shampoo. If you go with me we will have another battle. I will proven I'm the better between us." Ranma stated.

Legato looked at his hand for a second before shaking it.

Their paths now intertwined.

-END PART 7-

Coming Soon: The Tendo gets some interesting guests fresh from China. (Throw standard opening episode out the window, insert mine!)

Author's Note: SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. I had papers for my college classes to write. I think this is my best chapter yet. A little bit of everything. I created the character Ryoko so don't bother trying to cross it over. Is it me or does Sesshomaru remind you of Sephiroth from FFVII? Now that would be a fight! Somebody should write a fanfic about that. PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. The Chaos Begins

Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi

By Bruce Cougar

Disclaimer: These characters, settings, and events are the works of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am merely borrowing them for this story so don't sue me please. Note: This is an AU story so events might be a little different, or really diferent, or not happen at all. If this makes you unhappy that this isn't like the anime or manga THEN READ OR WATCH RANMA 1/2 AND DON'T COMPLAIN! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story

"Indicates spoken words"

'Indicates internal thought'

-Part 8-

The Chaos Begins

It was a bright and sunny day in the Tokyo ward Nerima. The streets where alive with activity and its patrons went about their business. On one of the more modest estates sat a house and a dojo. In this house sat a man by the name of Soun Tendo. What Soun was currently doing was getting emotional over a postcard. This was not a postcard from a lover, or a sibling or even a son or daughter--but a friend. It was a simple postcard with a picture of a panda on the front. It also had a plain and straight-foward message. It read 'Tendo, bringing Ranma and Legato from China, Genma.'

"At long last Ranma and Legato are coming." The man said sobbing. 'I don't remember Saotome having another son... oh well the more the better!' "Ranma and Legato are coming and when they get here... girls, listen up! Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane! Could you all come here, I have important family business to discuss."

First Kasumi came from the kitchen. She was 19 and looked like the perfect Japanese housewife. She wore a modest dress and had brown hair done up in a ponytail.

Next came Nabiki, she was 17. She was dressed in overalls with a t-shirt and had short brown hair. She had an air of intelligence and composure.

Last, but certainly not least, came Akane. She was 16, wore a karate gi, and had long black hair. From the look of her she had just finished working out.

"What's this all about daddy?" Nabiki asked as she sat down.

"Is there something you want to tell us father?" Kasumi asked.

"Well girls I just received a postcards from a dear old friend of mine. He and his sons will be arriving today. When they get here we will finally be able to fullfill a pact that Saotome and I made along time ago."

"And what pact is that father?" Kasumi asked.

"A pact to unite the last two remaining schools of the Anything Goes. Two of you will be engaged to them."

"WHAT?" Akane exclaimed horrorfied.

"Oh my." Kasumi said.

"Interesting..." Nabiki said in a slightly intrigued tone.

"Saotome and his sons have been on a ten year training. Recently they crossed over into China. They'll be arriving here shortly."

"Big deal, what's so great about China anyway." Akane said unimpressed.

"So are they cute daddy?" Nabiki asked.

"Are they older than me?" Kasumi asked.

Soun closed his eyes, contemplating these questions.

"I don't know." Soun stated.

"What do you mean you don't know." Akane asked a bit anger.

"I've never met them." Soun said plainly.

"You got to be kidding me! You expect us to marry total strangers!" Akane exclaimed.

"Oh father." Kasumi sighed.

Soun looked focused on something. Like some unresolved question sat in his mind.

"Something wrong father?" Kasumi said.

"Its about Legato..." Soun trailed off.

"What about him daddy?" Nabiki asked with curiousity.

"It's odd, in all the letters Genma sent me over the years he always talked about Ranma. He talked about his training and how he would become a 'man among man.' He talked about the pledge we both made before you children were born. In all his letters he never once mentioned Legato. In fact, until this postcard I didn't know Saotome had another son."

"What suppose that means father?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't know... but we'll find out soon enough." Soun stated.

Akane crossed her arms and let out a loud humph. "I still think this is a stupid idea. Shouldn't we get to choose our own fiancees?"

"Akane, it is a matter of honor that a Tendo wed a Saotome." Soun stated solemly.

Nabiki gave a sly grin. "This wouldn't have to do with you hate boys would it sis?"

"That's right I HATE BOYS! BOYS ARE NOTHING BUT JERKS AND PREVERTS! THE LAST THING IN THE WORLD I WANT TO DO IS MARRY ONE!" Akane bristled.

"Don't say such things Akane, Don't you care about this family's future?" Soun said through tears. This calmed Akane down a bit.

"I do care, but this is a little too much dad. You didn't even tell us till today. You can't spring something like a arranged marriage on us and expect us to be happy."

"You never know Akane, they might turn out to be nice young men." Kasumi added thoughtfully.

"Yeah sis, give it a chance, they might be cute." Nabiki added.

Akane rolled her eyes "Doubtful."

All four heads turned when they heard a knock at the door. "That must be Saotome." He sprang to his feet. "Saotome old friend, welcome, it has been too long." Kasumi and Nabiki followed their father, with Akane following abruptly. When they opened the Tendos were treated to a peculiar site. They were expecting a father and two sons, instead standing before them were two cloaked figures.

"Are you Soun Tendo?" The taller stranger asked.

"Yes I am... you wouldn't happen to be..."

"I'm Ranma Saotome" He looked behind his shoulder "Sorry about this."

Soun embraced Ranma with joy, weeping and babbling on about pledges and family honor. Ranma looked down at the man with a annoyed look on his face.

"You have till the count of three to let go of me." Ranma said coldly. Soun wasn't listening, being wrapped up in his dreams of uniting the families.

"One."

"Uh daddy I think he isn't joking around." Nabiki said, recognizing Ranma's tone as dead serious.

"Two" Ranma cracked his hand and flexed his claws.

At the last second Legato pulled Soun away, averting near disaster. Legato knew from experience that Ranma was not somebody to toy with. He didn't like being touched outside of practice by anyone with the exception of Ukyo. Legato also knew Ranma was quite coldhearted and wouldn't think twice of removing annoyances.

"I'm Legato, Ranma's younger brother, it's a pleasue to meet you Mr. Tendo."

"Legato, so good to see you too. Genma never really talked much about you." Legato glared back at the panda behind them. He put on a mask of pleasantness. "I guess I must've slipped my father's mind."

"Mr. Tendo, I believe there is something our two families have to discuss." Ranma stated.

"Yes oh course, this way please. Kasumi dear could you bring our guests some tea please." Kasumi went into the kitchen.

"Tea would be wondeful after our long journey." Came a female voice from outside. The Tendos saw a girl with long golden hair tied with a white ribbon. She had a large spatula strapped to her back and in her arms she held a cute pink and lavender housecat.

"And who might you be miss?" Soun asked.

"My name is Ryoko, I'm a traveling companion with Ranma and Legato."

"Nice utensil you got there." Nabiki dryly commented.

"Oh this isn't mine, it belongs to Ukyo. I'm just holding onto it till she gets here."

"Nice to know you can lose the wings and halo if you want." Legato whispered to Ryoko.

"All of us angels can, easier to walk amongst you mortals if we can pass as them." Ryoko whispered back.

Legato grinned. "I'm not mortal, I'm a half demon, big difference you know." Whispered to her.

"Ow what a cute kitty. What's her name? Can I hold her?" Akane cooed.

Ryoko smiled. "Her name is Shampoo. She isn't mine, I guess you could say she belongs to Legato. And whether you can hold her or not really depends on Shampoo."

Shampoo-cat looked at her husband with questioning eyes. "Mreow?" Legato shrugged, "You're a cat right? I guess sometimes you have to act like it." The cat nodded and leapt into Akane's waiting hands.

"The tea is ready, won't you all come and sit down." Kasumi said from the family room. They were led into a room with a large table.

"What about him?" Nabiki asked, refering to the large panda standing in the doorway.

"Pandas are not house pets, he will wait outside." Ranma stated.

The panda didn't like this idea very much and voiced his disapprovable in the form of grunts and growls. Ranma turned to the large furry mammal with a impassive gaze.

"Something you disapprove of?" Ranma's nails glowed green. Genma realized what his son was sbout to do and sweat poured under his thick fur. He shooks his head violently and Ranma gave a grin of satisfaction.

"Good." The glow disappeared. Legato and Ryoko breathed a silent sigh of relief. Ranma could be impossible at times. Everyone sat down and drank their tea.

"Mr. Tendo, my father never told us what this pact entailed, only that it was a matter of honor between our two families."

"Well Ranma, long ago Saotome and I pledged to unite the two schools of the Anything Goes."

"Go on."

"This pact states that a Saotome marry a Tendo."

"Marry!" Legato exclaimed.

"This is oldest daughter Kasumi, she's 19. This is my middle daughter Nabiki, she's 17. And this is my youngest daughter Akane, she's 16. chooses anyone you like boys they'll be your new fiancees."

Both boys were a little stunned by this turn of events, but oddly enough weren't that suprised. During their trip back Genma's past dealings had started to caught up with them. Ranma didn't find it amusing in the least bit to hear he had been sold for food on several occasions by his father. Each time they found out Legato had to do his best to keep Ranma from skinning the fat panda alive. When Legato thought back to what Genma did to him and his mother, the dog eared boy was a little less inclined to protect him.

The cat in Akane's lap had objections to this idea as well. Shampoo-cat got defensively infront of Legato and hissed at Soun.

"What's her problem?" Akane commented. Legato collected the aggitated feline into his lap.

"Looks like she has much of a problem with this as we do."

"What do you mean?" Soun asked a bit worried.

"I'm afraid neither of us can go through with this pledge." Ranma stated.

"What do you mean 'we can't go through with it?' You have to, it's a matter of honor!" Soun said in a panic.

Legato shrugged. "Sorry, but both of us are already taken."

"What?"

"It's true, I'm engaged to Ukyo and my brother is already married."

"Engaged! Married! That can't be, the pledge must be fullfilled!" Soun cried out.

"Oh, my how wonderful, is Ryoko you're wife?" Kasumi asked

Legato grinned. "Nope, I'm not married to Ryoko, I'm happily married to Shampoo."

Akane's face contorted in disgust. "Ew a cat, you can't marry a cat! What kind of sick pervert are you!"

"Akane you shouldn't talk to our guests like that." Kasumi scolded. Both Ranma and Legato looked at each other for a moment before Legato burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Nabiki asked. They were definetly missing something here.

Legato wiped the tears from his eyes. "I think we should tell them Ranma."

"Tell us what? out with it already." An annoyed Akane said.

"I agree.." Ranma swirled the tea in his hand. "Well let's start with this." He tossed the cup's contense onto the cat. Before the Tendo's shocked eyes, the cute cat became a beautiful, naked, lavender-haired Chinese girl.

"Nihao!" Shampoo greeted warmly.

"How the..." Nabiki barely managed out. Few thing in life caught Nabiki Tendo off-guard, this was definelty one of them.

"What the..." Akane didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Oh my." Kasumi was a bit taken back.

Legato wrapped his arms around the warrior maiden and kissed her on the cheek. "Allow me to indroduce my amazon wife, Shampoo."

"H-How did she do that?" Akane stammered. It suddenly occured to Legato that Shampoo was in her full glory in front of everyone. He hastily undid his cloak and offered it to her for coverage. She smile at the gesture and accepted it, letting the Tendos get a good look at their suitor.

"No way..." Akane breathed

"Are those real?" Nabiki gazed at the dog ears on his head.

Kasumi seemed mesmorized by the stranger as she walked up to him. Without warning she grabbed onto his ears and started rubbing them. Legato was a little shocked at her fowardness, but remebered all the times back in the village girls had wanted to touch his ears. For some reason girls loved the doggie ears. Legato smiled and gently removed Kasumi's hands from his furry ears.

"To answer your questions, yes these are real. I'm not human... well not entirely. I'm part demon, part human. I'm what you would call a half demon. Now my brother over there is the real deal, he's a true demon."

Ranma undid his cloak. "My brother tells the truth. We are both dog demons."

"What is that?" Akane stared at the crescent moon on his forehead.

"A birth mark, and don't even think about touching it." Ranma said sternly.

"I thought demons only existed in ancient times." Kasumi questioned.

"Has anyone ever heard of Jusenkyo?" Soun attention perked up at hearing those words.

"The lengendary Pools of Sorrow?" Soun stammered.

"What's Jusenkyo daddy?"

"It cursed training ground near Shampoo's village." Shampoo explained.

"All that makes up the place is springs and bamboo poles. It really looks harmless, but the real danger is hidden. Each of those pools have a tragic story. Something drowned there a long time ago. A person, an animal, you name it. They leave an imprint in the spring. Whoever falls in afterward is cursed to take the form of whatever drowned there. Cold water triggers the change and, as all of you just saw, hot water reverses it temoparily." He looked around and saw their baffled faces. "Hard to believe I know, but it's true. I went there by myself about two months before any one else. I was training when one of the poles snapped. I fell in and am now what you see before you. Hot water usually turns you back to normal, but Ranma and I are always like this."

"He tells the truth, we can not change back...and why would we want to." Ranma added.

"After I fell in I spent about a month in the mountains. I probably could of stayed there undisturbed for as long as I wanted, but I made a mistake."

"What mistake was that?" Nabiki asked.

Legato smiled lovingly at Shampoo. He wrapped his arms around her shapely waist and pulled her close. "The best mistake I've ever made."

"Airen set off big blast, get eveyone's attention in village. Elders send warriors to investigate. We get there, we find mysterious stranger. We fight, Airen win. When Amazon is defeated by male outsider Amazon must give the Kiss of Marriage and make husband. Shampoo follow Legato to Jusenkyo, give kiss to Airen. Back then, husband very shy around girls. We lose balance. Shampoo fall into spring, now change to cat when get wet. We stay at village and train till brother of Airen show up."

"And that is were we come into the picture. Our story starts before Jusenkyo. Traveling there we ran into my old childhood friend Ukyo. When we where six we were best friends. Their family business was Okonomiyaki and we used to fight every day for a free one. I was quite sad the day we left and apperently so was she. Only ten years later when we ran into each other did I find out why. I think Ukyo should explain the rest." He gave a nod to Ryoko. She acknowledged him and dumped her tea over her head. The Tendos watched her hair go from blond to brown.

"Hi everybody, I'm Ukyo Kuonji, Ranma's fiancee."

"Wait... I thought you said your name was Ryoko?"

"No that's the girl with blond hair, mine is brown."

"I don't get it..." Akane was confused.

"You fell in to a spring too." Nabiki surmised.

"Right sugar, Ryoko was an angel that was trapped in that spring."

"She was an angel? She didn't look like one."

"She was hiding it like we wear cloaks to mask ourselves. It's not everyday demons and angels walking down the street."

"I guess you have a point."

"Anyway, when we were both six Ranma and I became best friends. We had both been on the road all our lives so friends were few and far between. We even developed nicknames for each other. He was called me Ucchan and I called him Ranchan."

"It sounds like you two were very close." Kasumi commented.

Ukyo nodded "We were, I started to fall for him. I asked my father to arrange us to be married. Our family food cart was put up as my dowry and Ranma's father accepted."

"Then what happened" Nabiki asked.

"Genma took Ranma and my dowry and left me on the side of the road."

"Oh my." Kasumi said in shock.

"You're kidding?" Akane exclaimed.

Ukyo shook her head sadly. "I wish I was, after that I was heartbroken. I thought that Ranchan betrayed me and left me behind. I was so humilated I decided to renounce my womanhood, live as a boy, and train to get revenge on the Saotomes. That was ten years ago."

"Back them I didn't know about the engagement, that stupid old man told me the cart was a present. To tell the truth I didn't even know Ukyo was a girl back then. Of course with my superior senses now her scent is unmistakeably female. When we ran into each other I was happy to see her, but Ukyo was furious. She challenged me to a fight."

"Who won?" Akane asked.

"I did of course, I never lose. During the fight I found out my old friend was actually a girl. I also found out about the deal my father had made. After we both gave that walking carpet the beating he so richly deserved I apologized and offered for her to come with us."

"Then he said something to me I'll never forget."

"I called her...cute." The last part came grudingly but not without a small blush and Ranma's calm face.

"After that we all went to Jusenkyo." Ranma said. "My father and I were the first to train. During practice I kicked him into a spring, want to guess which one."

Nabiki smirked. "The Spring of Drowned Panda, right?"

"Exactly."

"You mean Saotome is that panda standing outside!"

"Yes, a big, fat, lazy, stupid beast."  
Legato smirked. "Kind of suits him doesn't it?" Both brother nodded in agreement.

"After the furball emerged he caught me off guard for one of the few times in my life. He kicked me and I fell into a spring. The old man took one look at me and ran like hell. When he barreled past Ucchan he knocked her into another spring. Next thing I know Ryoko busts out of the spring and is flying around ranting about being free. That's when I noticed something at my feet. I reached in and found three swords lying at the bottom of the spring. The swords we now wear belonged to the two demon brothers. They were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, we are their reincarnations."

"Reincarnations...are you sure?" Soun asked.

"We look like them, we can't change back to humans, and we carry their weapons so we're pretty certain." Legato said. "Plus, we keep having flashbacks of their lives."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Flashbacks?"

Ranma nodded "Yes, we have pieces of their memories. People, places, events, and so on."

"But most of them are brief and pretty vague. It's hard to remember them sometimes. The stuff we do remember is pretty important. Like how to use these." Legato patted the sword at his waist.

"We still don't way we were reincarnated, but we will find out. At the very least, being a demon erased my fear of cats." Ranma said.

"All of this is very interesting, but the fact still remains that the pledge must be fullfilled." Soun said stoicly.

"Sorry but we can't go through with it."

Soun panicked. "Genma get in here and talk some sense into your wayward sons!" Soun called out. The large creature appeared in a hurry. In one swift motion Ranma picked up the teakettle on the table and threw it. The brass pot collided with the furry mammal, spraying him with boiling water. The panda became a old, obese, bald man with glasses wearing a karate gi.

"Hi Tendo, long time no see." Genma said impishly. He put on his best parenting face and stormed over to the boys. "Boys, stop being stubborn and do the right thing!" Genma barked. He found his speech cut short by Legato's vice-like grip around him throat. He glared at his father with of deadly seriousness that would of made Ranma proud.

"You don't EVERtalk to me about doing the right thing, FATHER." Legato said in a low and menacing voice. He threw the man to the ground. Soun knew the situation was going down hill so he had to act fast.

"My father is no longer fit to lead this family. He has proved honorless and a fool. I am now the family head and see no need to stay any longer."

"Wait, maybe I was being too rash. You don't have to choose right away, stay a while and get to know them. Then choose the one you want."

Both Ranma and Legato thought about it for a moment. "Do we have anywhere to go?" Legato asked.

"Not really, and it would be nice stay in one place for once."

"Okay Mr. Tendo we'll stay, but that doesn't guarantee we'll be marrying anyone."

Ukyo and Shampoo stood by their prospective interests.

"Ranchan isn't going to pick some stranger when he already has me." Ukyo said defensively.

"Legato belong with Shampoo. We is married. You no take him away without fight!" Shampoo said defiently.

Both girl crossed their arms across their chests and glared at the middle-aged men. No way they would let those two idiots with their stupid pledge would get in the way of happiness.

"Saotome what are we going to do about your sons? The pledge must be fullfilled." Soun whispered.

"Don't worry Tendo, the boys will come around. We just need to stay here till then. We can work on them and get them to go along with it." Genma whispered back.

"As long as we work together..." Soun started.

"We can't fail!" Genma proclaimed. Both men laughed together at their own brillance. Their reveling was interupted with a tap on Genma's shoulder. He turned around to see predatory gleams in the eyes of his demon sons. The next thing he knew he was flying through the air. He crashed into the koi pond with a loud splash. The panda emerged to see Ranma and Legato smirking.

"You think we couldn't hear you?"

"These dog ears do more than attract the girls you know."

"You fool, our hearing is above any human."

'Is this how you treat your father?' The panda signed.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "You prefer we use swords rather than fists?" The panda got very nervous as he saw hands resting on Tetsusaiga and Tokijin. The panda shook his head.

'No no, I'm fine. In fact I wanted to cool off.' Signed the panda.

Nabiki watch these events unfold. "And here I thought things around here we're getting boring." She said in a deadpan tone. "Be careful what you wish for I guess."

-END PART 8-

Coming Soon: School is a battlefield as Furikan's new students meet a poerty spouting samurai wanna be and a teacher with pension for coins and discipline(Inroduced way sooner than supposed to I know. It's AU, so deal with it.)

Author's Notes: FINALY UP! PLEASE REVIEW! More papers for college cut into my free time. I've determined that my story is divided up into three arcs. The first arc was of course in China. Think of this as the prologue(pretty long intro huh?). The second arc is in Nerima. The bulk of the story takes place here. And for the third, that's for me to know and you to find out.

Regarding the Tendos I have my own views. Let me say here and now I am not a big Akane fan. I don't like her. If you ask me her and Ranma never made a good couple. But notice now I didn't turn her into a mallet-wielding psycho or a ticking time-bomb with impulse control problems. I think alot of people have the tendency to take a character they don't like and really go to town with them. I'm trying to keep things balanced in my writing. But that's my opinion, you have your own.


	9. School of Hard Knocks

Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi

By Bruce Cougar

Disclaimer: These characters, settings, and events are the works of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am merely borrowing them for this story so don't sue me please. Note: This is an AU story so events might be a little different, or really diferent, or not happen at all. If this makes you unhappy that this isn't like the anime or manga THEN READ OR WATCH RANMA 1/2 AND DON'T COMPLAIN! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story

"Indicates spoken words"

'Indicates internal thought'

-Part 9-

School of Hard Knocks

Mornings were usually quiet at the Tendo house. Kasumi was always the first one up to start breakfast. Akane would come down and go for her morning jog. Nabiki and father would be the last to wake up. Today however was a little different due to the new house guests. Last night it was decided that Ranma, Legato, and Genma would have the spare room to sleep in. Shampoo would stay with Kasumi while Ukyo roomed with Nabiki.

As Kasumi tasted her cooking she watched through the window. She watched as Legato and Shampoo sparred in the backyard. They danced around the yard with the grace and ease of acrobats. With her bonbori she doing her best to keep her husband off guard. Legato smiled at his wife's determination and her want to give him a good workout. She always tried her best to prove herself in his eyes.

He ducked and weaved out of the way of the spherical weapons.

"I was wondering why the old man didn't tell us the details. I should of known he would pull something like this." He blocked with a few punches and kicks.

"Stupid panda man try to drop engagement on Airen and brother. He should know by now no can make you do what you no want." She twirled around, her weapons sweeping through the air. He back-flipped over her and proceeded with a roundhouse kick. It struck and knocked one of the steel maces out of her hand. Shampoo quickly recovered and continued her assualt.

One of her thrusts looked like it would surely hit, but Legato moved his head at the last second. As the maces passed by he grabbed a hold of her wrist and wrenched the remaining weapon out of her hand. He grabbed her with his free hand and threw her through the air.

She rebounded off the ground and struck him in the face. Legato staggered back a bit while Shampoo watched from a cautious stance.

'Damn Shampoo hits hard' Legato thought as he rubbed his cheek. 'She's gotten stronger no doubt.'

"Maybe husband is losing touch yes?" Shampoo smirked. "Maybe he not as good as he thought."

He gave her a friendly smile before his claws started to glow yellow. Shampoo followed suit with her nails glowing pink. They came at each other and soon the air was filled with yellow and pink streaks. Kasumi watched the two combatants in awe. She had watched Akane train since she was little so martial arts was nothing new to her. Akane was decent, but these two were on a whole other level. She found herself gazing at the dog demon boy.

He had a certain exotic beauty to him which was chalked up to his demon side. His elegant mane of white hair danced about as he made his fluid movements. His piercing golden eyes focused so intensely on his opponent. Everything about him seemed to fascinate her. It was odd, in some ways he was like his brother, but in others he was totally different. Ranma reminded her of herself, calm and detached. A stone in turbulent waters, able to handle anything.

She spent several hours last night talking with Shampoo about her and Legato. She gladly told the story of how they met. The way she recounted made it seem more like a fairy tale than real life. How the beautiful but lonely girl met the powerful and kind dog eared boy. How they grew to love each other and how Legato fought with all his might for her sake. The vivid detail of them professing their love for one another. The pure euphoria of the day of their wedding. The entire village turning out for the immense celebration.

After hearing all of this she felt more than a little envious of Shampoo. With the exception of how he acted towards his father, Legato seemed to be a very nice boy. Kasumi was a little shocked to learn that both Ranma and Legato were younger than her. At first she was a little disearned by this fact, she didn't go for younger men. In fact she even had someone in mind when she thought of a nice older man. But when it came to the half-demon, Kasumi was tempted to change her mind. Even go as far to feel jealous of Shampoo. But she couldn't bring herself to do that. From talking with the Amazon warrior she found Shampoo was a lovely girl who cared deeply for her husband. Besides, it was nice to have someone other than sisters and father to talk to. She hoped her guests didn't want to leave too soon. It welcome change to have such lively company at their house.

Too bad Ranma and Legato turned down her father's offer. They were both taken and seemed happy, well Legato at least, Ranma didn't seem to show much emotion. It was a shame, she was looking foward to their arrival. She was half-tempted about the engagement idea, maybe she would talk to father later. Kasumi was a little suprise at herself and her boldness, this wasn't like her. Her thoughts were cut short as the buzzer on the stove went off. She was pulled back to reality and took one last at the boy in red before tending to her duties.

"KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

Shampoo's fists blurred as called out her special attack. With in the blink of an eye released a savage salvo of around six hundred punches. Legato's hands blurred too so he intercept and block the incoming blows. His palm were beginning to feel sore as he caught most of the hits. The hits that got through stung even with the breaking point training.

"Now it's my turn." He beared his fangs. He broke her rhythm and went on the offensive.

"KATCHU TENSHIN ANAGURIKEN!"

Suddenly Shampoo found herself on the receiving end of around seven hundred blows. She did her best to block and defend, but she wasn't as fortunate as her husband. She couldn't block as many as Legato did. Even though he was holding back his super-human demon strength, the incoming blows definetly hurt. She found herself being pushed back by her husband's assualt. Her foot bumped into one of the stones that lined the koi pond.

Her face turned to shock as she tripped, lost her balance, and began to fall back. She flailed he arms as she tried to catch herself. At the last second her descent came to a halt. Holding onto her with a firm grasp Legato was wearing a huge grin.

"Now what was that anout losing my touch dear?" Shampoo knew there was only thing that would get her out of this situation. She batted her eyes and went into ultra cute mode.

"Husband no let Shampoo fall in would you?" She said in a little girl voice. Legato thought about it for a second before releasing his grip. She fell back and was seized again just in time.

She pouted. "You're mean Legato. You're brother definetly rub off on you. Maybe Shampoo should pull us both in yes?"

"Go ahead, I'm not the one who changes with water remember. Plus, Ranma would never do this."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her. When they broke she was wearing that smile he so loved. He found himself being drawn into her burgundy eyes.

"Why don't you get cleaned up for breakfast, you know who is probably waiting for me." She nodded and headed into the house, Legato went to the dojo. He walked in as Ranma and Ukyo were finished sparring. Ranma appeared relaxed and untouched while Ukyo was panting with throwing spatulas scattered everywhere.

"You are showing improvement though it will be a long time before you are at my level." Ukyo nodded, knowing that was as close to a compliment Ranma was ever going to give. She collected her discarded weapons and went to clean up.

"You could go a little easier on her, she only human you know."

Ranma turned to see his brother leaning against the doorway. "Without pain, without sacrifice, we would achieve nothing. Something must be given in order to be gained." Ranma stated stoicly.

"Speaking of pain... shall we?" Ranma nodded and both fighters moved into position. They bowed and got into fighting stances, eyeing each other warily, silently sizing each other up. They came at each other with a fierce melee of attacks with blinding speed.

Neither fighter would ever come out and say it, but each held a grudging repect for the others skills. No another opponent was as challenging or persistant as each other. Skill wise the two were about dead even, both being able to adapt quite well to the other's changes. This made gaining an advantage over the other brother difficult. The defining difference was that Ranma was stronger and faster, which made him a better overall martial artist. Much to Legato's dissappointment. Back in the village he had been without equal, now he was in someone else's shadow. As much Legato tried, that's where he always remained...

The combat switched gracefully to armed combat as Ranma pulled Tokijin from his waist. Legato had only a second to draw Tetsusaiga in defense. Not too long ago Legato discovered how to draw out the power of Tetsusaiga. It happened when he promised his wife to use the sword to always protect her. That was when Tetsusaiga's power was revealed to him.

Now fending off Ranma's sword was an equally imposing large blade lined with fur at the hilt. This was Tetsusaiga in its transformed state, a sword that could rival Tokijin. The steel clashed against each other as the air filled with the sparks of energy. Neither warrior willing to give an inch as they slashed, blocked, and parried.

"You know Ranma, from what I can remember, Inuyasha use to swing this thing around like a club. I had always gone with unarmed combat, but Shampoo is very good with the sword so she's been teaching me." Legato commented as he locked blades with Ranma.

"Indeed I too recall that, I also recall him and Sesshomaru fought quite often. The object of their disagreements is in your very hands." With his weight he threw Legato back and drop into a ready stance.

"Tetsusaiga? They fought over this? I really don't see the point. You can't even hold it, and if you can't Sesshomaru probably couldn't either." The two combatants circled each other.

"Prehaps vying for their father's attention? Possesing the heirloom would prove themself the favorite."

"Good thing our father is nothing to brag about." Legato let out a battle cry as he charged his brother. He leapt into the air and drew his sword back. He brought it down with all his might. The two swords collided with lots of enegry being discharge from the impact--as if the swords themselves were at war.

With a swift kick by Ranma, Legato flew back and crashed into the dojo wall. He barely had time to raise Tetsusaiga in defense when he felt an intense piercing pain in his chest. He had blocked Tokijin, but implade in his chest and sticking all the way through was Tenseiga.

"I do believe I win little brother." Ranma said with satisfaction as he pulled Tenseiga out and back into his sheathe. He exited the dojo leaving Legato to his thoughts. He ran his fingers over the hole in his kimono. He let out a depressed sigh as put Tetsusaiga back in its sheathe, transforming back as it went in the holder. 'Lost again' He thought sadly before leaving.

He joined the others for breakfast at a full table. Akane was back from her jog, Nabiki, Soun, and Genma had all woken up by now. Usually Genma would be trying to steal food off Ranma's plate, now he didn't dare try. Ukyo prepared okonomiyaki for her fiancee. Shampoo saw the look on her husband's face and knew what transpired. 'Poor Airen, he tries so hard.' The meal was eaten in relative silence and when everyone was finished the fathers cornered the four youth. They informed them of some very interesting news.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "School?"

"Yes my boy, since we'll be staying here awhile I took the liberty of enrolling all of you. That way you boys will get a chance to know your fiancees better."

Genma's speech was cut short by multiple blows by angry martial artists. "What did I tell you old man!" Legato barked.

"Ranchan is mine understand!" Ukyo declared.

"Man who come in between marriage go very bad place." Shampoo said menacingly.

Soun from seemingly nowhere produced four backpacks and handed them out. "Here you go kids, now hurry or you'll be late."

"Here is some packed lunches for all of you, have a nice time." Kasumi said warmly as she gave them bentos.

"Wait, they can't go to school like that." Akane said.

"What's wrong with it sugar?" Ukyo asked.

"For starters, you have to be in uniform." Nabiki commented and then appraised Ukyo. "I've got a spare one and you're about my size."

"Oh Shampoo dear you can wear my uniform from when I went to school." Kasumi said. Nabiki led the two girls upstairs.

"Now what about you two."

"What about us Akane?" Legato question.

"You can't go out like that."

"Why not?"

"You can't bring weapons to school." Akane said as she reached for the sword at Ranma's waist. Ranma seized her hand with a grip that, as much as she tried, couldn't break free of.

"Don't ever" He said icily "touch my sword." He released her and left her to brood as she rubbed her wrist. Normally Akane would be in a rage and be using heavy object to inflict trauma. But when it came to Ranma, the boy a look and aire about him that even Akane knew not to mess with.

"You have a valid point though." He pulled Tokijin from his side and tossed it to his father who almost dropped the sword in suprise. Both of them took out their 'extended' family heirlooms and dumped them on their father.

"Look after these till we get back." Ranma instructed. "Know that if something happens to them, I will have to kill you." With that he turned and walked out the door. Legato patted the old man on the shoulder.

"No worries Pops, Tenseiga can bring you back good as new." He gave him a falsely sweet smile. "Then he can do it all over again, have fun." He left Genma to worry about his future.

A few minutes later Ranma and Legato were standing in front of the gates when the girls appeared in school uniforms.

"How do I look Ranchan?" Ukyo asked as she spun around.

"It works." Ranma replied evenly.

Shampoo figeted in her dress. "It different from Amazon clothes. Not skin-tight, no good in fight."

"Yeah it probably wouldn't be good in a fight but, we should try to avoid that. Besides... it makes you look cute." She giggled and latched onto him. He couldn't help but blush at this gesture.

"If you two are done we should get going. Akane wouldn't want to be late for her admires." Nabiki smirked.

"Are you popular or something sugar?" Ukyo asked.

Akane grimaced. "Like I enjoy fighting off those jerks every single day! I hate boys!"

"I thought they didn't allow fighting in school." Legato said.

"This is a special case, more of a daily routine."

"Well do you need any help Akane?" Legato offered.

"NO! I can handle this myself, this is my fight! Just stay out of the way!" Akane snapped.

"He was just asking, you don't have to tear his head off you know." Ukyo shot back.

"That right, violent girl, Airen offer to lend." Shampoo growled.

"I told you I don't need help, and I don't need advice from a bunch of freeloaders."

Tempers were starting to flared but luckily Ranma ended the argument with a simple "Suit yourself."

"Oh Sis, want to know something really interesting?" Nabiki asked.

"How much?" Akane said dryly. Nabiki faked a arrow through her heart. "That hurts, you know I usually don't charge family. Take a wild guess who's homeroom they're all in."

Akane thought about it for a second, she realized the implication of her sister's words and paled. "Oh no... you don't mean.."

Nabiki nodded "Yup, they're in your homeroom, all four of them. Ranma, Legato, and Ukyo are registered as transfer students and Shampoo as an exchange student from China."

"But that means them... and 'Her'... they'll... she'll... it'll a warzone!"

She patted her sister on the shoulder. "Look on the bright side Sis, you won't have to worry about learning much anymore."

"What's wrong? What are you guys talking about?" Legato questioned.

"Something we should know?" Ukyo asked.

Akane shook her head "Nothing, just don't screw around in homeroom. The teacher is pretty weird and has a thing for discipline. So try not to get into trouble the first day okay." The four youths nodded.

"Oh look Akane, it's your adoring public." Nabiki said dryly.

At the gates of Furikan High stood a horde of guys in athletic equipment. All of them tensed for the impending battle.

"Is that them?" Legato asked.

Akane nodded and ran ahead of the group screaming "I HATE BOYS!"

The four newcomers watched as Akane laid waste to the small army of high school boys. Nabiki strolled through the carnage into school. By the time the youngest Tendo daughter was done, her would-be suitors were reduced to unconscious mounds.

"All the style and finesse of a drunken bamboo." Ranma commented.

"It remind Shampoo of school back home." Shampoo said.

Ukyo shrugged. "What works for you I suppose."

"The basest of cads not fit to grovel at your feet." A voiced called out. From behind a tree emerged a figure wearing samurai robes. He had in his hand a wooden bokken.

"Once again the heavens favor the fiery Akane Tendo over these simple cretins." The boy then spotted Ukyo and Shampoo. His eyes instantly locked on them.

"What visions of loveliness lay before me? Have the gods themselves reward me with a harem of their angels?"

"Stick Boy talking about us?" The two girls looked at each other.

"Friend of yours?" Ranma mused.

"Another one of your adoring fans Akane?" Legato asked.

"Butt out! I told you I can handle this!" Akane snapped.

"You there" he pointed his wooden sword at the two unknown males. "Aren't you being awfully familar with Akane? Who are you?"

"Who Me? I'm-" Legato started.

"Hold. Is it not customary to give one's name first. Very well, I shall introduce myself. I am the rising new star of the high school fencing world. I am the captain of the Furikan High School kendo club! My peers call me the Blue Thunder of Furikan High." He raised his bokken into the air. As if on cue lightning stuck in the background. "Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen."

"Nice effect." Ukyo commented. Legato and Ranma could hear someone talking about Kuno. Something about being called Shooting Star...

"Nice to meet you...I think...my name is Legato Saotome, and this is my older brother Ranma. The four of us are staying with Tendos"

"What! you staying under the same roof as Akane Tendo! I will not allow it! The fair maiden such as her should not be surrounded by the likes of thee!" Kuno exclaimed.

"And what are you gonna do about it huh?" Ukyo demanded.

"Shampoo think stupid Stick Boy all talk." Both girls were really regreting leaving their weapons at home.

"What's this? Lovely girls not adoring me? Nay, thoulst obviously under the influence of these strange men."

"I told you, Kuno is my fight! Are you ready or not!" Akane barked.

"Nay be not in haste my fair Akane, you and I shall do battle after the Blue Thunder teachs these cretins a lesson!" Kuno proclaimed.

Legato was only partly paying attention to the arrogant youth. his demon sense were telling him that something was about to happen. When he realized what he had to interupt the quarrle.

"Um guys I think it's gonna rain."

"So?" Akane snapped, mad that Kuno was ignoring her challenge.

"Ukyo, Shampoo, do YOU want to get SOAKING WET?" Those words made the girls stiffen up. They hastily shook their heads.

"Akane could take us to homeroom?" Legato asked.

"But what about Kuno?" Akane protested.

"Look, you do this every day right? Missing one time wouldn't hurt." He said evenly. Akane gave in and led the three martial artists. Ranma meanwhile stayed where he was facing off with Kuno.

"I see your friends had not the courage to face me, but alas what man does? What man would dare invite the wrath of Tatewaki Kuno?"

"Big words for such small vermin." replied Ranma coldy.

"Insolent cur! You'll pay for such comments! EN GARDE!"

Kuno charged at him with his wooden sword held high. He engaged in a series of thrusts and slashes that Ranma effortlessly evaded. He watched the sword pass by as if he was gazing at the stars, instead of something right in front of him. He moved with such grace one could almost say he wasn't even trying. When Kuno tried to bring his sword down on the other youth, Ranma seized it in a vice-like grip. Kuno could then swear he saw his opponent's nail glow green. What happened next left the usual braggart speechless. His sword disintegrated before his very eyes. What he was left with was a handle and a hilt.

Wide-eyed he barely managed to stammer "W-Wh-What manner of sorcery is this?"

Ranma didn't answer, instead a in motion almost too fast for human eyes Ranma delivered a uppercut that nailed the would-be samurai right in the jaw. Kuno flew back about twenty feet and crashed into the ground. The prone form told him the fight was over and as if on cue, it started to rain. He had gone easy on him, Ranma didn't need another annoying 'they're only human' speech from his brother.

Ranma quickly caught up with the group and they made their way to classes. The sea of students seemed to part as they stared at the new students. Ranma and Legato's ears were pratically burning with all the whispers and rumors they were picking up.

"Ranchan, everyone is staring at us." Ukyo whispered.

"Don't worry about Ukyo, they're probably looking at me and my brother." Legato reassured.

"Aiya people no see Amazon girl before?" Shampoo asked.

"Probably the hair." Legato commented, which earned a playfull poke in the side.

When they arrived the bell had just rung. When they looked for the teacher they found none, none that fit standard teacher profile. No middle-aged man starting to go bald or teacher fresh from college. Standing at the front of the class was a girl not even in her teens. She had long brown hair, large blue eyes, and wore a oversized dress.

"Hello my name is Miss Hinako Ninomiya and I'm your homeroom teacher. I hope you four aren't delinquents." She said with disarming cutness. The four could only stare in confusion. No way this little girl was their teacher. But then again after Jusenkyo they all learned anything was possible.

"Class we have four new students joining us today. They've recently returned from a trip to China. Would you care to introduce yourselves."

Ranma step forward. "I am Ranma Saotome of Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. That is all you need to know."

Next was Legato. "Hi I'm Legato, I'm Ranma's younger brother."

After him came Ukyo. "Ukyo's the name, okonomiyaki's the game. Charmed I'm sure."

Shampoo paused for a moment to summon up her best Japanese. "My name is Shampoo and I come from an Amazon tribe in China." She was suprised with herself at speaking flawlessly.

"There are empty seats behind Miss Tendo you can use." They went to sit down but were interupted. "Before you sit let me tell you that I take discipline very seriuosly and you two boys are being very naughty." Hinako proclaimed and then went on to say. "You two are not in uniform. I'll let this slide for today but tomorrow you will wear them understood?" Both nodded. "There is another rule in this classroom."

"What's that?" Legato asked.

"No headgear in my classroom."

"Okay...so..." Legato was confused.

"Those ears on your head must be part a of headband. You must take them off." Miss Hinako stated.

Legato froze, this was situation he wasn't prepared for. "I um...can't..." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I can't." This time it came louder.

"Are you refusing to follow rules?"

"No it's not that, it's because they're... I just can't okay."

"Disobeying authority... conclusion, you must be a DELINQUENT!" The child reasoned as fished through her pockets. She then pulled out a five yen coin. The sight of the tiny piece of metal made most of the students duck for cover. This left the four newcomers puzzled.

"Look, if you'll just listen..." Legato started as approached her.

"HAPPO FIVE YEN SATSU!"

Legato didn't know what was more shocking. The fact that his energy was gone and could barely move. Or the fact that child in front of him was replaced by a goregous twenty-something woman take barely fit into her dress.

"Airen!" Shampoo cried out with concern for her fallen husband. She glared at the woman that hurt her beloved.

"You hurt Airen SHAMPOO KILL!" She screamed as she rushed at the teacher.

"Another Delinquent! HAPPO FIVE YEN SATSU!"

Shampoo shrieked as she also fell victim to the teacher's mysterious technique and collapsed to the floor. Never in her whole life of being an Amazon did she hear of such a move.

"Hey you can't do that! They didn't do nothing to you! What kind of teacher are you anyway!" Ukyo stood up and protested.

"Are disobeying me also Miss Kuonji?" Hinako pointed the coin between her fingers at her. Ukyo hesitanted, torn between helping her friends and having what happened to them happen to her. She recluctantly shook her head and sat back down.

"Good" She lowered her arm and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "You were talking out of turn. Take Miss Shampoo and Mr. Saotome and stand out in the hall. Ukyo reluctantly complied and helped her friends. A few minutes later Legato and Shampoo had recovered and three of them were holding buckets of water.

"When Akane said not to misbehave she wasn't kidding" Ukyo whispered.

Shampoo sniffed. "Violent Girl should give more warning about crazy teacher."

Legato chuckled. "Yeah something like 'oh by the way the teacher drains enegry.' First Kuno and now Miss Hinako, what kind of weird school is this?" The three of them nodded in agreement. It was then that Legato's demon senses went off. They saw a spilt second of the water coming at them and leaped like the liquid was death itself. Kuno disguarded the empty bucket.

"I will not allow such a travesty to occur."

"What are you talking about?" Legato asked.

"Nabiki Tendo told all about this unholy pledge. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU OR YOUR NEFARIOUS BROTHER TO BE ENGAGED TO THE FAIR AKANE TENDO!" Kuno exclaimed. Legato's ears where filled with gossip and rumors at it spread like wildfire. He could also hear Akane vehemently denying it. A command from the teacher silenced them.

"Hey jackass quit talking about Ranchan like that!"

"You no talk bad about Airen when Shampoo around!"

"But my lovelies why want miscrents who obviously use dark magic over the Blue Thunder."

"Shampoo think she should stop your stupid talking."

"Right sugar, I think we need to reach this jerk a lesson." Shampoo and Ukyo got into fighting stances.

"Ah girls I don't think the teacher will like that." Legato tried to defuse the situation.

"He's right hon, come on Kuno let's take this outside!" With that Ukyo and Shampoo jumped out the window.

"Very well I accept. If you defeat me I will allow you to date with me! But be warned I am prepared to lose!" He followed suit and leapt out the window. Legato was left stunned for a moment before he realized something.

"WE"RE ON THE THIRD FLOOR!" He cried out before looking out the window. What he saw made his face pale. Had it been solid ground the female martial artists would have landed with ease. Especially Shampoo being part cat, cats always land of their feet you know. But below them was an olympic size pool. Shampoo and Ukyo had realized their critical mistake and screamed in terror.

The three made a gigantic splash as many students gathered at the window to watched the unfolding events. Kuno was baffled at what he saw before his eyes. The girl before his eyes looked like Ukyo but hair was golden. He almost could swear this girl had wings and a halo. He gasped at the heavenly being before him. His vision was obscured by Shampoo's disguarded dress.

Ryoko collected herself, hid her wings and halo, collected her now furry friend, and swam to the surface. She got out of the pool and went for the woods to get out of sight. Kuno surfaced with the spare dress in hands.

"Do mine eyes deceive me? Have the heavens send the angels to be with me? I shall investigate." He followed the fleeing girl into the woods. Legato panicked, he had to stall Kuno to let Ryoko and Shampoo escape. He was about to jump when he heard a voice he had come to dread.

"And where do you think your going troublemaker?" He turned to see Miss Hinako in her child form. He flinched at the fresh memory of getting drained. He didn't have time for this right now. He had stop Kuno before he learned the truth.

"I was just ah..."

"Cutting class? For the first day you are making quite a reputation for yourself delinguent." The child teacher pulled out her trusty coin.

"As much as I love to stay... bye!" The dog eared boy leapt out the window. He didn't make the same mistake as the other did and guided himself to solid ground.

"Come back here!" The angry child exclaimed and went after the toublesome youth. Legato looked up to see Hinako racing towards the ground. The white-haired youth did a doubletake between her and Kuno. 'Stupid conscience' he thought before leaping into the air and catching her. He landed gracefully with her in his arms.

"Are you insane! You don't jump out of a window..." She held her coin right in his face. "Ah damn..."

"HAPPO FIVE YEN SATSU!"

For the second time today he fell victim to her move and collapsed to the ground. The now adult Hinako placed foot triumphantly on the fallen by boy. From were he lay he could still barely make out Kuno and Ryoko.

"You must be a slow learner, I haven't had a student yet that could resist me." She said with a smug grin.

"Actually I pick up pretty quick." Legato said weakly. Summoning up his remaining strenght and by sheer will, he roll away from under her and staggered to his feet. It felt like he had been fighting with his brother all day.

"Good" She said in a seductive voice. "Because I got something else to teach you." She deposited her coins into her dress.

'She doesn't have her coin so she can't do that move of hers. All I have to do strike a pressure point on her and I can go help the girls.' He rushed at her. The only thing the woman did was place her undex fingers and thumbs together. Legato's fangs appear along with an arrogant smile. 'I've got her!'

You know what they say about making assumption...

"HAPPO NO COIN RETURN!"

His golden eyes widened with terror as Hinako released a ball of chi at him. The collision threw back and into a tree. 'Now I know what the Sh Shi Hokodan feels like' He thought painfully as he slid to the ground and the adult had once again became a child.

"My brother is getting beat by a woman with a coin, how sad." Ranma said as he watched the event from the window.

"I told you guy not to screw around." Akane exasperated.

"It is still a disgrace to the Saotome name."

Akane rolled her eye. "Like you could do any better Ranma."

He looked at her with a perfectly neutral expression. "She would be dead before she ever spoke a single word." The silence that followed told Akane the demon boy wasn't joking. Akane mentally shivered. 'What kind of people are staying at our house?'

Legato was now in alot of pain and throughly mad. Without thinking about it he was bearing his fangs and growling. What he said was in a low and menacing voice.

"I have had ENOUGH of YOU!" He rushed at her with everything he had left. The inhuman speed didn't give her enough time to search her pockets for coins. Before she could react he was in front of her striking pressure points on her chest. When he was done the child found herself un able to move. A small part of him wanted to make her pay, but he had more important thing on his mind.

Without looking back he raced towards the woods leaving the temporarily paralzyed child teacher to fume.

"Delinquent." She said through gritted teeth. That boy had made a lasting enemy in her mind...

Using his sense of smell, Legato tracked the the two to a tree were they were hiding. Kuno arrived at the same time but found his path blocked.

"Peasant stand aside or you will have to be punished!" Kuno declared.

"Sorry Kuno but to get to them you have to get by me first!" Legato said in defiance.

Kuno tossed the soaked dress up to Ryoko. "Very well, it appears that a lack of respect from one's betters runs in the family. I STRIKE!" Kuno charged with his ever ready bokken in hand. Legato dodged all the attacks but because of his weakened state he did so without his usual ease. He had no intention of draging out this fight.

"SANKON TETSUSOU!"

Kuno found his sword cleanly sliced in half. "What manner of dark magic do you and your brother employ?" He exclaimed in bewilderment.

"KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

Kuno was then pummled about five hundred times by the boy in red. Kuno collasped to the ground and muttered the words "Not fair" before slipping unconscious.

Legato scowled, "The demonic kind." He turned his attention to the angel girl in the tree.

"You two okay?" He asked.

"Oh yes thank for helping us Legato." Ryoko replied. Legato helped her down and Cat Shampoo leapt to his shoulder. "Meorw?" He saw concern in the feline's eyes. "I'm fine Shampoo, the teacher gave me more trouble than I thought she would. Man I hope I don't have to go through that every day."

"What do we do now?" Ryoko asked.

"Well I think we've had enough school for today." The two others nodded in agreement. The trek home was short and uneventfull. Kasumi was there to greet them when they arrived.

"Did you have a interesting time at school today?" She asked politely. Legato just stared at her for a moment with a blank expression

"You have no idea Kasumi."

-END PART 9-

Coming Soon: Kuno make some bold declarations, Things heat up between Miss Hinako and Legato, and the good doctor makes his appearance.

Author's Notes: OMG! I didn't think this chapter would ever end! Finished this before Finals and then I will have Christmas break to write the next chapter.

When it comes to Miss Hinako I think the anime could have benefited greatly from her being a regular. Season 4 was definetly lacking in my mind and really could have used her introduction. My second choice for more appearances would have to be Pantyhose Taro (Don't worry he WILL be in this story!)

I'm also brainstorming a one-shot fic that deals with the whole 'Ranma's life really goes down the toilet after the failed wedding' idea. Taro also thinks his life sucks in regards to his name. My idea is that 'What If' the two switch bodies and have to walk around in the another's shoes. Could be hilarious! Taro doesn't exactly have Ranma's sensitivity. Oh well just thinking... TILL NEXT TIME!


	10. Delusions of Grandeur

Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi

By Bruce Cougar

Disclaimer: These characters, settings, and events are the works of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am merely borrowing them for this story so don't sue me please. Note: This is an AU story so events might be a little different, or really diferent, or not happen at all. If this makes you unhappy that this isn't like the anime or manga THEN READ OR WATCH RANMA 1/2 AND DON'T COMPLAIN! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story

"Indicates spoken words"

'Indicates internal thought'

-Part 10-

Delusions of Grandeur

Sleep was usually a peaceful period in a person's life. A time were the body had time to rest from the daily toils. The sleep being observed however was less than desirable. Legato was tossing and turning and it was obvious to anyone he was having a nightmare. He was mumbling incoherently and had the look about him that he was in peril.

In his mind he was in the middle of an intense battle. All around him were demons and monsters of all hideous shapes and sizes. Their growls and hisses flooded into his ears as his body tensed for battle. He held in his hands Tetsusaiga as he hacked and slashed his way through the monstrous horde. Blood and internal fluids sprayed everywhere as he cut through their rough hides.

As soon as the monster had come, they disappeared into the shadows without a trace. He wondered in the darkness till he thought he made out two figures in the dark. "Who's there!" He called out and as if on cue light shown down on the two forms. They were both girls and looked very similar. One could almost say identical with little differences between them. One was wearing an outfit of a temple priestess and had a bow on her back. The other had on a school uniform and was carrying a backpack. The mere sight of the two brought emotions to his heart that usually reserved for his wife.

"...Kikyo...Kagome..." The sleeping boy said with a little panic in his voice.

He ran in their direction but when he got there the two girls faded right before his eyes. He searched all around but was unable to located them. He suddenly sensed a presence behind him. Legato spun around to see to see a person covered in white fur. The sight of the cloaked figure sent a chill to the half-demon's bones.

"Naraku..." Legato said with anger and growled with fangs beared. Suddenly everything rushed at him, he woke up wide-eyed and grasping for breath. He looked around for a second and realized he was in the guest bedroom of the Tendo house.

'A dream...just a dream. Man this whole reincarnation thing can be weird at times. He rubbed his forehead and noticed his older brother watching him.

"Another bad dream Legato?" Ranma asked.

Legato shook his head. "No just Inuyasha's life."

"I see...I too sometimes have dreams such as that. I experience things through the eyes of Sesshomaru."

"Really" Legato sat up. "What are your dreams about?"

"Killing." Ranma simply said before getting up and leaving. Legato sat there for a moment before snapping out of it.

"Sorry I asked." He mumbled before getting out of bed to start his morning routine. Legato sparred with Shampoo while Ranma sparred with Ukyo. Legato would beat Shampoo, Ranma would beat Ukyo, and Ranma would beat his brother. They would then washed up and then have breakfast. Along the way Ranma and Legato would have to 'correct' their father for some idiotic thing he had said or done. This was the way things were for the four youths. Breakfast was finished and soon they were on their way to their second day of school.

Akane went ahead of everyone else, still a little flustered over yesterday's events. Nabiki on the other hand hung back with the rest of the group. Their debut at Furikan High had been anything but subtle. She was flooded with students eagerly wanting to know about the bizarre new students. She welcomed with open arms her peers that were willing to shell out cash for information.

"So ready for another exciting day?" Nabiki mused.

"Yeah right, cause' the last one was 'so' entertaining." Legato said dryly.

"If you comply with the teacher's request you will have no futher trouble." Ranma commented.

"Hmph, I really don't feel like riping my own ears off every single day just to make her happy."

"That right! Crazy teacher should leave Airen alone or she deal with Shampoo!" The warrior maiden said hotly.

"Except we couldn't even get close to her sugar." Ukyo added.

"An impressive techinque to say the least." Ranma thought out loud..

"I did it once I can do it again. Besides we have a bigger problem than Miss Hinako."

"Yeah that jackass Kuno saw me and Shampoo transform."

"If that idiot blabs he'll blow our cover."

'And that's where I come in.' Nabiki thought to herself. She stepped out and stood in front of the group.

"You can leave that to me." She appraised the four of them. Between their looks and their martial arts skills they were virtualy walking yen machines. Guys and girls alike where wanting info and pictures of her new house guests. "I'll make sure Kuno baby doesn't go spoiing your secret."

Legato scowled. "Right, like how you so graceiously told Kuno about the engagment. No offense Nabiki, but I can tell what kind of person you are. Cunning and resourceful, the kind of person who will do things for others only if it helps them first. Am I right so far?"

"Not bad Saotome, you're right Kuno probably would of found out anyway so why not make money for it. Normally I would charge for such service, but I think we can work something out."

Ranma raised an eyebrow "Such as?"

"The student body wants information on you guys. You each sit down for a little Q&A session, I edit out the parts that would be compromising to your secrets. After that a little photo shoot and we'll have all that we need."

"What kind of photos?" Ukyo asked.

"Tasteful of course, I may be in the information business, but I'm not in 'that' kind of business. They've expressed an interest especially in you two." She pointed to Legato and Shampoo. "Must be because the exotic look you two have. You each get a cut of the profits and rest goes for your room and board. Fair enough?" The four youths pondered for a moment before agreeing.

"Sounds good, not like the old man would ever offer to pay." Legato said.

"That's right sugar, he would never pay when he could just freeload." Ukyo added.

"How brothers turn out so well with such bad bad role model?" Shampoo thought out loud.

"Simple, our father sets an example and we do the opposite." Ranma explained.

They arrived at Furikan to see Akane already laying waste to her male admirers. When she was done, as if on cue, Kuno appeared.

"I see the peasants have the gall to be within my sight again. Apparently thoulst did not learn thy lesson yesterday." Kuno pompously proclaimed.

"Funny, I remember you getting pounded pretty good yesterday." Legato smirked.

"Silence knave! The day before was obviously a result of black magic. Only the fair Akane Tendo has been able to best me in combat. Commoners such as yourselves could only defeat me with the use of trickery. The incident in the pool only proves this fact."

"You don't know what your talking about!" Ukyo angrily said.

"But my lovely, I saw it with thine own eyes! You and this Chinese flower disappeared and where replaced by a golden-haired maiden and some manner of creature."

"Stupid Stick Boy no know what he see! You no go telling others lies!" Shampoo barked.

"Fear not beautiful maiden, I the Blue Thunder of Furikan High would never dare have loose tongue on such a matter. That being said, I will neither allow such sorcery to go unpunished."

"And what are you going do about it...human?" Said Ranma.

Kuno brought his bokken to bear. "I shall smite thee and remove your filth from these grounds!"

Ranma simply stared at the poetic idiot for a few moments before giving him a dismissive wave. "Be not a fool, I have no such time to waste." With that he left for the school leaving everyone behind.

"Wait for me Ranchan!" Ukyo called out as she hurried after her fiancee.

When Kuno snapped out of it he became enraged "FIEND! Come back and fight honorably!" Kuno bellowed.

"You know Ranma is doing you a favor by not fighting you." Legato told him.

"Forget about him! What about it Kuno, are we gonna fight or what?" Akane snapped.

Kuno regained his composure. "Nay Akane Tendo, too much has transpired today. These events require me to meditate upon them We shall fight another day." With that the kendoist made his way to class.

"Come back here!" Akane roared, furious that she was being ignored because of Ranma and the others. She shot Shampoo and Legato an angry glare before storming off.

"What's her problem?" He looked to Shampoo.

"Oh don't mind her, she's just mad as usual. You'll get used to it." Nabiki commented. "And don't worry about Kuno, nobody hardly listens to him anyway. The information we put out will cover up anything he says. You two better get going our you'll be late." The couple made their way to homeroom. Again Legato could hear conversations about him and his wife. About how he defeated Kuno, about how weird his ears were, and how hot Legato and Shampoo were. When they arrived Ranma, Ukyo, and Akane were already seated. Shampoo and her husband took their's awaiting the teacher's arrival.

Miss Hinako walked in as a child with her satchel. She almost imediatly zeroed in on the dog eared boy, doing his best to remain obscure. Her mood soured as she remembered what he did to her yesterday and more importantly continued to blatantly disobey.

"I see Mr. Saotome decided to show up today, but is continuing in his deliquent actions." She announced. The angered child strolled over to where as Legato was silently muttering "Here we go again."

"Didn't I tell you to get rid of those things?" She pointed to his ears.

"I could take them off...but they'd come right back again tomorrow." Legato said truthfully.

"I see..." Hinako wasn't buying it. Under her close scrutiny she noticed other things, things that did not meet her liking.

"When was the last time you trimmed your nails?" She inquired.

"Oh these?" He showed her his claws. "I could, but they'd just grow back to this size."

"And those eyes of yours, are those colored contacts? They are way too weird to be normal."

Legato simply shrugged. "They're my natural eye color, what can I say."

"Your hair is obviously dyed and is way too long for a boy your age." She pointed out.

Legato ran his hands through his white hair. "No it's not dyed, it's natural. And no matter how much I cut it always goes back to this length." 'The beauty of demonic regeneration...' He thought to himself.

"Be that as it may...YOUR STILL NOT IN UNIFORM!" He child teacher angrily exclaimed.

Legato shrugged again "You where going to yell at me anyway for everything else so what's the point?"

"The point is that you are a delinquent and must be punished!" Miss Hinako concluded, reaady to pull out her coin.

"Stop picking on Airen!" Shampoo said.

"What did he ever do to you!" Ukyo said.

He silenced both girls with a gesture. Legato thought about for a moment before coming to a shocking conclusion. 'History is repeating itself...I thought this was all behind me...' He let out a depressed sigh. "You're singling me out...because I'm not like the others...because I'm different...right?"

"That's exactly right."

Legato gave a somber chuckle "Just like old times..." He could vividly remember his childhood. Everything, the name-calling, the bullying, the beatings...everything. He clenched his fist as he tried to banish those memories to the dark recesses of his mind. He shook his clear of such thoughts and found the entire class looking at him. Things were different now, now he didn't have to put up with it.

"You wanna play? Okay we'll play. Tomorrow after school, the sports field, you and me."

"A fight? Fine. I'll show you who's boss you big meanie!" The child pouted cutely.

"Alright, if you win I'll do everything you ask. If I win you leave me and my friends alone. Deal?"

"I'll see you on the battlefield!" Hinako declared with disarming cuteness.

"Good, now if you don't mind I'd like get through an entire class period. We do come to school to learn you know."

The rest of the school passed without incident. Word spread quickly about his upcoming fight, people even approaching him to verify the rumour. Legato was kind of relieved by the fact that people weren't affraid to talk to him. Their last class of the day was gym. The boys played soccer while the girls played softball. During the course of the girl's game Ukyo got drilled in the face by the ball. It happened when Akane was at bat and Ukyo was in the outfield. Akane hit the ball and Ukyo was distracted by the sight of her fiancee in gym shorts.

Akane felt bad for her and took her and Ranma to see a family friend. "We're going to see Dr. Tofu. he'll take a look at your face for you. he's real good." She led the two to a clinic near school. There were no other patients so they walked right in to the examination room. They waited there a for a few moments before Ranma broke the silence.

"If you were planning on sneaking up on me I would advise against such action. It is a futile effort." Ranma said to apparently no one.

The two girls turned to see a man in his twenties holding a skeleton. He had on black robes, with his hair done up in a ponytail, and a pair of glasses. "Hello Akane, good to see you again. What can I do for you today? Who are these two?" Tofu asked.

"Oh this is Ranma and Ukyo, they're staying at my house. I was wondering if you could take a look at Ukyo's face."

"A pleasure to meet you both, this is my assistant Betty." He smiled as he offered the skeleton's hand.

Ukyo giggled as she shook it. "Nice to meet you."

He then offered it to Ranma who in turn just stared. "A pleasure I'm sure." He said dryly.

"Now how about we take a look at your face." He gestured for her to sit down on the examination table. She did and he came in close for a better look.

"Hmm let's see...judging by the markings and the deep indentations...I would have to say this is Akane's handywork. Am I right?"

She blushed with embarrassment and nodded as an answer. "I thoughts so, you really are strong for your age you know." Akane's blush got deeper "T-Thanks Dr. Tofu."

Dr, Tofu touched a few points the back of his patient's neck. "Now does that feel better?" "Yeah it does...thanks." Ukyo said with a little disbelief.

Tofu smiled, "Put some ice on it when you get home and it'll be fine." Akane and Ukyo thanked him and they walked home. Something finally clicked in Uyko's mind and she smirked at the Tendo girl.

"What?" Akane questioned.

"A 'friend' Akane." Ukyo teased.

"Wh-What do you mean." Akane asked, blushing and caught off guard.

"Sugar please, the blushing, the big puppy dog eyes, do you have a thing for Dr. Tofu?"

"Me having a crush on Dr. Tofu?...well...you're just imagining things!" A flustered Akane exclaimed.

"Maybe Ucchan is, but your pheromones do not lie." Ranma said. Both girls looked at him blankly, signaling that he needed to explain.

"Pheromones are the invisible chemicals that living things omit. My brother and I have sharp enough senses to detect them. One type, the type you were omitting, attracts perspective mates. When you saw Dr. Tofu pheromones came pouring out of you. Therefore Ukyo's suspicions are true."

"It's okay if you think the guy's cute Akane, everyone has crushes right Ranchan?" She looked to fiancee for support. The look on his neutral face read "This does not concern me, therefore I do not care." Ukyo inwardly sighed, Ranma really had to work on his people skills.

"Ever since I was little I've always admired him...so yeah I guess I do, but please don't tell anyone thou okay."

"Don't worry sugar are lips are sealed, isn't that right Ranchan?" He looked at both girls for a moment before finally saying "Do what you want." With that he walked away.

"Oh don't worry, that's Ranma's way of saying he won't tell."

Ukyo smiled at her before running ahead to catch up with Ranma. This made Akane start to rethink her attitude towards her new house guests. Ranma and Legato hadn't done anything that would be deemed perverted, and neither one of them was engaged to her. They were just as opposed to the idea as she was. Shampoo and Ukyo seemed nice enough, they were frustrated with the stupid idea too. 'Maybe they're not so bad...beside the fact they keep butting in on my fights...jerks' With that in mind she picked up her pace and caught up with the two. She came in half-way through a conversation.

"He's a martial artist? Are you sure Ranchan?" Ukyo asked. Ranma narrowed his eyes into an annoyed glare. A glare that said "You dare to question me?" His annoyance faded as he explained. "The way he moved, his stealth was such had I not been a demon he might of suprised me."

"Wow he must be good than." Ukyo commented.

"Dr. Tofu is, and he's always so good with his patients, he can fix anything." Akane admonished.

"I hope for your sake he has a thing for tomboys." Ranma commented.

The last word in that sentence brought Akane to a screeching hault. Her temper immediately flared as she got right in his face.

"What did you just call me!" Akane threatened. Ranma looked at her with a calm expression, not at least concerned by the angry girl.

"A tomboy, that is what you are after all." Ranma stated.

"And what makes you think I'm a tomboy!" Akane barked.

"Simple, your behavior is boyish. You assualt a group of boys everyday without any regard to their well being. You practice martial arts, an activity that is predominatly male. The conclusion is that you are a tomboy." Ranma explained.

The fact that Ranma was being perfectly logical, like always, had been missed by the Tendo girl. What Akane did understand was that this BOY was insulting her, right to her face. There was no way she was going to let this jerk get away with that. 'To think I was starting to like them too, but they're just a bunch of jerks.' Akane thought angrily to herself. It was time somebody taught Ranma a lesson, and Akane self-appointed herself to do so.

"I've had it with you Ranma! When we get home I'm gonna clobber you! You'll regret calling me a tomboy!" A furious Akane declared. Ranma was trying to process the girl's threats and sifted through her angry emotions. He raised an eyebrow to his conclusion. "Are you challenging me to a fight?" Ranma asked.

"Damn right I am!" Akane proclaimed. Ranma gave the girl a serious looking over before making up his mind. He nonchalantly brushed past her. "I decline, as it is of no challenge to me." He called back, not even turning to adknowledge her. This served to only enrage Akane futher.

"THE FOUNDING PRINCIPLE OF THE ANYTHING GOES SCHOOL IS TO ACCEPT ALL CHALLENGES YOU COWARD!" Akane screamed to him.

Ranma came to a dead stop as he gave her a glare that could of burned right through her. The look of a predator eye unsuspecting prey. Ukyo cringed at that look. The Tendo girl was really asking for it now. Akane had called Ranma's honor and pride into question. These were the foundation that Ranma stood upon. Foundations that Ranma would not tolerate attacks on.

"Fine, since you want it so badly." Ranma said in a low tone.

"Umm Akane I really don't think you should do this." Ukyo whispered with concern in her voice.

"Butt out! I didn't ask for your opinion!" Akane snapped. The young chef's mood soured as Akane stormed off for home. "Hmph, well fine if that's the way your going to be, don't say I did warn you sugar." A crossed Ukyo said to herself.

Not much later Akane was facing off against Ranma in the dojo. Akane stretched and Ranma had the look of not a care in the world. Everyone else was busy with other things and Ranma was starting to get annoyed at waiting.

"Some time soon would be nice." Ranma said coldly with a scrutinizing glare. Akane immediately cut her warm-up short as got into a fighting stance. "Err you're going to regret that you pervert!"

Ranma narrowed his eyes, "The only thing I regret is this waste of my time."

Akane snarled a wordless battlecry, and charged the demon youth. She let loose everything she had, hoping to catch Ranma off-guard and win quickly. After all, that's was how she'd won most of her fights up till now. If she could beat back a horde of boys and Kuno everyday, surely Ranma wouldn't give her much trouble?

Her hopes started to fade fast as not only wasn't she winning, she had yet to lay a finger on him. She became frustrated when the white clad boy avoided all of her attacks with little strain. She didn't understand what she was doing wrong. Why couldn't she do to him what she had done to the others? She could hardly believe the speed in which he moved. He was like a phantom, unable to be caught, she was always a step behind. He was always just beyond her reach. Her temper rose when it became clear Ranma was toying with her, mocking her.

"Fight back dammit!" Akane demanded.

"As you wish." Ranma simply replied.

When she attempted a roundhouse kick Ranma grabbed by the ankle. Using her own momentum and swung her around, sending her crashing into the dojo wall.

"You bastard I wasn't ready." Akane grumbled as she picked herself up. Ranma could only blink at this statement. Had his enhanced hearing failed him? Did she just say she wasn't ready? Ready for a fight she herself challenged him to. A fight she initiated. Her flawed logical was making his head hurt.

"Quit making excuse for your poor fighting skill." Said Ranma icily.

Akane was now in full blown rage as she attacked Ranma wildly. Attacking in a wild attempt to prove Ranma wrong, that she was justified in her belief of being the best martial artist. One well placed punch to the stomach on the part of Ranma had Akane doubled over in pain. A foot sweep then knocked her off her feet onto her back. She quickly recovered and pulled back for a haymaker. It looked like it was going to hit but, in typical Ranma fashion, he dodged at the last possible second. When she past by he spun around and drove his foot into her back, she went crashing to the floor.

Thirty minutes later...

"I trust you've had enough?" Asked a relatively calm but still annoyed Ranma. Mumbled curses came from the prone form of Akane on the dojo floor. She was too battered to fight back anymore, and was finding it hard to summon the strength the pick herself up.

"If we have no other business I shall take my leave." Ranma said and turned to leave.

"You cheated! I want a rematch!" Akane called out. Ranma stopped in the doorway. "On the contrary, I was being quite lenient. I know how frail you mortal can be. I limited my moves to the basics. One could almost I've exhibited compassion in this fight."

"That's a lie! You had to of cheated!"

Ranma shook his head. "A person such as I has no need for lies, it is a waste of time to tell them. I fear nothing, including the truth. A person such as you however has need for them. To convince yourself that your martial arts skills are adequate, when in fact they are soarly lacking. Unless you work to improve you'll be nothing more than an embarassment to Anything Goes school. I hope you learned something from this."

With that he left Akane to her injuties. She felt so humilated, to be beaten so easily. Her physical pain was nothing compared to the damage done to her ego. The one thing she had always prided herself on was being the best martial artist in Nerima. And now this demon boy had come and taken that away from her. She didn't know to deal with this so she ran to her room to be alone. Tears forming in her eyes as she slammed her door.

"I hope she's alright." Ukyo said to no one inparticular. She looked up towards the stairs. It had been awhile and Akane hadn't come out of her room yet.

"The wounds to her pride will be the stuborness to heal." Ranma said, not taking his attention away from his homework. Ranma and Ukyo were working on their school work at the table while Legato and Shampoo were upstairs. Legato had his work cut out because Shampoo knew less written Japanese than she did spoken. That and the fact that his partner was more interested in sex ed then she was academics. Kasumi was preparing dinner, Nabiki wasn't back yet, and their father were out celebrating(aka getting wasted.)

"I'm home." Nabiki called at the front door. She walked in to be greeted to the sight of Ranma and Ukyo. A devious smile formed on her lips as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. It turned out to be a letter.

"This letter was given to me to be delivered." She handed it to Ukyo. "It's from Kuno." She added.

Ukyo took on a look of disgust. "What's that jackass want now?" She asked as she examined the letter. "To the feline carrying, treeborn golden-haired girl." Ukyo read out loud. "Meet me at 5:36 on the second sports field behind the school, Kuno."

"Looks like you have an invitation." Nabiki smirked.

Ukyo sighed, thought about it for a moment, and got up from her seat. "I might as well see what that jackass wants, maybe I can set him straight."

Nabiki smiled. "Unlikely, and beside I think your forgetting something."

"She's right the note didn't ask for YOU, rather Ryoko." Ranma added. He let her process that information and then offered his glass of water. She accepted and poured the contents over her head. The transformation was triggered and Ukyo was replaced by Ryoko." The angel stretched her arms and gave her wings a few flaps.

"Good to be out, after all that time." Ryoko exclaimed. She then looked to the sky and frowned. "Too bad it isn't night out, I'd like to be able to fly once and a while."

Nabiki could only look on stunned. No way those little things could lift her off the ground. "You can actual fly with those?" Nabiki finally asked.

"Of course I can fly. As Legato says about his doggie ears, they do more than make me look cute you know. Well I don't want to be late, bye!" She smiled cutely, hid her wings and halo, and then left.

"Wow, I'd always thought angels would be more...more..." Nabiki started.

"Mature?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah."

"From what I can understand as far as angels go Ryoko can still be thought of as a teenager, like us."

"Not EXACTLY like us Ranma." Nabiki scowled. How was it that demons and angels where taking up residence in her house? Was she being rewarded? Or punished?

Some time later Ryoko returned with a perplexed look on her face. She was greeted by Ranma, Legato, Shampoo, and Nabiki. She had in her hands a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"So how did it go?" Asked legato.

"What Ryoko doing with pretty nice flowers?" Shampoo asked.

"Have a fun time?" Nabiki teased.

"I got there on time and from out of nowhere Kuno appears. He told me that 5:36 was the time the sunset. He asked my name so I gave it to him. He went on about how it was all 'heavenly.' I had to stop myself from laughing. From behind his back he throws something at me, it was these flowers. Then like that walks off into the sunset. Then out of the blue he says 'Ryoko, I love you.'"

Nabiki chuckled "Congradulations, when can we expect wedding invits?"

"Not funny." The teen angel pouted. Legato rose from his seat. "I'm going to clear this up before it gets worse."

"You really don't have to Legato." Ryoko said. He was in the backyard before he turned to give his trademark fang smile. "Hey no prob, what are friends for?" With that he cleared the Tendo wall by a good twenty feet, landed on a neighboring house, and raced along by rooftop.

It didn't take him long with his senses to track down the samurai wannabe. The dog demon youth appeared before Kuno and waited for the kendoist to notice him. When he did realized the presence of the othere boy he took on a look of disdain.

"Cretin, what is thoulst doing in my sight? Hast thou come to challenge the Blue Thunder? Nay, it shall have to wait another day. I have too much on my mind right now."

"So it seems. I heard about that little meeting with Ryoko you had."

Kuno looked at the other boy with suprise. "Thoulst know of mine meeting with the fair Ryoko. Has words spread that fast among the common folk? Nay, the gods themselves must be declaring our union!"

"I hate to break it to you Kuno, but Ryoko told me herself. This fantasy your living in has to stop. You can't have Ryoko plain and simple."

"Do you, a common peasant, dare to say which maidens I may court and which I may not?"

"Ryoko is off limits, got it?" Legato said boldly.

"Prehaps then I should become familiar with the exotic purple-haired Shampoo?" Legato's angered spiked at the mere thought of Kuno going anywhere near his beloved Shampoo. He let out a low and menacing growl as he, without even thinking, drew Tetsusaiga. He leveled the transformed blade at Kuno with a threatening glare in his eye.

"Listen and listen real good Stick boy. Don't EVER lay a hand on Shampoo. She is above all off limits. Understand?"

Kuno didn't understand, in fact he wasn't even listening. He was completely mesmorized by the magnificent sword before him.

"What is this exquisite weapon I see before me?" Kuno asked, starstruck by the weapon in Legato's hands.

The dog eared martial artist was a bit suprised by the change in subject. "This is Tetusaiga."

"Aww the pulverising iron fang, the weapon so fine the gods themselves must of used it in astral combat. It is truly a sword among swords. A sword such as this is wasted in the hands of a knave like you."

"What in Kami's name are you talking about Kuno?"

"It appears I have many great tasks ahead of me. Rest assured before long the angelic Ryoko AND the glorious Tetsusaiga will be at my side. Until then I bid you farewell cur." Kuno left a stunned Legato standing there, trying sort everything that had just happened.

"Did I just make the problem...worse?" When he realized the answer he hung his head in disbelief.

"Why does weird stuff always happend to me?"

-END PART 10-

Coming Soon: Hinako vs. Legato, somebody makes a new friend, and somebody gets a fiancee!

Author's Notes: SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! Two months is inexcusable I know, but I just couldn't find time. I know I promised to try to show a balanced Akane, but I couldn't avoid it(And to be honest watching Ranma/Sesshomaru trounce her is pretty funny!) Things will get better with her so try not to get worked up. I'm simply show how she started out. Kuno going after Tetusaiga? I could so see him doing that so I put it in. As always please R&R! Till next time!


	11. A Time to Talk

Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi

By Bruce Cougar

Disclaimer: These characters, settings, and events are the works of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am merely borrowing them for this story so don't sue me please. Note: This is an AU story so events might be a little different, or really diferent, or not happen at all. If this makes you unhappy that this isn't like the anime or manga THEN READ OR WATCH RANMA 1/2 AND DON'T COMPLAIN! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story

"Indicates spoken words"

'Indicates internal thought'

-Part 11-

A Time to Talk

He was in a village, not just any village, it was his village. The village of his childhood, where he had grown up in his early years. His hometown was exactly how he remembered it, right down to the people themselves. Right down to their attitudes towards him. He was trying to get his favorite ball back as the villagers played keep-away, all the while taunting and insulting him. He tried his best to fight back the tears as he tried in vain to recover his toy. When they finally grew tired of bullying him they threw the ball into the woods.

They left the small child to search with not-so-friendly parting words. As the little boy wandered through the forest he couldn't help but feel angry over the situation. Why was everybody always picking on him? What did he ever do to him? And why did they keep using the word bastard whenever he was around? What did bastard mean anyway? The child could come up with no answer to any of these questions. He found his ball caught up in the rocks in a stream. When he pulled it out his reflection startled him. Looking back at him was a white-haired, dog eared child.

Legato snapped awake from his dream, his eyes full of shock and disbelief. "Was that my dream...or his?" He asked himself quietly. It was definetly his village, but he was a half-demon. It didn't make any sense. What was the connection between the two?

"Why does my past haunt me so?" He asked sadly. This was not the first time he'd had dreams like this. No matter what happened to him, he couldn't leave his past behind. It was at that moment he became aware of a large weight on his chest. He was pleasantly suprised to discover Shampoo laying on top of him. This was not the first time this had happened. He often woke up with her sleeping in his bed with him. The Chinese girl had him in a tight hug, affectionately rubbing her cheek against his chest. His ears resonated with the soothing sound of her purring, with the occasional "Airen", "woda airen", and "wo ai ni". His nose was filled with the sweet aroma of her scent. Any saddness he was feeling vanished as he gazed upon her. He smiled thoughtfully as he ran his hand through her silky lavender hair. How did she do it? How did she always make him feel better no matter the mood he was in? How was she able to take any saddness and make it go away?

"The power of love." He mused to himself. With the utmost delicacy he began to remove himself from under her. This wasn't the easiest task to accomplish, the Amazon's grasp around him was very tight. Slowly but surely Legato freed himself from her. His patience paid off as he managed get out of bed without waking Shampoo. With the gentleness of handling a newborn, he laid her head to rest on the pillow and covered her up.

He went downstairs to raid the refridgerator, only to discover he wasn't alone. Kasumi was just as surprised as he was that someone else was up this early in the morning.

"Good morning Kasumi, what are you going up?" Legato asked.

"Oh well I couldn't sleep so I got up to get an early start." Kasumi answered.

"I see, yeah me too, I couldn't sleep either." Said Legato.

"When I woke up Shampoo wasn't in my room, do you know where she went to?" Kasumi asked.

Legato chuckled. "She ended up in my bed. She must've wandered in during the night."

Kasumi held her hand politely over her mouth as she made a small gasp. "Oh my, I didn't know Shampoo walked in her sleep."

Legato gave her a funny glance. Was she being serious? "No she..." He gave up and shook his head, "Never mind."

"I was making some tea, would you like some Legato?" Kasumi offered.

"Sure I'd love some Kasumi."

Legato sat down at the table and a few minutes Kasumi came out with a kettle of hot water. While they waited for their tea to cool Kasumi decided to start a conversation.

"You know I was a bit suprised to hear you and Ranma were both younger than me. You sure don't look it."

"In human years yes, but in demon years we're alot older than we look." Legato stated.

"What do you mean?" Asked a confused Kasumi.

"Demons age differently than humans. I may look sixteen and may be sixteen in human years, but in reality I'm more than a hundred years old. Ranma's even older than I am."

"Oh my, are you serious?" Kasumi exclaimed.

Legato grinned. "Yep, I'm an old man. I look pretty good for my age don't I?"

Kasumi laughed at the boy's humor. A small part of her was excited to hear this. Legato was both older and younger than her at the same time. If anything this made his appeal more to her. There was something about this boy, from the moment she laid eyes on him she could tell this. It wasn't the ears and the hair, or even his claws and fangs, it was something deep inside. An idea had started to form in her mind, an idea that had been growing since she first laid eyes on him. A desire that had a major obstacle from the onset. An obstacle with long lavander hair.

'What should I do? What can I do? Father says the pledge must fullfilled, but what about Shampoo? They're married, I couldn't do that to them. I couldn't do that to Shampoo, she's too nice of a girl.' The internal war in Kasumi raged over what see wanted, all of this gone unnoticed by Legato.

"So you take care of the cooking and housework?" Legato asked to bring her back to reality. Kasumi smiled, "Oh yes, I've been taking care of the family for some time now."

"Taking care of three people seems pretty tough, a lot of responsibilty you know."

"Yes, but it is worthwhile work. Caring for my family is a joy." Kasumi said with pride.

"Running the household must be tough, what do you do to unwind?" Legato asked.

"Unwind?" Kasumi replied.

"You know, what do you do for fun?"

"For fun? Oh my, well I guess reading is what I do for fun."

Her answer struck him as odd. Most of his reading had been from martial arts manual, but he was in no position to talk about odd. "Do you have a favorite topic you like to read about?" Legato asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"I read medical books." She said, taking a sip.

"Medical book?" An even odder reply in Legato's mind.

"Yes, I borrow them from Dr. Tofu, he's such a character that Dr. Tofu."

"Yeah Ranma and Ukyo told me about him. He does seem nice, but why medical books Kasumi?"

"Because I've always wanted to be a nurse, but unfortunately because taking care of my family I never had the time. I keep reading so that if I ever go to nursing school I'll be ready."

"You should go you'd make a great nurse." Legato exclaimed.

"You really think so?" Kasumi asked bashfully, exilirated to the boy's compliment.

"Of course, the way you take care of your family, helping people would come natural."

"Thank you Legato, that means alot to me." Kasumi said with a small blush. A blush which Legato couldn't explain the reason for. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and decided to change to subject. "So...besides homemaking and wanting to be a nurse, anything else?"

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked shyly.

Legato grinned, showing his fangs. "You know a 'special' someone."

"Oh my." Kasumi said looking away with a fierce blush.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about, I understand." Legato quickly added.

"No it's okay. There's this guy I just met, he's sort of a mystery man."

"What's guy like?" Legato asked, oblivious to the identity of the person in question.

"Well...He's strong, handsome, a nice guy, and a great martial artist." Legato thought about the describtions Kasumi gave. "Hmm...a strong martial artist...maybe I fought the guy before."

"No...I don't think you have." Kasumi said slowly but truthfully.

"Oh is he a local guy or something?" Legato asked, confused by the girl's reponses.

"Yes actually he is in a way." Kasumi answered as best she could. Legato pondered her answer for a moment before giving a shrug. "Well then I say go for it." Kasumi's eyes lit up with joy. "You really mean it?" She said with hope. "Yeah I guess. You can't wait for happiness to come to you, you know." Legato couldn't for the life of him figure out why she was getting so excited about his advice. Further investigation into the matter was cut short by a newcomer.

"Airen!" Came a high-pitched cry.

Before Kasumi and Legato realized it Shampoo had pounced on her mate and glomped onto him tight. The force of the tackle knocked them both over, Shampoo landing with her buxom in his face. "Shampoo too too suprised to wake up to empty bed. It no fun in bed with only Shampoo yes?" The lavender-haired girl chirped.

Legato could only look to Kasumi with an embarassed blush with Shampoo's abundant cleavage pressed against him. Shampoo certainly had no inhibition when it came to showing affection, but that was one of the things he loved about her. The older girl laughed lightly at the scene before her.

"Well I guess this means Shampoo is a morning person." She said with a pleasant smile.

The school day came and past, a little too fast for Legato's tastes. By now most of the school was in eager anticipation of the upcoming battle. Not everyone knew about Legato, a lot of students referred to him as "the new guy", but EVERYONE knew of Miss Hinako. She was infamous for her passion of discipline.

Legato arrived to the basketball court with many students already gathered. He spotted Ranma and the others on the sidelines but Hinako hadn't appeared yet.

"Almost time, you sure you're ready for this sugar?" Ukyo asked.

"I'm sure my little brother will be capable of dealing with it." Ranma said in an emotionless tone.

"Thanks Ranma, you're right, I won't be caught off guard this time." Legato said with confidence.

"That right! Mean age change teacher no match for Airen!" Shampoo happily declared. Nabiki and her minions were busy taking bets among the crowds. When she was done Nabiki she totaled up the take and approached the group.

"This is our lucky day, seems everyone placed their bets on Miss Hinako."

"Why that lucky? Shampoo no understand, people no think Airen can win?" Shampoo asked while scratching her head.

"You see sugar, eveyone expects Miss Hinako to win. All of us know though Legato is going to win so Nabiki will take everyone's money." Ukyo explained to her like a parent to a child.

"Of course if he were to lose you'd all be sleeping on the street." Nabiki smirked.

Legato gave a fanged smalled. "Don't worry Saotomes never lose." With that he walked to the center of the court and waited for his opponent.

"Good luck!" Shampoo called out, Ukyo looked around, "Gee I don't see Akane anywhere. Do you know where she is?" Ukyo asked.

Nabiki shrugged. "Still sulking I guess, Ranma wasn't exactly subtle yesterday. Akane had this notion that she's the best martial artist around, Ranma pretty much destroyed that idea."

"She asked for it." Ranma said in a low tone.

"Well...I still hope she's okay." Ukyo said quietly.

Legato's ears perked to attention as he sensed Miss Hinako approaching. Sure enough the child teacher appeared in the crowd. She wore a beige sweater and a black leather skirt. The way her pockets moved it was obvious they were filled with change.

"So Mr. Saotome I trust you remember our agreement." Hinako said seriously. Legato nodded. "As long as you do too." With that he dropped into a fighting stance. Unbeknownst to anyone Legato had spent a good deal of time prepared himself mentally. He had felt the power of her techniques once before and had no desire to feel it again.

"I'll let you have the first move." Legato called out.

As Legato easily perdicted Hinako went for one of her coins. When see drew it Hinako found her opponent nowhere in sight. She looked around and found the dog eared boy at the opposite end of the field. The cocky grin he wore only served to anger the child. She aimed her coin again and Legato raced at her with blinding speed. Legato seemed to disappear before her very eyes. She looked around for a few seconds before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Before she could react she received a hard shove to the back, spilling the contents of her pockets on the ground. Legato effortlessly flipped through the air and landed in front of her.

"Oww you big meanie! I'll get you for that!" She angrily declared. Legato smiled, his strategy was working. That strategy was to not give her a chance to use her techniques. Placing a foot between her and the coins, blocking any attempt on her part to retrieve them.

"Not so tough without your coins are you?" Legato smirked. Hinako waved her arms in a blurring motion. "You'll be sorry just wait and see." She pouted. 'Not this time Sensei, I'm not letting my guard down.' Legato thought to himself.

"Fiend! How dare you commit such an atrocity against a innocent girl." Declared as he came between the two.

"Kuno what are you talking about! This don't concern you so leave." Legato said angrily. What was this idiot doing here interefering with his fight?

"Fear not young maiden I, Tatewaki Kuno, will remove this filthe from your pure eyes."

"Leave Kuno or else you'll be in alot of pain." Legato threatened.

"I'll leave when you relinquish control of the mighty Tetsusaiga!" Kuno shot back.

Miss Hinako used this distraction to run towards the basketball hoop. She used object to jump up till she was sitting on the hoop. She pulled down an eyelid and stuck out her toungue. "Nah Nah come and get me!" Hinako taunted like a child.

"Fear not honorable teacher! I'll save you!" Kuno heroically proclaimed as he leapt up to the basketball hoop. Legato realized what she was planning to do. "No don't! Get out of there Kuno!" Legato called out. It was too late though.

Miss Hinako jumped down and hung off the rim itself. She waited for just the right moment as Kuno passed over.

"HAPPO BASKETBALL HOOP SATSU!"

Kuno never knew what hit him. He dropped to the ground like a dead weight. Hanging off the rim was a voluptuous adult Miss Hinako. Legato took a second to take in the sight. The one thought running through his head was that Shampoo would look like that in her twenties. That was quite an incentive to stay married to her.

Hinako dropped down to the ground with a satisfied grin. "Thanks, now we won't be bothered." Legato said.

"No one will save you delinquet. You are going to learn your lesson." Hinako said in a serious tone.

Legato had a pretty good guess what was coming up next, and he was ready for it. He rushed at her in a full run, waiting for her to move her hands. When she put her fingers together Legato came to a screeching hault, imediately focusing his ki and charging up his battle aura. "Take this troublemaker!"

"HAPPO NO COIN RETURN!"

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

The two ball of energy collided with each other in a furious shoving match. The cancelled each other out and disipated into the air. Hinako transformed back into a child and was left shocked at what the boy had just done. Legato could hear all whispers about his attack. The half-demon boy chuckled at Hinako's reaction. "What? Did you think you're the only one who can throw energy around?"

The child pouted. "You're going to be disciplined one way or another delinquet!"

Legato beackoned to attack. "Go ahead try it." The child charged at him, fishing out a coin from her pocket. Legato tensed up as he expected her to try to drain him.

"HAPPO FIVE YEN SATSU!"

Legato jumped to the side just in time to avoid the attack. The students standing behind him on the sidelines weren't as fortunate. They all collapsed to the ground in a heap. Hinako smiled at her handywork when Legato something suddenly occured to him. 'She's surrounded by people, she's surrounded by fuel. Fuel to feed the fire.' He realized. Something also occured to him, and if he was right about his hunch this fight wouldn't last much longer. He ran at her in what seemed like a suicide charge, at least everyone thought so. He reached just as she readied her attack.

"HAPPO FIVE YEN SATSU!"

Nothing happened. Everyone was stunned by the sight before them. Legato was still standing, apparently unharmed. The students and Miss Hinako couldn't understand why the boy in red hadn't dropped like a rock.

"Well done little brother." Ranma said to himself. The three girls standing by him didn't understand either. Ranma pointed to were his brother's hand was. With a single finger Legato was covering the hole in the coin. Legato was wearing a smug grin.

"I knew it. You need the hole to channel the person's energy to yourself."

"Right, I need a hole in a circular object to perform my technique. But I don't need a coin for this!...HAPPO NO COIN RETURN!"

Legato caught the full force of her point-blank chi attack. The energy blast sent him hurling through the air, impacting into the basketball backboard. "I should've known." He grumbled. He dropped down, only to see Hinako wasn't giving him a chance, she was ready to drain him again.

"HAPPO FIVE YEN SATSU!"

Legato barely escaped the attack by leaping to the side, another group of students collapsed to the ground. Legato took off with Hinako in close pursuit. "Come back here!" She called out as she ran after him. He rounded the corner as she launched another attack. She turned the corner leaving more fallen students in her wake. Legato paled as he saw Shampoo right ahead of him. If he evaded she would get hit by the energy drain. Without thinking twice Legato charged up his chi and leapt into the air, turning to face her. A ball of chi formed in his palms, then split in two.

"DOUBLE SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

The two ball of enegry flew at her and she had a precious few seconds to react. With her free hand she pulled another coin.

"DOUBLE HAPPO FIVE YEN SATSU!"

The teacher sucked up the blasts up like a vaccum. Legato landed with a little more effort than before. She smirked at him. "Is that all you've got for me little boy?" She said in a mocking tone. "Not even close Sensei!" He built up another charge and this time the chi ball divided into three, forming a triangle.

"TRIPLE SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

Hinako pulled another coin and positioned them to match the triade of destruction hurling towards her. "TRIPLE HAPPO FIVE YEN SATSU!" The energy orbs disappeared as she absorbed them. When she was done Hinako wore a confident smile as Legato started to show signs fatigued. Even though he was getting wore down he was determined to push himself further. Legato summoned a battle aura bigger than any of the others. The ball between his hand seperated into four smaller orbs.

"SHI SHI HOKODAN...TIMES FOUR!"

The four chi attacks barreled at the teacher, but she was prepared with another spare coin. "QUADRUPLE HAPPO FIVE YEN SATSU!" She absorbed the energy with no problem at all. At this point Legato used up a lot of his energy and breathing heavily and could only stare in shock. 'Isn't she full yet? She has to have a limit of how much she can take in. You would think she'd explode if she didn't release...release! Damn, I've been charging her up!'

"HAPPO NO COIN RETURN!"

The blast she fired off was massive and made the ones before it seem puny. It had the combined power of a dozen people and nine Lion's Roar Shots. The result was a mass of energy little under half the size of one of his Ultimate Shi Shi Hokodans. The blast took him and the basketball hoop, and flung them at the school wall. The impact left a crater in the structure before that section collapsed. The students gasped in horror as he was buried alive in the rumble.

"Airen! Airen!" Shampoo called out frantically for her fallen mate. There was no response from the pile and her concern rose with each passing second. This was too much like the first time Legato had fought his brother. She was about to rush to his side when felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ranma shaking his head slightly. "You needn't be worried about Legato, it would take more than that to put him down. This much I know for certain." Ranma said quietly. Shampoo nodded at the pure demon boy's wisdom and turned her attention back to the rubble.

Legato crawled out of the debris looking like he was in rough shape. "Damn you..." He growled through gritted teeth. Ranma could almost swear he saw a red glow in his brother's eyes, but it appeared to go away. "I could end this fight with one punch if I wanted, but I'm playing by her rules." He growled under his breath. He balled his fists in anger, and noticed something in his left hand. It was the rim from the hoop.

"Had enough Mr. Saotome? Or do you need more 'education'?" The child taunted. Legato looked between the child and the hoop. An idea formed in his mind. It was hazardous, reckless, and completely foolhardy--in other words a plan worthy of the Saotome style. Mustering his strength he leapt from the wreckage and straight for Hinako.

"You want my energy?" He held the hoop before him. "Here take it!" He shouted out. "Gladly!" She dropped her coins and prepared her technique.

"What Airen thinking!" A horrorfied Shampoo exclaimed.

"What is that jackass doing! Is he crazy!" An equally horrorfied Ukyo exclaimed.

"He's winning." Ranma said to himself.

"HAPPO BASKETBALL HOOP SATSU!"

Legato could feel his energy seeping away from his body as she drained him. As bad as he was feeling right now she had taken the bait and fallen into his trap. She realized her error also as he brought the hoop down over her head and down to her waist. When the transfer was complete she began to morph into an adult, effectively pinning her arms to the sides. Legato felt ready to collapse but by sheer will he kept himself up.

"I do believe I win Miss Hinako." He said weakly, then added "Unless of course you still think you can fight?"

Hinako hung her head in defeat. "No you win Legato, in all my years of teaching I've never encountered a student that could resist me, let alone beat me."

Legato managed a smile. "First time for everthing Sensei. Now I have a small favor to ask. Could you and me have a talk in private right now, I think you deserve to hear why I had to this." Hinako nodded and at that moment transformed back into a child. "We'll talk in my office, I too want to hear why." the child said in an usually serious tone.

When they went to leave they were approached by several indivduals, the main people being Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Nabiki. "Airen!" Shampoo happily cried as she glomped onto him, much to the dislike of some of the girls around him. "Shampoo was worried for Airen, is too relieved you won!"

"Congradulation Saotome, you managed to keep a roof over your head a little longer. Nabiki said with a smirk.

"Yeah good job Legato, whose moves you pulled at the end were incredible!" Ukyo added.

"The same moves you questioned his sanity in doing?" Ranma asked. Ukyo blushed with embarassment. "Shut up Ranchan." She growled sweetly.

"I must say I had no idea you were capable of such things little brother." Ranma stated. Legato shrugged. "Neither did I until I tried it." He smiled. "The Anything Goes style is all about spontaneity right?" With that he left to catch up with his teacher.

Kasumi walked in on Soun and Genma playing what seemed like an endless game of shogi. "Father, Mr. Saotome, here is your tea." She handed them their hot beverages. "Thank you Kasumi." Her father replied as he and his friend accepted. She hesitated from a moment before saying "Father could I speak to you about something?" Soun turned his attentio away the never ending game(because they were both cheating) to his oldest daughter. "Why certainly Kasumi dear, what's on your mind?" Her father asked. She steeled herself for what she was going to do next. "It's about the pledge father." This immediately got the attention of the two middle-aged men. "Yes? What of it?" He asked, not doing well to hid his enthusiasm. Kasumi took a deep breath, "I've made a decision..."

Legato walked out of Hinako's office with the feeling of a great weight being lifted off his chest. It took about an hour to get everything cleared up with her. Most of the students had gone home, leaving the halls oddly vacant. He left school and saw Akane not too far ahead of him.

"Akane!" He called out. Akane turned to see the source of the voice, saw the half-demon, and kept on walking. 'What is her problem? Does she LIKE always being angry?' Undaunted, he caught up with her.

"What are you doing here after school Akane?" Legato asked.

"It was my turn to help clean the classroom with some of the other students." Akane said, not even looking to acknowledge him.

"Yeah, I had to have a long talk with Miss Hinako to straighten things out." Said Legato.

"What did you tell her?" Akane asked, Legato shrugged "What else? The truth. I don't think Ranma and me will have any more problems from her."

"You mean she believed you?" Akane said in disbelief.

"I figured if a teacher that goes from child to adult and back again doesn't, than who would?"

"You have a point." Akane conceded.

"When she found out my ears were real I didn't think she would ever stop touching them."

Akane rolled eyes at the comment. "Hmph...pervert." She said under her breath. Legato's ears perked up and gave her a glare. "I heard that you know."

"Good because that's what you are, a pervert." Akane said to his face.

"Oh really, and why am I a pervert Akane?" Legato asked, he couldn't wait to hear this answer.

"All boys are, you're all jerks and perverts!" Akane said defiantly. Legato shook his head. "Not good enough, tell me why I specifically am a pervert Akane."

"I see the way you hang all over Shampoo you disgusting pervert! I saw what you did to Miss Hinako!" Akane exclaimed. Legato gave her a hard glare. "One: I'm not a disgusting pervert. Two: I don't 'hang' all over Shampoo, SHE grabs on to ME. And three: Shampoo and I are married and what we do with each isn't your business Akane. Worthy less about my life and more about your own."

"What's that supposed to mean." Akane asked threatingly.

"Maybe you don't realize it but you have a serious problem with your anger. You can't go through life getting pissed when something doesn't go your way. And most of all, using violence whenever you get mad not only reflect poor martial arts discipline, but as a person as well."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!" Akane roared and swung at the boy. Much to her suprise he caught the punch and stopped it with ease.

"This is exactly what I'm talking Akane, you can't resort to violence whenever something angers you."

"DAMN YOU!" She cursed at him and swung with her free hand, again to have it stopped cold.

"You just did it again Akane, do you even realize you doing it or is it by reflex? If I were Ranma you'd be on the ground with broken bones right now."

"I HATE YOU!" Akane screamed, then tried to free her hands without much success.

"You don't hate me Akane, you hate what I'm telling you because it's the truth. You're not a bad person Akane that much I can tell, but this anger thing is going to end up eating you up inside...believe me I know."

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" Akane screamed with tears forming in her eyes. What came next was something she could have never anticipated. The normally calm half-demon exploded into a rage before her eyes.

"I DON"T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE AKANE? I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IT'S LIKE! I WAS ILLEGITIMATE! MY FATHER RAN OUT ON MY MOTHER BEFORE I WAS BORN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE PICKED ON, BEAT UP, TEASED, AND CALLED A FREAK AKANE? DO YOU? WELL I DO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WATCH YOUR MOTHER WASTE AWAY IN A HOSPITAL BED DYING OF CANCER AND THERE WAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING YOU COULD ABOUT IT? DON'T EVER TELL ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ANGRY!"

Legato was left wild-eyed and panting, Akane was left utterly speechless. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a few deep breathes. When he had calmed down he opened his eyes again with a somber look in them, and a sad look on his face. He sat down at a nearby bench.

"So yeah, I DO know what it's like Akane. I know how it feels to be so angry at the world, but I also know my mother wouldn't want me to be like that. I've learn to live with it and move on with my life, because my mother would want that too. We all have our cross to bear, you just have to learn to carry the load."

Akane looked at the boy sitting before her and the anger inside her seemed to fade into the shadows. She quietly sat down next to him.

"I didn't know." She said softly.

"It's no accident you don't, this isn't something I like to bring up." He replied somberly.

"I'm sorry...my mother died when I was young too." Akane said quietly.

"Not easy is it?" Legato replied. She shook her head. "No...but I couldn't imagine growing up like, being bullied and having no family to turn to."

"It is hard to imagine, no one should have to go through what I did."

"Legato...I'm sorry for what I said to you."

"It's okay...just please tell me I got through to you."

Akane gave a reluctant nod. "Maybe you're right about my temper, I do let it get the better of me. How can I call myself a martial artist when I act like this." She said in a sad tone.

"You're not that bad Akane, with help I know you can get better. If you want I can be your Sensei and train you."

She looked to him. "R-Really? You'd do that?" She asked with suprise. He shrugged, "Sure what are friends for?"

"Friends? You want to be friends?" She said with slight disbelief.

He smiled "Sure, I never really had many growing up so having them now is kind of nice. That is if want to be?" She gave a nod wearing a smile. "Sure I'd like that." She said in a pleasant tone. "Aw a smile...it looks good on you, you should wear it more often. We better get home before they start looking for us."

When Legato and Akane got back home they were treated to confusing scene. Soun and Genma were jubliant, Kasumi looked happier than usual, Nabiki wore a calculating smile, Ukyo seemed confused, Ranma was...well being Ranma, and Shampoo looked very crossed.

"Congradulations boy I knew you'd come around eventually." Genma said happily.

"What are you talking about?" Asked a confused Legato.

"Son, I want you treat my oldest daughter with the utmost respect and care." Soun said.

"Kasumi what are they talking about?"

She gave him a blissfull smile "Oh my, you didn't anyone tell you? I'm your fiancee now." She said in a warm tone.

"WHAT?" Legato exclaimed. He looked to Shampoo for answer, but only found a very displeased look. She crossed her arms across her chest "We talk later yes. Or maybe Shampoo let bonbori do talking yes?" With that she stormed out of the room.

"Quite the ladies' man Saotome." Nabiki commented as she passed him by.

In the country side of Japan two figures traveled with a sense of determination in their stride. These two were not traveling together, in fact they were a great distant apart and complete strangers to each other. One of the things they had in common was their destination, which was Tokyo. The other was the name running through their heads. The mere thought of which made each person madder and madder the more they thought about it. They gritted their teeth and clenched their fists in anger over this name. "You will pay for what you have done to me..." Both said in low menacing tones. "Mark my words Saotome, I will have my revenge..."

-END PART 11-

Coming Soon: Guess who comes to town? Not really that hard people.

Author's Notes: Wow, I'm kind of suprised on how this chapter turned out. As you can see the fiancee element to my Ranma story hasn't gone away, its just been altered. Akane has begun to change for the better which is how I always planned it. Did anyone catch the part about Legato's red eyes. If you did I'll tell you here and now it will a part of this story. A much bigger part than it was in Inuyasha. (Author's has goosebump of excitment.)


	12. Old Faces

Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi

By Bruce Cougar

Disclaimer: These characters, settings, and events are the works of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am merely borrowing them for this story so don't sue me please. Note: This is an AU story so events might be a little different, or really different, or not happen at all. If this makes you unhappy that this isn't like the anime or manga THEN READ OR WATCH RANMA 1/2 AND DON'T COMPLAIN! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story

"Indicates spoken words"

'Indicates internal thought'

-Part 12-

Old Faces

"Wait Shampoo you don't understand!" Legato exclaimed as he ducked under Shampoo's bonbori. The half-demon boy had been literally dragged by ears into the dojo, where Shampoo proceeded to 'express' her dislike of the situation. Currently he was dodging in and out of the angry Amazon's attacks.

"Aiya! What to understand? Husband getting nice nice with other girls behind Shampoo back." She thrusted at Legato with her weapons and he almost didn't get out of the way at time. He knew from experience that when Shampoo was worked up like this he couldn't let himself get distracted. When she got serious he had to give it his full attention.

"I swear I didn't know! I didn't know she was talking about me! I thought she was talking about someone else! You've got believe me!" Legato cries out, trying to reason with his enraged wife. Her response was a vicious kick to his side, a kick that if connected would've broken the ribs of a normal person.

Fortunate for Legato he was far from being considered normal and leapt back across the room to the dojo entrance. Shampoo charged at him and swung at him, missing, and taking out a chunk of the doorframe. He dashed outside into the yard with Shampoo seconds behind him.

"Man who cheat on wife go very bad place." Shampoo said in a low tone before leaping into the air, ready to bring her heavy steel maces down on him. She missed and made a tiny crater in the ground. The lavender-haired Amazon followed through with sweep kick. Legato back-flipped and landed near the koi pond.

"What are you so mad about?" Legato asked. Shampoo let out a battle cry and charged her opponent. Legato sighed, his wife was apparently not going to listen the way she was right now.

"Dear you need to cool off." In a swift motion he kicked the legs out from under her. Shampoo let out a small shriek as she plunged face first into the water. He waited patiently for a few moments before searching the water. At first Legato thought he found her, but pulled out a fish instead. "You're not Shampoo..." He tossed it back in and searched till he found what he was looking for. He pulled Cat Shampoo out of the water, holding onto her by the scruff of her neck, bring the soaking wet pink and lavender cat to eye level. She tried in vain to claw him and finally gave up. He looked into the cat's burgundy eyes and saw anger, which was no suprise, but he also saw the unmistakeable traces of worry and saddness. He suddenly occured to him what she was so upset about.

"So that's it...your worried about being replaced?" Legato asked. The cat meowed and gave a tiny nod. He smiled and reached into the pond and retrieved her clothes and war clubs. After that he cradled her in his arms and held her close to his body.

"I'd never think of leaving you..." He whispered softly into her ear. "I love you more than anything else in this world Shampoo, I'll be with you till the day I die. Nobody could ever take your place my love, never forget that."

His words drained away the last bits of her anger and soon was purring with contentment. She gave a pleasant meow and shook off the water. She never could stay mad at her airen for very long, he was just too sweet. Legato rose from his crouch and headed for the house. "I think we need to talk with Kasumi." On his way up to her room he pasted by Akane. "Get plenty of rest Akane, I'll be getting you up early to train." He said over his shoulder.

"Sure you won't be too busy? What with you having so many girlfriends and all." Akane remarked sarcasticly. Legato sighed, "Please Akane I'm really not in the mood right. Like I told Shampoo, this is just a big misunderstanding." Akane wasn't completely convinced. She gave a hmphf and crossed her arms. "Well just don't get any funny ideas about my sister." She walked off and Legato gave a shrug, "Well at least she didn't try to hit me, she is getting better." He said to the cat in his arms, who nodded in response. He approached Kasumi's door, with his hearing he could tell she was in her room, but politely knocked anyway.

"Come in." He did and walked in to see Kasumi at her desk reading a big medical book. She was inwardly delighted that Legato had come to see her. "Oh Legato what a nice suprise, please come in and sit down." She said in a warm tone. A tone that Legato found hard to resist. He sat in a chair and she sat opposite to him on her bed.

"If you aren't too busy Kasumi I'd like to talk with you."

"Oh I see...what would you like to talk about Legato." Kasumi asked with a bit more seriousness. She had a good idea what was going to be discussed. "Well actually it's about the engagment."

"I see..."

"Listen...you're a real nice girl and I'm sure any guy would be lucky. but me and Shampoo are together. If you think about this it can't work out between us." Legato explained while trying to let her down easy.

"I thought that too before I learn about Amazon culture."

"Amazon culture? How did you learn about that?" Asked a baffled half-demon.

"From this." Kasumi held up a big book which both Shampoo and Legato recognized instantly. It was the book of Amazon laws that Shampoo brought along on their travels.

"You are an Amazon just like Shampoo right?"

"Yeah...I'm part of the tribe." Legato warily answered.

"According to this book an Amazon tribe has very different standards than ours or that of the West. Unless I'm mistaken a strong warrior like you is not only allowed, but encouraged to have multiple wives. I'm sure that if Shampoo could talk right now she'd verify that fact." She closed the book and gave a sweet smile. "You see problem solved. You can still be married to Shampoo and be engaged to me at the same time. Now if you please excuse me I have to get ready for bed." With that she politely escorted them out.

Legato was left dumbfounded as he stood out in the hall. He had come to her room with the intention of putting this engagement to rest...hadn't he? That is why he came right? Instead in one single swoop Kasumi had solidified her claim. The worst part was that everything she said was true. The only reason he didn't have a dozen Amazons clinging to him right now is that Colonge persuaded the council that Legato was bearly ready for one wife, let alone multiple wives.

He let out a depressed sigh and hung his head, meeting his love's eyes. "So Shampoo...how do you feel about sharing?" She response was quite clear. "Ow! Hey watch it! Those things are sharp you know!"

The next morning Legato was in the dojo with a groggy Akane. He waited in the doorway for her to be done with her warm-ups. When she was done with her stretches Legato was faced with a perplexing situation. How was he going to teach this girl? All of his life he had been the student, not the instructor. Still, he promised to train her and train her he would.

"All right, ready for your first lesson Akane?"

"You bet! Bring it on, I'm ready for anything!" Said a determined Akane.

"Okay before we start I want to ask something Akane. Do you the difference between criticism and constructive criticism?" Legato asked.

"Ah...no not really why?" Akane answered back.

"Well Akane with criticism you point out mistakes a person is making. Usually doing this to be mean to the person. With constructive criticism you still point mistakes, but to help the person, not to be mean. I will be critiquing you, but not to belittle you, to help you improve. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I think so Sensei."

"Good, than whenever your ready come at me." Legato commanded.

Akane acknowledged him and wasted no time attacking. She quickly became frustrated when Legato started to act like Ranma did in the last one. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't even touch the demon in red. He also had the same quizzical look in his eyes that Ranma had before. Unlike before though Akane didn't have to demand he fight back. He blocked and countered with a few punches and kicks. All the while he was calculating and analyzing her skills.

This went on for ten minutes before Legato gestured for his pupil to stop. "I've completed my assesment, would you like to hear Akane?"

"Of course! Tell me what you have to say Sensei."

Legato raised an eyebrow. "Even if what I say might not be that nice..."

"Yes please tell me Legato." He took a deep breath. "Okay here goes. The truth of the matter is that your form and style was sloppy and nonexistant at times. Your defense had so many holes in it I could've struck whenever I wanted. All you where doing was attacking without adjusting to my changes. You rely too much on your brute strength to win fights. Being constantly on the offensive will burn up all your energy and tire you out. These tactics may work agaist a mob of hormone-crazed boys, but against a real opponent it will get you hurt. That way of fighting ends with me."

"I see..." Akane said with a depressed sigh. "Am I really that bad?"

"Truthfully...your skills aren't what they could be, but that's what I'm here for. We've taken the first step to improving by acknowledging your faults. Now all we have to do is fix them."

"Right I'm ready to learn!" Akane declared with renewed enthusiasm.

"Okay let's start with this..." With that Legato began to teach his eager student.

A couple hours later Akane was covered in sweat and trying to catch her breath. This had easily been one of the hardest workouts she had done. Legato on the other hand was calm and relaxed as ever, though he was inwardly pleased with how today went. Even he was suprised with the progress made their first day.

"Well I think today was pretty productive. What do you think?" Legato asked.

"Yup definetly...I keep this up and I'll be as good as Ranma!" Akane declared. Legato chuckled to himself. "You got along ways to go before you can even come close to matching Ranma, even then the odds are stacked against you."

"What do you mean by that, if I get good enough I can beat Ranma no problem!" Akane confidently declared.

"I mean that you're human Akane, a strong one no doubt, but human none the less."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean! You think you're better than everyone else is that it!" Akane angrily demanded.

"I'll tell you, but only after you've calmed down." Legato replied evenly. Akane caught herself before she slipped back into her old habit. She calmed down and then asked what he meant.

"Ranma and I are demons, and even though we look human we're quite different from you. If you want to compared humans and demons than yes, we are better, at least in the physical aspect. We're stronger, more powerful, our senses are more acute, our healing capabilities are beyond compared, injuries that would kill the average human are nothing more than a passing annoyance to us, and demons easily out live any human. All of this isn't boasting Akane, it's just simple fact."

Akane took a moment to let the knowledge seep in before coming to a conclusion. "So the bodies you two changed but you're still you right." Akane concluded.

Legato gave her an uneasy look. "Well...yes and no..." This confuse the girl. "Yes and no? Well which one is it?" He sat down on the floor with his legs folded, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed. He thought hard about it for a few moments. When he was done he gesture for her to sit, which she did.

"Akane I think something has to be explained to you about Ranma and me."

"Like what?" Asked a curious Akane, to which the dog eared countered with his own question. "Akane how would you describe Ranma?" A frown immediately formed on the girl's face. "Mean, cruel, cold, uncaring, and a jerk."

Legato laughed at her remarks. "Not too suprising a response. Yeah what Ranma lacks in likability and social skills he more than makes up for with presence. What if told you he wasn't at all like that before Jusenkyo."

"Is it because of the whole reincarnation thing? Is that why he's different?" Akane asked.

"When I fell into that pool my body may have changed but my personality pretty much stayed the same."

"Pretty much?"

"His memories come to me in my dreams. My demonic nature is also woven into my personality. Ever notice how I growl and bear my fangs sometimes when I'm angry? The same thing goes for Shampoo to a lesser extent with her being part cat."

"I think I understand."

"Good. Now when it comes to Ranma that spring really did a number on him. What you're seeing now is the old Ranma and Sesshomaru put together. That cold, rational, indifferent nature is what Sesshomaru was like. That's mostly how Ranma acts now."

"So Ranma is like this Sesshomaru person before him?"

"There are some differences between the two. For example, if you had said and done the same things with Sesshomaru that you did with Ranma there's a good chance you wouldn't be alive right now."

"You can't be serious!" Exclaimed a slightly horrofied Akane.

"Afraid so. He had a pretty low opinion of humans and killed anyone that annoyed him or got in his way. Even half-demons like me and Inuyasha were inferior in his eyes."

"But Inuyasha was his brother. He didn't even get along with his own brother?"

"Half brother, and no, they weren't exactly close. Practically every time they met they tried to kill each other."

"So why doesn't that happen now, you are their reincarnations after all?"

"Because the old Ranma had a very strong honor code that he lived by. That's still with Ranma now. It would pervent him from killing someone for some mundane reason. In that sense it balances him out when it comes to tolerance. Though I really wouldn't want to be the one to push the limits of his patients."

"I wouldn't either after what you just said."

"When dealing with Ranma indifference is what you should go for. Just stay out of his way and you'll be fine." Legato advised.

"So you guys just let him do what he wants."

"If you want to get in his way be my guest, but with his cold calculating nature it's hard fault his logic." Legato replied.

"Yeah I've haven't seen him happy, sad, or even angry at all."

"Could you imagine someone with THAT much power mad at you? I know I'd be scared!"

"Me too. I'm getting chills just thinking about it."

"The only people he has a personal interest in really is Ukyo and me. Other than that he's pretty neutral to everyone else."

"Thanks telling me this Legato, now I have a little better understanding of you two." Akane thanked her sensei.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for."

"Well I'm going to clean up and take a bath, what about you?"

"No thanks, demons don't sweat and Ranma and everyone else should be up." With that his pupil left and the dog demon martial waited quietly for the others.

Meanwhile in the countryside of Japan a farmer was dumbstruck by the sight before him. He had been minding his own business, tending to his field, when a stranger approached. The stranger had the look of a worn traveller, someone who had been on the road their whole life. The large backpack alone could attest to that fact. The stranger than asked which direction Tokyo was. The farmer pointed in the right direction, the stranger thanked him, and then proceeded to go the wrong. He could only stare in disbelief as the young man disappeared into the horizon.

A couple weeks had gone by since then. With the intial events behind them things calmed down. Kuno continued to rant and rave about Ryoko and Tetsusaiga, but nobody paid much attention. A beating on the part of Ranma, Legato, Shampoo, or Ukyo usually shut him up. Legato didn't get pestered by Miss Hinako any more, in fact she was impressed with how good the people she thought to be delinquets did in class. Nabiki finished her information gathering and taking pictures. Nabiki made a killing when she sold these around School(shirtless Legato photos were in high demand). The daily morning brawls also came to an end when Legato announced that Akane was his pupil and that anyone who wanted to fight her had beat him first. Since nobody was stupid enough to challenge him after they saw the fight between him and Hinako the morning ritual ended ubruptly. Both Akane and Kuno were unhappy with the news. The blowhard kendoist was dealt with quickly and painfully. With Akane he informed her that the morning fights reinforced bad fighting habits and needed to end. She was upset for a little while but got over it and continued to train with her new sensei. And slowly but surely her martial arts started to get better under Legato's watchfull eye.

The situation with Kasumi however seemed to be at a stalemate. Had this been any other girl this matter would've been easily resolved, but Kasumi was proving to be a unique challenge. The main problem was the fact that the girl was just so...just so...nice. Her sweet and caring nature made it hard for him to refuse her. It made it very difficult for him to oppose the engagement. That and the fact that her claim was backed up by an honor pledge and tribal culture. Encouragement from the fathers was met with a glare and the showing of claws, which quickly shut them up. Shampoo was also finding this a problem to deal with as well. Her first reaction was the Amazon way of dealing with obstacles, especially when it came to love. The more she thought about it the more that option became less of an option. The same problem her Airen was having, the girl was just too nice to do anything mean. Of course she wasn't going to let Kasumi have Legato. Her first action was to no longer sleep in the same room as her, she now slept in Akane's room. Kasumi was slightly hurt by the gesture but couldn't blame the girl. Shampoo made certain to always give Legato the most attention between the two. It was during times like that Legato that compared the two. Kasumi's attention was quiet and nuturing, which very much contrasted with Shampoo's raw affection. To make matters worse Legato found each appealing in their own way. Whenever he thought about the oldest Tendo girl he usually found himself thinking "She's nothing like Shampoo thought..." Such thoughts were immediatly followed by "Baka you're married! Remember that girl, you know the one purple hair? The one you LOVE! How could you even think that!" Needless to say the problem wasn't going away any time soon.

School had just let out and students were eagerly filling out of the building. One of the male students was walking along, minding his own business, when he was brought to an ubrupt halt. He turned around to see a strange boy dressed in yellow and black, a stripped bandana, and carried a large backpack with a red bamboo umbrella. He held the student by his collar.

"Where is Furikan High School?" The stranger demanded. The student pointed to the large sign behind them. He got right up to it and slowly read "FURI...KAN...HIGH...SCHOOL..." His eyes had tears of joy in them. "I finally made it." He said with a mixture of joy and relief. He turned to face the student he still had by the collar. "Tell me I'm not dreaming." He said with hope. The other boy simply shook his head. The strange traveller pulled him even closer. "Where can I find Saotome?" He said with more force in his voice. The student pointed to the school. The stranger released him and headed for the school.

No sooner had the boy in yellow left the student was approached by another stranger, this one dressed in white robes and large, thick glasses on his head. "You there! Where's Furikan High School?" He forcefully demanded. The student again pointed to the large sign. The second stranger put his glasses on and read the sign. He filled with excitement when he ralized where he was. "Where's Saotome!" He demanded. For the second time he pointed to the school, the stranger ran in that direction. The student sighed, it was going to be one of those days...

Ranma, Legato, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Akane had just left school when the half demon boy stopped for seemingly no reason. "Something wrong Legato?" Ukyo asked. His brow wrinkled as he sniffed the air. "You smell something Airen?" Shampoo asked. "This scent...I've smelled this before..." Then, without warning everyone's danger sense went off.

"SAOTOME PREPARED TO DIE!" A figure proclaimed as he was coming down on the group, silhouetted in the sun.

"SAOTOME, THE TIME FOR REVENGE HAS COME!" Shouted a figured who appeared from behind a wall. Before Legato knew it the air in front of him was filled with incoming projectiles. Reflex took over as his claws began to glow bright yellow. "SANKON TETSUSOU!" With grand golden arcs he reduced the approaching threats to metal confetti. Ranma easily moved away as the stranger in the air brought his bamboo umbrella down. The area around him sunk into a small crater from the force of the impact.

"I finally found you...Ranma Saotome."

"Mousse! What the hell are you doing here!" Legato exclaimed.

"Why stupid Mousse follow to Japan?" Shampoo demanded.

"So I see you're still good at running away Saotome."

"Ranchan do you know this guy?" Ukyo asked.

"Not to my knowledge. You there, who are you and way are you screaming death threats at me?" Ranma asked in a dead serious manner.

"I'm here to take back what is mine! To get revenge for stealing my true love away from me!" Mousse declared.

"Legato who is this guy?" Akane whispered over his shoulder. "You know that annoying guy Shampoo and I told about?" She nodded. He gestured to the boy in white. "Meet Mousse. Master of Hidden Weapons and a all around major pain in the neck."

"How dare you forget me! Because of you Saotome I've seen hell!" The enraged youth shouted. Legato glanced at him for a split second and for a reason he couldn't explain the word wolf came to mind. Ranma thought for a second his memory gave him the answer.

"Now I remember, we where in junior high together, Ryoga if I'm not mistaken."

"It's Ryoga Hibiki! You Saotome broke a man to man promise! Like a coward you ran away from our duel and then had the audacity to run off to China with your Father!"

"Mousse give it up already. The elders told you to stay away from us and to not bother us anymore. Me and Shampoo are married, we're happy together. Why can't you see that?" Legato said in a attempt to reason with the myopic martial artist.

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT TRUE! THIS WHOLE MARRIAGE IS A FACADE! I'M THE ONLY ONE FOR HER! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE HER!" Mousse roared in defiance.

"Ran away?" Ranma's eyes narrowed in a dangerous gaze. "I waited there for three days. Only a fool like you could get lost trying to get to the vacant lot behind his own house."

"Shut up! What would you know about it anyway!" Ryoga barked.

"I wouldn't know, because unlike you I HAVE a working sense of direction. I don't get lost in a room with one door, and I certainly didn't need somebody to lead me around as my guide." Ranma mused.

"Are you serious Ranchan?" Ukyo asked with disbelief.

"I assume Ryoga you've come to finish the fight? If so I shall make it quick, I have more important things do than settle old grudges." He said coldly.

"Mousse get over it already. She doesn't love you, why can't you accept that and just move on?"

"NEVER!" Mousse screamed in a rage with weapons exploding out of his large sleeves.

"THE FIGHT HAS JUST BEGUN RANMA! THIS IS REVENGE!" Ryoga roared and launched his bamboo umbrella at him. Ranma had a look of disdain at the Lost Boy's feeble attempt to harm him. With the flick of his wrist he his green glowing light whip shooting out of his finger. It sliced it in half and then retracted just as fast as it had came.

Legato leapt over the barrage of chains and other assorted weapons. He planted his foot firmly in the face of the Chinese boy. Mousse hit the ground but quickly recovered. "Stop it Mousse! I really don't want to do this!" Legato called out. "I'LL STOP WHEN YOU'RE DEAD LEGATO!" Mousse proclaimed, blades popping out of the sides of his sleeves. He charged and tried his best to slice and dice the boy in red. "KATCHU TENSHIN AMIGURIKEN!" Legato called out and pummled Mousse with hundreds upon hundreds of high velocity punches. Mousse collapsed to the ground in a heap. "Airen! Your arms!" Shampoo cried out in concern. Legato suddenly became aware of burning pains in both arms. He looked to find deep gashed, injuries caused by Mousse's blades during the Chestnut Fist.

Ranma gave Ryoga a quizzical stare. "Revenge? And what have I done to warrant vengance?" Ranma asked with mild interest. The Lost Boy pulled back his fist and barreled at him screaming "YOU RUINED MY LIFE RANMA! BECAUSE OF YOU SAOTOME I'VE SEEN HELL!" Ranma waited for him to swing, dodging out of the way, kneeing in the abdomen, and followed by a swift chop to the neck. Ryoga crashed to the ground and had trouble getting back up with the wind knocked out of him.

"Ryoga you have no sense of direction, strength that is monstrous compared to a normal human, and social skills worse than mine at that age. In short Ryoga, your life was ruined long before I came into it."

"SHUT UP!" Ryoga screamed in rage and swung again, only to have it caught. "Do you dare to threaten me?" Ranma said in a low and icy tone. His nails glowed green and Ryoga was overwhelmed with seering pain. He tried with all his might to free himself but found it quite impossible. The pain was so intense he fell to his knees. Ranma finally let go and Ryoga was horrified to see what looked like a chemical burn on his hand, like the flesh itself had been melted.

"You'll pay..." Ryoga cried out weekly. Ranma gave him a cold stare. "I don't think so you fool." With that a fierce uppercut launched him into the crowd. Ryoga was now in full-blown berserker rage, screams out "DAMN YOU RANMA WHERE ARE YOU!" He charged through the crowd and barreled straight for the school. Everyone heard the loud crashs as Ryoga broke through wall after wall. The loud "RANMA WHERE ARE YOU!" could be heard through the large hole.

"Where does he think he's going?" Legato asked to himself. By now he had almost forgotten the fact he was bleeding. "We're not done yet." Came a weak voice. Mousse shakenly rose to his feet. "Give it a rest Mousse, HIJIN KETSUSOU!" Legato unleashed his bloody red crecent chi. They hit dead on and Mousse fell unconscious.

"Too much has been wasted already, I'm leaving." Ranma stated before leaving them all. Shampoo, Ukyo, and Akane rushed up to Legato and all had looks of worry.

"Are you all right?" Akane asked. Legato held up his bloody arms. "These are nothing, these'll be gone by nightfall."

"Are you sure?" Akane asked again. "Yes I'm sure, demon aren't fragile you know."

"That big talk! Come, you go home right now with Shampoo, she bandaged you up good." Shampoo commanded and took his hand and pulled him home.

"What about him?" Ukyo asked pointing to the prone form of Mousse. "Leave him, he'll wake up eventually." Legato called back.

"You heard him, let's go sugar." Said Ukyo to Akane before catching up with her two friends. Akane shrugged and ran to catch up.

A mutter of "I'll get you Legato..." Came a small mutter from Mousse.

In a forest outside Tokyo the solem and lone figure of Ryoga journeyed through the woods. It had been hours since his run-in with Ranma he was still furious over his humilation. Since his umbrella was destroyed he had been rendered soaking wet from a rain shower. The odd thing was that there was something...different about him. His appearance could only be described as inhuman. His fist were clenched as tight as possible in a smoldering anger. When he reached a cliff he could see the ward of Nerima, the goal of his journey. Unlike the other times he knew exactly where he was going now. This newly found directional ability almost seemed to coincide with his bizarre appearance. Looking in a puddle he saw his reflection of how he looked...what he had become. This was all Ranma's fault. Ranma was going to pay if it was the last thing he ever did. The thought of that bastard made his anger spike. His anger rose so much his right arm became engulfed in an eerie white light. He held it up and glanced between it, himself, and Nerima. "You did this to me Ranma...you ruined my life. And when we meet again you'll see what you did to me...your crime against me will used against you ten fold...I'm going to send you to hell Saotome for what you did...you won't escape me for very long..."

-END PART 12-

Coming Soon: Ryoga comes back with a vengance! No P-chan to push around this time.

Author's Notes: Legato doesn't get out of this mess that easy. Ranma isn't going to have a piglet to pester. Mousse is back and as annoying as ever. Ryoga having another curse was a necesity for this story. It's simple logical: make protagonist stronger, must make antagonist stronger. Ryoga was one of Ranma's chief rivals and I wanted to keep that the same. Having Ranma and Legato beat up on Kuno, Mousse, and Ryoga would be funny for awhile, but would get boring. That's why I will be following the anime while introduce strong manga characters(Herb, Taro, Saffron, Ryu, Rouge, ect.)


	13. The Demon and the Chimera

Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi

By Bruce Cougar

Disclaimer: These characters, settings, and events are the works of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am merely borrowing them for this story so don't sue me please. Note: This is an AU story so events might be a little different, or really different, or not happen at all. If this makes you unhappy that this isn't like the anime or manga THEN READ OR WATCH RANMA 1/2 AND DON'T COMPLAIN! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story

"Indicates spoken words"

'Indicates internal thought'

-Part 13-

The Demon and the Chimera

Mousse wandered through the unknown streets of Nerima, nursing his physical injuries and those done to his ego. He had woken to an empty schoolyard and found himself in a human size crater. Luckily for him he had come to before it started to rain, and was able to retrieve an umbrella from his seemingly endless space beneath his robes. The last thing he needed right now was him getting wet. He had no destination in mind, just inwardly brooding over how things have gone. In short the day went horribly, even Mousse couldn't deny it. He had planned to make a grand appearance, slay the wicked monster Legato, and return to the village in triumph with Shampoo as his loving wife. Needless to say things had not gone at ALL as he had planned.

In fact since the day that dog-eared mongrel had come into his life, nothing had gone right for Mousse. That mutt had won over the village, stolen the girl he loved, and humiliated him in front of his peers. In one foul swoop he did all of this...and he had done it with ease too. When Ranma had shown up at the village Mousse had really hoped he would end up killing Legato and leaving Shampoo behind. But no, they just HAD to be long lost brothers. Even worse the fight was fought to a stalemate and then to throw salt in his wounds Legato proposed to his beloved. All in all, Mousse's life had been going downhill ever since that mutt's appearance.

"Are you all right sir?" A voice from behind called.

Mousse turned around to see a man in his twenties dressed in black. "I'm fine thank you." Mousse answered back. The man adjusted his glasses. "Maybe, but you're sporting some nasty cuts. I'm Dr. Tofu, why don't you come in to my clinic for minute." Tofu offered. Mousse kind of wanted to take a rest so he complied. Tofu led the boy into the examination room. He gave him a good looking over before reasoning the injuries were indeed minor and would heal fast.

"You're a martial artist aren't you?" Tofu half-asked/half-stated. Mousse nodded. The young doctor chuckled to himself. "Figured as much, there are a lot them around here." Mousse's mood darkened. 'There'll be one less when I'm through.' the Chinese boy thought to himself. "Is there something wrong? You seem preoccupied."

"Oh...it's nothing; I just have a lot on my mind." Mousse answered, and then thought 'Like the death of one miserable dog demon.'

Tofu sighed. "Yeah I know what you mean; I've been pretty distracted lately...it's about this girl I know."

"The same goes for me too, that's the whole reason I'm in this country."

"Than maybe you know what I'm going through. There's this family that lives a few blocks away, the Tendos, I've been their family doctor for as long as I can remember. Their oldest daughter Kasumi, a living angel on earth, and the sweetest girl you'll ever meet. I've had a thing for her, but whenever she was around I always got nervous (An understatement if I ever heard one!) and could never tell her how I felt. Now I might never get the chance to, she may have slipped through my fingers forever."

"I know what THAT feels like." Mousse bitterly admitted.

"I found out a couple of days ago that she's engaged to somebody...something about a family pledge. It was an arranged marriage between the two families. Apparently this is out of the blue because the parents never told the children till they arrived. Now they're staying with the Tendos."

"Tough break doctor, I can sympathize with how you. I too had my true love unjustly taken away from me by some unworthy scum." Mousse replied.

"I guess I'm partly to blame...maybe if I had told her...oh well." The young doctor let out a depressed sigh. "I just hope she'll be alright with whoever she's engaged to...now what was his name again?...I met his older brother a little while back. Oh now I remember! Saotome, Legato Saotome was his name."

"Legato..Saotome..." Mousse muttered in disbelief. "You know him?" Tofu asked, but the boy had a look of shock about him and did not reply. Once everything sunk in the Chinese boy began to tremble, his fists white from clenching them so tight. "Are you alright?" The doctor asked. "That unfaithful bastard...I'LL KILL HIM!" Mousse roared and ran out of the clinic without warning, leaving behind a confused Dr. Tofu.

Back at the Tendo compound the Saotome in question was currently occupied in the dojo. Ranma and Legato faced each other in neutral stances, hands resting on the hilts of Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. Ukyo and Shampoo sat on the sidelines and watched. They stood like stone statues, like they were waiting for a hidden signal to animate them. Then, as if a silent alarm went off in their heads, they both drew at lighting fast speed. Both girls knew that if they blinked they would have missed it entirely. Both boys held their katanas pointed at each other. Legato wore a calculated smile.

"And what are you so happy about little brother?" Ranma asked suspiciously.

"Admit it, I won that one and we both know it." Ranma raised an eyebrow to that. "Did you now?" Ranma asked and returned to a neutral stance. Legato draped his untransformed sword over his shoulder, a habit he picked up from Inuyasha. "Yes I do believe I did Ranma, I guess you must be losing your touch." Legato smirked, knowing full well what Ranma's response to that would be the response he wanted to get from his older brother. "You are in error brother." His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "Very well I shall have to 'correct' your mistake."

Legato stood firm and readied himself as his brother rushed him. He ducked under the first swipe, leapt back and used the dojo wall to rebound off of, and brought his sword sweeping down on Ranma. Shampoo and Ukyo could almost swear everything was happening in slow-motion. Legato seemed to float downward with Tetsusaiga in a graceful descending arc. Time sped back up with loud clang of metal striking metal. The two demons seemed to disregard to law of gravity as they flew through the dojo in a furious display of swordsmanship.

The girls could only watch in awe as the two went at it with little restraint. Even though both combatants had serious looks about them, Shampoo and Ukyo knew they had little reason to be worried. For one thing the high level of martial arts prowess that both possessed guaranteed no long term or life-threatening injury. Another reason was that Tenseiga healed people instead of hurting them and Tetsusaiga in its current state was rather dull, no where near the power it had transformed. Even in the event of a mishap, angelic healing was only a glass of water away. Speaking of which...

Ukyo feel the restlessness inside of her, the soul of an angel that hadn't been out in a while. She knew what it was like to be cooped up inside of someone else. It occurred to Ukyo that she had gone quite a while without transforming. 'Poor Ryoko, not being able to be out when she wants, a prisoner within me...' With that in mind she stood up and walked out in middle of the fight.

"Where you going?" Asked a curious Shampoo.

"To change sugar." Ukyo answered her friend. "You no look dirty." Said Shampoo with confusion on her face. The okonomiyaki chef winked at the Amazon girl. "No a different kind of change sugar, somebody is feeling a bit antsy if you know what I mean." She left as the space around her was filled with the blur of demon. The demonic storm inside the dojo came to a close as suddenly as it had started. Ranma looked as confident as ever while Legato had a clear look of disappointment. "I take it you learned your lesson?" Legato let out a sigh. "Yes Ranma, as always you proven to be the better of us." "Good" He returned Tenseiga to its sheathe. "It's best if you know your place in the world."

'It won't be my place forever Ranma...' Legato bitterly thought to himself. Just then Nabiki walked into the room with an envelope in hand. "This just arrived for you Ranma, if I had to guess it's from that little friend of yours from yesterday." She said in amusement.

"He's no friend of mine." Ranma said coldly as he took the letter from her. He opened it to reveal that it was in fact a message from Ryoga. Not surprising it was a challenge letter demanding that Ranma meet him on the school sports field tomorrow to fight. Ryoko entered the dojo and walked up behind Ranma, then flapped her wings and hovered off the ground just enough to peek over his shoulder.

"Whatcha looking at Ranchan?" Ryoko asked as she cutely alternated between shoulders. Ranma turned his head and gave the perky angel a very annoyed look. This girl may have Ukyo's appearance, but in Ranma's mind there was a world of difference between the two. Since there was a difference he didn't appreciate her calling him Ranchan, only Ukyo could call him that. Ucchan was different from the other engagements his fool of a father tried to lay on him. She had been the only friend he had during his childhood. After they were reunited and their initial skirmish and knowledge that followed he was instantly forgiven of any wrong doing and back on her good side. To that extent he had a rather simplistic approach to the fiancée matter. She was nice to him so he didn't mind.

This in no way meant that he would ever allow himself become as emotionally dependent as his brother was to that Amazon girl. The way those two carried on sometimes Ranma wondered if physical contact was a cure to some terminal disease. They acted like they simply couldn't live without the other and would die if ever separated. Of course Ranma knew the real reason behind his brother's actions and behaviors. Legato was the type of person that due to his rough beginnings he had developed a strong need for love and attention. Something to try to fill the black voids inside his heart. Through fate or maybe just freak coincidence he found his way to Shampoo who was not only bubbly and cheerful, but also had a seemingly endless supply of affection and love. This may work for his needy little brother, but he had no such use for such things.

If he had to put up with the sickeningly cute lavender-haired girl he would've disintegrated her with his poison claws long ago. Unfortunately she was part of the family, his sister-in-law, and if he was ever to do her harm his younger brother would undoubtedly go into a murderous rage. This did not strike fear in him in the least bit (if he ever did experience fear, which he didn't). He was after all Ranma Saotome, the reincarnation of Sesshomaru; he was intimidated by no one. He could defeat or even kill Legato any time he wanted. The reason for not doing so was a simple one: Killing Legato would be a waste of a perfectly good sparring partner. He could think of none that could replace him so he tolerated Shampoo's behavior.

It's not that he didn't have emotions or needs and desires, like the others had a tendency to think he didn't, he just never brought them to bear in his life. The person he could make the closest comparison with was the middle Tendo girl Nabiki. She, like him, had a very cold and calculating manner about her and didn't let her emotions get in the way. This was much preferable to fools like Ryoga and Mousse who seemed engulfed in their own violent passions. Given a choice between the two Ranma would always choose to be logical and rational to the point of coldness. He saw in it what Nabiki undoubtedly also saw in it, the power and control a person could have when being detached from one's emotions.

"YOU don't get to call me Ranchan." Ranma stated sternly. This made Ryoko frown for a second before resuming her pleasant demeanor.

"Okay Ranchan!" She replied cheerfully before flying out of the dojo. "If you weren't immortal..." Ranma muttered in a low tone. Legato chuckled as he draped his arm over Shampoo's shoulder and pulled her close. She also found Ranma's frustration to equally amusing as she molded herself to her husband.

"Something you two find amusing?" Ranma asked in a slightly threatening tone. The couple tried to keep a straight face while waving their hands in dismissal. "No, nothing at all Ranma!" Legato exclaimed, trying his best not to laugh. 'Good thing this is Ranma and not Sesshomaru otherwise we'd probably be dead right now.' Legato inwardly laughed as he thought that to himself.

"So it's a letter from Ryoga right? What does it say?" Legato asked.

"It's a challenge letter from that fool Ryoga; he wants to meet after school tomorrow for another fight." Ranma stated.

Shampoo cocked her head to one side with a quizzical look. "Aiya that asking much yes? Brother Ranma say Lost Boy have big big problems with finding way."

"It doesn't really matter..." His nails glowed green and the letter disintegrated into dust with a small puff of smoke. "He will eventually find his way to me. Ryoga is a very determined individual; he'll go to great lengths to accomplish his goals. When he does so I will learn the reason behind his attack, or he will know suffering beyond imagination." Ranma said in an icier than usual tone.

"That brings up a point I wanted to discuss with all of you." Nabiki added to the conversation. Everyone turned to acknowledge the middle Tendo sister. "What is it Nabiki?" Legato asked.

"It's a matter of being guests at this house. So far you've done quite well at not wrecking up the place. Unlike Mr. Saotome the rest of you haven't tried to leech off my family or take advantage of them, for that you have my thanks." She paused for a moment to let it seep into the others. "However with the arrival of these two newcomers, people who if I'm not mistaken are out for your blood, this makes it all the more harder."

"You have a point, Ryoga and Mousse do seem to be...quite unreasonable." Ranma surmised.

"Exactly, I saw what Ryoga did to the school. We don't need that happening in this house, so unless you want to start selling a LOT more photos of yourselves take your fights somewhere else."

"Okay got it, no rough housing we promise." Legato answered.

Ranma snapped to attention and looked around the dojo, as if he was searching for something, before gazing outside. "It looks like you'll be the first to test that promise little brother." Legato gaze him a baffled look. Ranma motioned outside and everyone went into the yard. "I still don't know what you're..." His dog ears perked up to the sound of an approaching person. He also recognized immediately who the person was. Legato let out a groan and gave Shampoo an unpleasant look. "What wrong Airen?" She asked with concern.

"Shampoo what's black and white, has a lot up its sleeve, and won't take no for an answer?" Shampoo thought about it for a second before taking on an equally unhappy look. "How stupid Mousse find us here?" Legato shrugged, and waited for the nearly blind martial artist to arrive. He didn't have to wait long. "LEGATO SAOTOME!" Mousse roared from atop the compound wall. The half-demon youth effortlessly leapt over the structure and landed in the street.

"So what's this about Mousse? You should come by at a decent hour, it's late and..."

"SILENCE! How could I sleep when such a travesty is being committed before my very eyes?" Mousse declared.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Mousse chuckled to himself and pushed his thick glasses up the ridge of his nose. "Stealing Shampoo away from me wasn't bad enough, but now you're leading some other poor girl on too!"

Legato winced, how did he find out about Kasumi? "Listen, it's not what you think..."

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Mousse cut him off. "HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO SAY THAT YOU LOVE SHAMPOO WHILE CHASING AFTER OTHER WOMEN! YOU DEFY ALL THAT THE SACRED BONDS OF MARRIAGE STAND FOR!"

"You don't understand Mousse! It was my father's idea!"

"NO MORE EXCUSES!" Mousse roared as he jumped into the air and dozens of pepper bombs appeared for nowhere in his sleeves. The bombs landed all around him and exploded at his feet, producing a thick black fog that surrounded him. Legato instantly regretted not moving as the smoke made his eyes water and sting from exposure, while he coughed as the pepper filled his lungs.

Both of these problems were miniscule compared to what was happening to his nose. Above all his other senses his sense of smell was the sharpest and strong scents like the one he was experiencing right now could be overwhelming. The ability of a strong odor to overpower his delicate nose was perhaps the only weakness he and Ranma had.

Mousse wasted no time and followed up with next attack: The usual barrage of blades, chains, and Kami-sama what else he had hidden under his clothes. Though Legato's senses were currently under attack his demonic danger sense was still working and it told him to act quickly. Barely aware of his own movements he drew his sword and used the large flat side of the transformed Tetsusaiga as a shield. His hearing hadn't been affected and registered quite clearly the sounds of metal impacting and deflecting off the mighty blade.

Legato burst out of the cloud of black pepper with his sword held at the ready. The air cleared and both martial artists stood facing each other on the street.

"It's not my fault honest!"

"LIAR! SCUM LIKE YOU ARE INCAPABLE OF COMMITMENT!"

When Mousse let loose another barrage the demon youth decided he had just about enough of the Chinese boy's antics. With a swing of his mighty sword, Legato reduced the incoming threat with the ease of cutting through wet tissue paper. Mousse looked on as the weapon cut through his attack and left only a golden streak in its wake. Mousse tried this tactic several more times with the same result.

"I could do this all night if you really want." Legato said with a smirk.

Mousse let off a roar of rage and charged the half-demon with murder in his eyes. The reincarnation of Inuyasha let out a sigh as he deposited his weapon back in its container. As the nearly blind martial artist barreled at him Legato began to focus his ki. At exactly the right moment Legato dropped down on one knee and released his charge.

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

The angled blast sent Mousse flying across the Nerima skyline. Legato smirked as he watched the tiny figure disappeared over the horizon. Why was Mousse blaming him for something that wasn't his fault? When he really thought about it the engagements to Shampoo and Kasumi were both accidents. Accidents that they were, he truly was fortunate for the events that led to him meeting his Amazon wife. He could say to a lesser extent the same with Kasumi. Though her engagement was certainly a strain on his marriage, he could honestly say that Kasumi was one of the nicest and caring people Legato had ever met. Ironically this made the task of breaking the engagement much harder than it should be.

"Airen!" Called a voice from above. Legato looked up to see Shampoo sailing down from the sky and glomped on to him. He caught her and spun the girl around in his arms. "Hiya" He greeted warmly as he wrapped his arms around her shapely waist and drew her supple body close to him. "Nihao" She greeted back as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Legato welcome the gesture and return the favored, as he deepened the kiss his hands began to wander. They ended up rubbing between her shoulder-blades and what Legato blushingly realized was Shampoo's round and soft posterior. Getting this fresh with any other girl would earn him a slap to the face. With Shampoo it was quite the opposite, she encouraged such behavior from him. As she had put it with much enthusiasm, "Shampoo's body is here for Airen! Legato touch as much as he want!" Lately for some reason the lavender-haired girl had been getting more affectionate than normal, not that he was complaining. What man would? How could he not love Shampoo? The thought of not being with the bouncy Amazon was as foreign an idea as not practicing the Art or not breathing. His eyes flew open suddenly as he felt Shampoo's warm slippery tongue began probing his mouth. That and her voluptuous body pressed so tightly against him, giving off such warmth, was more than a little...stimulating.

Legato pulled away with a content look on his face. The look on his face caused Shampoo to smile, making her Airen happy made her so happy. "What stupid Mousse want with Airen?" Shampoo asked.

Legato shrugged, "The usual with him..." He suddenly felt uneasy and pulled away from her a bit. "Actually that's not true...he found out about Kasumi."

"Shampoo know, hear Mousse ranting on other side of wall." She said quietly.

"Even so...he does kind of have a point though. I feel guilty; I shouldn't be married and have a fiancée. But on the other hand I can't bring myself to break it off. I can tell Kasumi wants this, I don't have the heart to do that to such a nice person."

Shampoo grew disappointed as she heard his statement. What was so hard about letting Kasumi go? Why would he even consider other women when he already had her? Kasumi was a nice girl, but so was she. Wasn't she more than any man could ever want? Legato could sense her mood growing depressed and did his best to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Shampoo; you'll always be first in my heart." He said with confidence. Her expression softened a bit before ending their embrace. "Shampoo know..." She said softly with a smile. She turned to walk away, but paused for a moment. "...It's second place that worries her." With that she walks away from a confused and slightly distraught boy with dog ears. It was definitely going to be a lonely night tonight...

The next day school passed in peace. Everyone was a little surprised that the school was even open, what with the large holes Ryoga had created just yesterday. The damage looked worse than what it really was and only a few classrooms where unusable. Shampoo had more or less forgiven Legato for what he had said earlier. She knew deep down he meant well and was just trying to make everyone happy. Legato felt great pride as he witnessed Akane beat Kuno without resorting to rage and pure brute strength, but instead with focus and skill, like a real martial artist.

The boy's gym class was wrapping up their game of soccer out on the field. Ichiro's teammates passed him the ball with only a few seconds left. From across the field Ichiro kicked the ball with all his might. So focused was he in his shot that he failed to noticed a stranger had wandered onto the field. It was too late; the ball was already in motion, flying at the stranger a top speed. Everyone yelled for him to get out of the way, but the newcomer appeared not to hear them.

Then, much to the surprise of both teams, the ball bounced off the stranger's head with seemingly no effect. The players rushed up to the boy and asked if he was alright. Each of them noted how oddly dressed this person was. He was completely covered from head to toe (A/N: Picture how Ryoga looked in his first appearance when he was wandering in the desert), with no inch of skin exposed. Ryoga finally snapped out of his trance and then acknowledge them with his own question.

"Where is Ranma Saotome?" Ryoga asked.

The high school students looked at each other in confusion. "Forget it, I'll do it myself." Ryoga exclaimed in disgust. He pulled the cloth down that covered his mouth, leaving the students shocked at what they saw underneath.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNMMMMMMMMAAAAAAA! SHOW YOURSELF SAOTOME! TODAY IS THE DAY I SEND YOU TO HELL!" Ryoga screamed out at the school.

Ranma and Legato looked up from their studies as the enhanced hearing both of them possessed picked up Ryoga's declaration. Ranma looked out the window the see the directionally challenged martial artist waiting for him.

"And how did you get here so fast?" Ranma asked to himself.

"What's Ryoga doing here? I thought you said it would take him weeks to get back here." Legato exclaimed.

"I did, or so I thought it would. This turn of events is unexpected, but not unwelcome, now I will discover the reason behind his threats." With that he jumped out the window and when he landed began causally walking towards the field. Legato was also curious and didn't want to miss the fight. He soon followed suit and followed his brother out of the classroom. Shampoo and Ukyo were not about to be abandoned by the brothers and quickly went after him. Akane also didn't want to miss the chance to see Ranma in action. The rest of the students wanted to leave to go watch, but the child teacher threatening to use her coin stopped them in their tracks.

A big crowd had already gathered by the field as Ranma and Ryoga stood eyeing each other up. The students had seen Legato fight and win against Miss Hinako, the teacher they thought couldn't be beaten; now they wanted to see Ranma in action. Nabiki and her minions were busy taking bets and so far the middle Tendo daughter was quite pleased with the results. People were far too easily impressed, and after they witnessed Ryoga plow through the school walls like they were wet tissue paper, every student placed their bets on Ryoga. Which suited Nabiki just fine, she was more than happy to take their money.

"Hey everybody, Saotome is going to take this guy on!" A student called to passer-bys

On the sidelines Legato was in a state of tenseness, the feeling he was getting from Ryoga put him at great unease. It was his scent. It was Ryoga's scent that was troubling him. Shampoo notices her mate's state of unrest.

"What wrong Airen?" She asked.

"It's Ryoga, something's not right." He answered, not taking his eyes off the other boy.

"What you mean?" Asked the Amazon.

"The smell I'm getting from him, it's not...not...human."

"Are you certain?" Akane asked, Legato nodded while adding "It's a bizarre scent, the best way to describe it is being really mixed. A little bit of everything, no of it human though. Ranma know this too, he just isn't showing it."

"Be careful Ranchan." Ukyo whispered with concern.

"What great skill you showed in eluding me yesterday Saotome." Ryoga said with a hidden smile.

"Is that what you call it? Charging blindly around until you're on the other side of the Earth. I would've given you another month before you found me." Ranma shot back. Ryoga was angered by his comment but only laughed in response.

"It only means you don't get to enjoy those days. You'll pay for what you have done. I'll have my revenge, and mark my words you'll be in the afterlife before the day is done."

"Oh is that a fact? Than by all means, make me pay...if you are able." Ranma stated in an emotionless tone.

"I will." Ryoga said with a sadistic smile as he set his heavy backpack on the ground. "I'm going to enjoy taking my time with you Ranma."

"Answer me this, what makes you think you can do better than yesterday? What secrets do have hidden under all that clothing?" Ranma asked with mild interest.

"ENOUGH TALKING LET'S FIGHT!" Ryoga bellowed and rushed to attack Ranma.

"Ah familiar territory, very well than." Ranma said with the slight hint of a smile.

The fight began with Ranma mostly staying on the defensive, toying with Ryoga as he observed how he fought. Legato was also observing because due to the short length of the battle the other day, he didn't know how Ryoga faired compared to Ranma and him. Almost right away Legato noticed Ryoga was no slouch when it came to fighting. "Wow his guy fights as good as Saotome!" A student said in an impressed tone. By Legato's rough estimate Ryoga was almost as good as himself and his brother, and would give Shampoo a serious run for her money. He could tell every punch and kick Ryoga threw had a great amount of power behind it. However, as even the novice martial artist knows, brute strength alone doesn't win a fight. Ryoga was finding it near impossible to even lay a finger on his opponent.

"Stay still dammit!" Ryoga demanded.

"Why? Because you are otherwise incapable hitting me? This fight is not even worth my time if my opponent can't even retaliate." Ranma mused. With that Ranma unleashed a vicious assault that Ryoga couldn't begin to counter. The Lost Boy looked like a rag doll as he continued to be pummeled by the full demon boy. Ranma finished with a haymaker and sent the other boy crashing into a wall, making a Ryoga-shaped depression in it.

What surprised Ranma a little was when Ryoga recovered from his attack in no time flat. Ryoga pulled himself out of the crater and casually dusted himself off. The desert goggles and the face shawl hid a very amused expression. "Is that all you've got for me? Somehow I was expecting more from the 'great' Ranma Saotome." Ryoga taunted.

Ranma glared at the arrogant boy. "If you so desire more punishment I shall have to comply." Ranma rushed at him with blinding speed. Even thought Ranma relentlessly pounded on Ryoga, the other boy smiled eerily as he took the blows. Ryoga went crashing to the ground, but got to his feet like nothing was the matter.

"You just don't get it do you Ranma?" Ryoga sneered.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "By all means than enlighten me."

"Fine, I'll show the fruits of your labor Saotome." With that he undid his cloak, removed his shawl, and took off his goggles. Just about everyone, with the exception of Ranma, was left gasping or rendered speechless by what they saw.

His skin was a light shade of grey, and had covering his body what could be described as pieces of rocks fused into his skin. Ryoga still had on his black and yellow bandanna, but instead of holding back a mop of black hair, his hair now had grayish-blue color and seemed almost rigid. He also had pointed ears that resembled Ranma's. (A/N Picture something along the lines of Zelgadis from Slayers.) All in all Ryoga had the look of being fresh from a horror movie.

"Wh-What is he?" Ukyo stammered.

"I don't know...I think I smell demon in his scent." Legato said with shock. Shampoo came to a realization.

"Aiya. Airen, you think maybe Lost Boy have trip to Jusenkyo? That why he so mad at Brother Ranma?" Shampoo asked.

Legato shrugged "That's the only thing I can think of. Who knows what secrets this new form of his holds?"

"You think Ranma is getting more than he bargained for?" Akane asked.

"My Ranchan never loses! He'll beat Ryoga no problem!" Ukyo declared with confidence.

"Take a good look Saotome. YOU did this to me! You ruined my life. YOU Saotome made me into a freak of nature, and for that you'll pay with your life." Ryoga said with clear malice in his voice.

"I doubt you becoming even more of a pathetic fool than in junior high is worth my life being paid." Ranma stated coldly.

Ryoga was infuriated by the remark but chose to stay calm. "We'll see..." He said with a sinister smile, removing bandanna after bandanna from his forehead. "NOW DIE!" Ryoga screamed and launched the whirling pieces of cloth at his hated rival. At first Ranma thought the attack to be a joke, but his demons senses warned him of the danger. With the raise of a hand, Ranma showered the incoming threats with his poison mist. They splattered to the ground as toxic goo with the threat neutralized.

One of the bandannas had escaped destruction and was currently on an intercept course with Akane. Because of the fight, the Tendo girl was too distracted to notice the impending doom, flying at her at high speed. "Look out Akane!" Legato called out to warn her. Her reaction came too late and only a tackle from behind on the part of Legato saved Akane from harm. Even though he felt no pain, he knew the weapon had struck him, and apparently Akane as well.

"Akane your hair!" Ukyo cried out in concern.

"Airen your hair!" Shampoo also cried out.

They looked at each other and saw large chunks of each other's hair was now gone. On the ground white hair was all over the place, with a patch of black hair still bound with a ribbon. They looked at each other dumbly for a moment before checking to see if the hair on the ground was indeed theirs. It was.

"Are you okay?" Legato asked her, waving his hand in front her face. The girl was still in shock and Legato couldn't blame her. One thing he picked up while living in a village composed almost entirely of females was that they cherished their hair like their very lives. He on the other hand could care less if his hair was cut. It, like most of his body, had a knack for regrowing at a fast rate. With a few blinks Akane come out of her shock the anger over the situation came to a head.

"HOW DARE THAT JERK! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!" Akane screamed out as she prepared to walk out into the field and give Ryoga the beating he so richly deserved. Lucky for her Legato blocked he way.

"Move! I going to give that jerk a piece of my mind!" Akane barked. Legato simply shook his head and said "Akane I know your mad, and you have every right to be, but those two are serious. You go out there and you'll seriously hurt. What's more important, your hair or your health?"

She knew he was right and reluctantly backed down. "Why aren't you mad Legato? Your hair got cut just like mine." The demon boy shrugged. "Not a problem for me, it'll back to normal by tomorrow."

'I wish I could be a demon like you Legato. it took me years to get it this long.' Akane thought to herself.

On the battlefield the fight between Ryoga and Ranma was really starting to heat up. Ryoga was bound determined not to give Ranma room to escape and stayed as close as possible to his enemy. To an extent he was able to take away the speed advantage his opponent had by not letting him maneuver as much. As they where trading blows Ranma was becoming increasingly aware of the fact that his hits seemed to effect Ryoga less than his effected him. It occurred to Ranma that Ryoga had an advantage he didn't know about yet. The two backed off for breathing space and Ryoga still had a confident grin.

"You don't have what it takes to beat me Saotome." Ryoga taunted.

Ranma gave him an intense glare. "Are you implying your skill is beyond mine? Do you dare to say that you, Ryoga, are MY equal?" He said with obvious contempt.

"Not dare..." He pulled back the sleeve on his right arm, revealing more gray skin and fused rocks. "I'm telling you Saotome." Ryoga declared with a wicked smile. His hand began to collect energy around it. A white glow surrounded it and grew into what looked like flame engulfing his hand.

Without warning Ryoga leapt at him with speeds Ranma didn't know Ryoga possessed. When he neared the demon in white Ryoga brought his blazing hand smashing to the ground. The energy around Ryoga's hand seemed to have a mind of its own, and exploded outwards across the ground at Ranma. Ranma barely avoided the snake-like tidal wave and jumped clear just in time. The attack impacted with one of the school walls and destroyed in a big explosion. Students fled the surrounding area as debris came raining down.

"What the hell was that?" Legato exclaimed.

"Aiya! Where Lost Boy get all this power!" Shampoo said in amazement.

"I see the weakling has managed to scrounge up some more power." Ranma said with disdain.

Ryoga pulled his hand out the ground and glared menacingly at his rival. "You humiliated me the last time we met. You ruined my life Ranma, so I'm going to ruin yours, by taking it..." He let out a battle cry as the white flame built around his hand. Ranma had seen its devastating power and had no desire to experience it firsthand. He avoided his strikes, and when Ryoga brought his hand to the ground, Ranma knew instinctively to get clear.

The area around the bizarre-looking youth was engulfed in a white explosion. Another linear blaze shot out of the destruction and raced on the ground heading straight at Ranma. He was able to evade, but now someone else was in danger. Ukyo was like a deer caught in headlights as the blast rushed at her. Everyone was screaming for her to get out of the way, but Ukyo's body was seemed frozen and unable to move.

"UCCHAN!" Ranma called out with more concern in his voice than someone, who supposedly kept his emotions locked up deep within him, was supposed to have.

At the last second the young chef found herself being pulled out of harm's way. The next thing she knew Ukyo was in tree, with Legato holding her in his arms. The attack blew apart the section of wall that Ukyo had been standing next to a second ago. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern. She was too shocked to speech so she nodded in response.

Ranma turned his attention away from his fiancée back to the fight, only to realize the fatal mistake he made by being distracted. Ryoga was in the air too close for even Ranma to avoid. The combination of Ryoga's monstrous natural strength, with the additional effect of mysterious technique he was using, resulted in a super-charged widow maker that caught Ranma on the chin.

It hurt...it really hurt. It was a lot more powerful than the average Shi Shi Hokodan his brother fired off. Ryoga then drove his fist right into Ranma's solar plexus, followed by a crude yet powerful haymaker, and finished with a savage uppercut. Ranma landed flat on his back and skidded on the ground several feet before coming to a stop.

Ryoga leapt into the air a good twenty feet before descending right on top of Ranma. "This is the end..." Ryoga declared with wicked delight. His entire right arm was consumed by the white flame of chi.

"REVENGE IS MINE!" Ryoga screamed out and drove his fist into Ranma's chest.

The force of the attack was so great the ground itself began to crack from the pressure. A small depression formed which grew bigger and bigger until became a large crater. The area was bathed in white light and when everything settled there was no sign of either combatants.

"RANCHAN!" Ukyo cried out in fear. She jumped down and ran to the battlefield. She had to be restrained by Legato and Shampoo. "Let me go! I have to go help Ranchan!" She franticaly said while struggling to free herself from their grasp.

Ryoga stood in awe as he took in the sight before him. Ranma lay motionless with no sign of life about him. "Finally, that honorless bastard has paid for his crimes." Even as he said those words to himself Ryoga wasn't quite savoring the moment as he thought he would. As he walked away from the body Ryoga began to question if Ranma's death was really something he had wanted. Was killing Ranma really supposed to make his life better?

"Don't be so quick to assume victory." A voice called out. Ryoga turned to see Ranma walking out of the crater. though he looked like he had seen better days, Ranma was in much better condition than Ryoga had thought.

"RANCHAN YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Ukyo squealed in relief.

"No...it can't be...you where..." Ryoga stammered in disbelief.

"Oh but it is. You think so little of me if you expected I would be done in by such a minor attack." Ranma said in the utmost serious manner. Truth be told, Ranma was in a considerable amount of pain and was still recovering from the attack. Even someone that was a full demon couldn't stand to take more than a few attacks of that nature.

Ranma was most 'displeased' over the fact that everyone thought him too fragile to take such punishment. The martial artist in him was unhappy with the fact that Ryoga's recklessness almost hurt HIS Ucchan. Most of all, the fact that fool had hurt him to this extent made his blood boil.

"Are you really so impressed by such a little accomplishment? I will show you something worthy of remembrance." Ranma stated coldly.

As Ryoga charged him Ranma assumed a very familiar stance to Legato. A golden aura surrounded him and as Ryoga neared he threw his cupped hands forward,

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

A massive ball of yellow chi shot out of his hands and caught Ryoga by complete surprise. It slammed into him and hurled Ryoga into a tree that snapped like a toothpick.

"What the hell was that!" Ryoga cried out.

"A small taste of what I'm capable of." With that Ranma began once again charged up his ki. This time it looked as if Ranma was in the middle of a golden raging inferno. "You got to be kidding me!" Legato exclaimed as he knew full well what was coming next.

"ULTIMATE MOKO TAKABISHA!"

The golden pillar was large even by the standards Legato had set. When the colossal ball formed in the sky Ryoga realized the serious trouble he was in. When the orb plummeted to the ground the grey-skinned youth could only do his best to block. Before it hit Ryoga looked to see Ranma standing there, not even attempting to escape, with an impassive look in his eyes. When it did hit the whole field was pretty much destroyed. When the dust settled everyone saw Ranma emerge from the gigantic hole.

Ukyo ran up to him and glomped onto him congratulating him over his stunning win. Miss Hinako pushed through the crowd and stormed up to Ranma demanding who the delinquent was that caused all of this.

"He's right down there." Ranma pointed a clawed finger down to the unconscious figure of Ryoga. "He had some business he was trying to settle." she rushed down to where he was and began ranting to the prone youth. Mousse peered from behind the bushes down at the passed out martial artist. "Maybe he can help me kill Legato..." He whispered to himself before disappearing into the shadows.

When he approached Shampoo and the rest he noticed his brother giving him a hard glare. "How?" Legato simply asked.

"Why what ever do you mean?" Ranma said in a neutral tone.

"Don't play dumb Ranma; you're not very good at it. How did you avoid the blast? I know how the Shi Shi Hokodan works, that wasn't depression you were using."

"You are correct. Unlike the Lion's Roar Shot, the Pride of the Fierce Tiger uses a person's confidence instead of depression. With you, the energy passes right through your numb body. With me, my confidence bends the energy to my will, preventing my own harm." Ranma took in the sight around him. "And I must say I'm quite pleased with the results. The blast I generated was far greater than any of yours." Ranma stated matter-of-factly, and then took on smug grin. "But don't feel too bad little brother. After all, we all can't be full demons. Oh and nice haircut by the way." Ranma walked off with Ukyo trailing him like a lost puppy.

Akane and Shampoo jumped when Legato punched through the stone wall like it was paper. His fists were clenched tight as he beared his fangs and growled in anger.

"Damn you Ranma." Legato swore under his breath.

-END PART 13-

Coming Soon: More secrets behind Ryoga are revealed in the next chapter.

Author's Notes: Finally made it! Right before exams! I know some of you are going to be pissed that Ryoga didn't turn out to be Koga. Let me assure you that the Author hasn't gone crazy from lack of sleep...yet. I have reasons for doing this. Ryoga is known for his strength and toughness, while Koga's main gift, like Ranma, is his speed. That's not to say it's not a possibility down the road, just not right now. I was always surprised that Ranma couldn't perform an Ultimate Moko Takabisha in the series. Mr. 'Greatest Martial Walking the Earth' certainly had no shortage of confidence. Also if you've haven't been picking up on it, cracks are starting to form between Ranma and Legato. These cracks are going to go beyond simple sibling rivalry.


	14. Sympathy for the Devil

Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi

By Bruce Cougar

Disclaimer: These characters, settings, and events are the works of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am merely borrowing them for this story so don't sue me please. Note: This is an AU story so events might be a little different, or really different, or not happen at all. If this makes you unhappy that this isn't like the anime or manga THEN READ OR WATCH RANMA 1/2 AND DON'T COMPLAIN! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story

"Indicates spoken words"

'Indicates internal thought'

-Part 14-

Sympathy for the Devil

"I'd like to go on record of saying this is a bad idea." Nabiki said from the dojo doorway.

"Consider it recorded." Ranma said over his shoulder.

Ranma, Legato, Shampoo, Ukyo, Akane, and Nabiki had gathered in the dojo. Their current topic of discussion was the unconscious figure of Ryoga laying before them. Through the use of a little hot water and a few pressure points Ryoga was asleep and in human form. After much debate it was decided that leaving the monstrous youth on the field in the open public wasn't a good idea. Of course after seeing firsthand the destruction Ryoga was capable of in either form, bringing him to the house was meet with much hesitation.

"Mark my words Saotome, if that human wrecking ball knicks even one spot of paint, you and the rest will out on the street." Nabiki threatened.

"Consider them marked." Legato said over his shoulder.

Akane ran her fingers through her recently chopped hair. The same thing had happened to Legato, but she could already see signs of growth on his. She was suppressing the urge to beat the hell out of the Lost Boy. The only thing holding her back was the plain truth that she wouldn't stand a chance against him. That powerful cursed form of his was something only people like Ranma and Legato could deal with.

"Do you think this jackass is going tell you why he's out for your head Ranchan?" Ukyo asked.

"Oh he'll talk Ucchan, or else Ryoga will wish I had left him on that field." Ranma answered. He picked up a bucket full of water and walked towards him. "Wait." Nabiki interupted him and tested the water for herself. She found it to be quite warm, near boiling.

Ranma narrowed his gaze. "Do you think me a fool?" He asked in a dangerous tone. "Not at all, but this is my family's house so you can't blame me for being cautious." She replied evenly.

"She has a point Ranma, even as a human, Ryoga has a high level of raw strength." Legato said.

"Then we shall have to choose our words wisely little brother." Ranma said before tossing the contense of the bucket on the sleeping youth. Ryoga woke immediately screaming about about how he was on fire. When he settled down he took in the setting and people around him, before focusing on Ranma. "Saotome." He growled under his breath.

"Finaly awake are we? I didn't think I pounded on you that hard." Ranma said in a amused tone.

"YOUR DEAD!" Ryoga screamed and threw a punch at the full demon. Ranma causally grabbed him by the wrist without even looking at his opponent, then tossed him away like he was of no concern. "Is that how you say thank me for helping you out?" Ranma asked.

"You got to be kidding me! You're the reason for all of my suffering Ranma!" Ryoga screamed out.

"I highly doubt that." Ranma countered.

"And so do I." Nabiki added as she stepped foward. "Who the hell are you." Ryoga demanded. "Someone who will make you wish you were never born." Nabiki answered in a tone that couldn't be ignored. "The place your currently in is where my family lives. I've seen what you are capable of and how destructive you can be. What you do with Ranma is your own business, but that business stays outside these walls. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"You think you can tell me what to do! I'll get my revenge on Saotome whenever I can!" Ryoga snapped.

"She speaks for all of us Ryoga, if you don't respect her wishes Ranma won't be the only one you'll be dealing with." Legato said. Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo followed his lead and got into ready stances.

"You don't scare me." Ryoga growled. Legato gave him a evil grin as he showed him his claws and fangs. "EVERYBODY fears a demon Ryoga."

"I agree with him," Ranma joined his brother at his side. He held up his hand that that was bathed in a green glow. "You have either two choices before you Ryoga. You can tell me the reason behind your pitiful attempts to take my life. The other choice is to resume our fight, in which case the others will be forced to get involved. The girls you would not have a problem with (That earned him quick glares from most of thew females present), but my brother is a entirely different matter."

"Your brother?" Ryoga asked as he looked to the boy with dog ears. Legato answered him with a simple nod.

"He is a half-demon, unlike I who is a true demon. He's not QUITE as strong as I am, but when that's added to my own power that becomes a mute point." Ranma explained.

If Legato could've shot laser beams out of his eyes and struck Ranma dead, he would've been very tempted to do so. He hadn't forgotten how Ranma had ripped him off and then smugly threw it back in his face. Was it just in his nature to put others down or was that something Jusenkyo had taught him? Sure he was a demon, but did he have to carry himself like he was so much better than everyone else? He was going to have a word with his brother after this Ryoga business was settled. 'If it's a mute point, then way did you have to bring it up Ranma?' Legato thought angirly to himself.

"So what will it be?" Ranma asked as he cracked his wrist. Ryoga gave him a hard glare for a moment before relenting and sitting cross-legged on the floor. "What do want the know?" Ryoga said in a slightly defeated tone.

"Ah so you are capable of being reasonable, I might of thought that was asking too much." Ranma said with satisfaction.

"Hey don't get me wrong Saotome, we're far from settling this! But if you want to know why you're going to die Ranma, then I'll gladly tell." Ryoga snapped.

"That seems fair enough." Ranma said in a noncommittal tone. He sat down and the others followed suit. "Let's start with your cursed form, what is it and how do you get it." Ranma asked.

"Isn't that obvious! I'm a monster, a freak, all thanks to you Ranma!" Ryoga snarled at him. "You didn't answer my question Ryoga. I know that Jusenkyo was involved so tell what happened." Ranma replied evenly.

"After you ran out on our duel I went in search of you. I heard you had ran off to China with your father. China is a big place, but it's even bigger on foot. I traveled for weeks lost in the mountains before finding civilization. I was on a cliff over looking a valley covered in springs and bamboo poles."

"That would be Jusenkyo." Ranma interjected. At that moment Kasumi walked into the dojo with tea and snacks on a tray. "I thought all of you might like some snacks," She said with her usual pleasantness. Nabiki had to admire her older sister when it came to diffusing situations. People couldn't fight if they were too busy eating. Now she had to make sure it didn't ignite again.

"Who was that?" Ryoga asked as the older girl left the room. "Oh that's Kasumi, Akane and I's big sister." She then gave Legato a calculated smile. "And she happens to be Legato's fiancee." Legato blushed fiercly at the comment while Nabiki chose to ignore the venomous glare Shampoo was directing at her.

"Anyway...you were at Jusenkyo, then what happened?" Legato asked, very much wanting to steer clear of that subject.

"There I was trying to find out where I was, when all of a sudden a panda comes running out of the woods."

"A panda? Are you serious?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah, I jump out of its way, next thing I know somebody comes charging out of woods. He jumps over my head and hits me on passing. I fall and manage land one-handed on the cliff."

"Who was it? Did you get a good look at the person?" Akane inquired. Ryoga shooks his head, "No the guy was completely covered in a cloak so I couldn't really tell who it was."

"A panda and a guy in a cloak you say? Where do I remember that from?" Mabiki muttered in a sarcastic tone.

"Then the rock gave out from under me and I started falling again. I was plummeting towards one of the pools when all of a sudden something explodes out of one of the springs. It was a girl with blonde hair and looked a lot like you." He said while he looked at Ukyo. "You don't say! A girl that looked looks like me sugar?" Ukyo said after a nervous laugh.

"Yeah she comes flying out of the spring ranting about "Being free!" She collides into me, sending me falling into a another spring. The guide later told me if she hadn't I would have fallen into the Spring of Drowned Piglet. Instead I fell into the Spring of Drowned Chimera, now whenever cold water touches me I turn into a monster!"

"A chimera...so that's what you are." Ranma pondered.

"Airen what chimera?" Shampoo asked curiously.

"I think I read about it somewhere Shampoo. If I remember, it's a demon that's a combination of many monsters." Legato explained.

"Yeah that's exactly what the guide told me." Ryoga grudgingly admitted. "Okay that explains the way you look, what about that thing with your arm?" Legato asked. "When I'm in my chimera form I have no trouble getting to where I'm going, but I really have to avoid the public. While traveling through the countryside of Japan, I stumbled upon an old temple where a old priest showed an amazing technique. He called it the Fist of Rage. For the move to work you have to be angry at your opponent. The flame around your hand reflects your anger at the person. Of course I had no problem using against Saotome. As you saw it can make a normal punch a lot more powerful, or can be sent through the ground as a chi wave."

"That's pretty impressive." Legato said with a hint of interest.

"So why are you after Ranma? It was those other people that knocked you in not him." Akane reasoned.

"Because if he had shown up for the fight I wouldn't even had been there!" Ryoga spat out.

"He did show up for the fight, and then waited three days for you. You're the one that didn't show up till day four. You broke the promise, not him." Nabiki explained.

"Don't patronize me! Do you think I was just strolling around Japan for my health!" Ryoga countered.

"That's not my concern, you didn't show up on the agreed date therefore you had no right to go after me." Ranma stated.

"Don't try to worm your way out of this! It's your fault I can't go around people without them running away screaming from me!" Ryoga cried out.

"Let me ask you something, do you remember me looking this way back in junior high?" Ryoga shook his head. "I figured you changed your looks to try to hide from me Saotome." Ryoga said. "That's not it, why else would I look like this?"

"Jusenkyo?" Ryoga guessed, Ranma nodded. "Correct, and my brother, does he not look out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah now that you mention it, are those ears actually real?" Legato nodded. "Can you guess why he looks like that?" Ranma asked.

"Jusenkyo why else! Get to the point Saotome!" Ryoga exasperated.

"My point is that Legato and I, along with two others in this room all have fallen into cursed springs. That may not mean anything to you but prehaps this will." He motioned for Legato to pick up his tea cup. "Watch closely." He poured some of the cup's contents over his head Legato did the same. "Notice anything?" Ranma asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You didn't change back!" A wide-eyed Ryoga exclaimed.

"Correct, unlike you and other that have Jusenkyo curses, My brother and I do not change with water. We are always like this." Ranma replied.

"So what does that have to do with my situation." Ryoga asked in a incredulous manner. "You dummy, how can you complain when they can never go back to who they are! That curse even fixes your sense of direction what more could you ask for! Honestly you're such a baby.!" Akane snapped. Nabiki slapped her forehead, 'hostage negotiation is definetly not in your future sis' Nabiki thought to herself.

"How dare you say that to me! What right do you have to tell me that!" Ryoga screamed at her. Akane walked up to Ryoga and did something that made just about everyone flinch. She slapped him across the face. He looked at her in suprise as he touched to red area on his cheek.

"Do you even realize how many people you could've hurt today! Because of you my nice long hair was hacked away! Martial artists are supposed to protect the innocent not harm them!" Akane yelled.

"Blame Ranma he's the reason I'm here to begin with!" Ryoga retorted.

"To that I cannot deny. For those who haven't figured it out yet, the panda was my father, the girl was Ukyo, and the cloaked figure was none other than me." Ranma stated with a neutral tone. He waited for this information to sink in to the bandanna wearing youth. Ranma could almost see the gears in Ryoga's head turn. When Ryoga was done processing everything he tried to tackle him. Ranma gracefully leapt away without spilling his tea and snack.

"I don't blame you for being mad, but I ask you refrain from violence while you're a guest here." Ranma requested. "He's right the Tendos have been nice to us." Legato added.

"Oh what a suprise!" Ryoga exclaimed sarcasticly. "Your siding with your brother." He snorted in disgust. "You're just like Ranma." He uttered with contempt. Legato dug his claws into the floor and glared at Ryoga.

"I'm NOTHING like Ranma" He growled. "Listen and listen real good Ryoga. Ranma and I grew up worlds apart, leading very different lives, so don't compare me to him."

"There wasn't much of a comparision to begin with." Ranma commented. His brother jumped to his feet with a intense look in his eyes. Legato had to excercise considerable will-power not to take a swing at his brother. "You and I have to have a talk...in private...now." Legato said while doing his best to keep his anger in check. "Alright," Ranma muttered and followed his brother outside.

"Where are you going, we're not done here!" Ryoga demanded.

"Yes we are, you missed and fight date, I knocked you into that spring. That makes us even."

"The hell it does!" Ryoga yelled. Ranma held a hand up to silence him. "I agree, a missed duel and a life-long curse are far from equal. Therefore, I offer you a deal. You are free to issue challenges to me anytime. You are even free to continue in your atempta to take my life. However, I will not wait if you fail to show up to any of the fights. In return for that you will promise never have any of these fights within or around the walls of this compound. Do we have an agreement?"

"That seems fair." Said a wary Ryoga.

"Good, now if you will excuse I have other business to attend to." Legato and Ranma jumped onto a nearby rooftop and disappeared out of sight. "Where those two going two?" Akane asked.

"Airen mad at brother, he go to how you say 'chew him out'." Shampoo commented.

"Yeah those two jackass are going to be at it again." Ukyo said with a sigh.

Legato came to a stop at a nearby park and in no time flat Ranma was behind him. It was obvious to Ranma that Legato was very agitated about something, and there was a good chance that something was him.

"Do you know why I called out here Ranma?" Legato asked while keeping his back to his older brother. "I assume you are upset at me for some reason." Ranma answered

"A couple actually, mainly..." He spun around with a ball of green chi ready in his hands. "SHI SHI HOKODAN!" He cried out and sent the fireball hurling at Ranma. The demon in white stared impassively at the projectile rushing at him. He calmly raised hands into position and summoned up a ball of chi. "Moko Takabisha" he said, putting not much effort into calling out his attack. The two energy balls collided and cancelled each other out.

"That." Legato simply said. He narrowed his gaze at his older brother. "Ask next time before you decide to steal from me." The half-demon said with a hard edge in his voice.

"I took nothing from you, I said Pride of the Fierce Tiger not Lion's Roar Shot." Ranma pointed out. "No, the Moko Takabisha was based off of my hard work. Without it you have nothing at all. We're both belong to the school of the Anything Goes, which is centered around adaptation and incorporation of other styles. From that respect I can understand, but not even asking is what makes me mad."

"They say imitation is the best form of flattery." Ranma stated.

"Which doesn't anger me nearly as much as when you belittle me in front of everyone." Legato growled.

"I was only telling the truth." Ranma explained.

"No you were being a pompous jerk! I'm pretty sure the theft thing you picked from the old man, but I guess Sesshomaru taught you to treat others like dirt."

The two brothers stood at a standstill waiting for the other to make a move. "This conversation is over. I don't have to justify myself to anyone, especially not you LITTLE brother." Ranma leapt away onto the rooftops.

"I guess a little humility is too much to ask from the Almighty Ranma!" Legato called out to the fading image of his brother. Though Ranma didn't show it, these words would leave a impact on him.

Akane was near at the end of her patients. Ever since Ranma and Legato had left Ryoga had been wandering throughout the house. It was irritating when you were trying to do your homework to hear him walk by your door every few seconds. She finally had all she could stand and put her homework on hold to quick change into her karate gi. When she was done she opened the door to find Ryoga about to knock on it.

"Um could you show me the way..." Ryoga started but Akane took him by the hand and started dragging him. "Where are we going?" Asked a confused Ryoga. "The dojo where else." She answered.

"What's in the dojo?" He asked in return. "Us in a second." Akane persisted. "You and I are going to have a little match." She informed. "I can't fight you, you're a girl! I never hurt women." Ryoga exclaimed. She pointed to her hair, "You already did, you owe me." She had him, he couldn't defend himself so he simply hung his head in defeat. They got in position and when Akane gave the signal they started fighting.

The fight lasted about ten minutes, with neither really winning, instead it disappated with both stopping. Ryoga had proven more of a match for Akane and she was sweating by the time they were done. Considering what Ryoga had did to Ranma not too long ago, she wasn't suprised he was too much for her. She knew he had held back, but what she saw today Akane was happy he did. "You're pretty good." Akane said while trying to catch her breath. "Thanks, you're not bad yourself." Ryoga commented, still blushing a little from her compliment. "Really? Legato has been helping improve my martial arts."

"When did you get into martial arts?" Ryoga asked with curiousity. "When I was a little kid, my dad taught me so I could become the heir to the Tendo school of the Anything Goes."

"That's the style that Saotome practices." Ryoga added.

"I used to fight off a whole mob of boys every morning before school. The whole thing was organized by a jerk named Kuno. Legato got the other guys to back off, but Kuno still won't get a clue."

"That doesn't sound good."

"I have to fight the guy pretty much everyday, except when he makes passes at Ukyo and Shampoo, then I let them wail on him. A couple of days ago I had to fight him again."

"Did you win?" He asked.

"Yes but..." She had a sad look as she trailed off. "But what?"

"But it wasn't a victory I could enjoy. I beat Kuno all the time before Legato started teaching me. Even though I'm not making the same mistakes as before, the only reason I'm beating him is because he's still letting me win. Ir's just really frustrating you know."

"A essential part of martial arts is the setting of goal for one's self." Ryoga said. Akane looked at him a bit suprised.

"Wow that's pretty deep." She said with a tiny bit of newfound appreciation for the Lost Boy. She had to admit that when Ryoga wasn't going on about killing Ranma he wasn't that bad. She almost felt sorry for the guy, never being able to find where you're going, always wandering aimlessly. She smiled at him which brought another blush to his face. "I agree, every martial artist should have a goal. Mine is to beat that blowhard without him letting me."

"Well I hope you reach your goal Akane, as for me, I'll keep trying for mine." His mood darkened, "The death of Ranma Saotome, for this hideous curse he will suffer greatly."

"Just promise that when you go after him again you'll try to avoid hurting other people, if Legato hadn't tackled me I might've been..." He hung his head in shame over what he had done. "Yeah listen, about that...I'm sorry about your hair. Its just that Ranma is so infuriating, I wasn't thinking clearly when I threw those bandanas."

"Yeah I know what that's like. I'm still mad at you Ryoga, that hair took me a long time to grow. But it's only hair and you are sorry about what happened, so apology accepted." She replied in a low tone.

Ryoga felt great relief that he had been forgiven. Then it occured to him that he didn't deserve to be forgiven for doing such a horrible thing to her. His first reaction was to blame Ranma for the situation, after all any hardship Ryoga faced was attributed to him. In this instance he had a hard time in placing the blame on his enemy. Ryoga had thrown that weapon, not Ranma. The guilt overtook him and he could no longer bear to look her in the eye. He didn't deserve to be in the same room, not with a nice girl like her, not a monster like him... "I'm sorry!" He suddeny grabbed up his backpack and ran out of the room. She tried to follow him, but he jumped over the compound wall. By the time she got to the street he was long gone. "I never thought you were hideous..." She said quietly to herself.

The stars were shining bright in the night sky. In Ranma's humble opinion the tiny dots shown exceptional exquisite tonight. He lay on his back on the roof of the dojo looking up at them. One of the few hidden joys he had growing up with all his rigorous, unusual, and sometimes near suicidal training his father put his through, was to gaze at the stars each night. Nature seemed to come alive as his heightened senses allowed him to experience things that humans with their narrow range of senses didn't allow. Of course he and Legato had to also be able to tune such things out, especially in a urban area like Nerima, otherwise they would never get a moment of peace. Such seemingly small gift as the stars helped put even someone like Ranma at ease.

The day had certainly had its fill of excitement, from Ryoga to Legato. Ranma had been a busy demon. This only made being able to look up at the stars more enjoyable. The fight today had been something behold but it was still like all the other fights Ranma had ever been in. Reasoning with the Lost Boy had been a unique challenge in and of itself. When it came to Ranma, Ryoga was obsessive(borderline fanatical) in his quest to avenge his slighted honor. Getting through to such a person in Ranma's was more rewarding than being in another fight he was certain to win. With Ryoga around, complete with powerful chimera form, another battle was as inevitable as the sun rising in the morning. But at the very least he had made some progress with the boy. Now if only he had as much success dealing with his touchy little brother...

"The Almighty Ranma." He muttered with a slight bit of amusement.

"The name really suits you." Came a voice from behind. He didn't have to look to see who it was, the scent alone told him such. Plus it would be shameful if he didn't recognize the voice of his own fiancee. "Hello Ukyo," he greeted. He sat up as she approached him.

"How's it going Ranchan?" She asked while taking a seat at his side. "Not bad Ucchan, I was looking at the stars." He said, not taking his eyes off the sky above him.

"Mind if I join you sugar?" She managed in her best coy sounding voice. He turned his head only a little so that she was just in his field of vision. He chose not to respond to her cute overtures, judging this not appropriate time to bring into play those things called emotions he kept under lock and key. "Do what you want, I do not care." He said in his trademark emotionless tone.

She frowned as Ukyo had yet again failed to get Ranma to notice her. 'Shampoo has it so easy. Legato hugs her, kisses her, says romantic things to her, and Ranma just sits there being all stoic. Her man is lovey-dovey and this jackass has the romantic prowess of a stump. Ranma and Legato are so night and day to each other it's not even funny.' Well at least he hadn't told her to get lost. Ranma was enough to drive any girl nuts with his attitude, but for him Ukyo could put up with it. If it meant being close to him it didn't matter to her.

"So how did thing go with Legato?"

"Not as good as I would've liked. He hasn't returned home yet. He's still mad at me for childish reasons, but he'll get over it, he always does." Ranma explained.

"Yeah Legato is not the type to hold a grudge. Don't worry Ranma-honey he'll forgive you." She noticed he had a perplexed look, "Something wrong Ranchan?"

"Before I left he accused me of being pompous. Tell me Ucchan, do I seem pompous to you?" Ukyo burst into laughter over such a obvious question. "That wasn't the kind of response I was looking for." Ranma stated as his fiancee continued to laugh. "I'm sorry," she managed while wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's just such a silly question, of course you are."

"Also not the response I was expecting." He replied.

"You have an ego the size of Japan, you have too much pride to ever back down from a fight, and you always strive to be better than everyone else. But you know what? You're also brave, loyal, honorable, and most importantly..."

"Most importantly?"

She smiled, "You're my fiancee Ranchan. Before or after Jusenkyo that fact stays the same."

"The 'old' Ranma and the 'new' Ranma, we are quite different from each other are we not? Some would say that we are completely different people, that my name should change to Sesshomaru since I bear no resemblance to the old me." This was meant to be a rhetorical statement. She really couldn't argue with him. This wasn't a boy of her age sitting next to her, this was a mighty demon in her company. Ukyo had to give it some thought before responding.

"That's only to the people who don't really know you Ranchan. I on the other have seen both Ranmas, lived with both of them. There are some differences (okay major differences), but you are still you sugar. And as long as that never changes I'll always be at your side." She emphasized her point by placing her hand on his.

Now either it was Ranma's imagination, or maybe it was the way the moonlight shown down on her, but he could swear his heart was beating faster than normal. He also felt a stirring of the emotions he thought had been safetly tucked away. Control was something that Ranma strived for and emotions were very much unperdictable, so he chose to keep them buried deep inside him.

"I suppose so." He simply responded. It was a clear signal to Ukyo that Ranma wasn't in the mood for warm and fuzzy right now so it was best to change topics. "That fight with Ryoga was really something." She remarked.

"A few suprises, but besides that nothing really out of the ordinary. His chimera form and the Fist of Rage technique offer up momentary challenges, but they are really only passing thrills to me. To be perfectly honest Ucchan all the fighters I face, no matter the power, the skill, or the determination they possess, they all lack one thing."

"What's that?" She asked with curious intent. He turned to meet her gaze, looking into her dark turquoise eyes. She found herself unable to look away from those piercing yellow eyes of his.

"A chance." He said with the utmost seriousness.

"A chance, do you mean of winning?" She asked a bit baffled. He nodded then added, "That's exactly what I mean Ucchan. In every battle I go into, whether it be against the Lost Boy, my own brother, or against anyone else I have absolute confidence in myself. I know the battle is won before it even starts. A move like the Moko Takabisha only reflects what I feel on the inside. My confidence in my abilities gives me power, my power gives me confidence. Through this never ending cycle I have come to accept one truth: To contend with Ranma is to lose."

"To contend with Ranma is to lose." She repeated to herself. He gave her a moment to allow Ukyo to take in his words. When she was done the brown-haired girl came to the conclusion that her limit on this topic had been reached. "How about we go back inside and I make us some of my world famous okonomiyaki." She purposed.

"I suppose that's alright." He replied.

Legato sat perched on a high rooftop, doing his best to try to collect his thoughts. It wasn't working very well. He had decided not think about Ranma for awhile, such thought would only make him angry. This hadn't exactly been the first time Legato had to deal with Ranma's abrasive personality. He had been mad at him times before, so he knew what would happen next. Legato would have to of course forgive him...again. They would continue on like nothing had ever happened between them...AGAIN. Frankly it was starting to get to the point of being a mundane fact of life. Ranma would do something insensitive and everyone else was supposed to just live with it. That more than anything is what pissed Legato off.

But what else was he to do? The only other option was to challenge Ranma over it. That would lead to a big fight between them. Not that he wouldn't enjoy pounding on his brother right about now, but the reality was Legato would probably lose. Losing was something he had no interest in doing. So, for the sake of them being brothers, he would use a life lesson his mother had imparted to him. He would forgive and forget.

Thinking about her made him sad. Not thinking about her or even trying to forget the women that bore him, raised him, loved him, and made him who he was would've torn him apart inside. Either way it was a no win situation for him. He hung his head and let out a depressed sigh. "Mom, I really miss you..." Legato said quietly.

As he absently scanned the area bellow him there was only a lone figure walking the street. He recognized it to be none other than Kasumi. 'I wonder what she's doing out.' He called out to her, making Kasumi stop to look for the source of the voice. Legato leapt off the rooftop, landing next to her on the street.

"Oh my!" She said in suprise.

"Hey Kasumi, what are you doing out, it's getting latet." He asked.

"Oh I had to pick up a few things for breakfast tomorrow I had forgotten to pick up earlier." Explained the Tendo girl. He shrugged, "Okay, mind if I walk back home with you?" "Really?" She could feel her heart thumping inside her chest from the boy's words. "Yeah, it's not a good idea for a young lady to walk alone at night. She quickly nodded and the two where on their way.

"So did you and have a good time with your new friend?"

'Friend? The guy is out to kill my brother, not exactly what I would call a friend!' Legato thought in disbelief. "Well, I guess you could say that. At least there won't be any trouble aroung the house."

"That's good to hear, I'm glad Ranma was able to work things out with his friend, he seems like a nice boy."

"Yeah, if only he would try that with me once and a while." Legato grumbled. "What do you mean?" She asked innocently. He took a deep breath, he really didn't want to talk about Ranma right now, but it was hard to say no to someone like Kasumi.

"Ranma, Ryoga, my father, your father, Shampoo, Ukyo, Akane, and I are all martial artists. If you judge us solely on skill Ranma and I would be on the top. Ryoga and Shampoo would each not be far behind. Our fathers would be in the middle somewhere, followed by Ukyo, then Akane."

"I see." She took in his words.

"But as you can imagine skill is only part of what makes a martial artist. You need power to back up that skill, and that's where the differences show. Me, Ranma, and Ryoga are demon, everyone else is human."

"I think I understand what you are saying."

"Hell in a straight fight, human to human, I know Shampoo could probably beat Ryoga, especially after all the Neko Ken stuff. But get him wet and she wouldn't stand much of a chance against him. Ranma is right on top in both skill and power, I'm just as good as he is, but since I'm only half-demon I would have a very hard time beating him."

"Oh my it must be difficult for you." She sympathsized.

"It's worse! He's overly critical, he never admits when he's wrong, and he acts like the whole world should bow down to the Almighty Ranma!" He heaved out a heavy sigh, "The guy's a real pain sometimes."

Kasumi had to giggle at the boy's rantings. "What? I'm being serious." "He's your brothers, that's what siblings do. They get on each other's nerves. Do you think my sisters get along perfectly? Of course they don't they're only human, like you and Ranma...well not human but...you know what I mean."

"Yes I do, it's nice to know I'm not alone, thanks." She tilted her head to one side and gave him a smile. "I'm your fiancee, that's what I'm here for." She chimed. The whole notion made him uneasy, at least if Shampoo wasn't in the picture, then it would be comforting and reassuring. But since he would never dream of removing the lavender-haired beauty from his life the situation would stay as it was.

"Fiancee...yeah..." He muttered.

"I bet your mother really had her hands full with you two!" Kasumi said with a light hearted tone. Legato cringed, as though the words themselves were physically biting into him. He could picture his mother laying in that hospital bed, connected to all those tubes and machines. "Stop," he tried to say but it only came out as a squeak.

"She must've had so much joy raising two wonderful sons." She continued. "Please stop." he tried again, but his voice continued to fail him.

"You and Ranma must've been her pride and joy..." He saw the line on the health monitor go flat. "SHUT UP! JUST DROP IT!" He screamed at her. His eyes clenched shut as a torrent of painful memories came rushing into his mind. Things he didn't want to see, but yet he also didn't want to forget. When he did look upon her again he saw a shocked and hurt look. He had to force himself to look away from the what he did, from those troubled...yet soulful eyes that looked back at him with concern.

"She died a long time ago." He said quietly, barely loud enough for her to hear him. "Oh my, I'm so sorry...I didn't know." She said softly.

"It's okay," he lamented. "I'm sorry I got angry at you Kasumi, please forgive me."

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean to." She replied in a motherly tone. "It just hurts...you know?" More of a statement than a question. She nodded in agreement. "Yes I do, I lost my mother when I was a little girl."

"I know...Akane told me. Don't you feel sad inside?"

"Yes, it still hurts, but I try not to let it get to me. Even though she's gone and I miss her dearly I also know she would want me to be happy. I'm sure your mother would feel the same way."

"You're probably right." Legato admitted, feeling a little better just by saying it. "She wants you to be happy. We both have friends, family, and loved ones that care for us. As long as we have them we're never alone." His mood began to lighten as her words touched him. "I agree." She placed her hand on his upper arm. "And if you ever want to talk I'm always willing to listen." She reinforced her message with a tiny squeeze on the arm.

"Thanks," He said while his saddness faded away. Back into the shadowy depths were it belonged. "Come on let's go home." She nodded both decided that sleep was a good idea.

Unbeknowst to both of them their converstation had been watched. Two figures lay cloaked in the alleyway, waiting for the two to disappear out of sight. "Doesn't it make you angry?" One of the figures asked asked.

"What do you mean?" The other replied.

"YOU should be the one at her side, YOU should be the one consoleing her not HIM." The first insisted.

"But she seems to be happy..." The second figure began to say but was cut off.

"No she isn't. He's just using her. He's deceiving her into believing that." The first figure further insisted.

"How can you be so certain?" The second asked.

"Because you aren't the first man to have his love stolen by that mongrel. He's done it before and he'll do it to you if you don't stand up for her." The first explained

"But what can I do? It's a family pledge."

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you cared about her. I didn't realize you WANTED him to have her." The other sarcasticaly remarked.

"I didn't say that! Its just..." The second protested.

"Just what? This isn't that hard. Do you want her back or not?" The other person demanded. He took a deep breath, "Yes I want her." He replied calmly, which was funny consider how he alway went to pieces whenever she was around.

"Good, it's nice to know your committed. Now I can help you get her back." He reassured.

"How are we going to do that?"

"We have to challenge him. Since I know him better I'll be the one to do it. But I can't do it alone, that's were you come in."

"And why are you helping me again?" He asked, obviously confused. "Because I had to go through having someone dear to me taken away. You see I'm sympathtic to your cause. Your a good man and you shouldn't have to go through that. I can help you, but don't look at it that way. Think of it as you helping yourself. So, do we have a deal?"

The older man thought about it hard. He knew this offer was too good to be true, but he really saw no other choice. It was either this or have her slip through his fingers forever. With his mind made up he took a deep breath. "What do you want me to do?" He relented. The man stood up behind the other with a look of satisfaction.

"Don't worry doctor, just do what I say and she'll be in your arms in no time." The moonlight shown revealed a wicked smile on his face. "Trust me..."

-END PART 14-

Coming Soon: Kuno gets a clue(yeah right!) and Legato gets some bad medicine.

Author's notes: I'm really suprised how good this chapter turned out. I thought it only right to give a little insight into Ranma and how he thinks. As you already read Ukyo and Kasumi are both waging uphill battles. I know it will be tough so I gave them some nice scene with their interests. The problems between Ranma and Legato have been fixed...for now anyway. it would be too easy for these problems to just go away. The name of this chapter is a reference to the anime Cowboy Bebop. I leave it up to the readers to decide who it refers to. Is it Ryoga? Mousse? Ranma? Or maybe even Legato? Your call. On a side note I highly recomend Samurai Champloo (Mugen equals awesome!) Also the line "To contend with Ranma is to lose" is a similar line found in the book Shadows of the Empire, a personal favorite. Started the groundwork for the whole Akane/Ryoga thing but it's not certain yet. Might be one or two chapters till I introduce Miss Black Rose so sit tight. In the mean time just keep reading and I'll keep writing!


	15. Just What the Doctor Ordered

Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi

By Bruce Cougar

Disclaimer: These characters, settings, and events are the works of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am merely borrowing them for this story so don't sue me please. Note: This is an AU story so events might be a little different, or really different, or not happen at all. If this makes you unhappy that this isn't like the anime or manga THEN READ OR WATCH RANMA 1/2 AND DON'T COMPLAIN! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story

"Indicates spoken words"

'Indicates internal thought'

-Part 15-

Just What the Doctor Ordered

A few days had passed since the events with Ryoga had occurred. Neither Mousse nor Ryoga had been seen since then. Thanks to Nabiki's skillful manipulation, nobody at school found out that Ryoga was a victim of Jusenkyo. She had everyone believing what they saw was a costume and not his actual body. Ryoga's sense of direction was most likely the cause for his absence, but Mousse was another matter. The fact that he hadn't come around with his usual threats made Legato uneasy. He was up to something. The only question was what?

It was just after lunchtime and the kids were all at school. The two fathers were at the time in the middle of a marathon game of shogi. "So how do you think things are going Tendo?" Genma asked as he moves a piece. "Progress seems to be slow." Soun responded. "I agree, but it can't be helped."

"Had this been a normal situation we could just 'persuade' Legato, but..." Soun began. Their idea of persuasion was to force Legato and Kasumi together. Hell if Soun and Genma had their way they would've had the wedding the night they met.

"My sons are anything but normal Tendo, getting my son and your daughter together will be difficult." Genma finished.

"The Amazon doesn't make things easier for either." Soun pointed out. "No she doesn't, and my son is dead set against leaving her." He said with a sigh.

"At least we can take comfort in the fact that Shampoo comes from a culture that encourages having more than one mate."

"That still gives us a chance of uniting the two schools." Genma agreed. The two men continued to talk about this matter. They decided that rather than force Legato and Kasumi together they would go about things more covertly. If they could get those two to spend more time with each other, marriage was all but assured. The real trick was to keep the Amazon busy and out of the way. The thought of splashing her and placing her in a cage for a while occurred to them. The idea was dismissed when they realized that Shampoo would eventually get out and change back. Then they would have to deal with a pissed off Amazon and possibly an angry half-demon...a very painful combination.

Speaking of painful...

Shampoo was currently locked in a tense face-off with a cunning and confusing adversary...the English language. English class was right after lunch and the warrior-maiden had been chosen to come up in front of the class and translate what was on the board.

The words written on the board were in English (thankfully not in cursive!) and she was expected to write the Japanese counterpart. Had Miss Hinako asked her to translate to Chinese Shampoo's task would've been easier on her. But no, it just had to be Japanese. Why even study English? She already knew two languages, wasn't that enough? It's not like she would ever use it.

She did her best, but unfortunately it wasn't good enough for the child teacher. "Well Miss Shampoo, aside from one or two words, that whole sentence was all wrong!" The girl hung her head in shame. "Please forgive Shampoo, she try harder next time." She apologized. "Apologies don't make up for bad quiz score either, which is odd considering the grade you get on your homework." She tried to move back to her seat, but the teacher wasn't going to let her off that easy.

"If I didn't know better I'd say somebody was doing your work for you." The child said with clear suspicion. Legato tensed up as the teacher pretty much nailed it right on the mark. Shampoo did indeed go to school when she was young, but an Amazon school was a far cry from the rigors of the Japanese school system. She was taught reading, writing, basic arithmetic, and medicinal craft (herb/plant gathering, potion making, and pressure points).

Things like quadratic equations, the history of the Meiji Era, and cumulative exams where simply beyond her native upbringing. As a result she had to rely heavily on Legato and the other for help with her assignments. When Shampoo first started to attend Furikan High she was faced with the possibility that, because her educational background, she would have to be placed in a lower grade than Legato and the rest. She opposed the idea completely. The only reason she was going to school was that her Airen went to it. The warrior spirit in her refused to let Shampoo be held back from the others. To do so would be an insult to her Amazon pride. In her mind it wasn't cheating and she refused to be accused of being one.

She rose and glared in defiance. "Hmph, you think that Shampoo stupid because she no speak Japanese that well? Let me tell you something, she speak your language better than most you people speak her's. Shampoo warrior! Not cheater!"

"That'll be enough out of you! Please take your seat and refrain for further disrupting my class!" Hinako commanded with more authority in her voice than the average child her age. Shampoo took her seat, but not before muttering something in Chinese. Unfortunate for her Hinako heard this and angrily, and at the same time cutely, stormed up to the Amazon sitting at her desk.

"Would you care to repeat what you just said delinquent?" Hinako asked while she started to search her pockets for change. Shampoo gave a nod with the enthusiasm of a girl half her age. She recited the Chinese phrase loudly in her sing-song way of speaking. Judging from the looks she was getting from the rest of the class, none of them had understood a single word she said. "And what exactly does all that mean," the teacher inquired with her brow furrowed in clear irritation.

Shampoo wore a wicked smirk before taking on a look of pure innocence. "Maybe you try learning Chinese yes? It not hard, even little child able to pick up." She purposed.

Oh that was it. Miss Hinako had reached her the end of her patients with this girl. Her first reaction was to drain the girl of her energy on the spot. She then decided that such action too good for this delinquent. Yes, a more long-term punishment was definitely in order.

"Congratulations missy, you just earned yourself a week's worth of detention!" The teacher proclaimed, with a certain degree of smugness in her voice. Shampoo took this as a challenge and wouldn't back down, especially not in the presence of Legato. "Fine! Shampoo take this 'detention' of yours!" "Good, report to the detention room starting today." Hinako Ninomiya crisply stated as she return to the front. 'Take that you little brat.' Hinako secretly thought to herself. Everyone gave her odd looks and Shampoo began to wonder if she had said something wrong. After the teacher resumed with her lesson Shampoo leaned over to Legato. "Airen what this 'detention' teacher speak of?" She asked.

Legato groaned and buried his face in his hands. It was going to be a long week...

"I think I'll have some dessert." Nabiki said with a satisfied grin. Kuno expression turned sour as he retrieved his money from his pocket. Whenever he had dealings with Nabiki it always ended up costing him money. Sure he was rich, but it was still annoying to have to keep paying for her services. It was a necessary evil since Nabiki was the only one that could give him what he needed.

"So what can I do for you Kuno-baby?" She asked after she was done with her ice cream. "I request more photos of the fiery Akane Tendo and the angelic Ryoko." Nabiki spread out about a dozen pictures on the table before him. Tatewaki Kuno found himself mesmerized by the images on them. "Ah what visions of loveliness! The camera only captures a fraction of thy beauty." Kuno praised.

"Two thousand yen each." She stated.

"A rather expensive asking price." Kuno commented. Nabiki shrugged, "Well if you don't want them..." She went to reach for them, "Hold, though they cost much, parting with them would too much to bear." He handed her the cash, "A pleasure doing business Kuno-baby." She said with a satisfied smile.

"Now onto the other topic, what new information have you gathered on the item I seek." Kuno asked.

"About Tetsusaiga, yes I've found out some interesting things." She held out an open palm, "Four thousand yen." He deposited more money into her awaiting hand. "According to my sources, the sword Tetsusaiga is supposed to be more than five hundred years old. The legend says that it was forged from the fang of a great dog demon. It has been passed through the generations and is now in the possession of one Legato Saotome."

Hmm...A sword of demonic lineage, an interesting tale to be certain. This makes the blade Tetsusaiga a more worth wild prize, like the sweet nectar of thy sweet maiden." Kuno emoted.

"Kuno you really are a man of many passions." Nabiki said dryly.

"Rest assured Nabiki Tendo, none of these passions involve you." He said with clear dislike.

"Oh I'm crushed! My girlhood dreams are ruined!" Nabiki sarcastically replied.

"Fear not, I'm sure one day you shall find one that tolerates a person like yourself." Kuno advised her.

"Oh Kuno-baby your words are so inspiring." She said with a wry smile. When it came to Kuno, taking his money was the easy part, putting up with his antics was a bit trying at times. Nabiki just had to ignore his delusional boasts and get what she needed out of him. He, among many other in Nermia were spawns for her to use. She was the puppet master and they were her marionettes.

Even her house guests were being guide by her invisible hands. By her calculations, the profit she was making off them was more than what was needed to cover their living expenses. Even the cut of the profit they agreed to was little compared to what she was making. Most of them were not that hard to understand, Nabiki after all was a good judge of character. Through this understanding it made it easier for her to manipulate them. There was of course an exception to this rule...Ranma Saotome.

The dog demon was as intimidating as he was a mystery. Trying to figure out Ranma was like trying to draw a perfect circle free-hand. Even Nabiki couldn't really tell what he was thinking. But one thing was certain; the boy's mind was always working. He was always watching, observing, and planning...like her. When Ranma looked at you he was like a predator eyeing his unsuspecting prey. Those yellow eyes of his, which seemed to strip a person down to their very core. He was also a determined individual, driven to accomplish whatever goal he had. And anything or anyone that got in his way...well Nabiki could only assume it wouldn't be pleasant.

With that thought in her mind, Nabiki concluded that trying to blackmail or coerce Ranma into doing what she wanted was probably not a good idea. He was coldhearted enough to do away with anything he thought a threat. Her best bet was to leave him alone and concentrate on the others.

"Well if there's nothing else I have other business to attend to." She went to get up from her seat. "Hold," Kuno commanded. He produced a toy doll and held it up for her to see. "What is it?" Nabiki asked with raised eyebrow.

"A dolly." He said with a straight face. "I wish to know I can deliver this present to fair maiden Ryoko."

"Five thousand yen." Nabiki offered and Kuno paid her the money. "Okay, the best way to get it to Ryoko is to give to Ukyo Kuonji." She advised. "Kuonji you say..." Kuno commented to himself.

"Well Nabiki Tendo I shall take your words into consideration." He said before leaving her.

Nabiki gave him a smirk. "You do that."

"So, how do you think Shampoo is handling detention?" Legato asked as he slipped around a jab. Akane was finding it difficult to attack while standing on a fence. It took great effort on her part to balance on a surface that was only a few inches wide. Legato insisted that one of the areas Akane needed to improve in was keeping herself balanced in a fight.

"Well detention is usually full of rotten apples. You know how I use to think all guys were jerks and perverts?" He nodded. "Well the guys in there really ARE jerks and perverts. I kind of feel sorry for her, having to spend every day after school there."

Legato grinned, "If you knew what she said to our teacher you be less inclined to have pity."

"Why what'd Shampoo say?" Akane asked while trying hard not to fall. "Nothing a young lady should be saying or hearing let's put it that way."

"That bad huh?"

He chuckled, "Shampoo can have quite the mouth when she knows nobody can understand her. And as for detention, it won't take long for those guys to figure out an Amazon isn't your typical school girl. She'll be fine, trust me." Akane shrugged, "If you say so."

"Now come to me again." Legato beckoned. She did just that and attacked him the best she could without losing her balance. "Take your time Akane, don't try to rush it, this has to come natural to you." He instructed. Akane followed his instructions, and for a while she was doing alright, but her success came to a screeching halt when she lost her footing. She flailed her arms in a desperate attempt to right herself. Akane would've gone in the canal had Legato not scooped her up in his arms.

"That was a close one." Legato remarked as he set her down on the ground.

"Yeah it was, why are we doing this again?" Akane asked.

"Because you need to be balanced when you fight. When you're off-balanced you can't put all your power into your attacks. Also, it can leave you vulnerable and that gives your opponent an advantage. This is how I learned when I was training so it should help you too." Legato explained.

"Will I be able to run on fences like you guys do?"

Legato nodded, "Yup, walking on fences is one of the ways we keep ourselves trained."

"No pain, no gain I guess." She commented.

"Definitely, most of a martial artist's life is about sacrifice and dedication."

"Wow, with an attitude like that you must've been a great student." Akane remarked. He shrugged, "Kinda, I was usually on the road training most of the time. When I did stop at a dojo it was only for a short time."

"I bet you were popular where ever you did stop." Popular...if she meant that he was ostracized from the other students because he was better than them and if she meant he had had no friends, than yeah...he had been REAL popular.

"Yeah...something like that..." Legato muttered with a little anger in his voice, as if his anger would vindicate what had happen to him all those years ago. Akane realized she had probably said something she shouldn't have. "Did I just...I didn't mean to," She quickly apologized. He smiled and shook his head, "Forget it, it's my life I'm the one that has to deal with it, not you." There was a long awkward pause between the two of them. "So...I see you got your hair cut." Legato remarked, eager to steer the conversation away from his past.

"Yup, I asked Kasumi to even it out. So what do you think?"

"Well I've always preferred long hair myself," He pointed to his own mane of beautiful white hair, "But I guess you can tell that pretty easy huh."

Akane laughed, "I still can't believe all that grew back in a few days." He shrugged, "Demonic regeneration, what can I say."

"So you think I should let it get long again?"

"If you want my opinion I think you look better with long hair." Legato remarked. The two of them set out to return back home. On their way there Legato spoke while passing in front of Dr. Tofu's clinic. "Hey let's get that cut of yours checked." Akane was a bit surprised, she knew had injured herself during practice, but how did he know that? As if he had read her mind, before she could ask how he tapped the side of his nose. "I smelled the blood." He simply stated. They walked inside and found the waiting room empty.

"Hello," Tofu greeted his guests.

"Hello Doctor Tofu how are you today," Akane responded.

"Oh just fine, what can I do for you today?" He asked.

"She cut herself Doc, we where wondering if you could take a look at it." Legato explained.

"Sure come on back and I'll fix you up." Tofu said as he led the youths back into the back room. "Now let's have a look at that cut." Tofu said as he looked her injury. He went to one of his many cabinets and took out peroxide and bandages. He applied them with skill that could only be obtained through years of practice. "There, good as new," The young doctor remarked as Akane tested the dressing. "Thanks doctor Tofu, you're the best!" Akane praised.

"I'm just doing my job," He said while trying to contain a look of embarrassment.

"Well thanks again, come on Akane we should go." Said Legato as he made his way for the door.

"Wait a moment!" Tofu called out to the boy with a bit of nervousness in his tone.

"Hmm? Something that you want?" Legato asked.

"If it's not too much trouble I'd like a minute of your time." Tofu requested. "Sure, okay what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to talk to you if it's not too much trouble."

"I'll sit in the waiting room till you two are down." Akane said.

"No." Tofu said a little too quickly and tried to hide it behind some nervous laughter. He didn't want to involve Akane in any of this. Especially not what that was about to unfold... "This could take a while so you might not want to wait around Akane."

"Why don't you head home Akane, this shouldn't take long." Legato told her. "Okay, I'll see you back home." She waved to the both of them as she left. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Legato asked. "Correct if I'm wrong but you're a half-demon aren't you?" Tofu asked.

"You know about half-demon? I guess the dog ears are a dead give away huh?" Legato commented. "That and the aura you are putting out is unmistakable." Tofu explained, again with a certain degree of nervousness in his voice. Legato was beginning to wonder why Tofu was so on edge. He dismissed it with the reasoning that the good doctor probably hadn't seen a demon before. "I must say there is a big difference in appearance between you and your brother." Okay, obviously Tofu had seen a demon before if had meet Ranma. The crescent moon, the stripes on his face and arms, and those glaring yellow eyes of his weren't something you'd miss. If that was the case than why was this guy so nervous?

"Are you okay Doctor Tofu? You're kinda sweating." He quickly wiped the sweat off his forehead and nervously readjusted his glasses. "Yeah...I must be coming down with something." He explained. There was no way he was going to believe that. "Well I hope you get better, it wouldn't too good for a doctor to be laid out right?" Legato said with a chuckle. He did, he actually believed him. "Anyway...I hear you are a martial artist, is that right?"

"That's right and not too bad at it if I do say so myself." Legato replied with a scowl.

"That body of yours must be good in a fight." Tofu asked.

"It hasn't let me down yet." Legato answered. The doctor was only paying a little attention to the boy in front of him. Though he was only calm on the outside, inside his anxiety was reaching peak levels. Building up the nerve for what he had to do next.

"A youth like you must use up a great deal of energy. I have some herbs that make a great health drink you should try." He purposed. Tofu held his breath, heart pounding like a jackhammer in his chest, waiting for the youth's response.

"Way not." Legato answered.

"Really?" Tofu asked with clear disbelief.

"Sure, gotta keep fit right?" That was all Tofu needed. He went to a cupboard and pulled out a clear plastic bag which held a strange green powder. He emptied the contense into a cup, added water, stirred it up till the water was pure green. He gave it to Legato know eyed it for a second, and then brought it up to his face to sniff it, and immediately recoiled from the smell. "Something wrong?" Tofu asked in a panic. "Nah, it just smells bad." Legato responded. He tested it and cringed from the bitter taste it had. He pinched his nose and muttered "Down the hatch," and downed the whole thing. Legato couldn't decide which was worse, the smell or the taste. He would complain, but the golden rule when it came to medicine was anything that tasted THAT bad had to be doing the job.

"Could work on the taste a little," Legato commented while still shuddering a little. "Well if you excuse me I have other appointments." Tofu said while escorting him to the door. "Okay thanks again." Legato waved to him before leaving. Tofu watched until the boy in red was out of sight, and then put up a sign to let everyone know the clinic was closed. He went into the back and took out from the cupboard a bottle of sake he kept around for special occasions. He took off the cap, not bothering to get a glass, and took a large gulp. He settled into a chair with bottle still in hand, a look of desolation all about him. "What have I done?" He asked himself quietly.

He knew damn well exactly what he had just done. He had just defiled the pledge he made when Tofu became a physician. And it was all for her. He had full knowledge of what he had just given to that boy and what it was used for, and yet he did so anyway. His conscious screamed out for him not to do it, but the cost of losing her overpowered that voice of reason in his head. If it meant having the chance of being with her he would go against all the principles a doctor stood for. He could not...would not lose her and if that meant letting himself be used...than so be it. "What have I done...?"

Ukyo waited outside the school as she had been told to. This message had been relayed to her by none other than Nabiki. She hadn't been told who she was waiting for, but Ukyo had her suspicions. She guessed she was meeting Kuno and it had to do with Ryoko. 'Why do I get stuck being her messenger?' Ukyo complained to herself. It was like she was the host and Ryoko inside her was the parasite (albeit a harmless and lovable one). Ukyo felt bad thinking that of her, this was neither of their fault. In truth the one thing Ukyo would like more than anything was to meet Ryoko and hang out. Unfortunately they were fated to be linked to each other. As long as that was the case they would always be two souls vying for control of one body.

"I see punctuality is in thy persona thou fair maiden." A familiar voice came behind her. She turned around immediately took on look of disdain at the sight of Tatewaki Kuno before her. "Whadda you want?" She asked in an unenthused tone. He walked up to her and held a doll out in front of her. "What's this," she asked with skepticism. "A dolly," He simply responded. if she had her battle spatula with her she would've been very tempted to bring it down on that hollow head of his. "I know that ya jackass, whadda want me to do with it?" She snapped at him. "I was informed that you were the best one to see this parcel delivered to thy angelic Ryoko." He told her. She considered the object for a second before saying, "Forget it."

"But I must have this token of my affection brought to her! To go without her is like a samurai to go without thy sword!" Kuno insisted. "Too bad sugar, if I have my way you'll never see her again." She promptly walked away and rounded a corner, only to be completely drenched by people carelessly discarding water. By the time Kuno caught up he was in the presence of a soaked angel. "It's too good to be true; mine eyes deceive the beauty before them!"

"Nope it's really me here." Ryoko replied with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Honestly, you think this guy had never seen a immortal being before. Humans were too easily bedazzled with stuff like this. Ryoko then realized she had forgotten to hide her wings and such. Before she could act she found herself enveloped in a hug by the young kendoist. "Thou truly make this moment last forever," he lamented. At that moment she flinched as boiling hot water was unexpectedly dumped on her (thrown out the window by the same careless people).

"God damn why do I havta get the scolding hot water." She grumbled to herself. Kuno pulled back from the embrace to see an entirely different girl in his arms. No use trying to hid it anymore. "Now do you understand?" Ukyo asked sadly, head hung. Kuno stared blankly at her for a moment. "It all has become clear to me; the veil has been lifted for mine eyes."

"Took ya long enough," She mumbled.

"All this time, I thoulst gone after the servants and not the master."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your beauty hath blinded me to the truth, that you keep the fair maiden Ryoko locked up inside you, that you control those foul demons Ranma and Legato!" Kuno proclaimed.

What? Are you out of your mind you stupid jackass?" Ukyo exclaimed.

"It pains me to admit that even I, Tatewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder of Furikan High, was taken in by thy facade. Never the less," He leveled his bokken at her, "Heavenly retribution for your use of black magic shall strike down upon you vile sorceress!" He attacked with a series of lightning-fast strikes that Ukyo almost didn't avoid. Luckily for her she had been training with the most grueling, harshest, and most coldhearted trainer around...her fiancée. Through Ranma her skill as martial artist had improved slowly but surely. She really didn't have much of a say in the matter, Ranma had self-appointed himself her Sensei, and he expected results. He had her focus just as much on fighting unarmed as she did with her spatulas. He said that having to depend on a weapon as much as Ukyo used to was a bad habit that ended with him. He was taxing, but he was also fair and was very instructive. Even though his persona was icy, Ukyo knew that with Ranma she was in good hands.

She knew he was hard on her because Ranma wanted her to get better. It was the same way with Legato and Shampoo. If Ranma considered it worth his precious time to train with her than there was way no way Ukyo was going to disappoint him by lose to this delusional buffoon. With one might blow she sent Kuno sailing over the treetops, the would-be samurai shouting out curses as he disappeared in the horizon. "It's called a curse jackass," she muttered to the tiny dot in the air.

"Spatula Girl have fun with Stick Boy?" Asked Shampoo with a mischievous smile. Spatula Girl was a nickname had given to her friend early on in their journey. "Nah, that moron saw me change right in front of him and instead of figuring it out like a normal person would, he thinks I'm some kind of witch or something." She let out a wary sigh.

Shampoo couldn't help but laugh at her friend's misery. "Good thing Shampoo no have to worry about that, she only change into cute kitty cat." Ukyo scowled, "I hope you get fleas," she said with only a little bit of seriousness. Neither could keep a straight face and both burst out laughing. "Ah..." Ukyo managed while wiping the tears out of her eyes, "So how did your first day of detention go?"

"Hmph, detention full of inferior males who think they tough, try to how you say 'hit on Shampoo'. Her face took on the smile of the Cheshire Cat, "They find out quick Shampoo hit back."

"I would feel bad..." Ukyo shrugged, "but they kinda deserved it."

"It true, they learn quick not to flirt with married Amazon girl."

"Well let's get back before it gets late." Ukyo commented and the two girls left for home. "Shampoo eager to get home, Airen say he going to teach Shampoo Lion's Roar Shot. Say that it Amazon move and since me Amazon, Shampoo should know too."

"What are you going to use for your source of depression sugar?" Ukyo asked.  
"Going to picture being engaged to Mousse or maybe picture being with Stick Boy." Shampoo answered with a slight giggle at the end. Ukyo could help but make a face, "Ew, that's enough to give any girl Goosebumps." The two friends burst in into another round of laughter at the mere insinuation.

Speaking of Goosebumps...

The little bumps were forming on all over Legato's body, along with his dog ears perking up. Legato had a bad feeling in his stomach, and it wasn't just because of that nasty stuff he drank. He was being followed. He was being followed ever since he left the clinic. He was currently walking through the woods, intentionally taking his time to get back to the Tendo's about the same time Shampoo would. He let out a tired sigh...another pointless battle he had to engage in. Was Mousse ever going to get it through that thick skull of his? Oh well, Legato would just make this quick, it was almost dinner and a Saotome NEVER missed a meal.

"I know you're here Mousse, come out and let's get this over with!" He called out into the forest. He was answered with a swarm of throwing dagger. Legato jumped up and landed in one of the tree's branches as the knives imbedded in the trunk below. "Still fast as ever I see," came a voice from the shadows. Mousse appeared from nowhere complete in usual white robe and coke-bottle glasses. "So is there even a point to this?" Legato asked in a tired tone.

"A point huh? How about THIS!" He sent about two dozen throwing stars flying. He landed on the ground and the shurikens impacted where Legato had been a scant second ago. A fake duck on a pole flew out of the Chinese martial artist's sleeves. The artificial fowl stopped right in front of him, leaving Legato a little baffled at the object before him. "What the..." The beak popped open and red gas came pouring out of the mouth. The strange powder burned the lungs of the Half-demon as he swallowed a large breath full. Coughing hurt even more as he tried to rid it from his body. He rolled out of the cloud to narrowly avoid an anvil thrown his way. "What the hell was that junk?" Legato angrily asked through a coughing fit. "Oh you'll see..." Mousse replied in a sinister tone.

Mousse withdrew a pair of steel claws from his robe and charged. Legato weaved in and out of the other boy's tries to skewer him. Legato grabbed hold of the metal utensils and, as if they were made of tinfoil, crushed them all together. "At least try something new." Legato remarked. Mousse discarded the ruined weapons and let loose a volley of chained blades. "KATCHU TENSHIN AMARGURIKEN!" Legato used his blurring hands to snatch up and deflect all the weapons. "I guess your eyesight isn't the only thing that..." His words were interrupted by a sharp pain in his head. It felt like someone was driving a spike into his brain...like a migraine times ten. He grabbed at his forehead as the pressure intensified. "Wh-What's happening to me?" He barely managed as the demon fell to his knees. A wicked smile spread across the face near-blind martial artist. "Is something wrong? You seem to be in a lot of discomfort." Mousse asked with insincere concern. Legato tried to rise up but found it difficult with his head spinning. "Now I wonder what ever could be the matter?" He questioned himself. Seeing his opponent suffering, it was simply too good for Mousse to keep to himself. "I guess the poison is starting to kick in."

"Poison..." His eyes widened in revelation, "The gas! Mousse you bastard!" Legato exclaimed. Mousse chuckled in evil delight, "Actually no, not really."

"LIAR!" Legato angrily shot back. The other boy shrugged, "Fine don't believe me. That gas was nothing more than harmless herbs..." Mousse retrieved a scimitar from his clothes and casually strolled up to his hated enemy. "Unless of course you combine it with a certain kind of mushroom, then it becomes a pretty nasty little potion. A poison that renders the victim helpless...if it doesn't kill them outright. The Chestnut Fist only helped pump it through your body faster." He paused a moment to allow the grim reality sink into the Half-demon. "Supposedly those particular mushrooms have a very bitter taste to them, sound familiar?" He asked with amusement.

"Sound familiar..." Legato asked to himself a bit confused. When it hit him, it hit him like one of Ranma's punches. His golden eyes went wide in shock, "No way," he muttered in complete disbelief. Mousse burst into laughter, "Your reaction is even better than I had hoped."

"You tricked him into giving me that didn't you!" Legato accused. "Hahaha! That's the best part; Tofu did it of his own free will. My first choice was Ryoga, but the good doctor worked out better than I had hoped."

"No way! Doctor Tofu would never do something like that!" Legato proclaimed. Mousse sneered, "And they say I'M BLIND! It's your fault for stealing Kasumi away from him!"

"Stealing Kasumi away? What are you talking about?"

"Like me, you stole away the love of his life. The girl he was crazy about, but could never tell how he felt. Because YOU Saotome neither of us can with our true loves! When you are gone Shampoo will finally realize I'm the better man! Your bloody carcass will be the perfect present to give her!"

At first Legato didn't want to believe what he was hearing. He wanted to block it all out with the ample amount of pain he was in. He wanted to disregard everything with the reassurance that Mousse was lying to him. unfortunately the more he thought about it the more it made became clear. You didn't have senses like Legato and not be observant of the world around you. How nervous Tofu had been in his presence, how anxious he looked when Legato drank that stuff. When he put it all together Legato found Mousse's claim to have weight. For some reason betrayal in particular was something that made Legato furious. If that was the case, than that lying bastard Tofu has picked the wrong person to help.

"Unfortunately they didn't make this poison with demons in mind; it isn't strong enough to kill." Mousse raised the sword above his head, "The poison can't kill you...I CAN!" He swung the sword down with all his might. With nothing more than survival in mind, Legato ignored the crippling pain in his body and threw himself aside and drew Tetsusaiga in barely enough time to block the weapon. With great effort he held off the attack. It was not by chance he had Tetsusaiga with him. Aside from school, Legato always had the sword with him. He didn't know if it was because of the whole reincarnation thing, but having the blade at his side just felt...right.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you right away. You haven't suffered nearly enough yet!" Mousse hissed as he pressed his attack. "You're going to regret this Mousse!" Letting his anger be his strength, Legato pushed against Mousse with enough force to send him stumbling back off-balanced. Legato scrambled to his feet and without missing a beat he transformed the sword into a huge blade. His form was shaky as it took great effort just to keep the blade level. His head was spinning as his vision started to blur. "This sucks, my arms are like wet noodles." Legato said as he winced from the pain. When Mousse leapt in to attack, Legato thought he was holding a ten ton sword. Even it appeared heavy it was still Tetsusaiga, a demon sword, and when the met, Mousse found himself without a weapon. He launched chains from out his sleeves, wrapping around the mighty Tetsusaiga. He yanked the sword free from Legato's hands, sending the weapon sailing through the air. It stuck into the ground about twenty feet, changing back its smaller form.

Mousse was between him and Tetsusaiga. "Dammit," Legato cursed through his heavy breathing, his mind racing, try to think of a way out of this. Mousse on the other hand was savoring the moment as he watched his opponent in agony. It was satisfying to see the man, that made him suffer so, be in such pain. "SHI SHI HOKODAN!" Legato screamed out as he shot out a ball of green chi. Mousse barely avoided the blast and that gave Legato the time he needed. It was meant as distraction and not intended on hitting the target. Legato leapt for his weapon and unfortunate for him, Mousse saw through his ploy. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Something flew out of his sleeve and struck the Half-demon in the side. Legato cried out in pain, crashing to the ground.

Imbedded in him was a weapon Legato remembered once seeing in a book. This particular was called a harpoon, usually used by fisherman, now being use for a far more sinister purpose. Mousse yanked hard on the rope and the harpoon pulled free, causing Legato cry out again as weapon's hooks and barbs torn away at his body, spraying the Half-demon's blood everywhere. The pain was near crippling; both the wound and the poison, and Legato fell to his knees clutching his bleeding wound. Mousse readied the weapon above his head for another strike. Legato knew he was in serious trouble, it hurt to even breathe much less move. Hell, his arms were too numb to even raise, otherwise he would've torn Mousse apart with his Hijin Ketsusou. Another thing Legato was becoming aware of was a strange sensation all about him. It was buried under all the pain he was in, but Legato still felt it. It was a burning sensation that was deep inside him, steadily growing more intense as he kneeled there, doubled over in agony. This feeling was not restricted to one spot, he could feel it surging through out his body...pumping through his veins. Mousse was also noticing something a little different about his foe. Maybe it was the state of ecstasy Mousse was in over the impending demise of his rival, but he could swear he saw a red glow in the demon's eyes. It faded and then appeared again, flashing with the rhythm of a heartbeat. It didn't matter; nothing was going to stop Mousse from doing what he came here to do.

"Time to rid the world of this filthy dog! DIE FREAK!" Mousse threw the weapon with all his might. From out nowhere came a green whip of energy. It reduced the threat to mere scrap. "Who's There!" Mousse hollered, infuriated over the interference. Legato knew exactly who it was and for one of first times in his life Legato was happy he was here. Ranma came into view with a look in his eyes that would strike terror into the hearts of even the bravest man.

He inspected his brother and then turned his attention to the other boy in white. "To attack a man knowing he is unable to fight back, is that honorable?" Ranma asked in a coldhearted tone.

"Who the hell cares about honor! Get in my way and I'll kill you too!" Mousse threatened. 'Like you have a prayer of doing that foolish mortal,' Ranma mused to himself. He too noticed the strange red glow in the eyes of his sibling. 'That glow...like before...those eyes...what does it mean?' Ranma asked silently.

"Poisoning your opponent, because you are otherwise unable to defeat him is the act of a coward." His gaze narrowed, "In my opinion you are worthless." With a burst of supernatural speed he closed between them in s mere second, seizing the human boy by the throat, lifting him off the ground, and slamming him into a tree. Mousse tried to pry himself free but to no avail, Ranma's hold on him wouldn't be broken. He held up his other hand, already bathed in a green glow.

"I don't think you've met my poison claws." Ranma placed his hand on another tree. The poison ate away at it like acid; the tree fell to the ground with a loud crash. He then placed his hand inches from the Chinese boy's face. "I could do the same to you if I so wished." Killing this boy would be like squashing on a bug...it would mean nothing to him.

"Ranma don't!" Came a strained voice. Both looked to see Legato shakily rising to his feet. The pain was far from gone, the burning inside of him was also getting stronger. Oddly enough this fire within him wasn't hurt...it was helping. This unknown element was giving him the power to continue on, and at that moment Legato was more than happy to use it. "He's mine, I have to pay him back!" Legato proclaimed, with Ranma noting deeper tone of voice than usual. Ranma looked at him, his eyes almost a steady red glow now, and simply shrugged. "As you wish," he simply said and released the boy. Walking away, Ranma leaned against a tree to watch the events unfold. He could care less about the human, it was Legato who had his intrigue. He was a Half-demon, but Ranma's nose told otherwise. The balance was off, he could sense more demon in his brother than its human counterpart. That scent was growing stronger with each passing second. while not close to matching Ranma's scent, that of a full demon, it was still building. Ranma didn't know what this meant, but made a mental note to himself to investigate later.

"This is the end for you I'm afraid!" Mousse proclaimed, charging at him with spear in hand. Legato took his sheathe in hand, it wasn't much but using chi attacks now would take away energy he couldn't afford to spend. As Mousse approached Legato looked down in amazement to see the object in his hand pulsing. "What the..." He muttered in disbelief as the sheathe continued to pulsate. Without warning Tetsusaiga ripped free from the ground, hurled by some invisible hand, and flew towards it owner. "Impossible!" Mousse stammered in disbelief. Legato snatched the sword out of the air, it transforming into a mighty blade as soon as he did. He dodged Mousse's effort to impale, spun around, and smashed the flat side of his weapon against the head of his opponent. Mousse went down hard, his body spasming for a moment before he blacked out.

Legato let out a heavy sigh of relief as he returned Tetsusaiga to its holder. That burning feeling had vanished just as mysteriously as it had come. Sharp pain shot through his body as the wound he received from Mousse reminded him it was still there. Ranma approached his brother, "You should consider yourself fortunate I was passing by when I did."

"Yeah I guess I'm lucky you did." Legato said.

"I overheard what had transpired; You will seek retribution for the crimes committed against you will you not?" Ranma asked. "Yeah...but for right now I'd like to go home." Legato winced with pain. Ranma looked over his sibling, the glow in his eyes had disappeared and his scent was unquestionably that of a Half-demon. 'A simple fluke and nothing more,' Ranma concluded. He eyed the sword at his brother's side, 'You can to aid of your master, to protect him for harm didn't you?' He looked at Tokijin and Tenseiga (He also had his swords with him almost always, 'Would you do the same for me?' He asked silently. "Hey Ranma," Legato's words snapped him back to reality, "I...just wanted to thank you...for letting me handle it on my own. You can be a jerk sometimes, but most of the time I'm glad to have you as a brother." Legato said with a weak smile. The older demon considered those words, "Count yourself blessed I take that as a compliment." Ranma stated in lighter-hearted tone than usual. Legato laughed, he had never heard his brother use that tone. 'Must be the Ranma in him,' Legato mused. The eyes of the full demon narrowed, "Little brother, you should choose your words as if your very life depended on them pleasing me." Ranma advised with no emotion in his voice. 'That didn't last long,' Legato thought.

Shampoo was starting to wonder where her Airen had run off to. She had arrived home with Ukyo to find Legato not there. He had been training Akane while she was in detention, but Akane was home and he wasn't. The youngest Tendo explained to her about stopping at Tofu's clinic and him stay behind. That said Legato should have been back by now. Add to the fact that Mousse hadn't been around with his usual threats and Shampoo was starting to worry about him. At least a small part of her was relieved that he wasn't with Kasumi, which was the first thing Shampoo checked.

Her waiting paid off as she spotted Ranma and Legato walking through the front gate. "Nihao!" She happily cried as the Chinese girl rushed to him. When she got a good look at him her blood ran cold and her heart almost stopped. "Airen!" She cried out in concern. "Shampoo..." He said weakly, trying to take a step towards her, but instead losing his balance and falling forwards. She caught him just in time, "What happen to you?" She asked in a panic. She felt something wet on her hand, when checked Shampoo was horrified to see it covered in blood. "What happen?" She asked again, pleading for an answer.

"Mousse..." Legato barely managed before giving in to his wounds and fatigue, slipping unconscious in her arms. The lavender-haired girl looked to the demon with crescent moon on his forehead for answers. "Mousse poisoned him, hoping that in his weakened state he would be able to kill my brother." He calmly explained. "Why you no take Airen to doctor! Tofu just down the street!" Shampoo demanded. This HUMAN was questioning HIS judgment? He gave her a hard glare, a glare that for the second time today made her blood freeze. "The situation would not allow it." He said in a cold tone. She could only stare at him in confusion. "Are you just going stand there looking stupid or are you going to take him inside?" Ranma asked with a slightly crossed tone.

When Legato regained consciousness again he slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. He was in the guest bedroom with the Tendo family, his family, his wife, and Ukyo all in his presence. They all looked at him with worried expressions (Except for Ranma of course). "What in the hell...is going on here?" He groggily asked. He tried to sit up, but found a firm yet gentle hand guiding him back down. "No try to get up, just lay and rest Airen," Shampoo softly said. He laid back down and noticed he was shirtless, his wound had been bandaged up, and cold towel on his forehead. "Who cleaned me up?"

"Shampoo and I did," Kasumi answered, also by his side. "We dressed the wound and Ranma told us about the poison, the toxins are clearing up but you're running a high fever." Kasumi explained. Legato could only nod in response.

"I still don't see why you didn't take him Dr. Tofu Ranchan." Ukyo said.

"Yeah, even if he isn't human Tofu should've at least been able to help." Akane added. Legato growled loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Yeah, I bet he would've taken REAL GOOD care of me!" He glowered darkly. "Oh my, What do you mean by that?" Kasumi asked, her tone of voice told Legato she honestly had no clue. He looked to his brother, "You didn't tell?"

"It wasn't my place to." Ranma neutrally responded.

"Tell us what Airen?" Shampoo asked.

"I think everyone should give my little brother some time alone," His gaze drifted to Kasumi and Shampoo, "You two stay, the rest of you leave." He was met with looks of protest for the others. Those look immediately went away as they saw his hand resting on Tokijin. "Now," He commanded with ample force in his voice.

Amazing how fast a demon sword could clear the room.

With everyone else gone both girls anxiously waited for what he had to say. "What did you want to tell us?" Kasumi asked. He felt bad for her, the young doctor was a family friend and Legato didn't know how she would take the news. Legato wasn't even certain if Kasumi knew why he had done what he had done. Even with the girl's feelings in mind he refused to let that bastard get away with it. That sort of thing had happened to Legato too much when he was young...

"Mousse didn't do this alone Kasumi...he had help."

"Who? Who help Blind Boy? Who hurt Airen? Shampoo kill!" The Amazon demanded. Legato turned his head, not wanting to see Kasumi's reaction to what he was about to say. "Tofu..." He said quietly, "Tofu was the one...he helped poison me." Both girls had a look of shock about them, especially Kasumi. Surely Legato had been misled? The oldest Tendo daughter refused to believe someone like Doctor Tofu would do such a thing. "Is you serious?" Shampoo asked. Legato gave a tiny nod. "Liar..." Kasumi said like she was in a trance. He shook his head, "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but he did help Mousse...willingly too." He said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"That's just not true! Tofu would never do something like that!" Kasumi exclaimed with a desperate look in her eye. This girl before her was definitely not the calm and serene Kasumi they were all accustomed to. The manner that in which she was behaving, so protective of that slime, also told the demon youth that the girl had more feelings for that bastard than he had first thought. Legato let out a heavy sigh, "That's just what I said, but then I put two and two together and realized the truth."

"Why would nice doctor do such thing?" Shampoo questioned.

He pointed a clawed finger at the brown-haired girl, "Because of her."

"Me?" She asked pointing to herself, he nodded. All went silent for what seemed like an eternity. "I see," Kasumi said softly before rising to her feet. "Shampoo," this got the other girl's attention, "I'm going out for a bit, please look after him. There's...There's something I need to know." Before anyone could say word she left the room.

"Where she going?" The lavender-haired girl asked.

"To Tofu...to see for herself what her brain already knows, but her heart refuses to accept." Legato answered. His wife titled her head to one side and could only stare clueless back at him. He sighed, "Tofu is in love with her Shampoo, I also have a sneaking suspension Kasumi has romantic feelings for him too. They're both too shy to admit the way they feel about each other. If left alone they probably would've eventually opened up to each other...but then I came along...and ruined everything." He said with contempt in his voice. "It not your fault." She soothed, gently squeezing his hand for reassurance. "I know it's just..." He looked up at her with sad eyes, "Why do I always end up hurting people?"

It took a few knocks on the clinic door before the lights upstairs turned on. When he opened the door Tofu found himself staring at the girl of his dreams. Unlike the other times he didn't fall to pieces in her presence or even from overhearing her name, his mood was somber. If she was here than Mousse had lost, not only that she probably knew the role had played. From the moment he agreed to help the boy a feeling of dread had been forming, dread that he would be in the situation he now was. "Hello Kasumi, what are you doing out this late?"

"I came to see you, to talk to you about something." She said, more forward than she usually was.

"Me, what about?" He asked, knowing damn well what she wanted to discuss, her eyes told him that much.

"Legato was attacked today, by a boy by the name of Mousse. This boy had been after Legato for some time, try to get revenge for stealing away a girl he thought was his." Tofu had suspected from the start that the guy Mousse had told him about was Legato. This only confirmed his suspicion and proved that Mousse hadn't helped him out of the kindness of his heart.

"Legato usually has no problem dealing with him, but this time Mousse had a surprise for him. He used poison to try to help him win. Luckily Legato was able to win despite being poisoned. Before he lost Mousse told Legato that he had help." Kasumi paused for a moment and looked him straight in the eye. "He said that you helped him...because of me. Is that true." She asked quietly. He hung his head, "It's true." She didn't want to believe it, but his eyes told her he was telling the truth.

"Why would you do such a thing? Why?" She asked, almost pleading.

"Because I'm in love with you." He said in a low tone. "Oh my," she gasped to herself. Funny how easy was to say this to her, now that there was no risk of rejection. Kasumi could only stand, his words left her paralyzed. She dreamed of the day of him saying those words to her. She imagined how happy she would be and how she would her arms around him and return those magic words. Somehow the mood wouldn't allow for such euphoria. It didn't feel right for her to be ecstatic, no matter how much she wanted to be, because this fairytale moment came at a price. She should be happy to hear this from him, but instead she was feeling another emotion. An emotion see hadn't felt since her mother had died. It swelled up inside of her, this feeling she had suppressed all this time. The flood gates were opened, her whole body trembled with hands clenched tight.

"So I'm the reason Legato is at home right now suffering?" She asked with a glare in her eye.

"Please understand Kasumi, I love you, my hands were tied...what other choice did I have!" He said, trying to reason his actions with her.

"And that's how you show your love! By hurting an innocent person!" Scornfully she said.

"Kasumi I did it for you! I couldn't let you slip away!" He insisted. What she did next no one was prepared. She slapped him...hard, across the face. Tofu reeled from the blow and almost fell to the ground. Now it should be said that Kasumi wasn't a martial artist like her younger sister. She was just a normal nineteen year old and possessed nowhere near the power the other girls had. It was the emotional shock that left Dr. Tofu in a daze.

"You sicken me," She said with clear disgust.

"Kasumi wait!" Tofu pleaded.

"I'll never be with someone of has to hurt others to prove they care for me." She uttered with contempt. before he could say anything thing she left. He was too shocked do anything much less go after her. He staggered back and leaned against the wall for support. His legs gave out and he sank to the floor.

He had gambled...and he had lost.

When Kasumi arrived back home she had calmed down since her outburst at the clinic. She didn't know what came over her, making her say those things to the man she one day pictured marrying. All she could think about now was nursing Legato back to health. Tofu had betrayed her trust and Kasumi wasn't certain that the wound between them would ever mend. It pained her that things had gone this far. But that was then and this was now, and her fiancée needed her. As soon as she got home Kasumi went right upstairs. "Kasumi," a voice came from behind. She turned around to see her youngest sister. "Akane," she answered. Her little sister had a look of worry on her face.

"I'm not dumb, I know why you left," she stated firmly, then relented, "Please just tell me the truth."

Kasumi couldn't look her in the eye, "I'm sorry Akane." She whispered. Akane burst into tears and ran past her, up to her room. Kasumi decided it was best to let her little sister work out her feelings in private. When she walked the room to find Shampoo on the floor with Legato's head resting in her lap. He was still burning up, Shampoo dabbed the wet towel on his forehead. It pained her to see her beloved like this. Shampoo had been fighting the impulse to hunt Mousse down and cave his head in with her bonbori. As much as she wanted to, this took priority. She noticed the other girl in the room. "Shhh Airen sleeping."

"How is he?" Kasumi asked. The warrior maiden rung out the towel and placed it on his forehead. "He still running fever yes, Shampoo change bandage, wound already start to heal." The younger girl explained. She looked up and found Kasumi relieved. "So you get answer from doctor?" Shampoo asked. Kasumi gave a nod, "Legato was right."

"Mousse have much to answer for." Shampoo stated somberly.

Kasumi absently brushed a lock of white hair out of the boy's face, "He made his choice and I've made mine." She said quietly. At this point Shampoo would normally get protective, claiming that Legato was meant for her and her alone. Instead she was glad there was someone else that cared for him. The Half-demon stirred, catching both girls' attention.

"No worry Airen, Shampoo here, be at your side till you all better." Shampoo while lovingly petting him on he head. "It's alright, knowing you're here makes it alright...makes it bearable." He muttered with his eyes still closed. Shampoo wiped a tear from her eye, moved by his words. Kasumi felt privy to witness this exchange, but also felt like she was intruding.

"Wo ai ni Airen." She said sweetly.

"I love you too...Kikyo." He mumbled

Both girls blinked, this caught them both off guard. When they looked closer they realized he was still asleep, this was his subconscious talking. "Airen who Kikyo?" Shampoo asked.

He tossed and turned a little. "She's the woman...that killed me..."

-END PART 15-

Coming Soon: Kuno gets a crash-course in cooking and Legato seeks justice.

Author's Notes: Sorry for keeping you waiting. I know I'm behind on updating and I apologize (Damn writer's block! It takes me about a month for each chapter. I know a lot of you out there will probably be freaking out when you read this chapter. Kasumi angry, Tofu poisoning somebody, and Mousse a complete lunatic...all of these things will have different people screaming "Impossible! That would never happen!" First let me say again I have reason for doing this. I think about what I want to get out of each chapter very carefully and what I want to accomplish. Yes, Kasumi and Dr. Tofu are very nice and what they did could be considered OC, but in my mind it isn't and here's why. People when writing for characters tend to over-generalize their behavior. A character is angry a lot so that's ALL they can be and nothing else. I personally think the canon Akane is a spoiled brat who wants treated like a street fighter and a pampered princess at the same time Don't believe me? Checkout the Legendary Armor story in the manga and then try to find her likable.) That said she is still a person and has MORE than one emotion at her disposal. The same goes for Kasumi and Tofu, they're nice people, but all that niceness doesn't get rid of everything else. They're both human and humans make mistakes, they aren't perfect (despite how many of you think Kasumi is), and they sometimes do bad things. As for Mousse, the honest truth is that I needed a villain and he fits the role. I'm convinced that what he feels for Shampoo is nothing more than pure obsession. Please R&R! I really appreciate feedback (Especially CC), it helps me with the writing process. I would also like to announce that, not in the near future mind you, I fully intend on having Bankotsu...that's right I said BANKOTSU!(complete with Banryuu!) in my story. Don't know exactly how yet, but hey I'm a writer right? I'll think of something. Later!


	16. You got Served!

Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi

By Bruce Cougar

Disclaimer: These characters, settings, and events are the works of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am merely borrowing them for this story so don't sue me please. Note: This is an AU story so events might be a little different, or really different, or not happen at all. If this makes you unhappy that this isn't like the anime or manga THEN READ OR WATCH RANMA 1/2 AND DON'T COMPLAIN! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story

"Indicates spoken words"

'Indicates internal thought'

-Part 16-

You Got Served!

"And that what it like to grow up in Amazon village." Shampoo finished her report to the class. Through all the chaos in their personal lives, the students living at the Tendo house had almost forgotten about the assignment. It was simply a oral report to the rest of the class about something that was a big influence in their life. Ranma, Legato, and Akane had chosen martial arts while Shampoo chose her village, and Ukyo her okonomiyaki. "Very good Shampoo," Miss Hinako (currently a child) commented, "Any questions?" She asked the rest of the class.

"Is that village of yours full of hot girls like you?" A boy named Daisuke asked with a grin. That off-handed remark earned him an energy drain. The rest of the students watched as the youth dropped to the floor, then back to their now adult teacher. "Any other bright questions you want to ask?" Hinako asked with coin in hand.

Hiroshi raised his hand cautisously, "So if I beat you in a fight you'd have to marry me?" He asked, trying hard to conceal his excitement. The lavander-haired girl couldn't help but smile, "Is too late, Shampoo already lose. Lose bad too, no stand chance against Airen." She finished her explanation with a lovesick sigh. Ranma's enhanced hearing picked up the groans and disappointed sighs among the male students. "Who's your Airen?" Yuka, one of Akane's closest friends, asked.

"Legato is Shampoo's Airen." She answered with a look of contentment about her. Now Ranma picked up the groans and moans of the female population. Ranma shook his head. Humans and their 'feelings', the cold and enigmatic full demon would never understand how they let their emotions control their lives like that. Let them run wild with no apparent control over them. Even his brother, a Half-demon, seemed swayed too easy by those unperdictable little things. The current mess Legato was involved with Ono Tofu and Kasumi Tendo was proof to that. Since HE would never fall victim to that tangled mess of web, Ranma reasoned that it was the human side of his brother, his inferior human blood, that was responsible for this.

Ranma sighed, these human had it all wrong. These mortals and their emotions were like a martial artist who attacked his opponent with wastefull and speratic attacks and drew out their battle to unnesescary lengths. Like a samurai who drew his katana and kept it out after he has struck down his enemy. He on the other hand went right for the kill, like a snake, with a quick and lethal strike. That's how he used HIS emotions. He cut down his opponent with deadly percision and then swiftly returned his sword to its container. A farcry from what his father had taught to him, that emotions were for girls and to show them made you weak like one. True to a certain extent, but Ranma also knew that his father wasn't exactly the best role model. He almost felt jealousy of his brother for being illegitimate...almost.

Hinako was a bit suprised to see the hand of the Saotome boy raised. The teacher noted the strange markings on his wrist that complemented the ones on the sides of his face and forehead. She once questioned him on whether or not those things were tattoos or not, he replied that they were "birth marks" and his tone left for no room for arguement. Since his transfer into her class the boy had never contibuted once to any dicussion, never speaking out of turn, only answering when called upon. The rest of the time he spent silently observed the world around him. He didn't look like he was paying attention most of the time, and yet he had the best grades in the class. Which didn't bother her as much as it put her at unease. Add that to the fact that his record said he was sixteen, but he looked more like in his mid twenties. Not that anyone, even her, really had any desire to press the issue with him.

"Something you which to add Mr. Saotome?" The age-changing instructor asked.

"I had alway heard that Amazons were nothing more than backwater savages that used their archiac laws to trap unsuspecting males into marriage, used them for breeding stock, and then treated them like slaves." Ranma said.

Shampoo balled her fits in anger as her battle aura flared up in a rage. An insult to her was one thing, but Ranma had just insulted her village, her people, and her rich Amazon heritage. Full demon or not, Shampoo didn't know if she could restrain herself. Legato had to put up with things like this before, now it was her turn to experience Ranma's verbal assaults. His condecending tone was enough to work anybody into a fit of rage. Any other males would be beaten to a bloody pulp for his insolence. Akane and Ukyo gave each other worried expressions, as they didn't know if Shampoo would be able to take this insult to her village in stride. She wanted nothing more than to make Ranma pay for that comment.

Wishful thinking. Ranma was simply too powerful to take head on. Attacking him would be akin to suicide. As much as she didn't want to admit it, without Legato at her side Shampoo had to back down. The mere thought seemed to betray everything she was brought up to believe, but there was nothing she could do.

The warrior maiden crossed her arms across her chest. "Hmpf, you and Spatula Girl both visit, see firsthand what Amazon life like. What you see? You see men as slaves? No, you no see males miserable. That myth outside world has about Amazons." The whole class stared at her, all with a bit of disbelief in their eyes. "Think about it," she continued, "You try to make servant out of someone who can beat you. What about Airen? You think he 'oppressed'? It take whole army of Amazons to beat him!" She gave him the best glare a human could give a full demon. "Brother-in-law no talk bad about tribe."

There was a tense moment as the students in the classroom looked between the two. Ranma dismissed the girl and her venomous glares, he didn't feel like putting the imputent girl in her place. "Did that answer your question Mr. Saotome?" Miss Hinako, having reverted back to a child during the exchange, asked.

"Not a question at all, I knew everything she was going to say and knew it to be true." He answered with an impassive gaze. "If you know then why you ask?" Shampoo asked through gritted teeth. With his piercing yellow eyes he looked her over. "Just making sure you earn your grade that's all." He commented.

Hinako looked up from fiddling with her dress and things other dress. "I guess Miss Shampoo is really a Mrs. Mrs. Shampoo Saotome am I correct." She asked. The lavander-haired gave an ethusiastic nod in response. Ranma heard the combined groans and complaints of both genders. The child teacher frowned, this girl was half her age (half the time anyway)and was already married. She had no such luck, being a sexy bombshell one minute and a prepubecent girl the next, that kind of thing scared most guys away...and the rest were usually on some kind of list. She then noticed something missing in her surroundings.

"Speaking of which where is Legato? Mr. Saotome seems to be absent." She observed.

"Oh he's not feeling well." Akane commented in, her voice a bit spaced out. She was still reeling from what had happened. It seemed like some sort of bad dream. Aside from Kasumi, Akane alway thought that Dr. Tofu was the one other person in the world that could do no wrong. Recent events had proved otherwise. He had done something horrible and Akane didn't know how to deal with that right now. She had spent most of the night crying, eventually crying herself to sleep. This is the second time she had cried over him. The first being when Akane realized that the man she had a crush on was in love with her sister. Now all of the teetered on the brink of collapse.

"That right, Airen stay home today." Shampoo added in. She looked over to see an empty desk and gave a sigh. The Amazon girl had wanted to stay home and tend to her husband, Legato had told her to go to school. Shampoo didn't like the idea of her beloved at home hurt and her not with him very much at all. What was even more alarming was that her husband was alone at home right now with her romantic rival. She knew her husband well enough to know he would never willingly stray away from her. It was the effect a girl like Kasumi could have on him that worried her.

She knew her type, sweet and coy, the type of girl that silently worked her way into a man's heart. A sharp contrast to her aggressive and rather blatant way of showing him how she felt. The subtle way Kasumi worked was just as effective if not more so than Shampoo's natural exotic charms. She looked to the vacant desk next to her and gave a sigh. 'I hope you stay faithful Legato, a girl like that can enchant your heart without you even knowing.'

Legato sneezed. "Oh my I hope you're not getting a cold." Kasumi remarked. He had slept in most of the morning and it was the middle of the afternoon when he finally woke up. Currently he was lying in bed half covered up. The fever was gone and his side was no longer hurting so physically he was alright. On the the inside he was still enraged over what had happened. Today he was going to hunt down Tofu and have a little 'talk' over what happened. "Demons don't get colds Kasumi." Legato replied. It was true, demonic regeneration not only meant fast healing, but also meant a super tough immune system. Things like the common cold or a flu were nothing to him. Hell, he could probably get AIDS (though he really didn't want to find out) and it wouldn't effect him in the least.

"Than I guess somebody must be talking about you." She proposed.

"Even worse." He muttered.

"I brought some food in case you were hungry." She set down a tray of food beside him. "Thanks," he answered, sat up and starting eating. Kasumi watched intently as her fiancee praticaly inhaled the food. A tiny smiled formed on her face as the boy finished his meal. It was nice to have Legato all to herself without a certain someone breathing down her neck. It was a selfish thought, but Legato himself had told her to go for it. Happiness wasn't something you idlely sat by waiting for, it was something you reached out and grabbed. Especially this happiness...which was a very different feeling from pleasure she got from taking care of her family.

"Ah that's better," Legato remarked as he polished off the last bowl of rice. His normal healthy glow had returned to his face. "I'm glad to see you're feeling well," Kasumi said in a warm tone. As she cleared away the dishes the Half-demon stood up and stretched. He was shirtless and only had his red hakama pants on, along with the bandages wraped around his waist. 'Don't need these anymore,' Legato thought as he began removing the bindings.

"What are you doing?" Asked a horrorfied Kasumi. She rushed to his side and tried to stop him. "Your wounds will open up again," she exclaimed as the girl grabbed his wrists. He shot her an irrated glare as he gently removed her hands and tore away the dressings. He looked her right in the eye. "I would've thought you'd have figured out by now that my body is different." He said with a little edge in his voice.

"It's already gone." She muttered in disbelief, running her hand over the unblaimished skin. She was stunned, Kasumi had seen nasty wounds on the boy heal impossibly fast before, each time she was always amazed. No scars, like it had never happened...nothing at all. Legato was also amazed...amazed at how soft and warm her touch was...just like Shampoo. He turnd beet red and quickly pulled away from her. "So what are you going to be doing today?" She asked. As he dawned his kimono and gave the brown-haired girl a guick look. A look that read "Gee, what do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to find that lying bastard and teach him a lesson".

"What happened after you left last night?" He asked, his back still to her.

"You don't remember?" She questioned. He shook his head, "No I fell asleep again after you left."

"I went to see if what you said was right." She answered.

"And I was wasn't I?" He replied. "Yes," it hurt a little just for her to admit it.

"Than you wouldn't mind roo much what I have in mind than." He retrieved Tetsusaiga and made a few practice swings.

"What are you going to do?" Like she even had to ask.

"Track Tofu down and beat him to a bloody pulp. I'll make him regret what he did, then I'll beat the hell out of him some more. Even if he runs, with my nose I'll find him no problem. He's going to pay for what he did." He said, his voice full of bitterness.

"No you can't!" She exclaimed.

"He tried to kill me Kasumi." He retorted.

"He made a mistake! Please I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me!" She pleaded to the Half-demon. His fierce golden eyes focused on her, sending a chill down her spine. "Who said I'm doing this for you?" He asked in a low tone. For the first time Kasumi was starting to have doubts about the engagement. Not because of the pledge or Shampoo, but because of the boy himself. Kasumi couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something troubling about this person before her. A tiny voice in the back of her mind warned her to stay away, that there was some hidden danger lying in Legato. Something just wasn't right. Her brain was warning Kasumi to keep her distance, but her heart wouldn't stand for the thought. In the end the muscle in her chest overode any rational thought.

Legato couldn't hold his glare for very long...not to a girl like Kasumi. He wasn't angry at her, just the situation she was caught in. He felt bad for venting his frustration on her, it would be much better for him and everyone else to just keep it locked up inside himself. To keep his anger buried deep down within him. It was his life and his problems, not their's. Up until a few months ago he had been on his own so keeping his hardships to himself was nothing new. It was MUCH better that way. "I don't take threats against my life laying down." He growled.

"I know, but please just don't hurt him." He didn't answer, instead he sheathed his sword. "Do you love him?" He asked. Kasumi was stunned by the question. She looked to the ground as the oldest Tendo daughter tried to come up with a response. This was the very same question that had been plaguing her. "Just...Just promise you won't hurt him." She said softly. With a sigh he shook his head and turned away from her. "Promise." She said, not a tone of asking, but commanding. He looked at her and saw a lot of determination in her eyes. What was with this girl? Was it that she didn't want a stain on her conscious? Or was it that she loved him? And why was this important to him? Either way this only served to complicate matters. He let out another sigh, "On my honor as a martial artist, I promise not to hurt him." His eyes narrowed, "But if I get attacked I'm fighting back got it." She nodded and he went to leave.

"Legato who's Kikyo?" This question seemed to come out of nowhere. That question had a lot of worry in it's tone. The boy in red came to a halt in the doorway. That name stopped him dead in his tracks. "What did you say?" He asked, with voice clearly shaken.

"Who's Kikyo?" She asked again, her voice had worry in it. He could only looked at her confused. That name was vaguely familliar to him, like a phantom floating around in his mind. Something he could almost grasp, but always eluded him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...last night when you were asleep you said the name Kikyo. Who is she?"

"Can't say I know who that is, I've never even heard that name before." He replied evenly.

"You also said she killed you." Kasumi quietly added. He thought hard for a few seconds. "Don't worry about it, that's just another one of Inuyasha's dreams." He gave one last glance before leaving her sight. This was just great. As if he didn't have enough to deal with at the moment, this had to fall into his lap. Who would've thought people from five hundred years were butting into his life. He went downstairs and passed by his father and Mr. Tendo playing shogi.

"Well boy it's good to see you've finally decided to get out of bed." Genma remarked. "Lay off old man, I'm really not in the mood." He muttered.

"I knew you were in good hands with my dear Kasumi looking after you." Soun commented.

"Quite right Tendo! Son you should take her out for a romantic evening to show your appreciation!" His father proposed. 'Yeah that would make things better.' Legato thought sarcasticly to himself. The plain truth was that Kasumi, for all her kindness and caring, was at the root of the problem. Following the advice of these two would only add fuel to a already raging fire. "Hey I've got a better idea, how about I sharpen my claws on you?" Legato offered with his hands in his father's face. "Boy show some respect for your father!" Genma declared haughtily.

The boy's face contorted to that of disgust. "You have to EARN my respect old man." He snorted in disdain, "All you've done is earned my resentment." Legato walked away from the other men. "I'm only doing what's best for you." Genma called out as his son leaped onto the compound wall. "You abandoned me and willingly stayed absent from my life for sixteen long years, NOW you want to take an interest in me?" He answered.

Both midaged men watched the boy hop onto a nearby rooftop and race off. "Your son seems to have issues Saotome." Soun commented as he watched the red dot disappear from sight. Genma gave his old friend a look of disbelief. "That's an understatement if I ever heard one Soun."

"And that's how you make okonomiyaki." She held up her finished project for all to see. Ukyo reveled in the looks on everybody as they salivated over her creation. She loved it when people appreciated her work. Cooking was definetly something she enjoyed doing and cooking for others was even better. On the table before her was a portable grill and jars of ingredients. "Very good Miss Kuonji." Hinako remarked. "Here try it," the young chef offered to the teacher. The little girl nibbled on the edible disc to test its taste. Her eyes went wide with amazement and lit up with delight as she wolfed down the rest of it. "Delicious!" She praised, licking the remaining bits from around her mouth. "The best in the world Sugar." Ukyo said with much pride.

"You should sell these for a living, you'd make a fortune." Hinako remarked with food still in her mouth. That remark made the girl think for a moment. If not for her reunion with Ranma, Ukyo would have eventually opened a restraunt of her own. It was a tradition in the Kuonji clan for the young aspiring cooks to head out into the world and make a name for his or her self. While living as a guest at the Tendo household Ukyo had to put those plans on hold. She had the opportunity to make dinner for the others and was grateful Kasumi had let her. She had to stay close to Ranma in case those two idiots had any more of their genuise plans. Not that they would work, Ranma never bent to the will of anyone. Still if it came down to choosing between her okonomiyaki and her Ranchan, Ukyo didn't know if she could cut one of them out of her life.

And not just Ranma, the others too. She hadn't been living there for very long, but Ukyo had grow attached to the rest of the residents. She had Shampoo, Akane, and Legato as friends and everyone else with their own little quirks. "Any questions?" The teacher asked, bring Ukyo out of her thoughts and back to reality. "I have one," a voice called from out in the hall. Tatewaki Kuno stepped into the room and immediately zeroed in on Ukyo. A look of disdain appeared on his face. "Why does thy teacher allow this wolf to cavort with thine flock?" He accused.

"Tatewaki return to your classroom at once!" Hinako ordered.

"Nay teacher, I cannot, to leave now would allow this great evil to go unpunished!" Kuno declared.

"And what great evil is that?" Asked the child teacher. He leveled his wooden sword at Ukyo, "This sorceress and her black magic. She must be done away with to free the beautious Akane Tendo and the angelic Ryoko."

"Black magic...sorceress! Were you born stupid or did you just grow rhat way?" Ukyo mocked.

"Both of you delinquets stop this right now or else!" Hinako warned.

"Against injustice and great wrong like this I can never stop, nor can I rest!" Kuno declared. She smiled, "HAPPO FIVE YEN SATSU!"

The pompous youth collapsed to the ground, his form withered form the energy drain. Miss Hinako loved what she did, not just teaching, but discipline especially. Putting delinquets like this in their place was a guilty she had. "Feel like resting now?" She said in mirth. He could only groan in response. "I see your witchcraft has consumed the mind of even your teacher. Where ends thy malicious intent?" He whispered. Ukyo couldn't stand much more of these accusations, no matter how false they may be. She poured batter onto her grill, added her ingredients, and flipped it with her spatulas. When done she took out jar of sauce and a brush. Ukyo wrote on her edible canvas as if the brown-haired girl was doing caligraphy. When Kuno got to his feet she threw it at him like she was throwing a frisbee. He snatched it up and looked over the writing. "A challenge letter for after school tomorrow?" She nodded, he crushed the okonomiyaki in his hand. "Fine, I shall enjoy bringing down divine retrabution upon thee witch." He left and disappeared into the hall. "Waste of perfectly good food if you ask me...what a delinquet." The adult teacher dryly commented.

Sailing through the air Legato flew across another gap between buildings with ease. He had been searching for hours and hadn't been able to find what he was looking for. Legato had so long looking he'd probably crossed over into another ward without realizing it. His earlier boast of being able to find Tofu with ease were starting to come back to haunt him. The simple truth was that the a populated area like this had a lot of smells to sift through. If he had been bleeding that would be a different story, Legato would've stalked him like a predator would track wounded prey. It was almost like his scent was being masked. Not to mention all the other people in this area. Like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. Not that it mattered anyway. Even when found Legato couldn't do anything to him...thanks to that promise Kasumi made him make.

He was still mentally kicking himself over that. How could've he give in like that? He was strong wasn't he? He had skill and power that was only dwarfed by Ranma, and yet he couldn't refuse the request of one human girl. Sure he had trouble saying no to Shampoo, but this girl should be different. This frustrated him to no end, this storm of emotions raging inside of him. Sometimes it felt his mind was divided into warring factions, each side vying for control of his heart. The very thought of it made him feel bad, made him feel guilty for having such thoughts. There shouldn't even BE any question in his mind. She was more than likely still in love with the young doctor which should make things easier on him. That in theory should be the case. Instead it served to irritate him to no end. "If she still loves him after what he pulled that's her business, it has nothing to do with me." He grumbled to himself.

Now if only Legato could make himself believe that. He let out a tired sigh, things were getting complicated. Colonge had once told him that women had the uncanny ability to complicate a situation. If only the image of Kasumi didn't keep popping into his mind things might be easier. It's not like he WANTED them to be there, he just couldn't seem to get rid of them. He tried to with it what he did with his pain...keep it buried deep down inside him. They refuse to stay in the shadow unfortunately.

"Why can't I banish these images from my mind? I do it with the memories of my childhood all the time. Is there that much difference between something painful and something pleasant?" He asked quietly. It took him awhile to realize what he had let slip out. When he did Legato groaned with guilt over his admission. As if on cue a image of Kasumi, looking like the model housewife, in a dainty pose and wearing a serene smile appeared in his mind.

"Dammit get out of my head!" He exclaimed, eyes clenched shut with head shaking. He tried to get rid of it, but this mental picture was being particulary persistent. It simply wouldn't go away and the more it lingered the more it seemed to lure him in. "Get a hold of yourself Legato," He said to himself. "Yes she's pleasant, but that doesn't mean anything." He assured himself. It felt good to admit it, to get it off his chest so maybe the brown-haired girl would stop appearing in his head. Though when Legato thought harder on the subject, the more he became aware to the fact that it wasn't just a matter of pleasantness. It evoked other reactions from the young Half-demon as well.

"It's more than just pleasant, it's comforting, it's...I mean...she's...beautifull..." He said softly. That should've weighted him down with guilt, but no he felt better. It was a shocking realitization on his part. This more than anything else was what Legato feared. He was getting the opposite reaction of what he'd planned. He shook his head again and slapped his cheaks to snap him out of his trance. 'I think I need to remind myself of something,' he thought as his mind summoned a different picture.

The image of the ninteen year old Japanese girl faded away and was replaced by the image of a sixteen year old Chinese girl. Shampoo in all her glory appeared in his mind and Legato couldn't help but smile. Her lithe, atheletic figure with all her voluptous curves and natural 'charms'. Her wonderful tresses of lavender hair that billowed down to her waist. Her colorful silk form-fitting Amazon clothes that tended to act more like a second skin. Eyes that seemed to dance with playfullness. His wife was a proud warrior that was energetic, passionate, and had a childlike quality to her. In short when Legato looked at all the other parts in his life he found them to be insignificant by comparision.

THAT was the image he needed to keep in his mind. As long as he focused on her Legato was confident he would stop having all these problems. With his eyes still closed he gazed blissfuly at the mental portrait. Why settle for a picture when you could have to real thing? At that point his mind was made up, "Tofu can wait till tomorrow, right now all I want to do is see my wife."

With that internal debate settled(At least for the time being) Legato returned his attention back to the world around him. When he did his furry ears perked up with the sounds of distress coming from the streets below. He looked down to see a group of thugs in the process of mugging a woman and her daughter. They had them cornered in the alley below and surrounded them with scowling expressions and evil intent. Legato sighed tiredly. Couldn't humans behave themselves for more than five seconds? He would much rather be on his way and find Shampoo, but a martial artist protected the innocent and besides if he didn't his conscious would never let him hear the end of it.

"Gimme yer purse!" The leader of the gang demanded.

"Yeah hand it over and we might let you go!" Another sarcastily taunted.

"Scream for help and y'all regret it!" One threatened.

The child clutched her mother tightly and was shaking with obvious fear. "Mommy I'm scared," the frightened child exclaimed. "It's alright," the mother assured. One of the thugs reached out and snatched her purse away. "Thanks for the donation," a particulary ugly man sneered.

"You know it's pretty sad when all of you guys have to gang up a woman and a kid." Came a voice from the shadows.

"Who the hell is that!" The leader demanded.

"Either you guys are pretty weak or just plain cowards...probably both," Legato replied. "Oh yeah get him!" One of them cried out and they all rushed the demon youth. Legato wiped the floor with them in a manner of a few seconds. "Here you go," he called and threw the mother her purse. "Thanks you so much for helping us!" The woman said with much relief.

"No thanks need, I enjoy taking out the trash." Legato said with a smile. As he stepped out from the darkness, the sunlight made his eyes, fangs, and claws shine and left the rest of him blacked out. "IT'S A MONSTER!" The woman screamed in terror. "No wait..." Legato tried, but before he could stop her the mother grabbed her daughter, and ran down the street screaming "MONSTER!" at the top of her lungs. When Legato rushed into the public to try to correct her, all the other people paniced at his sight. Mob mentality took over all the citizens scattered like frightened rabbits. After all, like the ward of Nerima, Juban also was know for bizzare occurances.

It seemed like every human in the area was in a mad rush to leave. Legato wasn't by any means hideous in appearance, but panic and fear had distorted his image to that of sinister beast. Everyone was fleeing...save for one. Only a lone person stood firm. "What's a monster doing here?" She asked with a hint of fear in her, catching a brief glance throught the wave of people.

"Why are you wasting time! Hurry up and transform before that monster hurts somebody!" A voice from behind her said. "What about the others?" The girl questioned. "No time, hurry." The voice answered.

Legato stood and looked on as people fleed all around him. "What did I do wrong?" He sadly asked himself. He had helped those people and they responded like he was an abomination of nature. Nothing new to Legato. He had experinced PLENTY of that growing up. "They're no different from the people back then," Legato whispered angrily. His fist balled up and he beared his fangs. "What crime did I commit?" He snarled quietly. He looked to the heavens above him in fury.

"WHAT CRIME DID I COMMIT!" He shouted to the sky. In his rage he knocked over a street lamp and demolist part of a building wall, only adding to the chaos around him. he was breathing heavily and took a moment to take in the sights around him. "Why does the world keep rejecting me?" He hissed. Legato came back to his senses and took a few calming breathes. This day had gone downhill fast. All he wanted to do was see his wife...was that too much to ask? Instead he got sidetracked and ended up in this mess. 'If I hurry I can still catch her on the way home.' He thought. Legato turned to leave...

"Stop right there!" A female voice called out from the rooftop above.

'Now what' He thought in annoyance. He looked up and what he saw left him at a loss of words. Looking down on him was a girl Legato judged to be about fourteen. She had blue eyes amd blonde hair done up in a odango style. She wore what looked like a blue and white schoolgirl uniform with red bows front and back. She had on red boots, white gloves, and adoring her head were jewels and a tiara. "You're not going anywhere you evil monster!" She proclaimed.

"Oh yeah and who are you?" Legato asked suspiciously. As if on cue, like she had been waiting for him to say that, she hopped down in front of him. "I am the Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" She followed with a series of poses, ending with her pointing at the demon in red. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Legato was left dumbfounded by what he saw. He could only stare in disbelief. This Sailor Moon looked like she jumped right out of a comic book or a TV show. It was hard to take serious some with a name like Sailor Moon who dressed like that and posed like she did. Put that all together, it was easy to dismiss this girl and her laughable threats. That was just based on looks alone, his demonic senses warned him of a hidden danger in this girl. He shook his head. No, he was not going to waste any more time.

He snorted, "Go away little girl I'm not in the mood."

"Who are you calling 'little girl'!" She demanded.

"You," Legato replied. He turned around and started to walk away. "I got better thing to do than to stand here and play dress-up with some ditz." Calling her a ditz! This monster just crossed the line. 'Bad enough Rei is always teasing me,' the magic girl fumed. Sailor Moon pulled the tiara from off her head, it changed into a golden disk in her hand

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" She launched it at him like a person would throw a frisbee.

Legato's danger sense went crazy and he spun around to see. He had no time to think as he pulled his sword from its scarrab. Tetsusaiga transformed just in time to meet the oncoming threat. When the two collided Legato was almost knocked off his feet by the force of the impact. Just to keep balanced the Half-demon had have both hands on the handle and use all his strenght just to keep it straight. "Its pushing back Tetsusaiga," he exclaimed as Legato began to slide backwards. The magical disk gave one final push, knocking him off-balance, before returning to its master.

When he recovered Legato was shocked to see his sword still ringing. He wearily eyed his opponent with a new respect. 'This is no ordinary girl' Legato thought, moving into a more cautious stance. He really didn't want to fight and this girl standing before him was definetly a threat.

"BACKUSAI TENKETSU!" He plunged his finger into the ground and the road at his feet exploded. The blonde-haired girl shielded herself from the dust and shrapenel. When the cloud cleared away there was no sigh of the demon. "Come back here!" She demanded and tried to give chase, but tripped on a rock and fell flat on her face. "Ow that hurt," she muttered as she rubbed her face, trying hard to fight back the tears.

"Usagi what happaned?" The voice from before asked. The owner of it was revealed to a cat with black hair and a crescent moon on her forehead. "He got away, I tried to follow, but tripped and fell." The girl explained, ending with an embarrased laugh. Luna tiredly sighed, why did her retainer have to be such a klutz?

"Who was that? Do you think he's apart of the Dark Kingdom?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I don't know, but we should warn the other Senshis," Luna said in a ominous tone. "This doesn't look good. Sailor Moon, I think we were just introduce to a new enemy."

-END PART 16-

Coming Soon: More colorful costumes...more misunderstandings

Author's Notes: I'll get this out of the way, the timeline for Sailor Moon is this is presently near the end of the first season. I held off with this for some time before deciding to throw Sailor Moon into the mix. Now I've offically crossed it over. Reason for so, #1: a whole summer of watching Sailor Moon live Action, #2: Sesshomaru has a crescent moon on his forehead. This probably means nothing in the world of Inuyasha, but in the world of Sailor Moon it probably does. That's admittedly the worst justification for a crossover I've heard...but oh well.

With that out of the way I'd like to address something else. I've been accused of having Legato stealing most of the spotlight in my story. That his character is dominant(especially in this chapter). Actually I planned to combine this chapter and the next one, but I felt I had kept you waiting for too long and had to give you something. But you're right he is. Sorry to say, but that's just how I write. Believe me when I say I'm try hard not to have him over-shadow everyone else. It's just I want the readers to view the world and events around him through his perspective. Sounds counter-dictary I know. Take comfort in the fact that I didn't make this character flawless and god-like(Like SO many SIs and OCs tend to be in fanfiction). That kind of character is boring in my mind, boring to read and more importantly, boring to write. With Legato it's almost the opposite. Maybe you haven't been seeing the red flags, but this character has some serious issues. Not with people trying to kill and marrying him, but mentally and emotionaly. Repressed bitterness and anger, an inferority complex, and alienation/persuction fixations to name a few. Even his name itself is symbolic. Legato: musical notes that are played smoothly. That is, in transitioning from note to note, there should be little to no silence between notes. The name Legato is ironic because in truth Legato's life is quite the opposite. It's chaotic with seemingly no rest. It's easy to make a one-dimensional character, so I challenged myself: I created a tragic figure.

Am I doing good? Am I doing bad? Did I ruin my story with this crossover? Let me hear your thoughts and ideas. Please R&R. Till next time...


	17. Assault and Batter

Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi

By Bruce Cougar

Disclaimer: These characters, settings, and events are the works of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am merely borrowing them for this story so don't sue me please. Note: This is an AU story so events might be a little different, or really different, or not happen at all. If this makes you unhappy that this isn't like the anime or manga THEN READ OR WATCH RANMA 1/2 AND DON'T COMPLAIN! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story

"Indicates spoken words"

'Indicates internal thought'

-Part 17-

Assault and Batter

"So what are you going to do about tomorrow?" Akane asked. School had just let out and the group heading home comprised of Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo, and Ranma. Legato had been home recovering and Shampoo still had detention till the end of the week. "Oh don't worry sugar, I'll just give that jackass Kuno a taste of my home cooking." Ukyo replied with a wink.

"I wonder what the witch is going to brew up in her black cauldron?" Nabiki mused.

"Cut it out Nabiki this is serious, Ukyo taking on Kuno is no joke." Akane said.

"You should know Sis I never joke." Her older sister countered.

"It's alright," Ukyo dismissed. "Besides I gotta few suprises in store for him."

"And what suprises may those be?" Ranma inquired. She looked up at the pale-skinned demon and smiled. It always put him on edge when Ukyo smiled at him. It wasn't a feeling of uneasiness in terms of caution or wariness (A mere human could never make someone such as Ranma feel that way), but something else altogether. Nervousness was the best word Ranma could use describe it. Not a genuine feeling mind you, but more of a reaction to his emotions being stirred up. Though he never showed it, it was not uncommon that he had these sensations. They were...bothersome to say the least. The difference was that, unlike his brother, Ranma didn't let things like that get in the way of using his reason and logic.

"Why the same suprises I used on you and your idiot father Ranma-Honey." She replied sweetly. Ranma remembered back to when He and his father had ran into her shortly before Jusenkyo. "She'll be fine, after all Ukyo has me as a Sensei." Ranma commented in his noncommital way of speaking, looking off into the distance.

"Speaking of Senseis, how's it going with Legato as your teacher Sugar?" Ukyo asked asked Akane.

"Can't complain, Legato is a really great instructor, I'm really learning a lot." She answered.

"He does know his stuff I'll give him that." Nabiki admitted.

"My little brother, like myself, trained constantly growing up. I find it interesting that we were seperated, yet became martial artists in a similar fashion." Ranma added.

"Now look at where they are." Akane said.

"And a demon body doesn't hurt either." Nabiki dryly commented.

"Yeah Ranchan is one of the best martial artists around." Ukyo said with pride. Ranma looked down at her and gave the brown-haired girl a funny look. "Does my fiancee think so little of me? I am not just the best martial artist in town, I am the greatest martial artist walking the planet." Ranma proclaimed with utmost seriousness. Everyone stopped and looked at the demon in white like he had said something out of place.

Nabiki had to give Ranma credit, he certainly wasn't lacking when it came to self-confidence. Akane was more than a little irritated by Ranma and his ego. She had more or less learned how to deal with the demon and took his coldness in stride, but his arrogance reminded her a bit like Kuno. Ukyo sighed, Ranma and his ego again. It would be too easy to simply dismiss this as a Sesshomaru trait, but Ukyo knew better. Her Ranchan had always had a pretty high opinion of himself. This supposedly wonderful body and mind he had received from Sesshomaru had only given him an unnecessary boast in that area. A by-product of this had left her fiancee colder than the North Pole in terms of the heart. A big difference from the old Ranchan, who was shy and no good at expressing his emotions...a lot like her actually. A shy boy she could deal with, but a cold and rational demon was a bit harder to deal with. But that made cracking the shell and getting to tasty center only more desirable, and for her Ranchan it was definetly worth it.

"How can you even say that?" An irritated Akane demanded.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked back.

"You say you're the best, how do you know? Huh? What makes you so certain?" She asked.

He came to a stop with his back still to them. "That's a foolish question Akane, I say it because it's true. I am the most powerful martial artist on Earth." Ranma calmly stated.

"But how do you know?" She again asked. He gave her a passive glare, one that a person such as Ukyo who was skilled at interpreting her fiancee's silent messages, translated as "Be quiet and do not question me fool." His gaze relentended a little, he didn't have to justifiy his actions to anyone and he certainly didn't need to give reasons for them, but if it meant shutting this girl up than so be it.

"So the little girl needs an explanation. If you so insist..." He commented to himself before taking a give breath. "Humans as a whole are no match for me. They are simply biologically inferior to a demon. It is safe to say that most martial artists are humans, therefore I am better in comparision to most martial artists. As regards to the few martial artists that are not human, demons like my brother, Ryoga, and myself, I have defeated both of them yet they have never once beaten me. In essence that leaves no one else but myself. It's simple deductive logic actually."

All the females present processed this information at their own pace and when done nodded in concensus. "To contend with Ranma is to lose," Ukyo said slowly. "Like I said, simple deductive logic." He replied. He walked off and let the girls follow behind him in a group.

"So Ukyo how good are you feeling about tomorrow?" Nabiki asked. The young chef took note of the hidden interest in her voice. "Pretty good why," Ukyo asked back. The middle Tendo daughter took on pleasant yet predatory look. "Interested in a business proposition?"

Ukyo raised an eyebrow, "What kind of proposition?"

"Interested in making some money? How about you sell some of those tasty okonomyakis you make so well. You can bring your portable grill and cook afterwards. Between that and the betting whe'll rake in a nice chunk of change. So what do you say Ukyo?" Nabiki proposed.

Ukyo rubbed her chin as she thought about the proposal. At the same time she considered the person before her. Having to share a room with the girl Ukyo had been granted insight into Nabiki and how she acted. She kept her thoughts to herself and didn't engage in small talk hardly at all, only when it served her needs. With Nabiki it was always business with her. She let people know what was going on inside her head only because she ALLOWED them to know. In a lot of ways it reminded Ukyo of her fiancee, the calm aloofness and her calculating nature. She even posessed that "Cross me and you'll regret it" look that Ranma had...only Ranma had more of a "Cross me and I'll disentagrate you with my poison claws" look to him.

"I guess that could work...but my own supply isn't nearly enough to make that many okonomiyaki for all the people." She explained. The other girl gave her a measured smile, "Don't worry about that, let me handle the ingredients. Just give me a list of what you need and I'll have it ready by tomorrow."

"Are you sure about that Sis?" Akane asked.

"Trust me, I have my ways." She replied.

Ukyo shrugged. "Fine by me than Sugar, a girl could always use extra pocket change."

"Good to hear, how about seventy-thirty." Nabiki said.

"What! You got to be kidding me? How come I only get thirty percent?" exclaimed Ukyo.

"Because I have more to lose and I have to put up the capital." She pointed out.

"Come on Nabiki that's not fair, it should be fifty-fifty and you know it." Akane insisted.

"It's all right," Ukyo assured her friend, "sixty-forty." She stated. Any further negotiation was cut short as a speeding car passed by and hit a puddle, splashing water on the young chef. Ryoko let out a big yawn and stretched, then shook off the water like a wet dog. "Finally, I thought I'd be in there forever." She breathed a happy sigh of relief. She gave her wings a few flaps before having them and her halo disappear. The teen angel turned to Nabiki and gave her a cheek to cheek smile. "She was going to say fifty-fifty next." The middle Tendo daughter chuckled, "We'll talk about this later when you're in a more...business minded condition."

"Kay!" She cheerfully exclaimed. Ryoko went skipping ahead, only to smack right into Ranma. "Ow, ya gotta warn people before stopping like that." Ryoko complained while rubbing her nose. All eyes turned to Ranma as he continued stand there motionless. "What is it Ranma?" Akane asked. He hung his head and let out a tired sigh, waited a moment then said, "Ranma prepare to die." He called out. The girls looked to each other in confusion.

"I'm sorry that's your line isn't?" Ranma said as if he was talking to himself. "If you thought that I hadn't noticed your presence than you are sadly mistaken. I sensed you a long time ago so you might as well come out into the open Ryoga."

Sure enough from out of the woods came the Lost Boy. "I knew you would eventually turn up." Ranma commented. "Ranma what are you doing at the ocean?" Ryoga asked, confused at why his bitter enemy was apparently here at the shoreline. The full demon stare blankly at him for a moment before gesturing to the surroundings around him. "Does this look like we're at the ocean you fool." Ranma asked.

"Now that you mention it..." Ryoga said to himself a bit puzzled. "Wait who are you calling a fool!" He snapped.

"Isn't it obvious?" The demon calmly stated. "Why you..." The Lost Boy growled threateningly to himself, his body tensing up to attack. Ranma looked back at him with mild interest. Ryoga was currently human, and even if that wasn't the case, the reincarnation of Sesshomaru knew he was of no threat to him. Unfortunately Ryoga, like Ranma's brother, had a difficult time realizing his place in the world. That thick head of his seemed not to grasp the natural hierarchy, Ranma on top...with everyone else beneath him.

"Ah Ryoga you're in Nerima." Akane said. He was so focused on Ranma, Ryoga had failed to take noticed the others. As soon he laid eyes on the black-haired girl his resolve seemed to drain away and was replaced by nervousness. "H-H-Hi Akane, wh-what are you doing here?" He stammered, obviously flustered. What was wrong with him? His heart was beating like crazy from the mere site of her.

She smiled at him, which only served to make his body go stiff with paralysis. On the inside Ryoga was panicing, he had never really talked to a girl before, actually Akane was the first girl who ever talked to him, and he never had one smile at him. "I live around here of course." She replied pleasantly. He thought about for a second before having a sheepish smile appear on his face. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed with embarrasment. "Oh yeah I guess you're right! I must've taken a wrong turn somewhere!" He exclaimed.

"Ryoga, your whole life has been nothing BUT wrong turns." Ranma drly commented to himself. Ryoga snarled and shot him a murderous glare. "Shut up! Just you wait Ranma..." He growled.

"Ranma quit picking on him!" Akane said in a defensive tone.

"Gee Sis, awfully quick to defend a guy who did a hack job on your hair." Nabiki said with a smirk. Her comment made Ryoga wither as he hung his head shame.

"Nabiki lay off him, he said he was sorry." Akane snapped. A thought finally occured to the Lost Boy and he went digging through his large backpack. He produced a package and offered it to her with outstretched arms. "I brought you some Green tea." He said while looking straight at the ground. From the way he said it was clear this was something Ryoga had been rehearsing in his head. She the package and looked it over, "That's nice Ryoga, you know you didn't have to."

A fierce blush spread across. "I-I kn-know I didn't have to I...I WANTED to! Because of me cutting off your hair and all." He explained, some words coming out easier than others.

"Well it's still nice you thought of me, thank you." She said.

His pulse raced and his face turned beat red. Ryoga was in a panic, he didn't know what to do. He was torn between saying something or running away from this girl. She was smiling at him, that simple gesture left him frozen in place. The issue of his tumoltous heart were put aside as a green glowing energy whip appeared between Ryoga and Akane, snapping in front of their eyes. Both watched as the whip retreated to the fingertips of Ranma. The anger levels of both youths spiked, fire already burning in their eyes. Akane was the one to speak first.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She angirly demanded. Akane then felt a sudden surge of intense heat next to her. Ryoga had a raging battle aura surrounding him with a look of hatred bore at the demon in white. "How dare you do that Ranma! You honorless bastard, you almost hit her! You almost hit Akane! I won't allow it!" He shouted.

"Since when do I ask for your premission?" Ranma asked coldly.

"You could've hit us!" Akane exclaimed.

"If I wanted to hit you..." The piercing yellow eyes of the full demon narrowed, "I would have hit you. I merely meant to get your attention, that is all."

"And now that you have a captive audience Ranma now what?" Nabiki asked with a smirk.

"He told me to wait, so I did. Unless all of these useless emotions floating around have taken away his will to fight." Ranma calmly explained. Ryoga sneered, "Don't bet on it Saotome!" The dog demon gesture to the woods, "Follow" He simply commanded, then looked back to the rest. "Remain here, this won't take long..." He gave a sidelong glance to Ryoga. "One way or another..." He said quietly

Akane and her sister watched as Ranma and Ryoga started to disappear into the foilage. "And make sure Ryoko doesn't wander off." He called back. Both Tendos turn to see the angel already in the process of doing so.

Ranma came to a stop in a clearing, he turned to see Ryoga right behind him. 'At least the fool didn't get himself lost again.' Ranma thought. Ryoga had that look on him that told the aloof demon that his prey might strike at any time. He watched as Ryoga set down his backpack and drew his bamboo umbrella. Ranma couldn't help but feel something was missing. As if he had read his mind Ryoga reached into his pack and pulled out a challenge letter. "Here," Ryoga said and threw it at him. Ranma snatched it out of the air and read aloud "Challenge, Time: right now jerk, Place: where we're standing you honorless bastard." He looked to see Ryoga in a ready stance. "Not traditional, but it works." He admitted before he disentigrated it with his poison claws.

The Lost Boy let out a battlecry as he charged his opponent. Ryoga pulled back a punch while his opponent stayed motionless, not even blinking or showing the least bit of concern. When he was in close proximity Ryoga launched his fist at Ranma with all his strength. It really looked like it would connect, but Ranma seemed to disappear at the last possible second. The eyes of the Lost Boy went wide as he searched around frantically for his enemy.

"Up here," Ranma called out. Ryoga spun quickly around to see the white-haired demon standing on a tree branch a short distance away. "Come down here and fight!" Ryoga demanded. "Aren't you going to transform?" Ranma asked with raised eyebrow.

"Heh, eager to see your handiwork are you?" He spat scornfully. "I don't need it for the like of you! I can handle you just fine the way I am!" He declared. The tiny hint of a smile formed on the full demon. "Yes Ryoga, you would fight valiantly...and you would die quickly." He said with a amused tone. Ranma then motioned to to the large backpack, "Do yourself a favor and take a moment to change." Ryoga shifted his gaze between his opponent and where he knew he had a canteen full of water. "This is some sort of trick isn't? Just a trap to get me distracted right?" Ryoga asked susipicously. Ranma gave a tired sigh, "If it is a trap, do you think I would tell you?"

Deciding to take a chance he moved cautiously, keeping one eye on the demon in white. He dug through the pack a brought a container of water. "You're funeral," the Lost Boy sneered before empyting the contense over him. Ranma watched with a little bit of hidden awe as Ryoga transformed into a Chimera. He had seen many times his father turn into a walking carpet, Ukyo turn into the annoying angel girl, and the Amazon girl change into a disgustingly cute furball. He had seen these things many a time before, but Ryoga was different. The others and their transformation made them weak (Ukyo was an odd expection), his curse made Ryoga strong. In that sense he was like Ranma and his brother, the pools of Jusenkyo granting them power they could've never achieved as mere mortals.

"There happy?" Ryoga asked incredulously.

"Far from it, but this will have to do." Ranma responded. He hopped down to the ground, Ryoga noticing that Ranma wasn't really falling...more like floating down to the ground, landing softly on his feet. He beckoned his opponent to attack and Ryoga was all too willing to respond. As he rushed in Ranma readied himself. When Ryoga drew close enough he threw a hard right intended to land right the face of his opponent. Ranma casually moved his head to the side, allowing Ryoga's fist to harmlessly pass by, and snapped of a high kick that caught Ryoga in the chin. The Chimera youth lifted off his feet and sailed through the air, recovering mid-flight and landing on his feet.

"That didn't hurt did it?" Ranma asked in a tone that said he already knew the answer. "Not even close Ranma! That felt like a baby's kick!" Ryoga taunted. 'That's only a quarter of my strength you fool.' Ranma remarked to himself. Unlike others that fought just for the sake of fighting, when Ranma fought it had purpose. To fight without a cause was a waste of time and energy. Improvement and advancement in the Art was what was required in order to prevent stagnation. A person who sought power with only the desire to keep winning was utimately losing out. Ranma himself was a perfect example of this. He knew no other martial artist could defeat him, yet he was still driven to push onwards. The world of martial arts and the life of a martial artist wasis tough, you either won or you lost. But that wasn't all, it was also about discovering one's hidden potential. And with a body like this, whose secrets Ranma had only begun to delve into, and a powerful mind to match, who wouldn't?

"If it does not hurt why then do you stall?" Ranma asked with clear contempt. Ryoga cried out in a rage and rushed at him. Ryoga stabbed out with his umbrella, intending to score a hit on the body. Ranma in one simple movement snatched the weapon from out of his hand, mentally taking note the umbrella was far heavier than normal, and promptly smashed it on top of Ryoga's head.

Ranma sighed, "At least try to take this seriously Ryoga."

"Shuttup!" Ryoga roared, pulling the bamboo object free from his head and throwing a punch. Ranma gauged the lunge and backstepped accordingly, making the attack come up short. He counter attacked and struck in the side of the face. The force of the impact sent Ryoga skidding back, crashing into a tree. 'That's about half power.' Ranma silently remarked. Ryoga winced in pain as he rubbed his cheek. He had actually FELT that.

"Your compostion, it's one part demon, various other trace amounts of other things, and one part...golem, am I correct?" Ranma stated.

"How did you know that?" Ryoga asked.

"It was curious to me, during the last time we fought. I was striking you with blows that would render anyone else incapicitated, yet you took them in stride. When you factor in your composition it's not that suprising really. You are part golem, that skin of yours looks like stone. It not only looks like stone, in truth it IS stone. Something like that would work well in absorbing the impact of most blows. Is what I've said so far true?" Ranma explained.

"So you finally figured it out." Ryoga said with a scowl. Ranma nodded, "It's actually quite concindidental really. Your style of fighting focuses on power hits, relying on your monstrous pnysical strength and high level of natural toughness. You see I figured you out Ryoga."

"Did you really?" Ryoga asked, clearly not impressed.

"Yes." Ranma continued, "When you think about it this curse does well to emphasis your strong points. To that end it quite suits you." As if on cue, like Ranma had said some magic words, an aura of intense anger rose up around the Lost Boy. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! YOU TURN ME INTO A FREAK OF NATURE! YOU RUIN MY LIFE AND DESTROY ANY HOPE FOR HAPPINESS! NOW YOU SAY IT SUITS ME! DIE RANMA!" Ryoga screamed, rushing blindly at his opponent. In his rage Ryoga tried in vain to hurt the object of his anger.

"Of course this body does little to correct your main weakness." Ranma said so casually, dodging a vicious assualt. The demon waited for an opening, saw it, and struck. He drove his fist right into Ryoga's solar plexus. The eyes of the Lost Boy went wide as pain surged throughout his body. He staggered back with the wind knocked out of him. Not only did he feel that, it felt like his skin hadn't protected him at all. 'That's close to three quarters.' Ranma thought.

Not refusing to give up, Ryoga wholeheartedly launched into another attack. "Mathematics does not play favorites..." He sidestepped a roundhouse kick, "Nor does the laws physics show any mercy." He coldly explained. For no appartant reason Ranma seemed to stop, Ryoga saw his chance and launched everything he had at him. In a fluid gesture he caught an incoming fist and stopped it cold. "You're still too slow Ryoga. That fact alone guarantees your loss. What good is all this newfound power if you can't even catch me?" He explained in a icy tone. Ranma gave a forceful kick to the abdomen, sending the Lost Boy flying backwards. "Damn you..." Ryoga cursed as he slid to a stop. His whole body trembled with rage, angered over his enemy just standing there looking serene, like he wasn't taking any of this seriously. His right began to glow white, soon flames of energy engulfed it. With a primival roar he plunged his fist into the ground.

Ranma gave another tired sigh, nonchalantly stepping out of the way of incoming attack. It surged harmlessly by and destroyed a few trees. "Do you think I would be suprised by such a repetentive attack?" Ranma asked, a hint of contempt in his voice. He didn't let Ryoga respond as he followed up with another question.

"What is you hope to accomplish here? Answer me that Ryoga." Ramna inquired, his tone that of genuine curiosity.

"To pay back all the crimes you commited against me!" Ryoga retorted.

"Even you should see it's pointless to fight. You are never going to beat me so why pursue an unattainable goal?"

"SHUT UP! YOU THINK MERE WORDS CAN ERASE MY SUFFERING!" The Lost Boy roared.

"And my death will bring about relief is that what you are saying?" Ranma asked with raised eyebrow.

"Of course it will!" Ryoga declared. Ranma gave him a look of appraisal, sizing up his options. The fact that he could defeat his opponent was mute. The question was really did he want this boy to keep coming after him in his feeble attempts to slay him. The answer was of course no, but the real question was how to deal with this. If left alone this would continue as is. Again the fact that Ranma could handle the present situation was not the point. Ryoga, for all of his complaining and ranting about how he was suffering, would never understand how lucky he was. Fortunate that Ranma simply didn't kill him outright and be done with it. The urge to do so was always supressed by his conscious, that part of his humanity that Jusenkyo was unable to wash away. There was one other option avaliable to him, an option that was just as likely to do more harm than good. 'Oh well, here goes nothing' the white-haired demon thought.

"Alright then." Ranma simply said.

Ryoga definetly wasn't expecting this response and was a bit caught off guard. "What did you say?" He asked.

"I don't believe I stuttered. You want to take my life, then go ahead and take it." Ranma calmly explained. This left the bandanna wearer confused for a few moments. Was Ranma actually agreeing to this? He sneered, "You must've finally lost it Saotome!" He mocked.

Ranma shook his head. "Not at all. On the contrary, I realized how selfish I've been. Afterall, if my death restores your happiness and fixes the problems in your life who am I to argue? Your terrible sense of direction would correct itself, your Jusenkyo curse would be cured, and your social akwardness would simply disappear. I must be a special person for my death to accomplish all of that."

Now Ryoga was getting even more confuse. Which was odd considering the train of thought Ranma had just said was pretty much the same as one he had been telling himself all along. From some unexplained reason though when heard for another person it lost a bit of its appeal. Ryoga shook such thoughts out of his mind, he had come too far to turn back now. "So your finally starting to see things my way huh Saotome?" Ryoga smirked. white flame began to engulf his right arm.

Ranma nodded, "Yes, and I wish you the best of luck in the future. I hope my sacrifice will give you the happiness you seek. When you get up every morning you should rejoice in your happiness, remembering that it only cost one life to attain. If not, then prehaps after the next person."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryoga asked suspiciously.

"Just that the price for happiness might not come at one life. This kind of action can't be undone after all. Once you do this there is no turning back, you have crossed the point of no return. So if it takes more...two, three, or even ten than what is the difference." He stated.

Again Ryoga found himself perplexed by the words of the demon before him. This wasn't the first time he had heard, a tiny voice in the back of his head had always been quick to bring this up whenever Ryoga started to think about Ranma's demise. "Don't try to weasel your way out of this! Your going to pay for what you have done!"

"I'm not, I'm just saying something like this once done is not able to be undone." With those words he undid his kimono, revealing his bare, pale upperbody.

Ryoga tensed up, "What are you doing?" He asked with much distrust. "Giving a you a better shot at hitting my vitals of course." Ranma calmly replied. No immediate action take by his opponent meant he was in the middle of an internal debate. If that was the case than it could only mean this plan of his was working. Ranma now decided it was time to up the ante. "Here I know you're confused so let me make it easier on you," he slowly turned around, "My back is turned, now how's that? you don't even have to look into the eyes of your victim."

Ryoga now felt torn between two opposing side. Here was his sworn enemy standing before him, waiting for Ryoga to kill him, and yet something didn't feel right. He was reminded of the last fight they had, how he had thought. How when he thought he had killed Ranma, it didn't make him feel any better. He wasn't releaved or happy, in fact Ryoga actually felt a little worse.

"Hesititating?" Ranma asked, snapping Ryoga away from his thoughts. "Certainly this isn't the same person that's been shouting death threats at me all this time? What's the matter? This is what you really want isn't it? Here I am, the source of all your misery, standing before you giving you a golden chance and you aren't taking it? It really makes you wonder."

"Wonder what?" Ryoga asked with narrow eyes.

"Whether or not this is really the answer you are looking for." Ranma replied softly.

This had to been trick, just Ranma trying to get out of a fight. Even if that wasn't the case it still didn't explain why he couldn't move. It was like something was holding him in place and the desire to end Ranma's life wasn't enough to give him motion. Even if this bastard was the cause of all his woes, it was still not enough to motivate him. Ryoga came to a shocking conclusion. 'I can't do it. Why can't I do it? Do I even want to do it? Is it better to be a killer than to be lost, look like a monster, and not able to talk to girls?' Ryoga asked himself. The fire around his arm died away, like it had been deprived of its fuel source. His body lost tension as he cast his gaze to the ground in a look of self-defeat.

Ranma turned his head a little, "So I take it you've made your choice?"

Ryoga scowled, even if he wasn't going to go through with it he still had his pride. "Don't mistaken your fortune Ranma. I just didn't FEEL like it today! So I'll let you go on for a little while longer." He said with confidence.

Ranma put his kimono back on, "Well if you should ever change your mind you know where to find me Ryoga." He commented. He looked to the direction of civilization where they had came from. "If you have nothing else, no other business I shall take my leave. Follow if you wish I do not care." He stated with no emotion.

"I can't go out there looking the way I do!" Ryoga snapped.

"Look at me Ryoga, do I look anywhere near normal? If I can live with it so can you." He commented, alreadying starting to leave. Ryoga thought about that for a few seconds. "Hey wait up!" Ryoga called, snatching up his backpack as he ran after him.

When both emerged from the forest they found the three girls still waiting for them. "Did you two boys play nice?" Nabiki asked drly. "Finally! What took you guys so long anyway? We can't stand here all day you know." Akane complained. "Yah Ranchan is back!" Ryoko exclaimed. "Don't call me that." Ranma said in a cold, low tone.

"We heard an explosion, what were you ywo doing anyway? Were you fighting?"

"Actually we were...that is aw..." Ryoga stammered, not wanting to tell this girl what he had almost done.

"Discussing future implications that is all." Ranma finished. "Yeah what he said!" The Chimera quickly added.

"So what now?" Ryoko asked.

"I don't know about the rest of you, as riviting as standing around is, I think I'll be heading home." Nabiki stated sarcastically.

"I agree, hey what about you Ryoga, Any plans?" Akane asked.

"N-No wh-why?" Ryoga asked nervously.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight. Kasumi is a real good cook you know. We can even have some of that tea you gave me" Akane proposed. The Lost Boy went red with embarrasment (Which was interesting considering his stone skin). "O-Okay," he finally managed. He twiddled his thumbs, and averted his gaze as not to look her right in the eyes. "Great, let's get going then," Akane replied smiling. Nabiki, Akane, and Ryoko walked away, leaving Ranma and Ryoga to themselves. The dog demon looked to the Chimera, "You haven't forgotten what we talk about?" Ranma asked.

"No I haven't forgotten." Ryoga grudgingly admitted.

"Good," He lended in close, "Because I don't think Akane would love a murderer." Ranma whispired into his ear. The demon left to catch up with the others, leaving Ryoga quite lost (And not in a pyhsical sense either).

If someone were to tell Shampoo a few months ago before she had met Legato that her life would change this much, she might not have believed them. Going from village life from a remote area in China, to a ward of Tokyo was like the difference between an Amazon and a outsider. A funny thought when one took a good look at the lavander-haired girl. This was not the attire of a warrior maiden she wore, rather a schoolgirl uniform. Now she weilded math and english books more than she carried bonbori. More worried about getting another week of detention than breaking tribal laws.

Oh well she really couldn't complain, Shampoo was pretty content with her life. She still missed eveyone back home and was homesick for her village, but a lot of things made it easier to bear. She had a new home, friends, and a family which really helped her to adjust to her new settings. The friends part was the biggest suprise, and one of the most welcomed. She could be friends with Akane and Ukyo, and unlike girls from back home Shampoo didn't have to worry about secret desires to take her rank of village champion. The three of them trained as martial artists since they were little, at varying degrees of intensity. If the other two had their eyes on her husband that would be one thing, but luckly that wasn't the case. Had they all been after one man than the chances of them being friends would probably be slim. Shampoo was entirely devoted to Legato, Ukyo had a tough enough time with her fiancee, and as for Akane...maybe the Lost Boy prehaps? Besides seeking the life of her Brother-in-law he didn't seem that bad. A bit of the obsessive side but not a total loss.

Anyway it wasn't her business, she had Legato and that's all she wanted. She was about halfway home when an interesting thought popped into her head. What if Legato had not existed? Without him it would have been Ranma would she would be engaged to. That thought sent a chill down her spine. That would make her and Ukyo rivals, and Akane would be too since there would be no Legato for Kasumi to court. Shampoo doubted that Kasumi or Nabiki would voluteer for the engagement, so it would fall into the lap of the youngest Tendo daughter. It was troubling to picture her friends as potential rivals, even more troubling to picture herself trying to win over the coldhearted dog demon. As far as Shampoo was concerned Ukyo was more than welcome to have that job. She had her own problems to deal with.

Her problem couldn't be dealt with in the conventional sense. A challenge match wouldn't work, Shampoo couldn't even imagine the girl harming a fly, much less being in a fight. Shampoo would never get beaten by her so the Kiss of Death would be hard pressed to be justified. Shampoo had to admit, the girl's sweetness and gentleness was possibly a better defense than years of martial arts training. Then again if this person continued how they were, if Kasumi did become an 'obstacle', it might become an option later on...but Shampoo didn't think the situation was at that point yet. And even then if that point was reached Shampoo had one other option avaliable to her. What she had in mind was guareanted to wipe any desire to covet her husband right out of that nice little head of her's.

'And leave her feeling refreshed' Shampoo mused to herself. 'But it won't ever reach that point. Legato would never stray from me. I give him everything he could ever want and so much more.' She let out a lovesick sigh, 'And he has given me so much too. He's shown me a world outside my village. He's been good to me, shown me respect and tender care. With Legato I know I'll never be lonely again. I know he'll always be there for me because I know he loves me. Can he talk about his troubles as freely with me than anyone else?' She smiled and shook her head. 'I'm the one that will be there for him no matter what. That's what marriage is about, being there for each other, completing each other. We don't need a third person intruding on that. And if she does manage to come between us, manages to somehow take him from me...' Her mood darkened, "Then she regret it." Shampoo said quietly to herself.

The lavander-haired had taken a few more steps before something red appeared in her vision. Her burgundy went wide with suprise as she took in the sight of her Airen hanging upside down in a tree. "Nihao," he said with a smile. "Nihao," replied Shampoo. "I was just hanging around so I thought I'd come see you." Legato explained casually, then flipping down to the ground. Without missing a beat he quickly glomped onto her. His fowardness was a bit of a shock, usually SHE was the designated glomper. She didn't need to ask why because his body language told her Legato was releaved to see her, also that his wounds from yesterday were gone. Shampoo didn't speak, choosing instead to wrap her arms around him. This was a good example of why Kasumi couldn't compare with her. It was Shampoo that Legato turned to for comfort, and the same with her.

"Xiang-nian ni (Miss you)." He softly said. They both remained silent in their embrace for a minute. Legato savored the feeling and being so close to her, he liked taking in the warmth of her body. He pulled slightly away, running his hand gently across the side of her face, then smiled and leaned in. "Airen," Shampoo breathed, closing her eyes and leaning in. Their lips met, staying that way for a short while. When the couple parted Shampoo opened her eyes to find a content look on her mate.

"What that for?" She asked playfully.

"Does a husband need a reason to give affection to his wife?" He responded. She shook her head. Legato chuckled, "I just needed to remind myself." He waited for her puzzled look, "Of why I love you so much." He admitted. Shampoo could feel herself begin to tear up, it was times like this that reminded her how blessed she was that Legato had found his way to her. "Hey cut it out," he laughed, using his kimono to wipe the tears from her eyes. An idea formed in his mind, "Hey how about a long walk in the park?" He suggested.

"That great idea." Like Shampoo would answer otherwise. Turn down a romantic stroll yeah right! Even so there were things they had to do today and couldn't put off. "But Airen, what about Tofu and Mousse? What about teaching Shi Shi..." He put a finger over her lips. "Shhh it can wait." Legato assured, offering his hand. She looked at it for moment before giving a wide grin and latching on to his arm. Legato could only hope she'd stay this cheerful when he explained what happened.

Not too far away at a temple in the Juban ward, Hiwaka shrine to be specific, was gathered a group of people. The persons their were all female and all teenagers. They all had on school uniforms, though some different from the others. Also with them was a cat with black hair.

"So after that you contacted the rest us, right Usagi?" Asked Ami Mizuno. She short blue hair and matching eyes. Ami was a shy and observant girl who seemed to have about her an aire of intelligence.

"Yeah, Luna said we should warn the rest of you about this guy." Said Usagi Tsukino, a girl with long blonde hair and similiar uniform to Ami.

"So how would you describe this guy?" Makoto asked. Makoto Kino had brown hair done up in a ponytail with piercing green eyes. She was taller than the rest and wore a uniform diferent from the other two, hers was tan and white. Usagi thought about it for a moment, "Mean and..." She said in a serious tone. "And?" The others asked, waiting for an answer. Usagi gave them all a big smile, "Adorable!" She happily exclaimed. The off-handed comment made the other girls almost collapse. The first to recover was Rei Hino, who had long raven black hair and wore a black and red uniform of a different school.

"HOW THE HELL DO THOSE TWO GO TOGETHER!" Rei angrily exclaimed, getting right in Usagi's face. Tears formed in the blonde girl's eyes. "Luna! Rei is being mean to me again!" She wailed. The cat sighed tiredly, her owner was both clumsy and a crybaby, never a good combination. Not to mention Rei's temper didn't help either.

"Would you care to explain Usagi?" Ami calmly asked. Usagi nodded with a few sniffles. "It's just he had cute ears sorta like Luna's, that's what I meant by adorable. I would've said that if SOMEONE hadn't started screaming at me like she always does." Usagi shot her friend Rei a dirty look.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rei asked with clear suspicion. Usagi didn't answer, instead she stuck her tougnue out at her. Rei followed suit with the same action. They remained deadlocked like that while looked on, each of the other girls sighing at their friends and their childishness.

'Can't those two ever get along? If Rei and Usagi spent as much time fighting the enemy as they did fighting each other we'd have the Dark Kingdom beat by now.' Makoto commented to herself. "From what you were telling us this one doesn't seem like your average monster. You think he could be from the Dark Kingsom?" Ami inquired.

"Maybe he's seperate from them? Maybe he's after the Rainbow Crystals like Tuxedo Mask is? You know, looking for them but not a part of the Dark Kingdom." Makoto purposed.

"Either way he's still a monster and we have to stop him before he hurts somebody." Luna advised. Usagi noticed something was bothering her furry companion. "Luna is something wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing it's just...I don't know why but...that monster seems...familiar. Almost like I have seen him before...but I don't know where." She shook her head clear of such thoughts. "It's nothing you have to be concerned about, it doesn't change the situation." She said.

"You would think you'd remember a guy with dog ears." Makoto commented.

"Well if he's like Tuxedo Mask..." Ami began. "No! He's nothing like Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi interupted. "Tuxedo Mask is cool, he's nice, and he's really dreamy! This dog-eared guy is mean and evil! He called me a ditz!" She fervidly proclaimed.

"He called you a ditz..." Rei said with a look of disbelief. She couldn't keep a straight face for long before she burst into laughter. "He's evil, but he's a good judge of character!" She exclaimed through hysterical laughter. It spread to the others and soon Ami and Makoto were laughing at the expense of their friend.

"Luna make them stop!" Usagi cried. 'Usagi you set yourself up for that one.' Luna thought to herself.

"Anyway," Luna coughed, getting the attention of the girls, "If one of you should come across this monster don't try to take him all by yourself, contact the rest and wait for the others." She instructed.

"That's right! With the four of us working together we can bring this guy down!" Rei said with confidence.

He had something to tell her, their was something on his mind, that much was clear to Shampoo. She'd had a feeling that this walk in the park wasn't solely for romance, but she wouldn't press the issue with him. When Legato was ready he would tell her, it took a person like him time to open up like that. Shampoo could wait, besides she didn't want to ruin a moment like this by talking.

Their momentum slowed, "Shampoo can I talk to you about something?" He asked softly. She untangled herself from him and turned to face him. She knew that tone, something was troubling him and it was now her time to play the role of the sympathetic ear. One thing that most people didn't realize about Legato is that while he outwardly was very strong, on the inside he still needed support. Shampoo gave him a pleasant smile. "Sure, what on Airen's mind?" She chirped.

"Today when I was searching for Tofu something happened to me. I had been looking for the guy everywhere but couldn't find him. Before I had realized it I had crossed over into Juban, that's the next ward over." She nodded, he continued, "Anyway I stopped on a roof to collect my thoughts when I hear somebody in trouble. I look down and see a mother and her kid getting robbed."

"What you do?" She asked.

"Not really a tough choice, I jumped in and knocked all those idiots senseless." He was smiling at the thought. Then his mood dramatically changed as he took on a dejected look with clear saddness in his eyes. "But they got a good look at how had saved them and then they...then they..." His voice quivered as Legato could feel himself begin to choke up.

"Please tell Shampoo what happen." She coaxed with a supportive tone.

"They looked at me like I was some kind of an abomination Shampoo. I've seen that look many times before on many faces growing up. The look that your very existence is a mistake, and it hurts just the same now as it did more than ten years ago. It hurts! It hurts to know that the world will always reject you, no matter what you do or how you act, that it will always see you as nothing more than a mistake." His hands balled up into fists as anger poured into his eyes. "It makes me angry to think I'll never be accepted just because of what I am." His eyes clenched shut. "So mad that sometimes I wish I could...I wish I could..." There was a pause. "Strike back at the world...let them see what it's like to suffer...let them have taste a what it's like to be hurt." He said almost in a whisper. When he opened his eyes again and Shampoo saw not a look of anger, but with what she would describe as a mixute of being lost and hurt.

"I know that's not right," Legato quietly said. "I mean I KNOW that it's not right Shampoo. A martial artist protects the innocent right? My mother taught me better than that. I shouldn't have those kinds of thoughts, I shouldn't have that kind of desire in my heart...but I do." He looked to her, "Does that make me a bad person Shampoo?" He asked, uncertain of himself.

She shook her head and gently hugged him. "No, that no make you bad person Airen. You no had the same things most children had. You no had village and tribal sisters like Shampoo, you only have self. People only act that way because they no know you. It kinda of like how outsiders misunderstand Amazons no? Outsiders misunderstand us Amazons because they know only stories and not truth. It same with Airen, people just no know much about real demons, they don't know real you!" Shampoo smiled, "But Shampoo know Legato too too well. You have burden to bare, but you no have to bare it alone." She said. After that the warrior maiden placed her hand on the back of his head and guided it down until it was resting on her ample bossom. Then she comforted him with soft-spoken words, choosing to say them in Chinese as it sounded better in her native tongue.

"Don't ever leave me." He breathed, too quiet for her to hear. Being this close to her he could feel Shampoo's heart beating inside her chest. She smiled slightly as she continued to pat his head. 'Airen, your body is so strong and yet your heart is so fragile.' Shampoo thought to herself. A few minutes of silence past and she could feel the tension drain from him.

"Feel better?" She asked, pulling away from him.

He nodded, "Thanks."

"That what wife here for!" She happily explained.

Legato chuckled as he drapped his arm over her shoulders. "Come on let's go." As they walked away he could feel his sadness scurry away, retreating to dark recesses within him. It didn't take long before he was feeling alright and back to normal again. Shampoo never thought twice about doing these kind of things for her husband. When he needed her Shampoo was more than willing to be there for him. More than that she hated to see Legato like this, seeing him sad made her sad. And since whenever she was sad it made him sad, it was best to do what she could to cheer him up. As they were walking around the park a thought that had been nagging Shampoo finally came to the surface.

"Airen can Shampoo ask you question?"

"Let me guess, who's Kikyo right?" He responded.

Shampoo blinked, "How you know?" She asked a bit stunned.

He laughed, "Because Kasumi asked me the same thing today, and I'll give you the same answer I gave her. I don't know who she is. I don't know why I said that. The only thing I can think of is that it's a 'Inuyasha' thing."

"You also said she kill you." Shampo added.

Legato shrugged, "I'm alive ain't I? Listen don't worry about it, I was running a fever so who know what I was dreaming about."

"That still weird." Shampoo reluctantly commented.

He looked at her with disbelief. "Heh, you wanna talk about weird? What happen after I saved that lady pretty much takes the cake."

"Why what happen?" Shampoo curiously asked.

"So I go to leave when I hear this voice call out to me. I look up to see this girl with ponytails halfway down to her feet. She was dressed in the most ridiculous outfit I have ever seen. It looked like she had just gotten out of a convention or something! She said her name was Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon?" She asked in doubt

"I know, it's a stupid name. Anyway she said that she was the warrior of love and justice, or something like that, and also that I was a evil monster and that she was going to punish me."

Shampoo frowned. "Like stupid, crazy dressing girl have chance at that."

"That's just what I thought when I blew her off, even though my senses were warning me of something. I mean I was so busy trying to keep myself from falling to the ground with laughter I overlooked it. Next thing I know she's attacking me, and let me tell you this Sailor Moon girl has some kind of power."

"What you mean? What kind of power?" Asked Shampoo.

Legato shook his head, "Don't know, all I know is that she isn't a normal girl, and I don't mean just her clothes either. That attack of hers was powerful and that's all I need to know. After that I didn't want to wait to find out what would happen next so I got the hell outta there."

"Who you think she is Airen?" He thought about it for a second. "Don't know, but she had whole 'I'm the goody goody two-shoes that fights evil' look to her. She sorta reminds me of Miss Hinako a little. If I had to take a guess though I'd say she's propably a Demon Slayer." Legato looked to the sky, "A person who specializes in killing demons."

"Legato think she going to be after you?" Shampoo asked obviously worried for her husband.

The dog eared boy smile reassuringly, "Don't worry about it, she may have power, but that girl is a complete scatterbrain. Still, I guess I should tell my brother about this...not that the Almighty Ranma will take it seriously...no that'd be TOO much to ask!" He said sarcasticaly. Shampoo couldn't help but giggle at the comment. "I can just imagine what Mr. 'Tall, Pale, and Frosty' will have to say." His face went blank as he gave her a withering glare. "Little brother, I am perfect, a living god, therefore I cannot lose." He stated in his best Ranma-sounding voice. Shampoo burst into laughter at the spot on impersonation.

"Well it's getting close to dinner time let's go home." Shampoo finished her laughing and nodded in agreement. He gave her a fanged, dubious smile. "RACE YOU!" He cried out before taking off on her.

"That no fair getting headstart!" Shampoo exclaimed, racing to catch up with him. While she chased after him Shampoo couldn't help but feel bothered about what she had been told. 'Great, just wondeful. Now I have TWO girls wanting to take Legato away from me.' She thought to herself. If only her and Legato had stayed in the village none of this would be happening. Not only did she have Kasumi being engaged to Legato to deal with, but now this new girl might be after him also, not to mention Mousse who was still out to get him. 'I thought things were supposed to settle down when you got married. Like I could ever expect that when I married a half-demon. Oh well at least Airen isn't upset any more, I hate it when he gets like that. Why can't he just let all those bad memories go?' Shampoo wondered to herself as She leapt onto the top of a building.

The next day seemed to whiz by for Ukyo, and before she knew it the young chef was standing near the entrance to the school. They had to use the courtyard in the front because the sports field were still being fixed after the fight between Ranma and Ryoga. The time from yesterday to present had passed by without incident, with was remarkable considering Ryoga and her fiancee were under one roof, and not one fight had resulted. He had slept in the guest room with the Saotomes, though Legato and Genma had made certain to put as much space between the two of them as they could.

"You have everthing you need?" Akane asked.

Ukyo smiled, "Don't worry about sugar I got this in the bag."

Next to Akane stood Ranma, Legato, and Ryoga. Shampoo was not present because she still had detention, but thankfully this was her last day. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Ryoga asked.

"Do I look like I should be in high school? Do I come close to being what one would call normal?" Ranma responded, repressing the urge to comment on Ryoga's obliviousness.

"It's no big deal, everybody is use to us by now." Legato added.

"Fear not my fellow students, the Blue Thunder shall deliver thy for this evil!" Kuno declared as he came onto the scene.

"As opposed to someone like Kuno who you never really get use to." Legato muttered to himself.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, ya know it's not polite to keep a girl waiting." Ukyo smirked.

Kuno took on a look of disgust, "All I see before mine eyes is a wicked sorceress, not a fair and virtious maiden like Akane Tendo!" He declared

"How did I get roped into this?" Akane said, rolling her eyes.

"Unless yer gonna recite some more poetry why don't we get started." Ukyo while taking out her battle spatula.

"You took the words right out of thy own mouth, EN GARDE!" Kuno charged at her with bokken raised high. Ukyo grought up her weapon just in time to meet the incoming blow. He followed with a procession of strikes that Ukyo also blocked.

"I was afraid that this would happen." Akane commented.

"Afraid of what?" Ryoga asked.

"What my Sister means is that against a male opponent or one that Kuno-baby preceives to be an enemy he doesn't hold back." Nabiki explained. When everyone simply stared at her in disbelief the middle Tendo daughter pointed to the fight.

"STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!" Kuno shouted out as his bokken stabbed at Ukyo with incredible speed. She raised her spatula to block, and did, but found herself being pounded by some unknown force.

"What happening? It looks like she's being hit by something, but what?" Akane asked.

"The air pressure generated from his sword swings." Ranma stated.

What Ranma said turned out to be true as Ukyo continued to be struck by these invisible fists. "What does it feel like witch? How does it feel to be cornered? I, Tatewaki Kuno, will take a page right out of thine own history and have thou burnt at the stake! From thy ashes the fierce Tetsusaiga and the beautiful maidens Akane Tendo and Ryoko will be mine!" Kuno ranted.

Ukyo shuddered, getting attacked was one thing, but having to listen to this idiot was simply unbearable. "Would you shut the Hell up for once!" She exasperated, pulling some mini-spatulas form her bandoleer and throwing them.

"Mere child's play!" Kuno boasted as he deflected the things away with his wooden sword. This distraction gave Ukyo the time she needed, she continued to throw them in straight procession, forcing Kuno to back off. Ukyo reached into her clothes and pulled out what looked like cord. She threw it and thing wrapped around the samurai wannabe, pinning his arms to his sides. "What trickery is this!" He exclaimed in suprise.

"What this? It's just my Super Soba noodles." She answered with a grin. To finish the job Ukyo produced a container (Don't ask from where) and threw the contense at her opponent. "Here's one of my own inventions, tempura flakes mixed with gunpowder." She shouted.

The cloud covered Kuno, then with tiny explosions going off. When it cleared away it revealed a charred and beaten Kuno. His woode sword crumbled into ash, "I shall smite thee latter." He sighed before collapsing to the ground.

"Nothin' left but the cleanup." Ukyo said with a smirk. As if on cue members of the kendo team appeared and dragged their fallen leader away. Ukyo flinched when she moved, sore spots all over her body flared up. 'Damn, that jackass got in a coupla good hits. I'm going to have bruises tomorrow for sure.' She thought to herself as she walked back to her friends.

"Not that bad of a job, though it should not have taken so long for you to down your opponent." Ranma commented.

Ukyo rolled her eyes and gave the others a smirk. "Be careful everybody, Ranchan will flatter you to death." She sarcasticly remarked. Legato grinned, only Ukyo could get away with something like that. It was than that Legato reminded himself of the fact that he hadn't talked to Ranma yet.

"Hey Ranma," This got the attention of his brother. "Yes what is it?"

"We gotta talk, something has come up." Legato said.

"Really? What is this 'someting' you speak of?" His brother asked.

Legato shook his head, "Not here, somewhere private." Ranma gesture to the school rooftop and both of them took off. "Where are you going?" Akane called out. "Be back in a minute." Legato called back.

"So who's hungry?" Ukyo asked the crowd and almost instantiously there was a sea of raised hands.

"So little brother, now that you have my undivided attention what is it you wish to tell me?" Ranma inquired. Both of them stood on the highest part of the building. Legato laughed to himself, with Ranma there was never any smalltalk or beating around the bush, always straight to business.

"We might have a problem, yesterday I ran into someone, and I think she could be a Demon Slayer."

"How certain are you?" Ranma asked.

Legato nodded, "Pretty certain. This wasn't just some girl in a costume, she definetly had power." He told his brother what had happened the other day "This certainly makes things interesting." Ranma commented.

"So what do we do?" Legato asked.

Ranma looked to his younger brother. "Only one thing to do." He said ominiously. Before Legato could, Ranma took off with incredible speed. "Wait where are you going!" The dog eared boy called out in suprise. 'Leave it to Ranma never to give you a straight answer' Legato fumed to himself. As the two bounded over buildings and rooftops Legato couldn't help but wonder what his brother was up to. When he did figure it out it came as a shock. 'He's going into Juban. He's not going to do what I think he's gonna do.' Than he remember that this was Ranma he was talking about. Ranma was the kind of person that would torch a building to rid it of termites.

They came to a stop on a medium-sized building. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't demons like us supposed to avoid Slayers?" He asked.

Ranma shot his brother a scrutizining look, "Do you purpose we run and hid with our tails betwwen our legs?"

"I didn't mean that it's just, maybe we shouldn't go looking for trouble that's all." Legato exasperated.

Now it would be a good time to mention neither Ranma nor Legato had ever been real fans to the idea of fate. They both believed that a person was in control of their own life. Unfortunately for the both of them there was such a thing called Murphy's Law, a law the stated that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. What was about to happen next was proof positive that not only did this law exist, the Gods above could bring it into play anytime they wished.

"Hold it right there!" A familiar voice called out.

"Oh no." Legato groaned.

Both turned to see Sailor Moon come into view, decked out in the outfit Legato had seen her wear the other day. What caught him off guard was that this time Sailor Moon was not alone...she had brought friends. Following after her were three other girls in similair outfits. One girl was tall with brown hair and a green and pink outfit. Another had long black hair and had on a red and purple outfit. And the last had short blue hair and wore blue and light blue. When his brother said bizzare he wasn't kidding. The power that Legato claimed they had also proved not to be false either.

"So, we meet face to face." Ranma remarked.

"So you decided to bring some friends with you this time, Sailor Moon." Legato called out.

"Who are you two?" The one in red asked cautiously.

Ranma considered the people before him for a moment, while his brother was undoubtly going over in his head whether or not they should run away. In the end the full demon determined that if these girls did seek out and desroy demon than they should be able to put up a decent fight.

"Please forgive my rudeness," Ranma said in a insincere tone. "Call me Sesshomaru and I believe you've already met my little brother, Inuyasha. Now, who might you be."

Like some hidden signal had been given to the four girls, "I am the Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon!"

"Likewise, Sailor Mercury!" The one in blue said

"Sailor Mars!" Said the one in red.

"Sailor Jupiter!" The one in green called out.

"In the name of the moon," they struck a group pose, "We will punish you!"

Legato rubbed his temples, "You just had to ask." He muttered. Legato turned his attention back to the Sailor Senshis, "You're not going to do that every time we run into each other? Because I got to tell you it gets old REAL fast."

"Your evil stops today wicked monsters!" Sailor Moon declared.

"And what's with those stupid names you guys have?" Legato asked.

"Or those ridiculous outfits you're wearing?" Asked Ranma coldly.

"Hey stop making fun of us and fight!" Sailor Mars demanded.

Both brothers looked to each other, both wondering if they should pinch the other to see if they were dreaming. Ranma sighed and shook his head. "I'll handle this." He said to his brother. 'He's going to take on all four by himself?' Legato thought, then couldn't help but smile, 'Heh, I feel sorry for them'.

Ranma slowly walked towards his opponents. "So you say you're warriors of love and juctice?" He stopped before them and cracked his knuckles. "Why don't you try passing judgement on me?" He asked in a icy tone.

-END PART 17-

Coming Soon: Magic Girls, Roses, and Leotards

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait, I had a ton of things came up and didn't have time to finish when I wanted to. Ranma taking on the Senshi seems kind of unfair I know. I mean the Senshis are good at dealing with your average monster, but Sesshomaru? Well we'll just have to see how that turns out. Anyway please R&R and happy holidays.


	18. Friend Or Foe? The Magic Girl Showdown

Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi

By Bruce Cougar

Disclaimer: These characters, settings, and events are the works of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am merely borrowing them for this story so don't sue me please. Note: This is an AU story so events might be a little different, or really different, or not happen at all. If this makes you unhappy that this isn't like the anime or manga THEN READ OR WATCH RANMA 1/2 AND DON'T COMPLAIN! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story

"Indicates spoken words"

'Indicates internal thought'

-Part 18-

Friend Or Foe? The Magic Girl Showdown

"You didn't tell us there were two of them." Sailor Mars whispered.

"I didn't know." Sailor Moon insisted.

"For being brothers, they don't look very much alike." Sailor Mercury stated.

"You were right about one thing though," Sailor Jupiter said, her gaze fixated on something. The other three girls turned to her. "Those doggie ears are so cute!" She exclaimed, her eyes seeming to sparkle. Sailor Moon got right beside her with the same expression. "I know, they're so adorable! I just wanna touch them all day!" She added cheerfully.

Ranma and Legato just looked in disbelief. Although neither one read minds, they could pretty tell the same thing ran through their heads. This was the enemy? These girls fought demons? And more shocking than that was the fact that apparently had success at it.

"Would you two focus!" Sailor Mars snapped.

"Oh yeah like you don't think they're cute." Sailor Moon shot back.

"I do not!" She vehemently denyed

Sailor Mercury could see the telltale signs that an argument between the two was brewing. 'We don't have time for this right now.' She thought tiredly to herself.

Ranma turned to his brother and gave him a look of annoyance. Legato shrugged in response, "What can I say? Girls love the doggie ears." The tall, full demon loudly cleared his throat, getting the attention of the distracted girls. "Sometime today would be nice. I do have better things to do than watch you make fools of yourselves" He said in contempt.

That got their focus and tempers flared as he gave them a cocky smirk.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Sailor Mars scowled. She clasped hers hands together, index fingers sticking up, a tiny red orb formed above them.

"FIRE SOUL!"

Growing into a large fireball, it hurled at Ranma. The demon gave a tired sigh and shook his head. He became a partial blur as he jumped up into the air, the fireball flying harmlessly beneath him. He couldn't help but smile at the look of shock on their faces.

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that all? I really hope that is not the best you can do, because if it is you'd better give up now."

Legato chuckled, 'Typical Ranma. He waits till the last possible moment to dodge, letting his opponent get their hopes up. It's actually pretty funny to watch...' His thoughts darkened, 'Untill I'm the one he does it to. Then I'm just reminded that no matter how hard I try, I'm always one step behind Ranma.' He shook those thoughts out of his head. He had to stay focused, now wasn't the time to dwell on his personal failures.

Sailor Jupiter started to chant as lightning gathered at her tiara. Ranma floated down to the ground slowly, gravity apparently having less hold on him than others.

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

The blast of electricity flew towards Ranma at great speed. The demon in white sidestepped, letting the attack shoot harmlessly into the sky. "Now was that aimed at me?" Ranma asked in a amused tone.

The girls were not expecting that, usually they would've had the enemy beaten by now. It was becoming clear to them that this monster was unlike the others they had faced up untill now. Sailor Mercury stepped forward, what seemed like a giant bubble formed in her cupped hands.

"BUBBLE SPRAY!"

The bubble divided into thousands of smaller ones that filled the air. Too many to avoid, Legato braced himself, his eyes clenched shut, and prepared for the worst. It never came. When he opened his eyes again the world around him was bizzare. He was surrounded in a thick fog with bubbles all around him. He didn't appear to be hurt, but he came to a shocking realizitation. 'I can't see anything! This weird fog or whatever the hell it is, it's dampening out my senses.' His martial martist intuition warned him of impending danger and Legato launched into a vertical leap. He broke throught the fog and sailed high into the air. Looking under him he saw a familiar glowing disk cut through the fog and return to the its owner, being of course Sailor Moon.

The half-demon shuddered, if he had waited any longer he might have been hit by the attack. After his last encounter with the strange girl he had no desire what so ever to experience that attack first-hand. He realized their tactic and couldn't help but smile, 'They blanket the area in that weird fog, and then while their opponent is disoriented they strike.' He looked to his side to see his brother also leaping into the sky.

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

This time the attack was targeted at Legato and not his older brother. "And here I thought my brother was going to have all the fun." He commented to himself. Legato built up the charge in his energy and a green aura formed around him. "SHI SHI HOKODAN!" He called out his attack, throwing out his cupped hands. The green fireball met head on the incoming lightning, colliding into each. The two opposing forces first looked like they would cancel each other out, but then Sailor Jupiter's attack broke through, the Lion's Roar Shot dissolving away.

"WHAT THE!" Legato exclaimed. He twisted his body in a attempt to dodge, but it was too fast and much to close to avoid. When it struck, the electricity surrounded and penerated him. Legato screamed as the nearly unbearable pain surged throughout his body. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside.

"Got him!" Sailor Jupiter triumphantly declared as the four Sailor Senshis watched the demon in red plummet downwards. Legato crashed down on the roof hard, his body still trying to deal with the overwhelming pain it was in. He fought to stay concious, knowing if he didn't he'd be as good as dead.

"Now to finish this!" Sailor Mars announced, already preparing her next attack. The half-demon struggled with the mere task of rising to his hands and feet, this mysterious power still attacking outside and within.

"What the hell did she do?" He questioned to himself. "FIRE SOUL!" Legato looked up to see a fireball racing towards him.

'Damn no time!' He cursed, shakily rising into a standing position, and trying to look past the pain he was in to focus his energy.

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!" The two opposing forces collided into each other, but unlike the last time there was even less delay when the fireball from the magic girl plowed through the other. Legato could only look on as he saw his chi attack get consumed by the other one. He rolled to the side, the fiery blast missing him by very little.

"What's going on? Why is this happening to my attacks?" He desperately wondered out loud.

"Having fun?" A voice asked from behind. Legato looked to see his brother standing to his side.

"And where exactly have you been?" The younger brother asked incredulously.

"Observing," He trailed off as he turned his attention to the four strange girls in front of him. "But it seems that I need to step in." Ranma commented oh so matter-of-factly.

"I don't need your help." Legato growled. Being saved by Ranma was humiliating, having to be forcibly reminded that he was Ranma's second and not his equal. That he suceeded were Legato failed. Something like that hurt Legato far worse than anything Sailor Moon or her friends could throw at him, because at least with the Sailor Senshis he could die and not have to be talked down to by the Almighty Ranma. 'Yeah like I'd get off that easy. He'd just use Tenseiga to bring me back to life so he could rub it in some more.' Legato thought bitterly.

"Yes because you were doing SO well on your own." Ranma said, brushing past him. He knew his little brother was undoubtedly glaring daggers at him, but Ranma didn't care. If his brother couldn't stand the truth that was Legato's problem, not his. The demon in white extended his middle and index fingers, both of which were glowing green. With the flick of the wrist a long whip sprang to life, snaking across the ground several feet.

"What's that?" Sailor Moon exclaimed. The tall, stoic demon didn't reply, instead choosing to give another flick of the wrist, bring the whip to life. After that he made a series of graceful arcs and fluid gestures, all of these motions gave the long green strand the appearance of it being alive. In the blink of the eye he was on the offensive, the whip lashing out like the strike of a serpent.

The girls barely had time to react and somehow managed to avoid being hit. They were left with little time to recover, with a snap the glowing cord was sent flying back at them. The Sailor Senshis continued to be pushed back, forced to give up ground, as Ranma advanced towards them at a casual pace. 'He's intentionally missing them, keeping them guessing and on their feet.' Legato had to hand it to him, when it came to martial arts Ranma knew what he was doing. Of course a little modesty every once and a while would do him some good. 'Modesty? Yeah right! He probably doesn't even know the meaning of the word. Wait...what am I thinking? The Almighty Ranma knows EVERYTHING!' Legato sarcastically thought.

Sailor Mercury activated her VR headset, the computer screen created a visor across her eyes. While still trying to avoid the incoming attacks the computer scanned her adversaries. What it told her left the blue-haired girl more than a little shaken up.

"The power reading for these monsters are off the chart!" She called out to her friends.

"What about weak points?" Sailor Mars asked. Sailor Mercury looked over the data she was receiving from the monster that called itself Sesshomaru. What she found out didn't help to raise her spirit any.

"He doesn't have any weaknesses!" Sailor Mercury responded with a hint of despair in her voice.

"I could have told you that." Ranma stated in an icy tone. His yellow eyes narrowed, with a decisive flick of the wrist he sent his whip lashing out. Unfortunately for Sailor Mercury she wasn't able to react quickly enough. It struck her, sending the blue-haired girl fly back through the air, crashing to the ground and sliding for a few feet.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars called out in concern for her fallen friend. Sailor Moon looked to the responsible for hurting her friend, righteous anger burning in her eyes. "Attacking one of my friends is unforgivable! You'll pay for that!" Sailor Moon declared.

Ranma merely shrugged at the girl's threat. "By all means make me pay." He said in a care free tone. This made the magic girl fume even more. That smug look he had was really starting to bug her. That kind of reminded her of Mamoru and thinking about that jerk only served to irritate her even further. She removed her tiara, the headpiece turning into a golden disk in her hand.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" Ranma shook his head and gave a sigh of boredom, not in the least bit concerned with what was approaching. When it got close, Ranma gave a sweeping gesture with his hand, sending out his whip to knock the glowing object out of the sky. It cut clean through, severing the long strand in half.

"No way..." Legato breathed. The cut off section of the whip fell to the ground, vanishing as it was no longer attached to its power source. The dog eared boy looked to his older brother and saw a look on him Legato had only seen once before...the look of surprise. The other time he had seen it was when Ranma and Legato had first met, more specifically when Legato had blasted him with his Ultimate Lion's Roar Shot, which had almost cost Legato his life. Still, Legato couldn't deny the satifaction he got from seeing confusion in Ranma's eyes. Undeniable proof that even Mr. "I'm better than eveyone else and I'll make it a point to make sure they know it" made mistakes from time to time.

Ranma seemed to stare blankly at the remains of his whip, stepping out of the way unconsciously to avoid being hit. He inspected the limp cord dangling from his fingertips, now much less imposing than before. He titled his head to the side as the golden disk passed by, returning back to its owner. The whip retracted, being drawn back to its master. How could this have happened? How could those colorfully dressed fools do something like this to HIM? He was Ranma Saotome, Heir to the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, the reincarnation of Sesshomaru! He was equaled by no one! He was superior to all other opponents and, as far as he was concerned, everything else around him.

The emotion called anger, coupled with his demonic pride, called out from inside of him to destroy the four annoyances and be done with it. However he would not let something as base as his emotions control him. Someone like his younger brother made an excellent example of why not to become a slave to one's emotion and their chaotic whimes. His gaze shifted back to the annoying females before him and as he looked upon them an explanation as to what had just happened started to formulate. 'They are only human, such a feat should beyond their capabilities. It was their powers that did this, not them. They are purely amateurs...purely...' Ranma thoughts hovered on that word. 'Purely...pure...holy...divine...the opposite of demonic.' An answer to why that girl had did what she shouldn't have been able to do came to him. When it did Ranma chided himself for not realizing it sooner.

"I understand..." The imposing demon looked to the Sailor Senshis. "You should have taken the initiative and attacked when you had the chance. That mistake will cost you." The cold gaze of the demon narrowed, "Miracles like that only happen once..." He trailed off, disappearing into a blur. Ranma appeared right in front of Sailor Moon, in an instant his hand was firmly around her neck, lift the stunned and frightened girl off her feet. The blonde-haired tried to pry herself free, but all her efforts were in vain. She kicked at him as hard as she could, trying to fight back.

"That doesn't hurt you know." He said in a dry tone. Ranma's grip was not easily broken once he had a hold of someone. "Sailor Moon!" The other three cried out. Ranma looked out of the corner of his eye to see them tensing up, ready to attack and save their comrade.

"Don't," Ranma simply said.

"What did you say?" Sailor Mars asked angrily. The demon turned his head slightly to acknowledge the girl in red. When he looked at the black-haired girl, her attitude and demeanor reminded him of that annoying tomboy Akane. Annoying, but the youngest Tendo daughter had also proved useful in dealing with that fool Ryoga. That and also their conversation in the woods had an big impact on the Lost Boy. Now he wouldn't do anything drastic for fear of rejection. He was being beaten by his own emotions, which from Ranma's perspective, was the worst kind of defeat.

"By the time you ready your attacks, Ranma looked back to the girl in his grasp, "I will have already snapped her neck." He said, his tone leaving no doubt his ability or willingness to make true on his word. This made Sailor Moon stop struggling as she was rendered froze in fear. This left the other girls in a difficult position, wanting to help their friend, but also not wanting to see her harmed. Mentally Ranma sighed, this was yet another example of the inherit weakness of emotions. Someone such as him would never hesitate or let his heart cloud his mind and prevent him from doing what was needed to be done.

"Who are you and what is this power you possess?" He inquired with a scrutinizing glare. Sailor Moon didn't choose to answer, or rather she couldn't, finding her voice rendered incapable of working properly. A few tense moments past, no one moving an inch, for the four girls that time seemed to last for an eternity. "Don't feel like talking?" He moved his other hand into her field of vision. It began to glow green as it slowly approached her. "Maybe you'd feel more comfortable explaining things to my poison claws." He deliberately cracked each finger one at a time, making loud and sickening sounding pops. Sailor Moon was torn between crying and fainting, not knowing which would happen first. She had been in frightening situations before, but nothing like this. These two were on a whole other level than the monsters she and her friends had fought before.

Legato was just as tense as the others, wondering what his brother's next move was. He knew the part in him that was still Ranma would never do something that drastic. But still...this was the reincarnation of Sesshomaru they were dealing with. As much as Legato thought he knew his brother, he could never really predict what Ranma would do next.

The senses of both demons picked up on the presence of someone new in the area. Ranma moved his free hand quickly, snatching an object flying towards him out of the air. It was a red flower, more specifically a red rose. Ranma and Legato turned to see a figure standing on one of the higher parts of the roof. It was a man who wore a tuxedo with a cape, top hat, and masqurade mask over his face. In an instant Sailor Moon's face lit up despite the situation she was in, or rather she temporarily forgot of her peril. "Tuxedo Mask!" She chirped.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Legato repeated to himself, disbelief evident in his voice. 'Great another lunatic in a costume.' Legato thought. As he continued to stare, in the back of his mind Legato couldn't help but hear a tiny voice in the back of his head. A faint whisper that said this man standing before him seemed familiar in some way. Another oddity was the fact that when he looked at the four self-proclaimed "Righteous Warriors of Love and Justice" that thought didn't go away. Legato wasn't quite understand this feeling, he was hard pressed to believe he wouldn't remember people dressed absurdly as these five were.

"Sailor Moon never lose hope! The powers of love and good will always truimph over evil. Believe in yourself and you will overcome this trail!" The masked man proclaimed. "Tuxedo Mask..." The magic girl said in a bubbly tone of adoration. The demon could practically see hearts in her eyes accompanying her beet red blush, one would think that given the perdiciment she was in this girl calling herself Sailor Moon would be more focused on living to see tomorrow. Ranma looked at the two, wondering if even HE could surpress the urge to kill both idiots, but decided to channel those energies into keeping himself from vomiting. "Touching," The full demon drly commented, "Unfortunate for you it takes more than sappy speaches to defeat me." With that he distegrate the flower in his hand.

"You're awfully arrogant aren't you." Sailor Jupiter remarked.

"It's only arrogance if I can't back up my claim." Ranma answered poinetly in return.

"Release Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask ordered. The demon in white gave a cold glare, which if given a voice would have said the warning "Know your place mortal. Humans do not EVER tell demons like me what to do". Ranma tightened his hold to emphasis his point, causing the blonde-haired girl to cry out in pain. He continued to to apply pressure, like a snake wrapping its coils around its victim, his prey squirmed ever so more under the strain. But Ranma wasn't some beast, he knew the fine line between causing discomfort and completely cutting off the girl's air. Not that Ranma wasn't already convinced that this girl suffered from lack of oxygen to her brain. Besides if he killed her, then Sailor Moon wouldn't learn her lesson.

"Make me." Ranma challenged.

The man in the costume that called himself Tuxedo Mask rushed towards Ranma, determined to play the role of the hero and rescue the damsel in distress. "I wouldn't do that if I where you." Legato warned. His words fell on deaf ears, the other man ignored him and continued to run. "I REALLY wouldn't." He advised again in a much more ominious tone. Tuxedo Mask didn't break stride and charged past him. This guy didn't actually think he was going to stop Ranma? Or was it that none of their opponents had yet to realize just how badly outclassed they really were. When the man pulled out a cane and readied it to strike, Legato was certain Tuxedo Mask had no clue who he was up against. "A cane? He's going to fight my brother with a CANE? Does this guy have a deathwish or something?" Legato exclaimed with wide-eyed disbelief.

'They're making this far too easy.' Ranma though with clear disappointment. He began to focus his ki, forming a familiar yellow chi orb in the palm of his hand. "Moko Takabisha!" Tuxedo Mask was caught by complete surpise, the ball of confident energy smashed into him, sending the man spralling.

"TUXEDO MASK!" The girl in Ranma's possession screamed out, with renewed effort to free herself. Legato watched the man tumble away from Ranma faster than he had charged at him. Waiting for the right moment, Legato stopped the man with a well placed foot to the chest. Tuxedo mask looked up to see the half-demon standing over him with a "I told you so" look on his face. "Didn't I tell you not to?" Legato remarked to the stranger. He let his foot up, Tuxedo Mask taking the oppurtanity he was given to roll free.  
"Humans..." The peircing yellow eyes of the dog demon flickered to the figure on the ground. "They always insist on doing things the hard way." He finished, returning his gaze back to Sailor Moon. "I'll never forgive you for that...never." Sailor Moon said quietly, voice trembling in anger. 'Aw how cute, she's trying to be intimidating.' Ranma mused. "You should be appreciative. I used considerably less power than in a normal attack. I know how fragile you mortals can be."

"Are we supposed to thank you?" The blonde girl hissed.

Ranma shook his head, "I would not have expected you to, we are enemies after all. However I advise you to remember that I purposely used less power."

"We can't just stand back and do nothing!" Sailor Mars urged her comrades. Ranma turned to position Sailor Moon in between himself and her friends. "By all means go ahead. I am curious to see if you are immune to each other's attacks." Ranma beckoned.

"You coward." Sailor Jupiter said in a low and menacing voice.

Ranma raised an eyebrow, "If I recall you're the ones that labled me a monster. You don't honestly expect a monster to fight fair now do you? What incentive is there for me to play by the rules? You've come here with the explicit purpose of destroying us. Ask yourselves Sailor Senshis, if the tables were turned right now, would you hesitate in killing my brother and I?"

None of the girls could think of an appropriate response, instead choosing to favor him with venomous looks. Were they blaming him for what was happening? Was it Ranma's fault that their understanding of fighting was so rudimentary? That was the problem with being the best, everyone else just couldn't compare to him.

"What are you all glaring at me for? You're the ones that started this little game, and now that you're losing it's no fun anymore." Ranma said, not bothering to hide his contempt.

"Are you saying this is all just one big game to you?" Sailor Mars growled.

Ranma titled his head to one side and gaze a quizzical look. "I would think the answer to your question would be obvious by now." Honestly, sometimes Ranma just didn't understand humans at all.

Apparently not considering the looks he was getting from them. Ranma sighed, this was getting them nowhere fast. As it were now Ranma and his brother might as well be chasing after their own tails (To use an ironic dog reference). Worse than that was the unmistakable felling of dreadful boredom that was starting to seep into the powerful full demon. Another problem with being the best, opponents that could really challenge him were few and far between. For a true challenge an opponent would have to be on his level, and since Ranma believed whole-heartedly NOBODY could equal him...well there in lied the problem.

"Prehaps this discussion needs to be continued at a more...private location." Ranma said.

"Wha..." That was all Sailor Moon managed to get out before feeling a sharp prick on the back of her neck. Sailor Moon went stiff, her big blue eyes rolling into the back of her head, and with in an instant her whole body became slack and she fell unconscious.

"Well that was easy. It seems your wonderful powers don't guard against everything." Ranma remarked about the already sleeping mass that went by the name Sailor Moon.

"What did you do to her!" Tuxedo Mask, who by now had recovered from Ranma's attack, demanded.

"I used a pressure point, nothing too extravagent." Ranma answered.

The demon in white turn to his sibling, Legato still trying to figure out what his brother was up to. "Here catch." He commanded, tossing the sleeping girl at the confused half-demon.

Legato's golden eyes went wide at the sight of the colorful incoming projectile. A second too late and he would not have caught her. He now had in his possesion the sleeping magic girl, her form was free from any tension, and was snoring loudly.

"What are you giving her to me for? I don't want her!" Legato exclaimed.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask dove at the half-demon, but Legato was too quick and leaped over him, landing next to his brother. Legato was about to ask Ranma what was going on, but the taller demon gestured with his hand for him to remain silent. As much as Legato disliked being ordered around by his older brother he decided to follow his lead. But being so close to this girl made that nagging feeling in the back of his mind come back in full force. As he looked at her the feeling turned into an annoying one, like he was forgeting something. "I know you...where do I know you from?" He asked himself in a confused whisper.

"Now Sailor Senshis I present you with one of two options. We will be taking one of you with us. You can either choose for your sleeping friend to go with us, or for one of you can volunteer to take her place." Ranma instructed.

Ranma wasn't psychic, but he could tell they weren't seriously considering his words and instead coming up with other options. The urge to protest his demands or to simply attack and rescue their friend was clearly shown in their eyes.

"Before you get too far along in your train of thought, I feel its only fair to warn you that attempts to forcibly take back your friend will not yield positive results. The only thing you would accomplish in doing would be putting your friend in more danger" He advised.

"I'll go! If must take someone than take me and leave Sailor Moon here!" Tuxedo Mask heroically declared.

Ranma mused the over the man's implusive actions. 'He knows not were we would be taking him, nor if he will killed or not, and yet he so willingly steps forward. He could be marching towards his own destruction, but he would rather be him than her. Humans truly are foolish creatures.' He remarked with contempt to himself. Attachment, along with emotions, were the two greatest weaknesses a mortal possesed. That was why Ranma maintain careful vigil to keep those two such things under watch and to a bare minimum. If he had his way Ranma would have ridded himself of those troublesome things long ago, unfortuantely even he lacked the power to do that.

"No." Ranma curtly replied.

"What do you mean no?" The man in the costume demanded.

"Do you not understand the meaning of the word 'no'?" Ranma replied coldly.

"Why can't I be the one to go with you?" Asked Tuxedo Mask.

Ranma didn't even bother to make visual contact, "I have no interest in you, and for that you should be thankful." He placed his hand on her cheek and gently moved the head of the sleeping girl to face him. "Mom five more minutes..." mumbled Sailor Moon. Legato noted the looks of anger from the three girls solely because his brother was just touching her. Legato knew the reason he was doing this was because he could, or rather that they couldn't prevent him for doing so. With Ranma it didn't take long to realize he was the type of person that had to be in control at all times. This was just a more "subtle" way of showing his dominance over everyone.

Sailor Mercury stepped forward, "We would much rather prefer it be one of us."

Ranma scaned over them. "Are you all in agreement of this?" He asked, alreadly knowing what the answer would be. They all nodded in response, Ranma pointed to the girl in blue. "Good, you will come with us."

"Me?" Mercury said in suprise.

"Yes, you." Ranma replied.

"Why her?" Mars demanded.

The full demon gave her an icy stare, "Because I said so that's why." He said in a even tone. Ranma beckoned for the girl to approach, which she did, albeit reluctantly. Ranma had full knockledge of his ability to strike fear into others. Honestly he prefered for it to be that way because it only made it that much easier for on everyone else understand he was not an individual to be fooled around with. That if a person kept their head down, their mouth shut, and out of his way they would be fine. It should be common sense that irritating a demon is only inviting disaster upon one's self. Mercury stood next to Legato and felt her skin crawling from being so close to the tall, pale-skinned demon, but kept a brave face for the sake of her friends.

Ranma gestured to Legato, "Brother, give the strange girl back to her friends." He instructed.

Legato slowly set Sailor Moon down at the feet of her comrades, handling her with care and also making sure not to take his eyes off the two girls standing before him. "She will wake up in a few minutes." Ranma commented. Legato looked to Sailor Mercury and tried to give her the best reassuring face he could, then crouched down. "I'll piggyback you, here climb on." He offered. The girl hesitated at the offer, not knowing if it was safe to do so, and blushing at the implication of such an act even if it was harmless. Legato smiled and gestured to his brother. "Would you rather have him carry you?" He asked humorously. She looked into the yellow, impassive eyes of the full demon and felt a chill run down her spine. It was like death itself was staring right at her. That made the blue-haired girl decide that the boy in red was definetly the lesser of two evils. She climbed on his back and situated herself, finding actually kind of comfortable and not at all as bad as she thought it would be. She didn't feel strange or anything out of the ordinary, nor was her energy being drained.

"All set?" He asked. She nodded response, "Well shall we get going than?" Legato asked his brother.

"Farwell Sailor Senshis, I hope you found this encounter to be enlightening." With that Ranma leapt off the rooftop.

"Hold on." Legato told the girl riding on his back. He jumped off the roof in pursuit of his brother, landing on another building and running after him at full stride. Once he caught with brother, Ranma seemed to exploded forward with a new burst of speed. Legato was forced to increase his own pace as tried to keep up with older brother. With each passing moment it seemed his guest was tightening her hold on him. But considering the intense pace and all the death-defying feats he was doing, he couldn't blame her. Though he had to admit, having a girl ride on his back seemed familiar in some way. 'Most be something else I picked up from Inuyasha.' Legato humorlessly concluded to himself.

A ways behind them, a gap that was quickly growing more distant, Mars and Jupiter kneeled down next to Sailor Moon on opposite sides. "I can't believe we let her go like that," Mars said as she stared off into the direction the three had left. "She'll be alright don't worry." Jupiter tried to reassure, but her voice lacked the confidence she was trying to convey. "What if something happens to her? Those damn monsters are planning something horrible I know it! They were just toying with us! We should have done more to stop them!" Mars angirly berated herself.

"It's no use now beating yourselves up over it." A voice called out.

The two girls looked to see a familiar black cat walking towards them. "Luna!" Both of them cried out.

"I saw the whole thing, girls you made the best choice you could given the situation. Those two monsters, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, they aren't like the ones you've faced before." Luna advised.

"So what are we going to do Luna? They took Sailor Mercury, we have to go help her." Jupiter said. The feline pondered the words of her human companion for a moment. "But before we do anything else..." The cat leapt onto the chest of her owner. "USAGI YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!" Luna screamed at the top of her tiny lungs. The blonde-haired girl shot into the air for what seemed like a mile with a look of complete suprise on her face. she came back down to her friend's level, landing roughly in a far-from-perfect manner, and without missing a beat cried out in a mix of panic and despair. "ON NO I OVERSLEPT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!"

Sailor Moon blinked a few times as it slowly set in where she was and what she had been doing. She noted her two friends and Luna, but everyone else seemed to have disappeared. The fact that one of her friends was absent had eluded her due not being fully woken up yet. "What happened? Did we win?" She asked in a dazed tone.

"No you dummy we didn't win! While you were busy napping those monsters kinapped Sailor Mercury!" Mars snapped. The words from the raven-haired girl served to remove any last feelings of drowiness for Sailor Moon. "What are you serious? We have to go after her!" Moon exclaimed.

"They went that way." Jupiter pointed in a direction.

"Come on let's hurry!" Moon urged and the three Senshis darted away to find their friend.

"Wait! I haven't had a chance to..." Luna trailed off as she knew it was no use trying to reach them. These girls were stubborn and once they got an idea in their heads they tended to stick with it. She sighed a tired sigh as she bounded after them. "Honestly, they could've at least stopped to hear what I had to say. But at the same time I can't blame them for wanting to help out their friend. Still I better go along to keep them out of trouble."

"Um excuse me, where are we going?" Sailor Mercury asked politely.

Legato looked over his shoulder to the blue-haired girl. "Wish I could tell you, but I'm just following after him." To be honest Legato himself wondering where his brother was leading them. They weren't going in the direction of Nerima, that much was certain, because at their pace they would have been there by now. In fact Legato was pretty certain they were heading in the opposite direction, which made a lot of sense when the half-demon thought about it. The last thing Ranma and Legato needed was for those four to be showing up at their door.

The chase came to an end as Ranma brought his momentum to a halt, coming to a graceful stop in a park. A few seconds later his brother arrived with the blue-haired girl on his back. "Good we're all here." Ranma commented to himself.

"Finally," Legato said as he let the girl get off. The dog-eared youth scanned the area and found it to be foreign to him. On top of that there was no one else around beside the three of them. "So just where are we?" Legato asked.

"A place where we won't be interupted." Ranma replied. The full demon made eye contact with Sailor Mercury and gesture to a park bench. "Sit, we have much to discuss." He said to her. Mercury nodded and took a seat, Ranma and Legato both taking notice of the formal way she sat. Of course with a skirt that short any other way would have made her indecent.

"May I ask why you insisted on me coming with you?" Mercury said.

"Because you seemed the most intelligent among the four of you. I do enjoy a challenge as much as anyone else, but trying to talk sense into your friends is a task I do not wish to busy myself with. That is why you are here." Ranma answered.

Sailor Mercury contemplative the words said to her for a moment. "If what you said is true, than my friends and I had little choice in the matter." She reasoned.

"Smart girl. A person is more willing to accept a decision if they themselves make it, rather than have it forced upon them." Ranma elaborated.

"Why did you attack us?" Legato asked in a rather forward manner.

The girl looked baffled for a moment, "Because you two are monsters and we wanted to stop you from hurting anyone." She explained.

"Stop us! We weren't doing anything! You and the rest of your little Rainbow Brigade are the ones starting trouble." Legato protested.

"Well no...but you were attacking innocent people yesterday, Sailor Moon saw you do it, then you ran away." Mercury said.

"Attacking? I went out of my way to help some people in need and that's when your little friend showed up. If she had bothered to ask me what I was doing she would have known that." He turned away from her, "But I guess your friend assumed I was the one to blame just because I'm different." He said bitterly.

"That's not true, that's not true at all. Sailor Moon wouldn't do that. She just didn't want anyone getting hurt. Just because your different doesn't automatically make you guilty." Mercury said defensively.

The naivete of her statement left Legato puzzled, not knowing whether he should laugh or cry. This girl dared to lecture HIM about what it was like to grow up being singled out? Instead he chose to favor her with a smoldering look. "That's what it does mean to be different, your always guilty, because as far as this unforgiving world is concerned you were judged the moment you were born." Legato said in quiet anger.

Sailor Mercury didn't know how to respond, the monster they had encountered up untill now had nowhere the level of well...complexity. They all had one-track minds and some could only say their own names. These two remind her more of one the Generals than your average monster.

'Legato as much as we'd all love to hear another rant about how the world abandoned you and continues to look down upon you, we do have other things to attend to.' Ranma tiredly thought to himself.

"We couldn't just ignore the evil auras you two were putting out." Mercury said. So that was how they had found them so fast. Legato had been wondering about that.

"Evil auras? Did you hear that brother? Now we're evil." Legato growled.

"I think she is refering to the demonic auras that we both naturally emit." Ranma explained.

"Demonic auras?" Mercury questioned.

"You and your friends call us monsters, but you are mistaken, we are demons not monsters. And before you even ask, yes, this IS a difference. These things you call monsters you have been dealing up until now must be of the lowest quality. I say that because if you four, with your poor fighting tactics and such uncoordinated teamwork, have survived battles with them than one can only assume a weaker opponent." His yellow eyes narrowed, "And to associate and group me together with such inferior creatures is nothing short of an insult." He said with edge in his voice.

Mercury gave a tiny nod of understanding. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." She replied meekly. Ranma slowly walked up to the girl, standing before her, he dropped down to one knee so they were at eye level with each other. Sailor Mercury found herself inches away face to face with the full demon, and the look in his eyes made it clear what he was about to said shouldn't be ignored. A look that said for the next few moments the aristocratic demon was this girl's entire world and nothing else mattered besides him.

"Listen, and listen very carefully. The only reason you are alive right now, at this very moment, is because I allowed for you to be. You, your friends, I could have killed you all the moment I layed eyes upon you. Do you understand how futile your efforts are. You were just deceiving yourselves that's all, you never had a chance to win. This inherit trait is shared by all of my opponents. I cannot be beaten. It is simply impossible for me to lose."

"Somebody has a God Complex..." Legato muttered under his breathe with rolled eyes.

Ranma turned his head and glared, "And who might this somebody be little brother?" He asked in a especially cold tone. Legato froze as he had forgotten how good Ranma's hearing was. "Oh nobody you know brother." Legato quickly said with a nervous laugh. Ranma opted not to remark about the lack of respect his brother was showing him. How he behaved and acted was his concern and his concern only.

Legato could only guess what was running through the head of his brother, but after a statement like that it was probably about him and probably not very flattering. Ranma was laying on the domineering attitude thicker than usual and Legato had a good guess as to why. Seeing Ranma caught off guard and his Whip of Light cut apart gave the Sailor Senshis false hope in their ability to win. Ranma's answer to that was to be even more intimitading and controling as normal, to knock them into place and to preserve what Ranma perceived as the natural order of things. Unfortunately not everyone saw things the way Ranma did and Legato just happen to be one of them. Legato saw it as yet another way for his brother to feed his oversized ego and his excessive pride, and how he scared eveyone else into going along with it was one of the things he hated about his brother. How it was either Ranma's way or nothing at all.

'You know one of these days Ranma somebody is going to come along and knock you off that high pedistal of yours, and I just hope I'm there to see it.' Legato thought darkly to himself.

"Sailor Mercury, when you go to sleep tonight in your nice and warm bed, remember that the reason you get to see another sunrise is because a demon allowed for you to. I made that choice...not you. Your life is owed to a demon. Keep that in mind Sailor Mercury." When Ranma finished he stood to full height and stepped back. tHat leeft the blue-haired feeling more than a little uneasy, but she also thought he was trying to tell her something.

"Now I guess the real question that needs to be asked if you two are demons, and if you two could have really hurt us...than why didn't you? Why go to all this trouble to explain things if we're enemies?" She titled her head to one side. "You two aren't from the Dark Kingdom are you?" Mercury asked in a confused tone.

Legato looked to his brother. "Dark Kingdom? What's that?" He asked.

"An evil organization that send out monsters to drain people of their energy. They have wicked ambitions and the Sailor Senshis have been fighting to stop them." Mercury stated.

"And because of what we are you automatically assumed we were with them." Ranma said.

"Everything up untill now has been sent by the Dark Kingdom so yes, we assumed you were apart of them." Explained Mercury.

"Well we're not, so maybe you shouldn't go making assumptions and accusing us of stuff they didn't do." Legato snapped.

"I'm sorry for that, but like I said before, we couldn't just ignore you two." Mercury said.

"So this is a case of mistaken identity. You mistook us for members of this Dark Kingdom and now you know that not to be the case. So you should have no need to continue pursuing us. To do such would be a waste of your, and more importantly, my time." Ranma responded.

'Far be it for us mere mortals to waste the precious time of the Almighty Ranma. It's not like age is a problem for you anyway.' Legato thought, irritated that Ranma had to always make himself the center of attention.

"I guess you're right...but you two are still demons." She remarked.

"And that's makes us bad?" Legato asked angirly.

"No, not necessarily, but what if you both are lying to me?" Mercury retorted.

Legato relented his glare a little and shrugged, "That's always a possibility I suppose."

"You haven't exactly given much reason for my friends and I to trust you. Maybe you are from the Dark Kingdom and have ulterior motives, something that needs for me to be alive?" The blue-haired girl answered in response. The Rainbow Crystals came to mind, as both the Sailor Senshis and the Dark Kingdom (Along with Tuxedo Mask) were searching for them.

"Than don't. Don't believe a single word that we have said to you. You don't need to trust us, you just need to trust in yourself. Tell me truthfully, do really believe that you could have defeated us?" Ranma questioned.

The magic girl found this a difficult question to answer. If she answered yes than the two demons might want to prove her wrong. On the other hand if she said no than it didn't make her friends look very good. Sailor Mercury had always believed that they could accomplish any goal if they tried hard enough. However this looked like one obstacle Mercury and her comrades might not be able to overcome. She found herself unable to answer and instead looked to the ground.

Ranma noted the hesitation in the girl and her silence spoke volumes to him. "That's all that I require for an answer." It seemed to be working, Ranma was satisfied he had gotten the message acrossed to this girl. Except for the SLIGHT miscalculation Ranma had experienced earlier, everything else had gone smoothly. "With all that you have said to me it seems now more than ever it would be in my favor to let you live. Do you know why?"

"No I don't why?" Sailor Mercury replied, shaking her head.

"Because if I killed you than I would feel...responsible to take over your duties. Call it something that I have deep down within me. To be perfectly honest dealing with this Dark Kingdom is not a task I wish, because I have no such desire to deal with unworthy opponents." The full demon looked to his sibling, "Inuyasha, our business is done here. Sailor Mercury and the rest of her friends won't be giving us any more trouble. If they do they're bigger fools than I first thought them to be."

Legato took that as his exit cue, leaping onto the highest branch of a tall tree. "Goodbye Sailor Mercury, make sure to explain things to the rest of the Rainbow Brigade." He called out.

"That's Sailor Senshis." Mercury responded with a bit of irritation in her voice. He gave her a dismissive wave, "Whatever." He muttered before taking off for home.

The magic girl looked to the demon in white who was already starting to walk away. "I will tell my friends everything you told me." She said. This made the demon stop. "I hope so...for your sake." He turned his head back a little, just enough to put the girl in his vision. "Because the next time we see each other, I might not be as FORGIVING as I was today." He finished, disappearing into a blur before her eyes.

-END PART 18-

Coming Soon: Heated aurguments, gymnasts, Legato catches up with Tofu, and Shampoo has a little chat with Kasumi about certain things.

Author's Notes: All I can say about the wait is sorry. I'm near finishing my Degree in college and things are starting to get hectic. Now that it is summer break I will have more time to work on my writing.

As regards to the Sailor Senshis I tried not to make them look weak or too absent-minded. That being said you have to admit Sailor Moon and her friends have been known to do some stupid things during battles. I'm not trying to make them look bad, but honestly against Sesshomaru what did you expect would happen? Still, as shown the Senshis aren't completely helpless. Their powers have proven to have potential to do harm, which at this stage makes more of a threat than the Senshis themselves.

Now onto the more complex issue of the relationship between Ranma and Legato. If you wonder why they don't get along so well the answer is quite simple. They are, in almost every respect, opposites. If Ranma is ice than Legato is fire. Ranma is cold and logical, where as Legato is firey and emotional. Ranma keeps his feelings surpressed and limites their use. Legato's heart is chaotic and he uses it maybe too much for his own good. Ranma's God Complex is a direct opposite to Legato's Inferority Complex and if you look those two up you'll understand why they clask like they do. Their relationship is a love-hate on both sides. Ranma practices "tough love" with everyone around him to keep everyone at arms length and respect Legato for being close a match for him as he can get, but looks down on him for letting his heart make the decisions. And as for Legato he too respects Ranma for being the martial artist that he is and cares about him as a brother, but at the same time very much despises Ranma for the way he treats him and for the fact that Ranma is better than him. This is what leads to the sense of walking on egg shells. R&R! Till next update!


	19. Love's Defiance

Cats and Dogs: Inuyasha Nibunnoichi

By Bruce Cougar

Disclaimer: These characters, settings, and events are the works of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am merely borrowing them for this story so don't sue me please. Note: This is an AU story so events might be a little different, or really different, or not happen at all. If this makes you unhappy that this isn't like the anime or manga THEN READ OR WATCH RANMA 1/2 AND DON'T COMPLAIN!! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story

"Indicates spoken words"

'Indicates internal thought'

-Part 19-

Love's Defiance

"I can't believe my two sons almost lost to a bunch of girls!" Genma declared.

"Tell me father, when you die would you prefer it to be quick and painless, or slow and agonizing?" Ranma asked icily.

Soun jumped in to the aide of his friend, "What he means Ranma is that he's proud you boys resolved this conflict without any unnecessary violence." Soun hastily explained.

"Yeah sure, that's what he meant." Legato muttered dryly.

"Well you guys made it out alright that's what counts right." Ukyo said.

"Yes we won, but that is to be expected when I fight, there was never any doubt about the matter." Ranma stated.

"Of course, who would ever doubt you Ranma?" Nabiki mused. Ranma chose not to respond to her sarcastic remarks.

"Still, there are a lot of unanswered questions left." Legato said.

"Yeah for starters, why call yourselves Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" Akane asked a bit puzzled.

Ranma gave the human girl an annoyed glare, "Perhaps we should have told them our real names Akane. And while we're at it why not were we live, were we go to school, and maybe even our favorite foods." He coldly said.

"Okay I get it already." Akane exasperated.

"You don't have to tear head off she was just curious!" Ryoga said defensively. Even if Ryoga had put the whole "Kill Ranma" idea on the back burner for the time being, he still didn't like how he treated other people. He especially didn't like it when Akane was the one being treated like that. Legato jumped back into the conversation before a fight could break out. "What I'd really like to know is what happened to our attacks? I mean those attack they used couldn't have been that strong, never mind being more powerful than ours. So why is it that they plowed through ours like they were nothing at all?" Legato questioned.

"That is something I can explain. These Sailor Senshis, you can think of them like temple priestesses or shine maidens. What I mean by that is that they wield powers of what you would call holy or divine. If they are residents of the light, than demons like my brother and I are denizens of the darkness. Demons, as you may or may not know, are born from darkness and it is darkness to which we will eventually return to. Demonic energy, the thing that powers the very bodies you and I possess brother, originates from the darkness." The full demon stated.

"How do you know all of this Ranma?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma looked at the Lost Boy for a few moments. "I know this, because Sesshomaru knew this." He said slowly.

"But what about..." Legato interjected.

"I was getting to that." Ranma said in an annoyed tone with a scrutinizing glare. When he spoke Ranma expected not to be interrupted. Not because Ranma thought that he needed to be the center of attention (Unlike his brother), but because Ranma only spoke when he deemed it necessary. "Little brother you should learn to be patient, a half-demon such as yourself will live almost as long as I will." He waited for his brother to nod before continuing.

"Now as I was saying, they are the light and we are the darkness, that is the way things must be. Light and darkness are eternal, always in a constant battle to balance each other out. For every shadow there is light, and for every light there is a shadow. That said, both keep the other in check. As long as that balance is maintained everything runs smoothly, but each side tries to tip the scale in their own favor. Too much darkness is of course bad, but there is also such a thing as too much light. This would lead you to believe both sides are equal in their effectiveness, however this is obviously not the case. To put it simply the light will always cut through the darkness. That is why your chi attacks were ineffective, you may use depression to project the attack, but it is still demonic energy at the core. Likewise my Whip of Light technique is condensing of demonic energy into a single strand, an extension of myself you might say. When the two opposing forces collided, their powers purified ours." Ranma finished his long winded explanation, he then turned to his brother. "Legato remember when you got hit by that lightning attack and being electrocuted?" He inquired.

"Electrocuted! Airen no tell Shampoo about that!" Shampoo exclaimed with worry in her voice. In an instant the lavender-haired girl was clutching his arm, almost as if by letting go she ran the risk of losing him.

"Oh my." Kasumi said in amazement, she herself moving closer to him, but not as close as Shampoo was. Legato shot his older brother a dirty glare before giving his wife a look of reassurance.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. I'm fine really." He said quickly, quelling their fears. He pulled away from the two females and considered the question.

"Well it definitely felt like I was getting zapped at first, but now I realize it was something more. It was almost like I was getting eaten from the inside out." He recounted slowly.

Ranma nodded, "That assessment seems about right. What you were describing was the you being purified. That attack was attempting to destroy your internal energy. You should count yourself fortunate brother that you have such a large amount of demonic energy in you, a lesser demon would have been purified completely." Ranma explained.

"So what happens to a demon that's been purified?" Legato asked.

Ranma tilted his head to one side. "You don't know?" He asked a bit puzzled, Legato shook his head in response. "We disintegrate, nothing is left of us but dust." Ranma said in a dead even tone. The stunned expressions he was getting from the others meant he got his point across. "That's bad by the way." He added sarcastically, just for good measures.

"Yeah I think we got that." Legato said, rubbing his temples.

"Maybe...or maybe you think you can fall back on this." Ranma patted the sword at his side.

"Well yeah, I mean if worse comes to worse you could always use Tenseiga." The half-demon said with a shrugged.

"Did you not listen to what I said? You would be nothing more than a pile of dust scattered in the wind. Tenseiga may be an amazing sword with an incredible ability, but even that ability has limits. One of those limits is that it needs a body for it to work. So you see Tenseiga wouldn't do you much good in this instance. Alternately you being a half-demon might only result in a lose of your demonic powers which I am sure you don't want. Though this is only a guess at this point." The full demon said in irritation.

Legato, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Genma knew what Ranma spoke of, but the others were still in the dark. Not surprisingly Nabiki was the one to realize it first, and when her eyes went wide to the size of dinner plates. "You mean it can bring back the dead." She said, as if she didn't believe her own words.

Ranma nodded, "That is correct."

"Astounding." Soun commented.

The money making gear inside of the middle Tendo daughter went into overdrive thinking how to exploit this new knowledge. 'People would be lined up into the horizon...I would charge whatever I wanted...I'd make a fortune ten times...no a THOUSAND times over.' Nabiki practically drooled over the possibilities. Ranma sensed what the brunette had running through her head.

"This isn't a toy, nor is Tenseiga a means for profit. It is a great responsibility and not to be used for such frivolous means." Ranma said sternly, snapping the girl out of her daydream.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Nabiki said smoothly.

"Good, because if any strangers were to approach me, asking me to bring somebody back to life I'll assume you are responsible. I think a situation like that would call for that emotion we all know as anger to be brought into play." His yellow eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, casting upon her a glare colder than the vacuum of outer space. "And to have a full demon angry at you is not a goal a person should strive for, do I make myself clear?" The tall, pale demon said.

"Inescapably." Nabiki muttered.

"Good," Another potential headache defused through Ranma and the sheer force of his will. The old Ranma would have been scrambling to try to come up with some half-hearted excuse. Not this Ranma, this Ranma was in control of the situation and conceded nothing. "One more question needs to be asked, brother you said you knew Sailor Moon from somewhere, I'd like to know from where?" Ranma inquired.

"What, when did I say that?" Asked the baffled half-demon.

"You said you knew Sailor Moon when you were embracing her, remember Legato." He answered.

"Embracing huh?" Nabiki commented with a wry smile.

"Now wait a minute!" Legato exclaimed.

"Legato, are you seeing another girl behind Kasumi's back!" Soun roared in accusation.

"Boy how dare you cheat on your fiancée!" Genma declared.

"Hold on!" Legato said.

The dog-eared youth shot another glare at his older brother, although this one was FAR more murderous than the last. Legato felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Shampoo with her hands across her chest and tapping her foot. "Embracing?" She asked incredulously. Her withering glare made the boy in red gulp nervously, it felt like the room temperature just suddenly dropped by many degrees.

"Shampoo it's not what you think." He said meekly.

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? Maybe Airen would like to tell Shampoo what she should think?" The warrior maiden proposed. Legato gulped again as he tried to come up with a valid explanation for his wife. He came up with an explanation that he could use. Legato pointed his clawed finger at his older brother.

"It's all Ranma's fault, blame him!" He blurted out. Putting the blame on Ranma might not have been a good idea, but Legato would take an unhappy demon over an angry wife any day.

"Now you're starting to sound like someone else I know brother." Ranma mused.

There was a few seconds of delayed silence before Ryoga finally caught on. "Hey wait a minute!" He angrily declared.

The full demon rolled his golden eyes, "That took you long enough." Ranma commented.

"You know Ranma, you could try to being a little nicer to everyone once in a while." Akane said.

Ranma gave the black-haired girl a dead gaze, "This IS nice." He said in an even tone.

"You could've fooled us." Ryoga growled.

Ranma sighed, a demon such as him shouldn't have to tolerate such disrespect. "Brother, an answer to my question if would."

"Oh yeah right about that, to be honest I don't know why I said it. It came out of nowhere really. The thought just kinda popped into my head, which is strange because I'm pretty sure today was only the second time I've seen her or her friends." He sighed and shook his head. "Forget it, it was nothing, just a stray thought that got stuck in my mind that's all." Legato concluded.

"Than it shall be left at that." Ranma said simply, although he had a feeling it wasn't quite that simple.

"So what do we do now?" Legato asked.

"I'm going for a walk, the rest of you can do whatever you want." Said Ranma.

"I think he meant about the Sailor Senshis." Nabiki noted.

"One only needs to ask why haven't they appeared before now. We have only seen them in Juban, which undoubtedly is their base of operations. It is safe to assume that their ability to detect us is limited, so in Nerima YOU should be safe from attack. I have no reason for concern." Legato glared at his brother for that statement. The demon in white turned to the Lost Boy, "That goes for you too Ryoga. If you find yourself confronted by strange girls in bright outfits and start hearing the names of planets, I suggest running away. Leave, because they will mistake you for a monster and attack." Ranma dryly advised.

"And who do I have to thank for that?" Ryoga asked, barely keeping his voice in check.

"Me of course. If you do encounter them just make yourself lost, that shouldn't be too hard for you." Ranma remarked. Ryoga tensed up and growled menacingly, ready to take a swing at the demon.

"Come on Ryoga we don't have to listen to this jerk, let's go." Akane growled, pulling Ryoga away.

"My don't they go nice together." Nabiki commented to herself.

"Well I guess I should probably go do my homework." Legato looked to his wife. "You too young lady."

"Does Shampoo have to?" She asked with a cute pout.

"Yes she does." Legato smiled and answered, leading the lavender-haired girl upstairs.

Ranma left the others to their own devices and stepped outside, taking a deep breathe and inhaling into his nose an abundance of scents. With no effort he cleared the compound wall and landed softly on the street.

* * *

'Any second now.' Ranma thought, looking back to the wall. Sure enough a moment later Ukyo came into view, following in the footsteps of her fiancée.

"Hey, you want some company?" Ukyo asked hopefully. The full demon eyed her, he could almost feel his heart begin to speed up. He knew what it was, what it was trying to become, and before it was allowed to blossom he crushed it mercilessly. The heart was chaos, the mind was control.

"I suppose company would be...acceptable." Ranma slowly stated. His response emboldened her resolve to ask another request. "Maybe we could um...you know...hold hands?" She asked with a blush, twiddling her fingers and looking at the ground. They had never held hands before and Ukyo would definitely count this as progress.

"Ucchan, you're starting to sound like a certain someone." Ranma commented. The brown-haired girl scowled, reaching out and taking his hand in hers. Right away Ranma noticed many things, 'Her hand...it's so soft and so warm.' He thought with a little amazement. Ukyo on the other hand was a little more open about her astonishment. "Ranchan, you're hand it's so warm and firm, yet it's so soft." She gasped.

"Were you expecting something else?" He asked his fiancée with raised eyebrow.

Ukyo shrugged, "I always thought it would be really well, cold and kinda rough."

"Because you thought my body would match my perceived personality correct?"

"Right as usual Sugar." Uyko sighed. Honestly, having a know-it-all fiancée could be so tiresome at times.

"Demons, like humans, are warm-blooded and generate our own internal heat. Furthermore our demon blood is a good natural insulate, making us able to withstand temperatures too cold for a human. As the texture of my skin, my vast demonic power is what accounts for my superior strength, speed, and stamina. It also allows me to perform my techniques and absorbs impact to my body. In that sense, I have no need for tough outer skin or for an overly muscular body." Ranma explained.

"And yet you and your brother could both be taken out by a bunch of bimbos in schoolgirl uniforms." Ukyo said with a smirk.

"Their powers may have the potential, but they lack the ability to use them properly. They have shown themselves to be no challenge to me. Regardless, those powers could be a problem for someone such as I." The full demon replied in irritation.

"Did Ranma-Honey just admit to having flaws?" The young chef said in mock amazement.

He narrowed his eyes, yet he found it difficult to muster anything more than an annoyed gaze. To level a threatening glare at the others was one thing, but to glare menacingly at her was not something Ranma could bring himself to do. Even if it was an act of idiocy on the part of his father, she was still his fiancée. And that meant he had certain duties and obligations in the way he acted towards her. This was not forced upon him, as he could cancel the engagement anytime he wanted, but he didn't. After what happened to her, Ranma thought she deserved something to make things right. Since she had her heart set on this engagement that is what he would give her. It was the least he could do, but Ranma still believed desires, emotions, and bodily cravings on the whole to be irrelevant. Anything that impeded his progression as a martial artist wasn't going to be tolerated.

"I would take the shortcomings of a demon over the imperfections of a human any day." Ranma said neutrally.

"Sorry to disappoint you Ranchan." Ukyo joked.

There was something about her that made his fiancée different from the rest. From the others he could see intimidation and fear whenever he was around them. With her there was nothing of the sort, she was perhaps the only one who was not edge. Did she believe herself to be immune? If she did, than Ukyo was right. Outside of practice he would never hurt her. To do such would be dishonorable for a noble demon like himself, even if humans were below him. Furthermore, since she was his fiancée Ukyo was under his umbrella of protection. Still it wouldn't do for knowledge like this to become known. Otherwise the image that Ranma had carefully created and worked tirelessly to keep upheld would be ruined.

"Nothing to sorry about Ucchan, you are only human after all...well besides the fact you contain an angel inside you, but I'm willing to look past that small detail." Ranma mused.

Ukyo giggled, despite what everyone else might have thought her fiancée did have a sense of humor. It was subtle, dry, and witty but it was definitely there. As they continued to walk a question came to the brown-haired girl.

"Hey Ranchan, there's one thing I don't get about what you said. You said total darkness is bad, and that I understand, but why did you say too much light was bad?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked back.

"Well if the darkness is bad, and the light is good, than wouldn't that be what we want?" She said.

He stopped and looked at her, "Be careful the way you use those words Ukyo. You should remember that both good and bad can be considered points of view. Even your conscious, though it may be right, is still a perspective. The reason light cuts through shadows is because the darkness, by its very nature, is more aggressive so it needs to be kept in check. Really it all comes down to one thing and one thing only."

"What's that?" Ukyo asked intently.

"Choice. A person chooses darkness or they choose the light. Too much of either can rob a person of that ability. I am a demon, and yet I choose to walk the path of a martial artist, that is my choice. There is a huge difference between choosing the light, and having no choice BUT light. Likewise being consumed by shadows and being blinded by the light both have the same result. The more power one possesses the choices become more complicated and have greater impact. To be honest Ukyo I wouldn't trust others with powers like mine, I don't think anyone could handle responsibility that comes with the powers of a full demon." Ranma intoned.

Ukyo tilted her head to one side, "Not even Legato? I mean he's a half-demon so he's pretty much halfway there."

He looked her right in the eyes, his golden eyes displaying more seriousness than usual. "Especially NOT Legato." He said quietly.

"That wasn't very nice Ranchan, he's your brother." Ukyo chided.

He sighed, "Ukyo, in order to properly control and effectively wield a strong power, you need a strong heart and mind. Simply put, Legato lacks that. Always emotion is the key with him, always passion and desire is taken into account. He lets them have the final say in his judgment...that is his weakness. That is why he will never be able to defeat me." Ranma said solemnly.

"Have you ever thought about talking to him about that?" Ukyo asked.

Ranma sighed again and shook his head, "You know him, you say one thing about Legato he doesn't like, and he goes off the deep end. After that you have to have the Amazon go calm him down. You've seen this for yourself before haven't you Ucchan."

"Yeah..." Ukyo reluctantly admitted.

"I would prefer it Ukyo if you did not repeat to the others what I have said. Legato has to work out his own problems for himself." He walked ahead, gently towing his fiancée. They both walked in silence for a while, Ranma not having any specific destination in mind, and Ukyo not really caring because she was too caught up with the fact that she was holding hands with her fiancée. People on the street would stop what they were doing to stare at the couple, but neither seemed to pay any mind. They had gotten used to the looks people gave them after a while. Even still at school the hallways became quiet whenever Ranma walked down them, a mere stare from him separated the seas of students in his path.

"You know I met him before." Ranma said out of the blue, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Ukyo said in confusion.

"I actually met my brother before China or Jusenkyo, of course I did not know he was my brother at the time." Ranma elaborated.

"When was this?" The brown-haired girl asked in interest.

"Months before we left for China I was participating in illegal underground matches. Unlike you, I didn't have cooking to support myself. So my father, in his infinite wisdom, decided to enter me in fights at places one would not consider the most honorable. Of course he told me it was to experience new styles and techniques, but that was just a guise to hide him making money off of me." Ranma said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Sounds like the Genma we all know and love." Ukyo commented wryly.

"Indeed, the fight before mine featured a boy about my age. He had long black hair, brown eyes, and wore blue clothing with the emblem of a dragon. He bore an uncanny resemblance to myself. Sound familiar?" Ukyo nodded. "When he fought it was like I was looking in a mirror, or so I thought at the time. Like me, he used his speed to dominate his opponent and the other man was unable to keep up. The way he fought, his style was similar to mine, taking bits and piece from other styles, taking what he liked and incorporating them into his own."

"So he won?" The brown-haired girl concluded.

"Yes, after he finished Legato wasted no time in collecting his money. No doubt he used things like that to support himself and further his training. In fact he was offered more to fight whoever won the next round, which of course was me."

"Naturally Sugar." Ukyo said with a smile.

"But he declined, stating that he had already fought enough for one day. I wonder how much would have changed if he had said yes. With that he left, as Legato passed by I remarked about how well he fought, I was thanked, then told that he would see me later. How true those words would turn out to be." Ranma said.

"Right Ranchan, fate brought you two together." Said Ukyo.

"Possibly, the fact that Legato and I are half-brothers in real life, and that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were also half-brothers has to be more than a coincidence. Though I must admit the differences between now and then are, for lack of a better word, staggering." Ranma responded.

"You got that right Sugar." Ukyo muttered.

He eyed the girl to his side, "Ukyo, what I am now or my old self, which do you prefer?" The demon dressed in white asked rather bluntly.

The young chef could feel her cheeks begin to heat up, "Why do you ask?" She said nervously, fighting back a fierce blush.

"I am curious," Ranma began, "As to whether or not you choose to be engaged to the present me, or that you're perhaps clinging to the hope I may one day return to what I once was."

Not exactly an easy question to answer, but than again with Ranma few things were ever simple. There was a long pause as the human girl tried to come up with a response to the very question she had been asking herself for quite some time. It was a question Ukyo tried to put out of her mind, prolonging her having to answer it as long as she possibly could. Now her fiancée had pretty much forced her to answer, because when Ranma asked a question, he expected a response.

Ukyo took a deep breath. "Well Ranchan, I guess I like what you are now. I mean I've pretty much accepted that the old you probably isn't coming back, and there are things about the old you that I miss, but there's a lot to you are now that's good."

"In what way?" Ranma asked.

The brown-haired girl began to list off things about the demon. "Well the one that always stand out is how in control of your life you are. Not just yourself Sugar, but just about everything around you. Nobody tells you what to do. You're also really helpful, even if you don't want people to know, and even if they don't like it at first I'm sure deep down they're appreciative Ranchan." Ukyo said with pride in her fiancée.

Her mood dampened a little as she thought back to her childhood memories. The memories of playing together and laughter in their carefree youth. "But still...a little bit of the old Ranma would be nice."

Her full demon companion leveled an intense gaze at her, not one of his patented "Cold as ice" glares, but a look of inquiry. He was far superior to his old self, so why would she want for it to return? Ranma mentally sighed, humans were hard to comprehend, but human females were even worse. "Just a little" Ukyo asked shyly.

He sighed again, this time it was outwardly. He reached up and took hold of his mane of long white hair and pulled it up. Ukyo gasped in shock at what she saw underneath. Several strands were much shorter than the rest, tied together in a pigtail, just like the old Ranma used to. He held his gaze at her, "I'm still here you know." He said, releasing his hair and letting it fall back into place. "Just different," Ranma commented, looking at his clawed hands with their pale skin and markings. "Very different." He added.

Ukyo just smiled and took his hand, silently purring about how good it felt. "Different can be good." She said supportively.

* * *

"That did not go at all the way we planned." Usagi complained to her friends. The four of them were back at a very familiar shrine. It had been a day since the incident and tension was running high after the uneasy encounter.

"You can say that again." Makoto muttered.

"That did not go at..."

"Okay we get it!" Rei snapped, angry at the situation more than her friend.

"At least we're all alright." Ami added supportively.

"She's right," The talking cat joined the conversation, "This was a good learning experience for you girls."

"Learn what, how to get beat by a bunch of monsters that made us look like idiots." Makoto grumbled.

"Actually Mako they said they were demons, not monsters." Ami timidly commented.

Rei snorted, "Like there's any difference."

"Well the older brother, Sesshomaru, made it a point to tell me there were." Ami replied.

"And you believed him?" Rei said, making the blue-haired girl shrink back from the tone of her voice.

"For once I agree with Rei, those two mon..demons are evil, I mean they'd have to be evil to attack someone as dreamy as Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi fervently declared. The others sighed at their comrade's seeming inability to stay focused on the matter at hand.

Luna cleared her throat, "Regardless, the question now is how to proceed."

"I think we shouldn't fight them." Ami softly purposed.

"You got to be kidding me! You just want to ignore them after what they did to us?" Usagi asked in utter shock.

"They didn't do anything wrong. They said that we shouldn't just assume they're bad because they're demons." Ami responded.

Rei Hino groaned, her friend was a nice person for sure, but she was just a little too trusting for her own good. "They were lying to you Ami, demons like that will say or do anything to get what they want." The black-haired girl explained.

"I know, but there are other reasons also. I took the data I gather on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and then compared it to data from previous enemies. Everything we have fought up until now doesn't even compare to them."

"That only means we have to try harder next time!" Usagi optimistically declared.

Ami shook her head, "No there's one more thing I haven't mentioned yet. While scanning them I found something else...human energy."

"Are you serious?" Makoto asked in amazement, the others also shared her shock.

Ami continued, "Yes the younger brother, Inuyasha, his human energy is equal to his demonic energy. So in essence he's half-human, and half-demon. Now the older brother, while his demonic energy seems overwhelming, there is still deep down a tiny bit of human energy in him. It's well hidden, but it's there none the less."

"So you're saying those two used to be human? You sure about that Ami?" Usagi questioned.

The blue-haired girl nodded, "Absolutely, they're too smart to be monsters sent by the Dark Kingdom."

Ami lowered her head, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner." She said in an apologetic tone.

The group mulled over the new information. Luna sighed, "Well this changes things greatly." The cat looked to the four girls in her charge. "You all know what you have to do." The four of them looked to each other and nodded in consensus. Yes, they indeed knew what needed to be done.

* * *

A week had passed since the second encounter with the Sailor Senshi, and things had returned to relative normal (Or as normal Nerima can get). Still no sigh of Tofu, despite Legato searching for him. It was starting to get irritating, but Legato refused to stop. Nobody poisoned him and got away with it. At the home front the situation for Legato left much to be desired. It was like he was in a pressure cooker and someone was gradually increasing the temperature.

An interesting development was what was occurring between Ryoga and Akane. At first the only common interests they shared were martial arts and both being a part of the "We Don't Like That Jerk Ranma" Club (A club which had a surprising amount of members). They both in many ways were a lot alike. Of course when someone went to mention their similarities, or how well they went together, Akane and Ryoga would both become flustered and fail miserably at stopping themselves from blushing.

At present time Ranma casually walked down the street on route back to his house. The regal demon, if he wished could have been home very quickly, but had no reason to rush. It was nice to have a break for his family and "friends"(A term he used loosely). It was necessary to be by himself, away from anyone else to train properly. What he trained in was not the martial arts, but rather what could be called the demonic arts. He was instructing himself how to reach a higher levels than what he already was.

Ranma knew how to produce a whip of energy and make his claws spray deadly poison, but there was more. This he knew through the dreams he had at night, the dream of what Sesshomaru's life had been like. Through these dreams he was learning by example. Ranma realized he wasn't Sesshomaru so trying to replicate and be him was pointless, even if he was his reincarnation, but neither would he act dishonorably in a way that was unbecoming of a demon like him. It was a fine line that he walked, a near impossible task many would think, but a task he was willing to undertake. Beside if anything had been proven by now, it was that Saotomes were good at doing the impossible.

As he passed by a vacant lot he witnessed a sight that drew him out of his contemplation. It was three girls being attacked by another girl. The three were on their hands and knees trying to protect themselves while the other mercilessly continued to attack with what Ranma noted as a ribbon. Now any normal person seeing this would probably walk away or chose not to get involved. Unfortunately since Ranma was a martial artist, his honor and moral code wouldn't allow such action. "How troublesome." Ranma said in an annoyed tone, walking towards the scene.

"Oh ho ho ho! Have you commoners learned your lesson yet? Admit defeat and bow down to your betters!" The girl standing over them declared haughtily. She went to strike them again, but found her weapon stuck on something. When she went to see the source of obstruction, she found it to be a tall, white-haired male.

"Apparently you don't know the meaning of the word 'restraint'." Ranma dryly remarked.

"Release my ribbon at once!" The girl snapped in her anger.

"Or politeness." Ranma added.

The full demon released the fabric between his fingers. The strange girl twirled her weapon around as she stared intently at the newcomer. This man carried himself with the utmost grace and elegance, with an aura of superiority. Inwardly she was purring at the thought of such a man at her side.

She gave a predatory smile. "I am the Black Rose of St. Hebereke, remember it for we shall meet again stranger." With her declaration the Black Rose exited, laughing her ear-splitting laughter.

'That has to be the most annoying laugh I have ever heard.' The demon thought, cringing ever so slightly as the horrible sound resonated in his pointed ears. One of the girls looked to see who her savior was, only to be met with Ranma's paralyzing gaze. This was the Ranma Saotome that went to the same school as her, the one she had heard so many stories about. The rumors and gossip that were spread around school made people curious of the cold enigma, but no one was brave enough to approach him. She tried to summon her voice, and found it not wanting to respond to her will.

"Try using words, you'll find it makes communication much easier." Ranma advised.

The girl managed to regain her composure, "Thank you for helping us."

"What happened here?" He shifted his gaze, "Not that I care, I'm just curious."

"The three of us are the Furikan High martial arts rhythmic gymnastics team. That girl was from St. Hebereke, the school we're going up against in a few days." One girl said.

"What are we going to do now? The competition is in two days and now we can't compete!" Another added.

The three looked downtrodden for a moments before one perked up, "I know, why don't we go ask Akane for help?" She purposed, hope returning to the others as well.

Ranma at this point could make a few educated guesses about what would happen next. And what the dog demon concluded was that no good would come of it. This was going to end up involving him, Ranma could feel it. The humans present could see the irritation growing in Ranma's eyes.

"I-Is th-there something wrong?" A girl asked, her voice trembling from look he was giving her.

"Why am I cursed?"

"What did you say?" The girls were confused by such an off-handed comment.

Ranma sighed and looked up to the sky, "Why am I cursed to be surrounded by fools?" He asked the heavens.

* * *

"So you see we didn't know who else to turn to Akane." The young gymnast finished explaining. Currently a small group consisting of the three girls, Ranma, Legato, Shampoo, Ukyo, Akane, and Ryoga all gathered in Akane's room. All of them had listened to the story that had been told. Ranma didn't really care because it didn't concern him, but with his hearing he would have heard anyway and reasoned it was more work to block them out than to just listen.

"Please help us Akane, if you don't Furikan will have to forfeit the match." The girl pleaded.

"Of course leave it to me, I'll do whatever I can." The youngest Tendo daughter said with confidence. She was thanked and the three gymnasts left, the hope for there team restored. With the outsiders gone it left the residents of the house to figure out what to do next.

"Alright, the next few days I'm going to have to train really hard to win this thing." Akane enthusiastically said.

"You'll do great Akane I just know it!" Ryoga exclaimed with equal fervor.

The praise she received from the Lost Boy made her face unexpectantly heat up and heart to speed up. "Thank you Ryoga, that's really nice of you." She said, flustered with embarrassment. This in turn made Ryoga blush in full force at the kind words said to him. Everyone else present enjoyed a silent laugh at their expense.

Legato cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt the moment, but I think you're forgetting something."

Akane blinked, "Like what?"

"Well Sugar, in case you forget this is a team effort and your only one person." The brown-haired girl clasped her hands together. "Hey I got a good idea." She beamed.

"No." Ranma said flatly.

"No?" Legato asked a little confused.

"Is there an echo?" Said Ranma sardonically.

Ukyo scowled, "You don't even know what I was going to say jackass."

The demon looked to her, "Were you not about to suggest that I participate in this event?"

Legato rolled his eyes, "Aren't you the one always telling everybody that you're the greatest martial artist there is? The one that always says that as long as it involves martial arts, you can do anything? Surely this competition between lowly humans isn't beyond the abilities of the Almighty Ranma." The half-demon smirked.

Ranma threw his younger brother an icy glare, causing the dog-eared youth to flinch and shrink back involuntarily.

"As always brother you seem to fail at picking up on the subtlety of things. Just because I CAN do something, doesn't mean that I will do it. There would be no challenge in me doing this so why would I? Also, apparently you are forgetting that this is female gymnastics and that I am a man." The full demon explained with hints of ire in his voice. At that point Legato could've made a comment about Ranma's appearance being slightly effeminate, but decided that probably wouldn't be a very good idea.

"Well what I was going to suggest before Pointy Ears interrupted me," Ukyo selectively choose to ignore the look her betrothed was giving her, "Is that the two of us help you out." She finished, put her arm around Shampoo.

"Hey that is a good idea." Legato said.

"You mean you two would do that for me?" She asked.

"Oh course, we're friends aren't we Sugar?"

"Is true, Akane no even have to ask." Shampoo added, nodding her head.

Now this would have usually been the point that the old Akane she would have become quite enraged at the idea. What would have followed we be an angry tirade about not needing any help and that she was a martial artist who could take care of herself. However there was nothing condescending in their tone, only concern and sincerity.

"Alright than the three of us are in this together." Akane declared.

With the others distracted it was only Ranma who noticed that they were being watched. It was the same girl he had encountered earlier that day. His enhanced hearing picked up what Ranma interpreted as her plans to ambush the three in the night. He silently cursed himself for focusing too much on the strange girl as he was once again submitted to that unholy laughter of hers. 'I knew no good would come of this,' The full demon sighed, 'Sometimes I hate being right all the time.' Ranma tiredly thought.

* * *

The dojo was bustling with activity as the young martial artists prepared. The girls that had left dropped off a list of the rules and equipment to be used. The rules stated that in order to win, one team had to knock the other out of the ring. The other stipulation was that there was no physical attacks allowed, everything had to be done using weapons and various other tools. This was of course no problem for Ukyo and Shampoo, they could use their battle spatula and bonbori respectively, Akane however was proving to be a different matter.

They had gone through everything left for them and nothing seemed to suit her. Legato could see doubt and frustration begin to enter the eyes of his pupil. "Don't worry about it Akane this sort of thing takes time, you just have to take it slow that's all." Legato said supportively.

Shampoo poked her head into the dojo and gave her husband an anxious look. Legato didn't need for her to say what she was here for. Due to the recent chaos of events this had been put off several times, however if Shampoo had her way it wasn't going to be put off any longer. This was also picked up by her mate, "Akane why don't we take a break for a little while." Legato suggested.

"But I can still keep going." She insisted.

Legato smiled, "Maybe so, but I have a prior engagement to keep, so give yourself a chance to catch your breathe okay." He went outside to where Shampoo was waiting for him. "Here follow me," He commanded and leapt onto the roof.

"Airen why we go up here?" Shampoo asked.

"There's no risk of anything getting destroyed if we're up here." The white-haired boy explained. Legato went through the steps of the technique with his wife. It was true that the lavender-haired girl didn't have the incredibly fast learning capabilities that Ranma and Legato naturally possessed, but Shampoo was no slouch either when it came to martial arts. She could get the chi to form in her hands, but that was a far as Shampoo could get. That part was made easy by her partial Nekoken training which allowed her to form chi claws with hers hands, similar as her husband's only not as powerful. The warrior maiden knew the trick to making the technique work and still little progress was made.

For Legato it was easy to understand why it wouldn't work for her. Shampoo's warm and bubbly personality was in conflicted with the necessary emotion the Shi Shi Hokodan required. "I guess that this isn't really your thing, but once you get it you can try using something else like Ranma did." Legato encouraged.

"Maybe Airen think about doing the same?" Shampoo suggested hopefully.

He smiled at her, it wasn't a happy smile though, but rather a sad one. "I can't forget...you know that." He said quietly. He appreciated her concern he really did, but sometimes his wife just didn't understand. 'You can't forget because you keep the pain fresh Airen. A wound will never heal if it keeps being torn open.' Shampoo thought sadly to herself.

One time Shampoo had worked up the courage to say that to him. He had yelled at her. Of course he had apologized immediately, but the damaged had been done. The Amazon learned quick that Legato's past made him angry, and that anger had the potential to spread to the person who dredged up those painful memories. Legato had become her whole world and Shampoo was wary, even a little afraid, of anything that put that world in danger. After that event Shampoo had decided that while she could do nothing about the past, the present was fair game and that was what she would focus on.

"Now before we go any further there is something important that I have to tell you, and I want you to really listen Shampoo." His lavender-haired wife nodded intently. Despite the image others might have perceived of her, Shampoo knew when to be playful and when to be serious.

"Techniques like this are kind of like fighting, in that there is a limit to how much you can do it. When you reach that limit one of two things will happen. One, you will be no longer able to perform this move or Two," He paused for effect, "You will continue to perform this move at the cost of your own life, because at that point you will be cutting into your life force." The half-demon put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Legato said in a tender tone.

"Airen no have to worry, Shampoo no plan on going anywhere." She replied. Truth be told Shampoo had already heard a similar speech from her Great-grandmother, but she didn't mind Legato telling her. If anything it reaffirmed how much he cared about her.

"That's good to hear." Legato said.

He continued to smile, but found his gaze wandering off. What they settled on was the sight of Kasumi hanging up laundry in the yard. His vision seemed at lock onto her, with no intention of breaking off. Something inside her told the girl that their were eyes upon her. Kasumi met Legato's gaze, smiling warmly and waving gently at the half-demon. The dog-eared youth froze up as the rest of the world seemed to slip away, becoming more and more distant the longer he looked at her. About the only other things that registered to Legato were the heavy thumping in his chest, and the burning in his cheeks. Of course none of this had gone unnoticed by his wife standing right in front of him. Shampoo then decided to herself that her wayward husband needed to be brought back to reality...by means of directly punching him in the face.

Legato tumbled down the roof and crashed onto the ground flat on his back. Shampoo landed lightly beside him with a not so pleased look about her.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, still surprised from being decked by his wife.

"Airen no should be getting distracted during practice." Shampoo chastised.

"Yeah but did you really have to hit me to get the point across?" Legato groaned.

"Yes, because if Airen have time to stare at other women, then maybe should put time to better use. Like finding bad doctor man." Shampoo explained, anger seething from her voice. Did he not even realize what he was just doing? How dare he even look at another women when his wife was standing right before him. Why would he look away? That girl wasn't even a martial artist like Legato and her, not a warrior, they grew up in different worlds entirely. So what possible appeal could there be? The lavender-haired girl couldn't figure it out and that more than anything was what was making her mad.

"Tofu...yeah sure...not that it would do any good." Legato mumbled.

Shampoo leaned in close. "What that mean?" She asked with suspicion.

"Nothing." Legato replied defensively, intentionally avoiding eye contact.

Her burgundy eyes narrowed with a scrutinizing glare. "Airen bad liar." She simply responded.

Legato sighed, he was dreading this moment. "Well the thing is I kinda said that I won't hurt him." He muttered.

"And why Airen say that?" Shampoo inquired, just barely keeping her voice in check.

"Kasumi asked me not to." Legato admitted. Now he knew he was in deep trouble just by the look she was giving him. "I didn't want to but she made me promise and I just..." The half-demon trailed off averting his gaze away from her to the ground.

"Couldn't say no." Shampoo finished. Her Airen's refusal to look her in the eyes told that much. Legato gave a tiny nod of confirmation. "That seem to be problem lately yes?" The warrior maiden asked, like a parent scolding a children.

"Shampoo..." Legato tried but his wife would hear none of it. She turn her back to him and began to storm off. "Where are you going?" He asked, causing her to stop and glare at him. "Shampoo no feel like being near Airen right now. Want to be alone for a while. Maybe Airen come to sense when he realize what he missing." She scornfully said before taking off, leaping over the wall and out of sight.

"Great, just great..." The half-demon cursed his misfortune. If only he hadn't opened his big mouth. He'd have to apologize to her when she got back. Wait, when did she get to decide who he looked at anyway? And come to think of it Tofu was his problem so why should she be getting mad? He let out a frustrated growl and got to his feet.

"Aw to hell with it I might as well." He exclaimed to himself, deciding to follow the advice his wife had given him. He walked passed Nabiki leaning against the side of the house.

"Going to be sleeping in the dog house again tonight are we Legato?" She remarked. Apparently the middle Tendo sister had overheard his conversation and couldn't wait to capitalize on it.

"Not funny." Legato said through gritted teeth. Sure he had doggy ears, but did everyone have to make dog jokes around him? Ranma was more of a dog demon than him, but of course no one dared to joke around him. He stomped past her and left out front gate fuming. Kasumi watched the angry half-demon leave and couldn't help but wonder what was troubling him.

"Oh my, I wonder why Legato is so upset?" She asked herself, starting to drift off in his direction. Suddenly attending to the laundry lost its appeal and dropped among Kasumi's priorities at the moment.

* * *

"Stupid Airen...Stupid Airen...Stupid Airen." Shampoo angrily chanted the mantra to herself as she was lost in thought. She didn't know where her feet were taking her, and Shampoo didn't care. As long as they were took her away from that irritating jerk she had married. She didn't know who's head she wanted to cave in first, her unfaithful husband or those two idiots that thought up this pledge in the first place. Maybe Shampoo should remind Legato about the Amazon laws regarding adultery and the punishments they carried. Of course that could only serve to drive a deeper wedge between them and that's the last thing Shampoo wanted right now. It would be better for her to back down for a while and wait for him to come to his senses.

When she realized what she had thought it made the lavender-haired girl to a screeching stop. 'No dammit I'm a proud Amazon warrior! An Amazon never backs down, she is brave even in the face of death. What would my ancestors think of me cowering like a scared mouse?' She asked herself. But her ancestors weren't the ones dealing with relationship troubles, she was. They should have stayed in the village, then Shampoo wouldn't have to be going through this right now.

"All alone are we? That's such a shame." A voice called out to her.

Her blood began to boil immediately as Shampoo knew who it belonged to. "Mousse show yourself!" She snarled.

Following along with the verbal command the spectacled youth appeared from the shadows. The satisfied look he had on him only served to raise her anger levels even further. What a perfect opportunity had just been presented to Shampoo to blow off some steam. That was what she had thought after she had taken out her bonbori.

"I see that two-timing mongrel husband of yours has lost interest in you like I knew he would." He sneered.

"DIE!" Shampoo screamed as she rushed towards him. To have those thoughts in her head was one thing, but to hear it from an external source, especially him, was unacceptable and wouldn't be tolerated.

He seemed not too concerned by her threat, "Temper temper dear." Mousse chided.

The myopic martial artist then let fly from the depths of his robes a hail of water balloons, followed by a spray of throwing knives. The result was a deluge brought down right ontop of Shampoo. She tried to avoid it, but it too close for her efforts to be successful. As the water hit her, she could already feel the change starting to take place. Shampoo tried with all her willpower to stop it from happening, but there was a reason it was called a curse. Being cute, cuddling, and adorable unfortunately also meant being small, weak, and virtually defenseless.

The world became larger as her perspective shrank and she was buried under her own wet clothes. Mousse smiled with satisfaction, she might not like it now, but would thank him for it later. The pink and purple cat emerged soaking and upon seeing him immediately leapt at the boy, claws and teeth at the ready.

For a second time today luck seemed to be on the side of the nearly blind martial artist as he snatched up the furry projectile, dangling before him by the back of her neck.

"Now is that anyway to thank someone who's just trying to help you?" He asked. Her response was a low hiss followed by attempts to claw his face off. However he kept her well out of range of her intended target.

"You know unlike that unfaithful bastard I would never have done something like this to you. I'm not greedy like him, I won't have got a new fiancée if I had you. You my love are more than any man could ever wish for, but that dog-eared freak wants more than what he deserves." Mousse said with utter contempt for the half-demon he spoke of.

These statements seemed to be disturbing similar to the questions Shampoo had started to ask herself lately. Wasn't she all Legato could ever ask for in a woman? If that was the case than why did it seem as of late that he was pulling away from her? And when he was with her it felt like he was forcing himself to think only about her.

"Let me give you a little bit of advice my love, I'd be wary of that Kasumi girl if I were you." The boy advised, drawing her away from her thought and back into reality.

"She has a hold on your husband no doubt." He continued. The cat fought with renewed effort to get free, she didn't want to hear what he was saying because it might have reaffirmed the fears that she had. Mousse smiled, it was time to move in for the kill. "I mean he hasn't pushed her away yet has he? He hasn't told anyone that he doesn't want to be engaged has he? A girl like that, is like an angle come to Earth. If Kasumi really wanted to she could have that dog wrapped around finger, so what chance do you think you'd have?" He said.

Shampoo tried to block out the words he was saying, she didn't even want a little bit to be true. Legato would never choose another woman over her, but that didn't help to explain what had happened today. Mousse brought the feline close to his face, but far enough away from her claws. "Now either one of two things are going to happen, either that bastard is going to toss you aside for another woman, or two, I'm going to kill that filthy mutt. Either way you won't have to worry about Legato much longer my love. And when he is finally out of the way I'll be wait with open arms, as I always have been." This was followed by his grip becoming much tighter around her neck, to the point were it was causing her considerable pain.

"But don't keep me wait for too long dear...I'm beginning to lose patience with you." He told her in a low and menacing tone.

This wasn't the Mousse that Shampoo remember growing up with. The half-blind fool that didn't know when to quit was what Shampoo had been around all her life. This Mousse was much different, and to be honest, a little frightening. this was a Mousse that had grown a backbone. He set the stunned cat down next to her clothes and put some distance between them. He pulled out a bucket, then a thermos, and filled the bucket to the brim. After he set it down he gave her an eerie smile, "You two just had a fight, so who do you think he's with right now?" He asked, leaving her to ponder this question over. As he made his exit Mousse was pleased at how well that had gone. The seeds of distrust had been sown, now all he had to do was sit back and reap the bounty. After all there was more than one way to skin a cat (To use an ironic and cruel expression regarding his beloved). 'You'll thank me for this later Shampoo.' He thought.

Shampoo cautiously approached the object he had left for her. Dipping one of her paws into the liquid she found it to be quite warm, just a little bit below boiling. Without a seconds hesitation the cat tipped the bucket over, spilling the contents on her. In a blink of an eye she was human again, naked and wet, but still human. Using speed only acquired through years of dedicated martial arts training the lavender-haired girl snatched up her clothes and hidden herself from unwanted attention. Before too long she came back into view properly clothed and thoroughly pissed off. The next time she ran into that blind fool she would kill him for sure. Nobody said those things about her husband and got away with it. Even still Mousse's parting words kept running through her mind. She knew she couldn't trust what he had said, but that didn't help to quell her doubts. Shampoo was certain of one thing though, she had to find her husband and fast.

* * *

The half-demon in question was brooding over recent events, lost deep in his own thoughts. He knew that Shampoo and himself weren't the perfect couple, but things seemed to be a lot more strained than they should have been. It was easy to see that this ridiculous pact and engagement was the source of the friction. What made it worse was the fact that if Legato willed it this whole business could be laid to rest. When it came down to it could his father really force him to be in an arranged marriage? When it came down to it Legato couldn't deny that the true source of this was coming from within. He loved Shampoo, of that he was certain without a doubt. 'It's everything else that's the problem.' Legato thought tiredly to himself.

The furry ears atop his head perked up, alerting Legato to something strange in the vicinity. Choosing to investigate this strange occurrence in favor of not having to think about his current situation that he was in, Legato stepped into an alleyway. What he found there could either be a reward or a punishment, depending on one's interpretation. It was none other than Dr. Tofu himself, lying in a pile of garbage, looking like he had seen better days. When he got closer the sensitive nose of the half-demon seemed to burn with the horrible reek of alcohol that was coming off the man. No wonder he hadn't been able to find him up until now. Legato cleared his throat, causing the young doctor to open his eyes and his blurred vision to settle on the half-demon.

"You look like hell." Legato said bluntly.

"Legato?" Tofu questioned.

"How long have you been there?" Asked Legato.

"Does it really matter? I've been here since they threw me out of the last bar." Tofu somberly replied.

"You mean you've been bar hopping all this time?" The half-demon said with slight disbelief.

"Wouldn't you be drinking if you had broken a sacred oath, poisoned an innocent person, and made the girl you loved hate you all at the same time?" He retorted, then pausing to look to the ground, "If I could undue what I did I would." The man added.

"I'm not here because of what you should have done, I'm here because of what you DID do." Legato responded curtly.

"I know why you're here, just get it over with." Tofu hung his head in defeat. As Legato approached the man offered up no resistance, he just waited for the inevitable to happen.

"Sorry, but that kind of thing really isn't my style. I made a promise and I try to keep the promises I make. I'm just here to tie up some loose ends that's all." The half-demon explained.

"But why? Don't I deserve it for what I've done?" Tofu demanded. Legato was a bit stunned, he didn't really know what to make of the situation. From his tone, Legato almost suspected that Tofu wanted him to play the role of executioner, to be able to justify the guilt that Tofu had inside him. Legato had done many things in his life, but this was a part he wasn't eager to play.

The half-demon snorted, "Pull yourself together man, how long are you going to stay their wallowing in self pity? Is this the person that wanted to be with Kasumi? You're a doctor, a lot of people depend on you so if not for your sake than at least for theirs." He said with disdain.

The words of the dog-eared youth had enough emotion behind them to shake Tofu out of his self imposed stupor. Had Legato just forgiven him for his misdeeds? Even if he had, Legato was just one of many people he had hurt with his actions. Kasumi was one that Tofu was really concerned the most about. He knew that his chances with her were pretty much next to zero, but that didn't mean he no longer cared for her.

"I know that I have no right to ask this of you, but I have a request." Tofu said.

"And just what would that be?" Legato asked in suspicion.

"Please look after her, be a better man for her than I could." Tofu replied with all seriousness.

Just thinking about that prospect and the ordeal he had been going through because of it made his anger spike. "Is that why you think I'm here?" He asked in a low hiss, his body trembling slightly. "Well I've got news for you, I care less about this stupid engagement! I wish I'd never even..." He stopped short as his enhanced hearing picked up a small gasp behind him. He winced, as the rest of his senses filtered in more information, and what it told him wasn't good.

"She's behind me isn't she?" Legato whispered, Tofu gave a tiny nod in response. The half-demon turned around ever so slowly, trying to prolong the evitable as much as possible. Sure enough it was Kasumi, her shocked expression still frozen on her face, with water starting to well up in her eyes. Unable to deal with what she just heard, Kasumi ran away in tears from him.

"No wait Kasumi I didn't..." Legato tried in vain. His attempt to reach here came to nothing as his intended target was fleeing from him. "DAMMIT! Why can't anything go right today!" Legato yelled out in frustration. Tofu could only look at the boy in confusion. This was the boy that he was going to be trusting Kasumi with? Tofu knew that he was longer a suitable choice after what he had done, but Legato didn't exactly seem to have everything under control.

Legato began to dash out of the alley, intending to chase after her, but stopped himself and looked back at the young doctor. "Just this once I'm going to overlook what happened and forgive you. Just once understand Tofu, screw up like this again and you won't be so fortunate. Try something like this again and next time I'll let my claws do the talking got it?" Legato stated firmly. Tofu nodded dumbly and that relieved the half-demon, knowing that young doctor would never try something like this again. Convincing him was the easy part, earning back the trust of those around would be much more difficult. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go pull my foot out of my mouth." Legato said before leaving the doctor to his thoughts.

* * *

'I'm a fool, I'm such a fool for believing this would have worked out.' Kasumi mentally berated herself as she ran down the street. 'Why did I have to want this. I should have just stayed in my role as taking care of my family. That life is quiet and simple, but NO I had to be bold. I had to take a chance, and this is what it has gotten me. I'm engaged to a boy that is already married and doesn't want to be engaged in the first place.' The oldest Tendo sibling remembered back to when Legato had told her that happiness wasn't something that you waited for. In hindsight it seemed cruel that the boy would give her his support and then shun her afterwards.

"Kasumi wait up!" Legato called out.

His voice didn't make the girl slow down any, in fact Kasumi started to quicken her pace. Of course if she was trying to outrun him she knew it was futile, Legato could easily achieve speeds much greater than anything she could hope to accomplish. Regardless she didn't want to deal with the person that was causing her so much pain right at the moment.

"Kasumi, I didn't mean what I said, that came out totally wrong back there." Legato insisted, catching up to her and falling in step.

"I don't want to talk to you, please leave me alone." Kasumi didn't even bother to looked at him.

'Oh no Kasumi you don't get out of it that easy.' Legato thought angrily to himself as he reached out and seized her hand, forcing her to stop and look at him. "Alright don't talk, just listen." He said sternly, his eyes relying to her his seriousness. He calmly let go of her and by her body language it was apparent that she indeed was going to hear him out. What came next wasn't going to be easy, in fact it was something Legato really rather not do, but it had to be done.

The half-demon took in a large breath and exhaled. "I guess I'm going to have to start from the beginning, if you're going to understand this." He said quietly.

"For most of my life I have been alone, on my own, with nobody but myself." Legato stated.

"On your own? Wait, what about your father and your brother? What about Shampoo?" Said Kasumi very confused.

'So now she wants to talk.' Legato thought. "Kasumi I only met everyone a few months ago, Shampoo a little longer than that but not by much. Apparently you don't know this, Ranma and I are half-brothers." The white-haired boy explained.

By the look Kasumi was giving him, she wasn't making the connection. "I was...I was...illegitimate." Even now, after all this time, it still hurt very much so for Legato to admit it.

"Illegitimate..." Kasumi repeated to herself.

"Yes and that title carries with it a heavier burden than you could ever know. I was marked the moment I was born and this world let me know EXACTLY what it thought of someone like me. My mother and I were shunned and despised by all of the adults in the village. That eventually filtered down to their children who followed their parent's lead. They didn't even understand why I was an outsider, they just knew they had unspoken permission to do as such. I was tormented and abused no matter what, without relent." Legato explained, his voice full of venom.

"Why, why would they treat you like that?" Kasumi asked in shock.

"Why? Because Kasumi, people hate those who are different from themselves. And that fact doesn't change no matter how close you are to that person." The half-demon responded bitterly. Legato shook his head, he just couldn't understand the rationale behind it. He would always be guilty for something Legato had no control over. "Carefree days spent with nothing but fun and laughter, isn't that what's promised to every child? Not me, I was never that fortunate..." He trailed off, his hands clenched in anger.

"Legato..." Kasumi tried. "The world betrayed me!" Legato exclaimed, cutting her off, "Turned its back on me, and cast me out of the light." The bitterness came through quite clearly in his tone. He looked at her, her face still displaying the shocked expression. 'Calm down, pull it together Legato' he told himself, taking a deep breath. He waited for a second before carrying on.

"The only peace I ever had was at home with my mother or alone by myself. We used to spend our nights in solitude listening to music. She really loved music, it was one of the most important things in her life. It's were I get my name from, Legato is a musical reference." He smiled, though it was lacking in much of the happiness of a normal smile.

"My mother was the kindest soul there was and her smile, her smile was so warm and gentle like..." They meet each other's gaze, causing his cheeks to ignite in a fierce blush. Legato quickly looked away from her, 'Go away! Go away! Go away!' He commanded mentally to his emotions. Luck was apparently on his side, because for once they actually did as they were told. Maybe it was that, or more likely what came next in the story dampened his mood greatly.

"Then she got sick. It was cancer..." He trailed off, finding it difficult to talk about it.

"I'm so sorry Legato, my mother, she had cancer too." Kasumi added supportively.

"Than you know the feeling don't you?" He said solemnly

"What feeling?" Kasumi asked.

"The feeling of being absolutely powerless," Legato answered, his body tensing up in anger, "To watch a person you love dearly wasting away and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." His whole started to trembled at the injustice of it all. Why did it have to be her? Why did this world have to take away from him the only one in his life that was loving. Hadn't it done enough to make his life miserable? Of course the blame couldn't be rested solely on others. Legato had played his part as well.

"She died..." He hung his head, "She died because I wasn't strong enough." His voice was heavy with guilt and shame.

Kasumi shook her head, "No that's not right, it wasn't your fault. Please tell me you don't really believe that Legato?" She asked in concern.

He lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes had a very sad look in them. "If only you knew..." Legato said quietly. The half-demon closed his eyes for a few seconds and took a few breathes. He had made it this far, now he had no choice but to keep going with his story.

"After she died everything seemed distant, it all was so surreal. It was like someone had switched off all my feelings, all I could feel was numbness all over. I remember going to a secret spot that only the two of us knew about that I used to go to whenever I wanted to be safe. Day after day I waited their for my mother, expecting her just to show up and take me home. I couldn't accept that she was gone, I still couldn't register it in my mind." He recalled the memories vividly.

"I couldn't get over it a first either Legato. I know it must of been very hard on you. I understand." Kasumi comforted. She tried to move to hold him, to reassure him of her support, but he pulled away as if he had seemed her intent. "I appreciate that I really do, but I know you're lying. You can't understand...not unless you lost everything that mattered in the world. You see Kasumi bad dreams do come true. It's really sad when a six year old has nothing to live for." Legato lamented.

"Of course nobody bothered to come looking for me, I guess they figured they were killing two birds with you stone. Do you have any idea Kasumi what it feels like to be treated like a monster and then thrown away like garbage?" He said, resentment coating his voice.

"Don't say something like that Legato, I'm sure people were worried about you." Kasumi insisted to him.

"I know, I know, it's just..." His voice died off as he looked to the sky. "Love can sometimes kill, but hate can never help." He recited, like he had that phrase memorized, "She used to say that a lot, whenever I was upset or angry she used to tell me those words." Legato explained.

"Those are very good words to remember." Kasumi said with a smile.

"I know, and sometimes those words are the easiest thing to live by and other times..." He looked to the ground, "Well other times it's not quite so simple..." He trailed off.

Trying to sort out his feelings, Legato opted to do what seemed to work at times like this. He closed his and pictured his mother in his mind.

"She's smiling down on me, I can see it. As long as my mother is smiling down on me I'm stronger than anyone (Well almost anyone) and anything. That image alone has gotten me through many difficult times. I will not let her down no matter what. To be honest Kasumi I don't know what I would ever do if I lost that image." He said intensely.

"I'm sure you're making her proud Legato. You're a very kind person and a great martial artist. You've got plenty of friends, a family, and a wonderful wife." She praised, although the last part seemed to be said with some reluctance.

The white-haired boy turned to her, "You think so? Sometimes I'm not so sure." Kasumi was having a hard time trying to figure this boy out. How could he go from being so happy one moment to sad and dour the next.

"What do you mean by that?" Kasumi asked.

"Well after a while I was eventually taken in by someone. He was the one that laid the path of a martial artist before me. I spent many months with him before setting out into the world. It may seem bad for a kid to go into the world by himself, but compared to what I had already been through it seemed like nothing." Legato told.

"I guess, when you look at it like that..." Replied Kasumi.

"And that's what I've told everyone up until now, but that isn't the whole story. What you've heard is just the beginning and the end. I didn't leave because I wanted to, I left because I HAD to. I never even told Shampoo this, but I'm going to tell you so you'll understand just what kind of a person I am." Legato said.

"Why did you have to leave Legato? What happened in the middle on your stay?" Kasumi asked.

"This is what I've not told anyone else, not even Shampoo. The dojo that I stayed at wasn't in the best of condition...hell a strong breeze could've probably knocked it over. Anyway that didn't matter because I was at a place where I wasn't made fun of and didn't have to hide. The man also had a son, who he taught along side of me. We did pretty well together, we made good sparring partners, like Ranma and me now. I had thought that I had made my first friend...unfortunately I was wrong." Legato sighed and shook his head, remember what had happened that day. "One day I had been sent into town to pick up some things and when I got...when I got back it was gone."

"What was gone?" Kasumi asked.

"The dojo...the whole thing collapsed Kasumi. I mean I the placed looked like it was ready to fall down, but still a shock. The boy was crying, he was crying until he saw me. I asked him what had happened, then in an instant he attacked me. I didn't know what was going on, I tried to ask him, but it was no good. I think he was actually really trying to hurt me. All he kept saying was that it was my fault...it was because of me he was gone." Legato explained.

"Who was gone?" Kasumi asked.

"His father, his father died in the accident. Apparently he had been inside the building when the whole thing came down." Legato said.

"If that's true, than why did he think it was your fault?" Kasumi didn't quite understand.

"I wish I could tell you why, but to be honest I can't. All I know was that I felt betrayed by the first person my age I thought of as a friend. I was so confused and hurt I didn't know what to do, so I ran." Legato admitted.

"You ran?" Kasumi said.

"Yes I ran, and I didn't look back, but before I lost him he said something to me. He said that if he ever found me again...he'd kill me." Legato said.

Kasumi gasped, "I know Kasumi it's hard to believe, but I know it's true. He's still out there, searching for me, I can feel it." Legato hung his head and after a moment laughed sadly to himself. "It almost make sense, it completes the set...a mother and a father both because..." He trailed off.

'He really does blame himself for his mother's death.' Kasumi came to this sad awareness about him.

"So after that I returned to my mother's grave and made a promise. I would become the best martial artist in the world. That is what I have been doing for the last ten year Kasumi. Do you what it is like to get up every day and train until you're ready to drop dead, only to get up the next day and do it all over again?" Legato asked her.

The brown-haired girl could only shake her head. "Or to devote yourself so intensely to something because you if stop and think about it, you realize that you have nothing else in your life." Legato questioned.

The half-demon boy was surprised to see Kasumi nodding her head. "Really?" He asked astonished.

Kasumi nodded again, "Yes, for me it's my family and taking care of them. After my mother died there was a big hole in my family that she used to fill. With father being the way that he is and sisters being too young, I was the one that took up the role. After that I devoted myself to the care of my family. I love my family very much, it's just that sometimes I feel I'm living her life instead of my own." Her voice carried an undertone of sadness.

"You can understand what it feels like than when you're going nowhere, like you're whole existence is in jeopardy. After Jusenkyo I thought things had really started to look up. My dream of being the best martial artist suddenly didn't seem such a dream. It was in my grasp, I could just barely run my hands over it, almost touch it..." The half-demon motioned to mimic his speech. His expression turned dark as his hand tightened into a fist.

"Everything was starting to look good...then Ranma came into the picture." He finished in a low hiss. Legato continued, "After that it was nothing but failure on my part, he succeeds were I fail."

"That can't be true Legato, I've seen you and I wouldn't think of you as a failure." Kasumi insisted.

Legato shook his head, "It's failure by comparison Kasumi. Compared to him, all other martial artists in the world are falling short. There's nobody that can match his power. Unfortunately it's more than that, it's his brain that's really the problem. When it comes to fighting he's a genius beyond compare." Legato looked to the oldest Tendo sister.

"Have you ever looked my brother in the eyes?" He asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Was all Kasumi managed to answer.

"I mean have you ever really stared into them? Past those golden rings he and I both have and into those black depths?" She shook her head in response. He laughed lightly, "Not surprising, few people can with his eyes staring back at you. I have though, and in those black voids I see something...I see a tombstone."

"Oh my" was all Kasumi could come up with.

"Here lies the fool, that THOUGHT he could beat Ranma Saotome. That's what it says."

He sighed, "So where does that leave me then? It seems sometimes like I'm standing still, like I'm fated to remain in his shadow, destined to live my life as his second." He said.

"What about your first fight with your brother? Shampoo told me how you fought so valiantly against him." Kasumi said. The dog-eared boy laughed a little to himself. "The way Shampoo tells the story it seems more like a fairytale. The truth is Kasumi that I was much closer to death than Ranma ever was." He hung his head, "Fighting him to a draw is the best I could ever do, lately that's been seeming less and less like an accomplishment."

"I'm sure that you are trying the best I can Legato." Kasumi reassured. 'Too bad my best isn't good enough.' Legato thought sadly.

"All my life I've chasing after my brother, whether or not I knew it I was always trying to catch up. Trying to get where he is, trying to get what he has. No matter what though it seems like I'm always one step behind him. But one day, it will be Ranma's turn to run, I promise you that Kasumi." Legato said in defiance

He turned away from her and looked to the sky. "For the longest time I've had certain questions that I have been asking myself. Why didn't he come back for me? Didn't he think I was worth something? Didn't he think I was worth keeping? Why was I born only to be abandoned and shunned?" Legato asked with a sad expression. The half-demon was surprised to feel a pair of arms around him. At first he didn't know how to react. He wanted to break off the contact, but instead found himself melting into it. It was warm, it was comforting, and after stirring up so many painful memories it was a pleasant distraction at the moment.

"It's alright Legato, you are worth something, to many people. If your father doesn't see that right now I'm sure he will." She told him softly.

He suddenly felt uncomfortable, like he was being watched. He undid her arms for him and backed away to a safe distant. "I appreciate the thought, but I know the real answers. My father is a lazy, stupid, and greedy man who ran away from his responsibilities. You may forgive him for what he did to my mother and me, but I never will." He said coldly.

"I see..." Kasumi didn't want to argue with him over the subject.

"Now there's another question that I have. It's a question that keeps running through my head. I can't get it out, and the more I think about the angrier it makes me" said Legato.

"What question is that Legato?" Kasumi asked, Legato raised an eyebrow, "You want to know?" She nodded.

"The question is simply this...Why did he choose Ranma...over me?" He said slowly.

"Legato he didn't..." Kasumi tried to explain to him.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS SECOND BEST TO HIM?" Legato screamed out in frustration. 'What is it that he has that I lack' Legato painfully asked himself. He turned away from her to regain his composure, Kasumi remained silent as she couldn't come up with anything to say to him. Legato knew better than to let this get to him, he needed to get a grip. After a few heavy breathes and clearing of water from his eyes, Legato turned back around.

"You know my story isn't all that different from Ranma's, it's just a few chapters behind that's all. He's my older brother and I do look up to him. Honestly sometimes I'm actually a little jealous of him sometimes. I mean he's smart. he's strong, and he's talented. He's so fortunate and he probably doesn't even realize it because..." A single lonely tear ran down the side of his face, "Because he gets to be everything I can't be." Legato finished in a wavering voice. "So now you know." He added quietly.

Kasumi for her part had enough restraint not to smother the boy in an embrace. Even so her heart went out to the boy, she couldn't even imagine what life had been like for him. "And then I met Shampoo, and nothing has been the same ever since. I can't even begin to describe the feelings that I get. When I'm with her it's like a warm blanket being wrapped gently around me. I'm never as happy as when I'm with her. Honestly I can't imagine what I would do without her." Legato said, a small smile returning to him. Kasumi on the other hand seemed to have grown more and more despondent the longer Legato talked about his wife. The half-demon could see this in her eyes and decided that the time was right to drive his point home.

"Do you understand yet? I don't just love her, I need her. Kasumi I NEED her! She makes me feel good about myself. She makes me feel like I'm more than just some mistake." The last part came out in a low tone. "Look me in the eye and tell me I should risk that. I won't, not for anything...or anyone." He finished staring right at the nineteen year old, making his message to her undeniable.

Kasumi could feel all her hopes and dreams shattering around her. Legato had just told her how important his wife was to him, that Shampoo was the one he needed and not her. Not her, it was those words that tore at the heart of the gentle girl.

Legato wasn't feeling much better about it than her. He hadn't wanted to hurt the girl more than necessary, but it still had to be down. This had to be better than leading the poor girl on. Even still, that look she was giving him made the resolve of the half-demon began to falter.

"Kasumi please try to understand, I don't think this engagement is going to work out. I mean even if I could act on how I felt..." Legato froze in his tracks as his eyes went wide in shock over his own statement. On the inside alarms were blaring in his mind as he went into a panic. 'I didn't just say that, I didn't just say that. Please tell me I didn't just say that! Where the hell did that come from?' The thoughts rushed through his head. He could see in her brown eyes a mixture of hope and joy starting to fill the space only a short time ago was occupied by despair and disappointment. 'Damn I did say it.' Legato thought in despair.

"Then you do feel something?" Kasumi asked, the eagerness in her voice slipped through her normally quiet and reserved self.

She took a bold step towards him, her breathing became heavier, her cheeks burn, and her heart was beating so hard it seemed like it wanted to escape from her chest. She was tapping into something that Kasumi had only experienced in small amounts before. Since the arrival of the white-haired youth the frequency of these feelings had been steadily rising. These reactions were also happening to the dog-eared boy with just as much intensity. Legato couldn't will himself to break off the gaze they shared. 'Look away! Look away! Don't just stand here you traitor do something!' His mind screamed out. However try as he will, Legato was frozen steadfast in place. Suddenly talking about his past, painful and haunting as it was, didn't seem so bad. It may have hurt, but a least the feeling was familiar.

The young half-demon was in uncharted territory, in fact both of them were, and he had lost his way. One thing was certain though. If he didn't get a hold of himself something was going to happen. Something, that Legato was not prepared for just yet. He finally broke off eye contact with her, "That's not the point." He said defensively, taking a step back and granting himself some much needed breathing room.

"Than what is the point Legato?" Kasumi asked her tone uncharacteristically confrontational. She had gotten something substantial out of him and she wasn't going to let up now. Legato was put off guard by her forwardness, but came back even more defensive.

"What do you want from me? He demanded angrily. "I only have one heart Kasumi and it belongs to Shampoo! Maybe there is something in there for you and maybe there isn't. Do want to take it out and divide it down the middle? Is that what you really want? Half a heart?" He asked before turning his back on her.

"Well I won't do that Kasumi. I couldn't do that to Shampoo and you deserve better…much better." When he was finished Legato felt a sense of relief. It hadn't been easy, he felt a little guilty, but he had done it. All that was left for him now was to say his good bye and to leave, before he did something else stupid he would regret.

"That's not right." She said quietly. Legato made the mistake of turning around to acknowledge the comment, and again found himself frozen by those wonderful eyes of hers. A mumbled "What?" was about all he could manage while trapped in her gaze.

"I said that isn't right Legato." She corrected him. "It isn't something you can measure, and it's not something that can be limited. The way you feel for one person isn't the same as you feel for another." Kasumi smiled warmly as she approached him. "I promise that I won't make you jeopardize anything that's important to you…just…please don't…" Her voice wavered.

Legato was back to where he had started from and this whole conversation, a conversation he had planned to set things right, had been for nothing. What he needed to do now was to get far away from her, before he did something else he would regret. "Yeah…sure…um listen I gotta go." He hastily explained before turning and ran full force away from her. 'I'm so weak! I'm so weak! Why am I such an indecisive fool! Why?' He cursed himself as Legato wiped away the tears that were quickly forming.

The oldest Tendo daughter stared in the direction Legato for a few minutes, not taking her gaze away. The past few moments she had been with him had been a storm of emotions ranging from anger, to sadness, sympathy, and finally caring and understanding. She had come to realized that Kasumi hadn't really know her fiancée, not after what he had told her. As the nineteen year old stood there something which had been for a long time been willing forced into the back of her mind. Both Legato and Kasumi were running away from many things, and worst of all each other

"Legato…" Kasumi said the name softly to herself.

"How you do it?" A voice asked from the darkness. This voice startled the brown-haired girl as she let out an audible gasp. Turning to the source, Kasumi's blood all but froze when she saw the source behind it. From the darkness emerged Shampoo, however gone was the bubbly and energetic purple-haired girl that Kasumi had grown used to. Replaced by that was a girl that exuded nothing but cold fury, like a predator with its prey in its sights.

"Sh-Shampoo!" Kasumi exclaimed in just as much in surprise as she did in fright. The younger girl towards her slowly at a deliberate pace, her eyes not taking their intense stare off of her. "So how you do it?" Shampoo asked again, with a little more edge in her voice than before.

"Do what?" was what Kasumi forced herself to say as an answer. Shampoo stood before her and smiled, not a smile of kindness, but one that thinly veiled a homicidal urge.

"Shampoo curious, she want to know. How you capture Airen's attention so well he no even notice beloved wife nearby?" her tone was genuinely curious, but also one that full of scorn.

If Kasumi was worried before now she was quite afraid now. "You mean you…"

"Heard?" Shampoo cut her off, "Yes Shampoo hear much, like very little. Part where you and Airen say have feelings for each other…Shampoo really no like that part."

Any semblance of friendliness was dropped at the end of that sentence. The eyes of the Amazon narrowed as she slowly started to advance on her target. In response to this Kasumi began backing up until she found herself pressed up against a wall, completing the feeling of being a corner animal. "Shampoo I didn't mean…" Kasumi began to say, but was silenced as Shampoo locked her hand tightly around her throat.

"Spare Shampoo your stupid talking. Sweet words may work on Airen, they no work on me" she said coldly. With what looked like complete ease Shampoo lifted the other girl off the group, keeping her pressed against the wall. Kasumi struggled to remove the grasp of the younger girl, but to no avail. Shampoo's strength was considerably higher than that of a normal person. As the Amazon tightened her grip Kasumi tried in vain to pry the finger away from her throat, which was a futile effort.

"WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU THINK YOU SO SPECIAL! YOU THINK AIREN WOULD WANT SOME STUPID HOMEMAKER! YOU THINK YOU HAVE ANY CHANCE WITH AIREN WHILE SHAMPOO BY HIS SIDE!" Shampoo screamed at her. The eyes of the Chinese girl held in them a mix of troubled emotions. Her head lowered as she continued to keep Kasumi suspended.

"So why he like you? What Shampoo doing wrong? Is she no pretty enough? Doesn't Shampoo show Airen she love him? She no strong warrior? So why?" Shampoo questioned, distraught. When she raised her head and looked to Kasumi again, her eyes displayed a very different set of emotions. They were confused, sad, shameful, and angry all at once.

"WHY HE TELLING YOU THINGS HE NO TELL ME?" She exclaimed.

As Kasumi was held suspended above the ground it started to occur to her just way Shampoo was so angry. It wasn't just that Legato was starting to notice the Tendo girl, their little confession, or even Kasumi intruding on their relationship. It was Shampoo, more to the point it was just how insecure about Legato that she really was. With that thought in mind, struggling to take in what air she could, Kasumi managed to whisper "I didn't know…I'm sorry".

The lavender eyes of the Amazon scrutinized her, looking for any sign of deception in her words. After a few tense and silent moments the grip on Kasumi relaxed, causing her to fall to the ground. She coughed a little while rubbing the red marks on her throat. Shampoo was still glaring at her, but she seemed to be calmer.

"Legato he…he told me what happened to him. I just can't believe it, I can't believe what he went through. He was abandoned and alone for so long." Kasumi looked to Shampoo, "What do think that does to a person?" She question.

The lavender-haired couldn't give her an immediate answer, instead choosing to look away. "It make you strong, very determined. Not because you want to be, because you have to." She continued looking towards the horizon. "Out there is like jungle, you no strong you get eaten." She looked back to Kasumi with a renewed angry glare. "Homemakers no can understand that." Shampoo said in a low hiss.

For this insult all Shampoo received as a response was a smile and the words "You're right I wouldn't". Kasumi picked herself off the ground, "I've been taking care of my family for a long time. After my mother died I was the one who looked after my family. I may not have ever been far from home, but I'm not blind either. I can see when someone is in pain." Kasumi softly explained.

"You think you know Airen that well? Better than Shampoo?" Shampoo angrily challenged.

The Tendo daughter shook her head, "I didn't say that. You've been with him longer so you would be closer to him, but you too must see it." Kasumi answered.

"See it?" Shampoo mimicked.

"Yes, I didn't notice it at first. He hides it well, behind his smile and how he acts, but its there. I saw it tonight, more so than I had before. The eyes, if you look hard enough they will tell you the truth. I saw in them such pain, such sorrow." Kasumi lamented.

There was a pause. "Shampoo see it too, but it best not talk about past. It only make Airen more upset, make him sad, so Shampoo avoid it." She said back to her.

Kasumi frowned, "Ignoring the problem isn't going to make it go away Shampoo, you do realize that. Legato needs…"

The Amazon once again locked her hand around the older girl's throat, though with less force as the last. "You know what Airen needs? You telling Shampoo how to be wife!" Shampoo snarled.

This time Kasumi made no attempt to free herself, instead remaining silent and holding her gaze with the Shampoo. When she did speak it was quiet and with great seriousness. "I saw something else in his eyes. I saw bitterness, I saw anger, darkness, and I saw…I saw…hatred. Hatred for the father that abandoned him, hatred for the world that rejected him, and hatred for the brother that continues to stand in the way of his dream. He hates all of those things, and yet, what he yearns for more than anything else is their acceptance." Kasumi softly explained.

She had read about something like this before in a book she borrowed from Dr. Tofu on psychology. It was called an Inferiority Complex. It was when a person suffered from low self-esteem and didn't think themselves good as others. To make up for this frame of mind a person overcompensated as a means of dealing with their problem. In Legato's case it was martial arts and to a lesser degree his marriage.

Shampoo gave a dismissive snort, "Airen wasting time if he want that. Father is lazy stupid panda man, world is big place, and brother Ranma only care about self."

Kasumi tilted her head and frowned, "How strange, I always though it was admirable." In thruth Shampoo believed this as well, but she wasn't about to let Kasumi know that.

Shampoo could only look at her with dissapproval before looking away. "You tell Airen not to hurt doctor even though doctor hurt him, why?" The Amazon asked.

"I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me that's all." Kasumi answered.

"Doctor man...you love?" Shampoo asked rather bluntly.

It took Kasumi a few moments of staring at the ground before coming up with a quiet "I don't know."

"Airen?" Shampoo asked again only with reservation in her voice, like she didn't want to hear the answer.

Kasumi was silent for even longer still before managing a soft "I don't know that either."

Shampoo glared. "Hmph, women who no know own heart no should be trying to steal other woman's husband."

"Shampoo I'm not trying to..." Kasumi began.

"Don't bother," Shampoo interupted, "Shampoo already say sweet words no work on her." The Amazon cupped the other girl's cheeks with her hands, getting ready to give her the Kiss of Death. However as much as she thought she wanted to, Shampoo couldn't do it. There were other was to get her point across. "You promise Airen you no come between him and Shampoo, you going to keep promise and Shampoo make sure. If you take Airen from Shampoo..." She brought herself in close, "Then Shampoo kill." She whispered.

The Amazon savored the look of fright on her rival. "Obstacles are for killing, is Amazon way. You get between me and Airen, you obstacle." Shampoo let go of the other girl and smile in satisfaction, Kasumi had gotten the message. "You no obstacle, than you no have problem yes." Shampoo turned and walked away. She was a bit irritated with herself though, the old Shampoo would have given Kasumi the Kiss of Death without a second thought for what she was trying to do. It was different for her here, she didn't have the whole village scrutizing herself, watching everything she did. Besides excluding what had happened with Legato, Kasumi had been the nicest one among the people she had met. That thought made her stop for a moment. "Shampoo need Airen just as much Airen need Shampoo...you no forget that." She said finally before .

For a second time it was Kasumi found herself at a complete lose of what to do. Everything had been so familiar when she was just playing to role of the homemaker. Now she found herself caught between the two opposing forces of Legato and Shampoo. It seemed that for every question she could answer there were a dozen more popping up all around her. One thing was certain though...she had left the laundry out.

* * *

It was later that night that Ranma found himself in bed, and staring at the ceiling. The old Ranma slept like a log, with pretty much nothing waking him up. This Ranma on the otherhand was very much a light sleeper, the littlest thing would wake him up. It was his demon instincts at work, making sure he was not caught off guard. This was just one of the many suprise benefits he had received since that fateful day at Jusenkyo.

What his senses were currently telling him was that besides the usual, or rather unusual, residents there was someone else in the vicinity. It was that annoying girl, Kodachi, the one with the ribbon. Her being there at this hour of the night could only mean foul play. Ramna opened up with all his senses to track the girl and determine where she was heading from outside.

'Akane's room.' He thought to himself.

The demon looked to one side of the room and saw his father and Ryoga asleep and snoring away loudly. To his other he saw his brother tossing and turning in what looked like the effect of an unpleasant dream. Shampoo was laying next to him sound asleep, holding onto her husband. That meant there was no one else in Akane's room but her.

Now Ranma had a choice to make. He could either stay were he was and ignore it, or go save the hapless girl. Ranma had no doubt if he did nothing Akane wouldn't realize Kodachi was there until it was too late. His demon instinct, deep down, told him that the weak deserved their fate. That was afterall the law of nature. Unfortuantely he still had the old Ranma mindset deep down within him. His honor dictated that a martial artist helped those who were in need.

Descisions...Descisions...

Like he didn't already know the answer. "Alright fine," Ranma said to himself. He rose to his feet and reveiled the tinest of smiles. "Stupid conscience" He remarked as he went to Akane. In one fluid blur Ranma sprang out of bed, left the room, down the hall, and into Akane's room in a mere moment. without breaking his stride Ranma flipped on the lights and pulled Akane out of bed just in time to avoid the hammer crashing down on her.

This caught both girls by suprise, moreso Akane than Kodachi, as she was just suddenly awoke to find Ranma holding onto her.

"Ranma what are you doing in here?" Akane asked quite bewildered.

"We meet again handsome stranger." Kodachi commented.

It was then that Akane saw Kodachi and her hammer, "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Akane demanded to her.

"Taking the words 'anything goes' to heart it appears." Ranma dryly commented.

"It's true, I came her tonight to assure Furikan lost the gymnastic match, but instead I find a wonderful suprise." Kodachi admited, her eyes fixed on Ranma.

"Get outta my house!" Akane yelled at her.

"I don't take orders from peasnats." Kodachi countered.

"Leave." Ranma simply said.

There was a tense moment before Kodachi gave Ranma a smile that made even him uncomfortable. "Very well" she conceded, "The next time we meet I hope it can be a little more...intimiate." Jumping out the window, but not before throwing a bouque of black roses at their feet. The ear piercing sound of her laughter filled the air behind her.

"That was weird," Akane commented as she picked up the flowers, "That girl is kinda strange."

"Crazy would be the word I..." Ranma was saying as his senses alerted him to something. Lightning fast he snatched the flowers and threw them out the window. "Hey what are doing!" Akane demanded, but then stopped when she saw the flowers a cloud of gas outside.

"They were poisoned." Ranma explained.

Akane could only stare at him. This was the same person that had always seemed cold and uncaring to everyone around him, but yet he had just helped her. Maybe he wasn't as horrible as she thought? "Ranma, I don't know what to say...thank you."

"I didn't do this to help, that girl was annoying me, and I couldn't sleep, nothing more." He replied curtly.

Akane's anger rose, any new perspective on Ranma vanished, returning to her old opinion of him. "You jerk! I was trying to thank you!" She said heatedly.

"I didn't tell you to do that." Was all Ranma responded.

"Tell me to do that? Who do you think you are?" She demanded.

"The one that just saved you." Ranma countered.

This left the girl silent as the demon went to leave. Before he walked out the door he stopped, "Go back to sleep and forget this ever happened" he said before leaving.

'What was with him? He helps me and doesn't want anyone to know? Why?' Akane thought to herself. She shut off the lights and crawled back into bed. In the darkness a single word escaped from her mouth. "Jerk" Akane grumbled.

Down the hall, lying back in bed, Ranma heard her. With his hearing of course he heard her. Not that it matter to him much, as long as people didn't find out about it. It wouldn't do for people to know that Ranma would go out of his way to help people. If they did, the calm and aloof persona he had been cultivating among them would be ruined. They would think that he was the old Ranma had come back. A demon was not made to do anything they didn't want to do. That very thought made Ranma stop and think for a moment. He was helping those around him because he wanted to? This ran counterdicative to the image he presented to everyone. Regardless, that wasn't going to change who he was and how he acted. Ironic that a full demon of noble lineage was doing all of this for the sake of humans.

"Humans" Ranma mused to himself "they certainly are...interesting".

-END PART 19-


End file.
